Young and Beautiful
by Lia Primrose
Summary: "Eres un ángel y yo un hombre. Tu eres luz de mi vida, pecado mio, alma mía. Tu cuerpo descarrilado, tus labios húmedos y tus ojos insistentes. Tu que comienzas en el mar y terminas en el cielo no eres inocente. Si, eres crueldad pura en cuerpo delicioso, descaro y coquetería. Siempre consigues lo que quieres, Eren, con tu amor enloquecedor"- Levi. (Sugar Daddy/Riren/Nymphet)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno, debo confesar que no estoy segura de esta historia. No se si alguien la lea (aunque sea una persona) pero quiero intentar compartir mis ideas aquí. Los personajes no son míos, son de .**

* * *

 **Young and Beautiful**

" _He estado afuera en ese camino abierto. No me deprimas, he estado viajando por mucho tiempo"_

Siempre era lo mismo. Ya debería estar acostumbrado después de todos los años desempeñando su _trabajo_. El cuerpo le dolía a horrores, hasta la conciencia. Bueno, la última hace años dejó de escucharla. El tipo de aquella noche se había pasado, apenas había podido cerrar la puerta cuando ya lo tenía sobre la cama, encima de él, diciéndole lo hermoso que era. Repitiendo las mismas palabras de los tipos anteriores a él; ya se las sabía de memoria pero fingía sentirse halagado y les sonreía con asquerosa inocencia.

Los trescientos dólares que le sacó eran lo único que valían después de todo. Al principio, cuando le daban el dinero, las ganas de escupirle y quemarlo eran muchas; pero luego se acostumbró, era en lo único que pensaba en medio de sus encuentros.

Acostado en la cama; con las sabanas y almohadas esparcidas desordenadamente, gritando los encuentros desesperados que se habían repetido ahí, estaba un chico castaño. Mirando perezosamente las astas del ventilador que giraban lentamente y no cumplían su labor. El calor lo estaba sofocando. No quería levantarse de la cama, ni bajar hasta el comedor, ni encontrarse con sus "amigos", ni entregarle a Jerry el dinero que se había "ganado" con su "esfuerzo". Pero también quería deshacerse del olor de todos esos desconocidos, y limpiar, así fuera exteriormente, la suciedad de su cuerpo.

Con cuidado de levantó enrollando su cuerpo entre la sábana blanca. La luz del sol se filtraba entre las persianas y las cortinas blancas; iluminándola un poco. Caminó tranquilamente hasta el baño y se encerró. No había necesidad, estaba solo; pero al cerrar esa puerta, sentía que se alejaba de toda esa basura. Solo estaba el.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo. A veces un poco de banalidad estaba bien. Sonrió. Era un acto narcisista, verse en el espejo por minutos. Apreciar lo que los demás llamaban "hermoso" y de lo que tanto se enorgullecía. Por algo él era la estrella entre todo ese show barato.

Dejó la sabana en el suelo y entró a la regadera. El agua estaba helada, pero no le molestaba; el calor infernal lo estaba asfixiando. Pasó sus manos por todo su cuerpo tratando de no pensar en todos los hombres que lo habían recorrido. Miró en busca de marcas; había una pequeña en la cara interna de su brazo. Maldijo al imbécil que lo había hecho, seguramente el ultimo tipo.

Acabó con rapidez o se perdería el desayuno y le dejarían las sobras de lo mejor. Abrió su armario y repasó lo que podría ponerse. El verano estaba azotando con fuerza, así que era mejor usar algo ligero y suelto. Buscó hasta encontrar su camisa blanca con un estampado a blanco y negro de alguna figura de los 50's. Unos jeans ligeros y unos zapatos negros. Pensó en su inseparable chaqueta de cuero negra (un harley la había dejado olvidada y a él le había fascinado así que se adueñó de ella) pero con tanto calor seria incomodo. Se miró una última vez antes de salir.

El pasillo del hotel estaba desierto. Ni los de servicio daban señales de vida. Caminó cuidando sus pasos; lo único que se escuchaba era el zumbido de los ductos de ventilación. Presionó el botón del ascensor y esperó. La puerta de una habitación se abrió con fuerza sobresaltándolo. Más no miró quien había salido de ahí. Solo quería que el maldito ascensor llegara de una vez; podía sentir la mirada de quien fuera la persona que estaba atrás de él.

Sonó la campana que anunció la llegada del ascensor. Entro con rapidez y presionó el primer piso; el hombre que estaba atrás de el entro y al parecer iban al mismo piso. "Claro que va al primero, esa es la salida" se regañó por ser tan tonto, seguramente el hombre se había quedado dormido o algo así. Lo miró de re ojo. Alto, piel blanca, cabello negro y vestido con un traje azul oscuro. El hombre gritaba dinero y lujo por todas partes. Al parecer lo miró mucho tiempo; el hombre volteo a verlo. Rápidamente miró al frente y se preguntó por que se tardaban tanto en llegar al primer piso.

Las puertas se abrieron y el no esperó mas para salir derecho al salón donde comía con los demás. Aun podía sentir la penetrante mirada del extraño en su espalda.

Las mesas estaban ocupadas por los "trabajadores" en su mayoría mujeres. Eran muy pocos los hombres que tenían el "privilegio" de pertenecer al club.

Llenó su plato sin interés alguno en lo que ponía. Café, hot cakes y un plato de fresas con crema. Buscó entre todos su mesa (la que compartía con sus amigos) y al encontrarlos caminó con la vista fija en ellos.

Habían apartado una silla para él. Se sentó y dio un saludo general; esa mañana no se sentía muy platicador.

-¿Y esa cara?-preguntó un rubio. Su mejor amigo desde que había llegado ahí, Armin.

-Es cierto, amigo. Parece que corriste por la auto pista-coincidió un chico rapado. Connie no trabaja con ellos. El ayudaba en la cocina, pero siempre sacaba tiempo para unirse con los demás.

Todos dejaron sus pláticas entre sí para mirarlo con atención.

-No es nada. Un tipo se pasó, eso es todo-le restó importancia al asunto mientras llevaba una fresa con crema a su boca.

-¿Quieres que traiga una almohada?-preguntó Jean con burla desde el otro lado de la mesa-apuesto que no puedes ni sentarte.

-No, gracias-respondió Eren entre dientes-¿Por qué mejor no te vas a tu establo, twilight sparkle?

Los demás soltaron una carcajada.

-Al menos soy el que monta, no como otros-le retó mordazmente.

-Pero a mí me pagan mejor-respondió con una sonrisa que distaba de ser verdadera.

-Ya, ya, chicos. Mejor cambiemos de tema-tranquilizó la mesa el pecoso Marco.

Siguieron en sus asuntos. Sasha comía como nunca siendo animada por Connie; Marco platicaba con Jean, y Armin leía un libro mientras bebía de su tasa.

Acabó con rapidez lo que quedaba en su plato y empezó a levantarse. Armin dejó su libro para mirarlo con curiosidad.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó.

-Afuera-respondió yéndose. Los demás solo vieron su espalda al alejarse.

Caminó hasta la entrada del hotel. Empujó la puerta de vidrio y fue recibido por los rayos del sol y el desierto.

El hotel "Phoenix" estaba ubicado a las afueras de las vegas, a diez minutos. En medio del desierto, daba la sensación de ser lo único en el mundo. No se quejaba; le gustaba el desierto y el paisaje que le ofrecía de día y de noche. Le gustaba salir y sentarse en los alrededores del hotel, los mas solitarios y con sombra.

Fue a su lugar acostumbrado y sacó un cigarrillo y un puñado de fresas que había tomado del buffet. Encendió el cigarrillo y le dio una calada, después de la tercera lo apagó. Mordió una fresa para quitarse ese asqueroso sabor de la boca. Se recostó contra la pared sin nada que hacer, después de todo, la acción empezaba en la noche; cuando los niños se iban a la cama. Soltó una pequeña risa ante su estúpido pensamiento. Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que un auto que pudo reconocer como un Nissan descapotable se detuvo a su lado. Al mirar al piloto reconoció al hombre del ascensor, ¿Por qué no se había ido aun?

El hombre bajó del auto con gracia y se acercó al castaño que aun no se levantaba de su lugar.

-Hey, ¿Tu trabajas aquí?-preguntó el hombre que ahora traía unos lentes negros.

-Si-contestó. Si le hubiese preguntado cuando había llegado apenas, seguramente habría tartamudeado y muerto de vergüenza. Ahora daba igual; todos se enteraban al final.

-¿Aquí se puede pagar por mas de dos horas?-quiso saber el extraño con las manos en sus pantalones caros.

-Sí, creo. Ve a la recepción y diles que necesitas hablar con Jerry-le respondió el castaño levantándose. Había olvidado entregarle el dinero a su "jefe" y no quería escuchar sus chillidos sobre la puntualidad del pago. Mordió la última fresa que había entre sus dedos. El hombre había visto la acción con mucha atención, sin que el castaño se diera cuenta gracias a los lentes.

-Chico-lo llamó al verlo alejarse.

Eren volteo a verlo, esperando lo que fuera a decirle.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

El castaño se lo pensó un poco, pero al final se lo dijo. Nadie había preguntado por mucho tiempo su nombre, había olvidado que el también era una persona.

-Eren.

El extraño asintió y le dio la espalda para caminar hacia su auto. Eren retomó su caminata hacia la entrada. El hombre no le había dicho su nombre, pero tal vez se volverían a ver; había captado que pensaba regresar.

Como supuso, Jerry lo sermoneo; pensaba que había huido con sus "ganancias". Lo amenazó, le advirtió y al final lo dejó salir con un "No juegues conmigo, niño". Rodó los ojos con molestia. Y se perdió entre los pasillos que lo llevaban hasta su cuarto. Se detuvo en una ventana y miró atreves de ella. El sol estaba en lo alto azotando la tierra con sus rayos potentes. A lo lejos un auto se alejaba dejando una estela de polvo a su paso. Supuso que era el auto del hombre con el que había hablado.

-Buen viaje, extraño-le deseo en voz baja, con la vista perdida en el camino.

* * *

Condujo con rapidez, casi revezando el límite de velocidad permitido. No había de que preocuparse; la carretera estaba vacía y solitaria. La tranquilidad que echaba de menos entre el bullicio de Las Vegas. Para Levi aquello supuso la confirmación del rumbo que estaba tomando su vida. Había encontrado una persona que estaba dispuesta en atar su vida con la suya, así el no se creyera capaz de corresponderle con la misma fuerza. Se lo había advertido, pero ella solo sonrió ligeramente y le dijo que el amor llegaría después.

El no le había prometido nada, solo podía cumplirle materialmente; y creía que con eso bastaba.

A lo lejos pudo divisar la ciudad de neón. Entre colores sepia y veraniegos (gracias al sol y al desierto) de noche era totalmente distinta. Condujo entre sus calles atestadas de turistas de todas partes del estado; del país, del mundo. Algunos venían por los placeres que podía brindarles; mujeres, dinero, alcohol, sexo. Otros más inocentes se dedicaban a recorrer los desiertos, las calles o simplemente conocer un poco de esa escandalosa ciudad.

Necesitaba llegar rápido a su casa. El calor lo estaba haciendo transpirar y el odiaba la sensación de humedad en su cuerpo, además, necesitaba quitarse de encima el asqueroso perfume barato de mujer. Llegó a Canyon Gate, una comunidad lujosa y de casas amplias. Su casa era de las más grandes y costosas. Las personas al pasar frente a ella se preguntaban qué clase de hombre vivía ahí. La casa tenía palmeras en la entrada, un camino de grava que conducía a la entrada y la parte frontal era de piedra y mármol. La puerta era amplia, de madera solida con detalles en vidrio.

Dejó su auto junto con los otros cuatro. El calor de afuera contrastaba con el ambiente fresco de la casa. Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y se deshizo del traje. Lo miró unos segundos y decidió tirarlo a la basura. Se dio un baño largo y refrescante, frotando con un poco de fuerza para quitar todo el sudor y la suciedad de su piel. Cerró la llave y salió con una toalla en la cintura.

Optó por unos pantalones sueltos y una camisa blanca. Podría acostarse en la gran cama y dormir como no había hecho en toda la semana, pero tenía trabajo y conociéndose, no podría dormir hasta no terminarlo.

Caminó hasta el estudio donde lo esperaba su escritorio con papeles al tope. La habitación era luminosa pero las cortinas blancas hacían que la luz fuera más suave y fresca. Se sentó y tomó los papeles que había dejado ayer antes de salir a ese "hotel". Había sentido la urgencia de ir y liberar el estrés en un cuerpo alquilado. No había quedado satisfecho, pero había terminado tan cansado que no se dio cuenta a qué hora cayó dormido. Cuando salió de la habitación notó el contraste con la noche anterior; las personas iban y venían de los pasillos, de los cuartos salían y entraban hombres y mujeres de todas las edades. Ahora solo era un pasillo vacio y el sonido sordo de los ventiladores. Solo había una persona; un chico castaño esperando el ascensor. Le dio curiosidad su figura menuda y delicada.

Siguió allí sentado largo rato. Con los ojos de su mente veía a un muchacho de cuerpo frágil y ojos turquesa. Con su cabello castaño balanceándose a cada paso. Eren. Así se llamaba; casi pensó que el chico no le diría su nombre. Su mirada desconfiada bailó sobre el antes de abrir esa linda boca.

El sonido de su móvil lo sacó de sus divagaciones. Miró con molestia quien estaba llamando. Suspiró con pesadez antes de contestar.

Petra.

-Hola.

-¡Hola, amor!-saludó animada.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó mientras apartaba los papeles en orden de importancia.

-Oh, no, no…-una pausa, como si dudara lo que iba a decir-… es solo que…

-Petra-la llamó. Odiaba que la gente andara con rodeos.

-… ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?-preguntó la mujer con cautela-vine a tu casa y no estabas.

Apoyó su mentón en su mano izquierda y cerró los ojos. Ya lo veía venir.

-Salí.

-Sí, ya se. ¿Pero a donde?-Petra era persistente.

-Afuera-respondió escuetamente-afuera de la ciudad.

Silencio.

-Tengo trabajo. Hablamos después.

-¡Espera! No te enfades, solo estaba preocupada. Lo siento-se apresuró en responder Petra-… no te quito más tiempo…-Levi iba a colgar hasta que ella volvió a hablar-…te amo.

Levi no respondió, no iba a decirle lo que ella quería oír. Así no funcionaba él.

-Está bien, adiós.

Cortó la llamada y apagó su celular. Se echó atrás en su mullida silla; nuevamente pensó que estaba apresurando las cosas. No se podía visualizar a él siendo un hombre de hogar, con esposa. Un matrimonio que estaba destinado al fracaso. Pero ella era la única que le hacía algo de compañía y le hacía sentir en una zona segura; no tenia que preocuparse, tenía a alguien esperándolo. Pero en su mente no veía a Petra como su compañera; de alguna manera solo podía ver a un chico castaño de ojos bonitos.

Tenía la sensación de que todo podría pasar si se dejaba llevar por el momento. Si cerraba los ojos podía ver al niño mecerse con sus jeans frente a él.

" _No me dejes ahora, no me digas adiós, no des la vuelta; déjame en lo alto"_

* * *

 **¿Que tal? ¿muy mala? ¿aburrida? Creo que pudo salir mejor, pero voy a tratar de hacerla mas interesante. Me haría muy feliz que dejaras un comentario para saber que piensas. Tengo muchas ideas, vamos a ver que tal sale.**

 **¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer!**


	2. Yo fui hecho para amarte

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy feliz, feliz, feliz. No puedo creer que más de una persona haya leído mi historia. Si, ya se, son pocas, pero es que es mi primera historia y además ¡sus reviews me hicieron tan feliz! Mi cara fue épica. En fin, muchas gracias chicas, me hacen muy feliz con el simple hecho de leer y comentar. Al final del capítulo están las respuestas a sus reviews (jamás creí que algún día escribiría esto)**

* * *

 **Yo fui hecho para amarte**

 _"Esta noche quiero darte todo a ti. En la oscuridad hay mucho que quiero hacer y esta noche ponerla a tus pies. Porque chico, yo fui hecho para ti. Y chico, tú fuiste hecho para mí."_

Levi Ackerman tenía cara de pocos amigos. Estaba en su enorme despacho de la novena planta del edificio _Smith & Associates _en Las Vegas strip. Los ventanales estaban ligeramente abiertos permitiendo que la brisa veraniega entrara y con ella, los rayos del sol de aquella tarde muerta. Definitivamente odiaba los lunes. Tenía varios acuerdos inmobiliarios que atender, incluido el tema de las acciones que no le dejaban en paz. Afortunadamente Petra se había encargado del tema de la boda así que era un peso menos a su apretada agenda.

Encendió el segundo cigarrillo del día. Echó una mirada al reloj de la pared: las cuatro y media de la tarde. Vaya hora en la que Smith y Zoe habían decidido hacer una reunión improvisada en su oficina para tratar "negocios". Dejó caer su pesada mirada sobre ambos, lo miraban con sonrisas bobaliconas sin decir una palabra.

Se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca frunciendo aun más el ceño.

-¿Y bien?-dijo para romper el silencio.

-Sabia que esto te fastidiaría-comentó Zoe ensanchando su sonrisa. Molestar a Levi estaba en su lista de pasatiempos favoritos.

-¿Me dejaron esperando quince minutos solo para fastidiarme?-gruñó el pelinegro mientras apagaba su cigarrillo.

Erwin dejó de sonreír para poner una cara seria y concentrada, la que usaba cuando se trataba de trabajo.

-No vinimos por eso-dijo-¿Has podido echar un vistazo a esos archivos?

-Sí, lo hice-respondió Levi apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla.

-¿Y?-quiso saber Hanji.

-Son interesantes-fue lo único que respondió el pelinegro.

-Vamos, Levi. Yo también quiero irme a casa-lo animó Erwin recibiendo una mirada aburrida por parte del otro-¿Qué piensas?

-Creo que no debería tener dificultades para justificar el precio que pide MCL-respondió Levi. Entre más rápido avanzara, mas rápido podría salir.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Hanji con curiosidad.

-Porque este acuerdo ofrece opciones muy importantes, aspectos estratégicos que no resultan evidentes en las cifras-Erwin asintió tres veces meditando la respuesta de su amigo.

-¿Por ejemplo?-Hanji jugaba con un bolígrafo mientras hacia las preguntas.

-La mejor opción es la construcción de una infraestructura de banda ancha, que es algo que Abraxas necesita.

-¿Por qué?-esta vez fue Erwin el que preguntó.

-Para defenderse de la competencia agresiva, de otro portal que estuviese en posición de ofrecer descargas más rápidas, video en tiempo real y ese tipo de cosas-hizo una pausa cavilando sus ideas- la cuestión-continúo- es que construir una infraestructura de banda ancha es una gran inversión, y muy arriesgada, pero como Abraxas ya es una marca consolidada, lo único que precisa es la amenaza creíble de que va a desarrollar un servicio de banda ancha propio.

Erwin afirmó con un lento gesto de cabeza.

-Así que, al comprar MCL, Abraxas consigue esa credibilidad sin tener que consumir nada, al menos de manera inmediata-concluyó Hanji emocionada mirando a Erwin.

-Pero aun así es arriesgado desarrollar el tema de la banda ancha, se haga ahora o más tarde, ¿no es cierto?-Erwin no estaba muy seguro si era correcto o no apostarle a MCL y Abraxas, era por eso que había citado a sus dos amigos y los únicos con la experiencia necesaria para ese tipo de acuerdos.

Una suave brisa entró meciendo las cortinas. El solo brillaba a lo lejos, en el desierto, y el ambiente se sentía más fresco.

-Claro, pero la empresa que nazca de este acuerdo probablemente no tendrá que realizar la inversión en ningún caso-dijo Levi totalmente seguro.

-En ese caso, sería mejor que negocien con otro proveedor de banda ancha, lo cual tendría el valor añadido de reducir un posible exceso de capacidad en el sector-Hanji aplaudió feliz.

Erwin meditó unos segundos y luego dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Ya tenía una idea de que pasos seguir y tomaría el consejo de sus amigos. Había sido una buena idea importunar a Levi. Lo admiraba en ciertos aspectos, al menos en cuanto a su táctica. Era realmente brillante y perspicaz; con un humor de los mil demonios, pero con un magnetismo que te hacia obviar su boca sucia.

Al suponer que la "junta" había terminado, volvió a mirar el reloj. Ya eran las cinco y veinte. Probablemente Petra ya estaría en su casa, preparándole la cena y con el celular en la mano esperando su llamada. El brillo del sol iba bajando cada vez más hasta dejar el despacho levemente iluminado y a lo lejos se podía escuchar el barullo de las personas y los autos. La noche estaba cerca y la ciudad de neón impaciente por recibirla.

-Por cierto, ¿y la boda?-preguntó Hanji llamando la atención de los hombres.

-Petra se está encargando de eso-respondió Levi mientras guardaba carpetas y contratos en su escritorio.

-Eres el hombre menos atento que he conocido-Hanji miró al techo con dramatismo-bueno, tu y Erwin-agrego después.

-Como sea-murmuró el pelinegro sin prestarle atención.

-¿Yo?-Erwin miró a Hanji confundido-¿Por qué dices eso?

Hanji no podía creer que hubieran hombres así, como sus dos amigos; y lo que más la sorprendía era que las chicas al parecer amaban esa actitud desinteresada.

-Porque tú estas divorciado, precisamente por tu poco interés-le recordó la mujer-y Levi va para lo mismo.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-Levi había acabado de organizar su escritorio y el tema, aunque no lo admitía, le llamaba la atención.

-Deberías pensar mejor las cosas-respondió rodando los ojos-Petra es linda y hogareña, pero no es tu tipo-clavó sus ojos en el pelinegro que miraba impasible un punto indefinido- no sería justo para las dos.

-Hanji tiene razón-apoyó Erwin. Haber estado casado le había enseñado que no todo era color de rosa, sonrisas y besos. Su ex esposa era una mujer fina y elegante, pero sus personalidades chocaban y las discusiones eran frecuentes. A los tres meses estaban firmando el acta de divorcio.

-Lo sé-fue lo unió que respondió.

Erwin se levantó siendo seguido por los otros dos. El despacho estaba de un color naranja y un poco oscuro. Hanji se estiró haciendo tronar sus articulaciones.

-Ah, ya estoy vieja para esto.

-Levi-llamó Erwin desde la puerta-tienes el día libre mañana. Por lo de hoy, y piensa bien las cosas-hizo un ademan de despedida antes de salir seguido por Hanji quien se despido diciéndole que meditara lo que habían charlado. Al cerrar la puerta aun se podía oír la voz estruendosa de la mujer despidiéndose de los trabajadores.

Antes de salir caminó hasta uno de los ventanales y aspiro con delicia el aire. Las luces de los establecimientos aparecían poco a poco, y el cielo estaba degradado en tonos naranjas, amarillos y rosados , pronto las estrellas llegarían a relevarlos. Abajo las personas eran pequeños puntos de colores que caminaban a diferentes ritmos. La brisa mecía las palmeras que bordeaban las calzadas y se llevaban la basura y los despojos de la tarde. A su mente regresaron las palabras de Hanji. Petra no era su _tipo_ , ¿Cuál era su tipo entonces? ¿Castaño, ojos turquesa? Cuando menos lo pensaba en su mente estaba ese chico. Culpó a las ganas, tal vez con una vez que estuviera con Eren estas desaparecerían.

Su celular sonó estrepitosamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Alargó la mano y contestó.

-¿Si?

-Levi ¿Dónde estás?-la voz de Petra sonaba levemente preocupada.

-Erwin necesitaba hablar de algunos asuntos-respondió mientras cerraba las ventanas dejando el despacho en penumbras.

-¿Ya vienes? Tengo la cena lista-dijo Petra feliz.

-Sí, ya salgo.

-¡Esta bien! Nos vemos, cielo-y colgó antes de que Levi pudiera reclamarle por el apodo.

En medio de la oscuridad una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Sabía que se estaba portando como un verdadero imbécil, pero _necesitaba_ verlo. Tomó el celular y marcó al número de Petra. Le dijo que hoy trabajaría hasta muy tarde. Si, muy ocupado como siempre. Le prometió llevarla a cenar a algún restaurante del Town Square.

-Invita a alguna de tus amigas-le dijo antes de colgar.

Tomó su abrigo y cerró la puerta. Lo que necesitaba era descansar y relajarse un poco.

* * *

 _"Esta noche puedo verlo en tus ojos. Sentir la magia. Hay tanto que me pone salvaje y esta noche vamos a hacer que todo se realice."_

Estaba llegando la noche y Eren seguía tumbado en su cama, preparándose para la larga ronda. No sentía el menor nerviosismo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo que estaba destinado a hacer. No obstante esto lo ponía de mal humor, que hicieran lo que quisieran con su cuerpo lo asqueaba. Últimamente su _nivel_ había bajado. Ya no era el mismo quinceañero que se sonrojaba y ahogaba gemiditos que complacían a los mayores. No movía un musculo, ni se quejaba, ni gemía. Lo único que lo mantenía ahí era su belleza y aparente inocencia; cuando un hombre terminaba con el no volvía a aparecer. ¿De que servía luchar? Ellos siempre conseguían lo que querían, los viejos sucios. Daban unos dólares, conseguían "pasarlo bien" y se iban. Y así era mejor, de solo pensar en volver a verlos le daban ganas de vomitar.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que dio un respingo cuando sintió la voz de Marco del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Eren? ¿Estás ahí?

El castaño se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-Hola-saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola-Marco le correspondió la sonrisa-Esto… Jerry te busca. Ten cuidado, se oía algo molesto-le advirtió preocupado. Eren asintió y cuando Marco se fue cerró la puerta. Ya imaginaba que iba a decirle el "jefe". Seguro alguno de esos viejos se había quejado de su actitud y eso no le gustaba. Jerry no soportaba que su clientela se redujera.

Salió al pasillo donde todos parecían estar afanados. Entraban y salían de los cuartos. Las chicas ya estaban bajando entre risas ahogadas y apostando cuanto recaudarían. Mientras caminaba miró el cielo a través de las ventanas. Ya estaban apareciendo las primeras estrellas.

Para llegar a la oficina de Jerry había que ir al primer piso y caminar hasta el fondo del hotel, donde había una puerta rojiza barnizada bastante anticuada. Intencionalmente, Eren decidió bajar por las escaleras y caminar despreocupadamente. Sabía que Jerry odiaba la impuntualidad y quería molestarlo. Hacerlo rabiar. Sonrió cuando entró sin pedir permiso y lo encontró sentado en su silla ergonómica con una mueca descontenta.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó al verlo-siéntate-señaló una silla al otro lado de su escritorio. Eren tomó asiento sin decir nada-¿ha ido bien la semana?

-Lo normal-respondió Eren arrastrando las palabras. No iba a mal gastar energía con ese sujeto.

-Ya, ya-prosiguió- vayamos al grano. Has de saber que no he tenido muy buenos comentarios sobre ti últimamente-al ver que el castaño no decía nada volvió a hablar-y debo decir, que me has decepcionado.

Frente a él ya no estaba el mismo chico que trajo al hotel y en donde los primeros meses se lo disputaban a punta de quien daba más. El chico que estaba frente a él no era la mina de oro que creía haber encontrado.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-le preguntó.

-En realidad no. Dejo que me toquen, ¿no es suficiente?-preguntó el chico con desdén-siempre acepto a tus clientes. Deberían sentirse satisfechos.

-Eren-Jerry se inclinó hacia adelante en la silla y sonrió, visiblemente tenso- por favor, haz lo que te dicen.

"hombrecillo odioso" pensó Eren con asco.

-¿sabes cuantos hombres han preguntado por ti hoy?-continuó-¿lo sabes? ¡Ninguno!-golpeó el escritorio con su puño blanco-mira, Eren-siguió en voz más baja- sabes muy bien que aquí cada uno se gana su puesto. Si no aportas nada te vas, así de fácil-sonrió-y sintiéndolo mucho, si no cambias esa actitud, debo pedirte que te vayas. ¿Comprendes?

El castaño se levantó impasible y camino hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla se giró mirando a Jerry.

-Sí, comprendo Jerry-dijo con firmeza- pero te vas a arrepentir-sentencio con una sonrisa antes de salir.

Al cerrarse la puerta y alejarse de la oficina la realidad lo abofeteo. No tenía a donde ir, no tenía dinero y no conocía a nadie afuera del Phoenix. Tenía menos de novecientos dólares ahorrados y no sabía lo que era un empleo, ni de cómo solicitarlo, ni de cómo buscarlo. Por lo que había entendido, Jerry le había dicho que debía conseguir llevarse a alguien a la cama esa misma noche, o mañana podría ir empacando sus cosas y hacer auto stop hasta Las Vegas. Con todas esas ideas en su cabeza caminaba hasta la entrada del hotel y decidió salir para tomar aire fresco. Afuera una reluciente flecha roja de neón señalaba la amplia zona del parqueadero en la parte trasera del edificio. Al lado de la carretera otro aviso de neón brillaba escandalosamente con la inscripción "club para caballeros" en mayúsculas.

Afuera, caminó hasta su lugar favorito y se apoyó en la pared. Se sintió desosegado, contemplaba el vacio infinito que tenia adelante. El desierto que era alumbrado por el sol, ahora era alumbrado por la luna y las estrellas. Permaneció así, inmóvil; pensando en planes alternos. Podría conseguirse un viejo rico. Las mujeres lo hacían. Pensó en el hombre con el que había hablado en el estacionamiento. Por su manera de vestir podía adivinar que tenía bastante dinero; la chica con la que se había acostado tenía mucha suerte. Tal vez viviría en una zona linda y lujosa de Las Vegas. ¿Había estado allí alguna vez? Sonrió para sí mismo y negó. Tal vez algún día ¿Quién sabe? El aun guardaba esa pequeña fantasía de conocer a alguien que lo hiciera querer vivir y amar.

-Eren.

Escuchó una voz profunda y masculina llamarlo. Buscó con la mirada hasta que encontró a la persona que lo llamaba. Era el mismo sujeto de la vez anterior, y en el que había estado pensando.

-Oh, hola-saludó con una sonrisa. El pelinegro era intimidante pero él no quería mostrase _débil_ ante esa mirada magnética.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el hombre mirando alrededor. Estaban solos.

-Salí a tomar un poco de aire-contestó-estaba pensando- No le molestaba hablar con un desconocido.

Levi asintió y le dio una ojeada rápida al chico. Su cuerpo seguía igual de esbelto, su rostro fresco aunque ligeramente abatido, seguía siendo precioso.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Eren lo miró con desconfianza aunque por dentro le estaba divirtiendo la situación.

-¿No sabes que es malo hablar con extraños?-dijo con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente.

-Soy Levi-Eren asintió satisfecho y le miró con más atención-¿me vas a responder?

-Mi jefe me va a echar-respondió haciendo un puchero-aunque me parece bien. Odio ese trabajo.

Algo dentro del pelinegro se alegró al oír esas palabras, pero lo ocultó con una mirada indiferente. Ambos se hundieron en un mutismo que solo era interrumpido por las voces de las personas dentro del hotel y la música.

-Entonces… ¿viniste por alguna chica?-la voz de Eren lo despabiló.

-En realidad-dijo acercándose al chico. Eren tuvo que levantar su mirada para poder verlo a la cara-estoy aquí para ver a un niño.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó juguetonamente-¿para qué?

-Pensaba llevarlo a cenar-respondió el pelinegro con voz aterciopelada.

-No puedo salir-dijo Eren con pesar. Si Jerry se enteraba seguramente no podría volver ni por su ropa.

-Y comprarle lo que quiera-Levi pasó sus manos por las mejillas del chico. Su pulgar acarició los labios de Eren con delicadeza.

-Cuando llegue aquí me matará-no podía dejarse convencer. Si Levi lo quería para _algo_ , pues tenía que ser en el hotel.

-Te doy lo que quieras-lo miró a los ojos. Tal vez Eren no lo sabía, pero el siempre conseguía lo que quería. Y él quería a Eren esa noche.

-Tu novia te debe estar esperando-no sabía si Levi tenía, la verdad no le importaba.

-¿Y eso te importa?

-No.

Las sonrisas electrizantes aparecieron, pero en el desierto nadie se dio cuenta.

Levi quitó el seguro del auto y posó una mano en la cintura del castaño guiándolo. Ya adentró calentó el motor y arrancó dejando atrás el hotel. Eren miró por el espejo del auto como se hacía cada vez más pequeño el Phoenix hasta desaparecer y se sintió nervioso. Se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo que no debía. "En realidad, Eren. Te subiste al auto de un hombre desconocido. Te fuiste del hotel sin avisar a Jerry y no podrás volver a trabajar ahí" se dijo con sarcasmo, aunque ya estaba resignado, esa noche estaba casi seguro que nadie preguntaría por él.

Levi miraba por el rabillo del ojo al castaño. Tenía la cabeza poyada en la ventana y miraba el paisaje con aire ausente. Estaba casi seguro que el chico seguía pensando en su trabajo; luego vería que hacer para ayudarle. De alguna manera no le gustaba ver esa cara molesta.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Eren acomodándose en el asiento.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?-el castaño se quedo unos segundos en silencio para luego asentir-¿entonces?

-Es algo costoso-respondió bajito y mirando en otra dirección. Al principio quería sacarle todo el dinero al pelinegro, pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

-Solo dilo, Eren-ordenó con voz suave.

-Fleur de Lys-murmuro- … ¡pero podemos ir a otra parte!-se apresuró a responder.

-Iremos ahí-dijo el pelinegro como si Eren hubiese propuesto ir a comer a Mc Donald's y no a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Norte América.

Demoraron poco en llegar al corazón de Las Vegas y la ciudad estaba llena de vida y color. La ciudad del pecado. El sexo y el dinero iban del brazo.

El restaurante era amplio y luminoso. Escogieron una mesa afuera para aprovechar el clima fresco y estar solos, alejados de las otras mesas. A Levi no le importaba que lo vieran con un menor y a Eren le embriagaba la sensación de ser atendido como si de una cita se tratara.

Eren ordenó carne, Levi pidió una copa. Charlaban animadamente de temas banales y sin importancia. En una de esas charlas Eren cortó un pedazo pequeño de carne y lo pinchó con su tenedor.

-Come Levi-ordenó con una sonrisa mientras extendía el tenedor en su dirección.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja con elegancia y bufó divertido.

-Gracias Eren, pero estoy bien con mi copa.

-Vamos, Levi. Si no comes, no hay postre-lo incitó Eren bajando la voz-… hazlo por mí.

El pelinegro advirtió el doble sentido en la oración y las acciones del chico. Con lentitud abrió la boca y masticó el trozo de carne; todo esto mirando fijamente los ojos turquesa de Eren.

-¿Y?-preguntó Eren-¿Cómo sabia?

-… delicioso-respondió Levi saboreando la palabra. En el ambiente se sintió una pesadez seductora e intima.

Terminaron de comer y Levi pagó. Eren no podía creer que ese pedazo de carne costara más de lo que el ganaba en cinco meses. Sin embargo no comentó nada y agradeció a su benefactor con una sonrisita inocente.

Levi sintió su pecho llenarse de satisfacción al ver al chiquillo contento. Eren era todo sonrisas y risitas cundo el pelinegro lo miraba. Y el pelinegro no despegaba su mano de la espalda del chico cuando caminaban. Volvieron al auto y dieron vueltas por las calles atestadas de casinos y restaurantes.

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?-preguntó Levi después de estar un rato en silencio.

Eren pensó muy bien. No todos los días un hombre rico, tremendamente guapo y con ganas de despilfarrar su dinero en ti te preguntaba que querías. Pero el estaba cansado y solo pensaba en estar en un lugar lejos de tantas personas.

-Quiero estar lejos de tantas luces y personas-respondió mientras se recostaba de medio lado en el asiento, mirando a Levi con sus ojos brillantes-¿podemos?

"Claro que si, Eren. Si quieres que te compre un auto, también. Solo para que me mires de esa manera tan jodidamente tierna" Levi estaba cuestionando seriamente el poder del chico sobre él. Tal vez mañana todo habría pasado y volvería a su vida normal. Esta noche le daría algo de felicidad material a Eren. Asintió y se puso en marcha hacia el Venetian Hotel. Nada que ver con el pequeño y hogareño Phoenix. El Venetian era un hotel-casino inspirado en Italia, luminoso y lujoso; como las personas que lo frecuentaban.

Eren admiró desde su asiento la imponente imagen que se alzaba frente a él. No creía lo que estaba pasando, no podía. Estaba acostumbrado a su habitación calurosa y a los pasillos de alfombra, no a las luces, fuentes y autos de último modelo. Se cuestionó si Levi no pertenecía a algún tipo de mafia o negocio turbio.

Dejaron el auto con uno de los trabajadores del hotel e ingresaron por las flamantes puertas doradas con cristal brillante. Adentro hombres y mujeres iban de aquí para allá con maletas y bolsos. Levi se acercó y pidió una suite. La recepcionista los miró con extrañeza pero les entregó las llaves de todas maneras. Ya había visto parejas de toda clase en su trabajo.

En el ascensor empezó a sentir el nerviosismo. Levi se estaba portando muy bien, tal vez solo para poder acostarse con él, pero bien a final de cuentas. Y sabía que debía pagarle de alguna manera. Se prometió darle la mejor noche de su vida. Sonrió. Jerry se tragaría sus palabras.

Por otro lado Levi estaba tranquilo. Ya sabía que seguía después. Había tenido sexo con cuanta persona atractiva se le había cruzado y se podría decir que le era común. Hacerlo con un chico diez años menor le daba cierto morbo y emoción al asunto. No podía esperar para poder besar y hacer llorar al chiquillo para que le rogara por _más_.

Llegaron a la suite. Era amplia, con un _chandelier_ en medio del techo blanco, una cama gigante con sabanas rojas y blancas, una mesa, un tocador, una puerta (suponía que era el baño) y cuadros por todas partes.

El castaño caminó hacia el balcón y admiró la ciudad que estaba a sus pies, se sentía como un príncipe admirando su reino.

Levi cerró la puerta y revisó su celular. Cinco llamadas perdidas de Petra; le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que no iba a llegar y luego lo apagó. Caminó hasta llegar a Eren y lo abrazó por la espalda recargando su mentón el hombro de este. El castaño giró un poco su cabeza y le sonrió dejando un beso húmedo en su mejilla.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño?-sugirió el chico acariciando los brazos que rodeaban su vientre.

-Solo si me acompañas-respondió Levi con la voz ronca.

Afuera las estrellas resplandecían. Cien mil millones de puntos luminosos que brillaban, existían y actuaban solo para ellos. Eren sonrió feliz. Estaba en las Vegas, en el cielo, otro país de fantasía lleno de diamantes falsos y paraísos fugaces. Con el hombre de sus sueños. Estaba decidido, Levi era su hombre.

 _"Fui hecho para amarte baby y tú fuiste hecho para amarme."_

* * *

 **Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada que llegaran con reviews… con reviews para mí. Porque ya saben que me encantan esas cosas y no importa si es muy tonto, soy así. Jajaja ya, enserio. Espero que este capítulo no las haya decepcionado (me ha costado) soy un asco escribiendo romance, ni leer tantos fics me ha ayudado. No sé como haya quedado esa "cita" y el sex viene después. Apenas estoy comenzando y a parte no soy muy buena narrando, pero lo hago porque me gusta y voy a esforzarme por mejorar. Los lugares que describo son reales, si quieren búsquenlos para darse una idea.**

 **Ahora los reviews:**

 **Piromana Loca:** ¿De verdad te gustó? ¡Muchas gracias! Tu review me hizo sonreír cuando lo leí. Jajaja yo siempre he suspirado pensando en Levi alto, por eso aproveché que era mi fic para hacerlo. Creo que más que una fan, me gusta más que seas mi amiga. Eres una persona muy linda, y te guardo en mi corazón. Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo ¡Saludos y abrazos!

 **Mitomania:** Me esforcé en la ambientación. Siempre me han gustado esos climas y ambientes de dejadez. Aunque en este capítulo no describí mucho como en el primero. Lo sé, es que soy malísima escribiendo sobre drama y amor (y es lo que me gusta) si me gustaría meterle un poco de drama para no aburrirlas (si tienes alguna idea puedes dejarme un mensaje o un review) ¡Gracias por tu review! Otra personita en mi corazón.

 **Gateway to infinite:** Jajaja oye, yo siempre te veo en varios fics (por tus reviews) ¡me emocioné cuando vi un review tuyo! Wow y gracias por decirme que narro bien (es mi principal problema) si, no quería poner a un Eren lloroso y como damisela en apuros. Quiero que sepa lo que quiere, un poco malito con los que quieran quitarle a Levi de su lado y bastante inocente y coqueto. ¡Mi primera historia! Lo sé, no estaba segura de ser capaz de escribir. Pero tu review me animó, gracias ¡Saludos y abrazos!

 **Yaritza9:** Que bien que te haya llamado la atención, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado (aunque sea un poquito) ¡Gracias por leer mi primer fic! Y tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review, los valoro mucho, ¡Saludos!

 **Bossenbroek:** Jajaja ¡Si! Levi está enganchado a nuestro Little boy, mientras escribía pensaba que estaba apresurando las cosas pero luego dije "Bah, tiene dinero, puede hacer lo quiera" y que mas que gastarlo en su interés del momento. El dinero no compra la felicidad pero compra a Eren, que es básicamente lo mismo jajaja gracias por tu review. Ojala te guste este cap ¡Saludos!

 **AngelGefallen:** Cuando vi tu nombre no lo podía creer. En serio ¡ajsajksjkaskakka! ¡Me encanta Lana del Rey! Utilicé el titulo de su canción para mi fic (aunque no tiene nada que ver) y el primer cap fue inspirado con la canción Ride. Este cap lo inspire en la canción de Kiss (i was made for lovin you baby) No, Levi no ama a Petra, pero se siente seguro con ella. Peeeero Eren is in the house y no se piensa ir tan fácil. Me costó este capítulo, no miento. Ahora entiendo a las escritoras. ¡Gracias por tu review y seguir mi historia! me siento increíble. Besos y abrazos.

 **MagiAllie:** jajaja yo también quiero uno (como Levi) ¿Quién no? ¿te imaginas que te lleven a restaurantes caros y te den de todo? ¿ah? Jajaja Levi va a ser el daddy de Eren. Lo que Eren vea lo tiene, es la ley. Mi historia será una mezcla entre lolita de Nabokov (¿asi se escribe?) con el Sugar Daddy. Ademas Eren es un sugar baby increíble. Al inicio se ve mas o menos en que trabajan Erwin, Hanji y Levi (son inversionistas) me maté en este capitulo. Espero no haberte decepcionado, tus fics son tan geniales que me inspiran (aunque no queden tan bien) ajajaja gracias, Magi, por tu review de nuevo. ¡Saludos!

 **¿Un review? ¡Me importa mucho saber su opinión! ¡Gracias chicas"**


	3. Seductor

**¡Hola, hola! He regresado con lo prometido, el lemmon o intento de lemmon (no me convence). Gracias por sus hermosos (preciosos) reviews. Se me escapa una sonrisa cada vez que los leo o veo sus nombres, enserio chicas muchas gracias. Al final están sus respuestas con mucho amor de mi parte. Sin más que decir, empecemos.**

* * *

 **Seductor**

" _El está con otro chico, y jugando con otro corazón. Haciendo altas apuestas, creando dolores de corazón. El es amado en siete lenguajes. Noches de diamante y luces de rubí. El cielo lo ayuda cuando cae."_

-¿Estas cómodo?

-Bastante-respondió el castaño, quien se encontraba sentado en medio de las piernas del mayor con su espalda apoyada en el pecho de este. Levi le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos. Estaban en la gran bañera blanca y brillante, en la cual cabían a la perfección. Una mano de Levi empezó a acariciar con lentitud el muslo del menor. El castaño apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

Levi observó con atención las reacciones del chico. A la suave luz, su cara le pareció un dechado de bondad; como para comérselo, pensó lascivamente. Subió su mano derecha hasta el miembro del castaño y lo acarició superficialmente. Eren abrió los ojos y lo enfocó en medio de su laguna de éxtasis. Le suplicaba con la mirada que continuara acariciándolo. El pelinegro bajó su cabeza hasta rozar los labios del chico mas no lo besó.

-¿Deseas algo, Eren?-susurró con voz profunda, cargada de deseo.

El chico jadeo y afirmó con lentitud mordiendo su labio.

-Puedes decirme…-su mano regresó al miembro del menor acariciándolo con suavidad.

-Tócame, Levi. Quiero que me toques-le rogó en voz baja con un gesto lastimero en su mirada. El pelinegro regresó a su tarea. Acariciaba con suavidad para luego cambiar el ritmo y apretar el miembro del chico. Se miraban a los ojos en todo momento. La mirada fría y lujuriosa no quería olvidar esos gestos tan deliciosos que hacia el niño. Eren miraba a Levi con los ojos ligeramente entre cerrados y la boca abierta; de ella salían pequeños quejidos que motivaban al pelinegro.

- _¡Oh!_ -Eren empezó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo de la mano del mayor. Su respiración errática y su mirada suplicante le rogaban a Levi para que no parara. El mayor gruñó ante esa escena tan erótica.

-Levi… _¡ah!_ Mas rápido… _oh, cielos_ -decía Eren con su respiración agitada.

El pelinegro no aguantó mas y lo giró hasta dejarlo sentado en su regazo. Su erección era aplastada por el trasero del menor y le provocaba un dolor exquisito. El chico empezó a mover sus caderas frotando su trasero contra el miembro de Levi y este dejó escapar una maldición por lo bien que se sentía.

El castaño lamió los labios del mayor lentamente provocándolo. Levi tomó sus glúteos y los masajeo frotándolo con más fuerza contra él.

- _Mm_... Levi, _oh_ , Levi…-gemía Eren contra la oreja del hombre. Envolvió de nuevo el miembro del chico, apretando la punta entre sus dedos y recorriéndole con la palma. El castaño se apretó contra el musculoso pecho de Levi y empezó a dejar besos en su cuello.

-Necesito follarte-susurró Levi.

El chico se apartó de su cuello y alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de Levi. Jadeo con más fuerza. El mayor tenía esa mirada fría pero con un brillo perverso y lujurioso; su pelo estaba desordenado y su rostro ligeramente ruborizado.

-Hazlo…cógeme… como tú quieras, Levi-gimoteo Eren. El pelinegro lo tomó por el pelo y lo beso con hambre. Sus bocas se devoraban y sus lenguas se acariciaban con sensualidad. A veces los jadeos y gemidos escapaban de sus bocas y resonaban en las paredes del baño.

En medio del beso, Eren llevó un dedo hasta su entrada y frotó el lugar hasta poder introducir un dedo. Luego otro y otro, hasta que entraban con facilidad. Tuvo que separarse de la boca del mayor para gemir y echar su cabeza hacia atrás. Levi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el chico y lo éxito aun mas.

- _Ah_ , _ah_ … Por favor _Levi_ -le rogaba el niño sin dejar de satisfacerse. El mayor le miraba con hambre, y Eren no apartaba la mirada. Era tan morboso y obsceno. El sonido de los dedos al chocar contra su piel, sus ojos entre cerrados y su ceño fruncido, su boca abierta dejando salir incoherencias. Si no hacia algo se correría con solo ver a Eren llegando al orgasmo.

-Detente-ordenó. El castaño se detuvo con un gemido inconforme. Levi tomó su miembro y lo guio a la entrada del menor. Eren jadeo con fuerza mientras sentía ese miembro de grosor considerable llenarlo hasta el fondo. Joder, ningún cliente se comparaba con Levi, ninguno. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro y empezó con ligeros movimientos para acostumbrarse. Volvieron a unir sus bocas con desesperación casi animal. Eren subía y bajaba haciendo movimientos circulares que arrancaban suspiros y gruñidos del hombre. Las pieles chocando y el sonido del agua empezaron a subir de intensidad. Levi mordió el labio del chico y luego bajó hasta su cuello para besarlo y lamerlo.

Eren notó un derretimiento en sus sentidos, el cosquilleo en su entrada y el olor a sudor y sexo. Levi levantaba sus caderas y Eren hacia lo posible por meterlo hasta el fondo.

- _¡Levi!_ -gimió con un tono más agudo a su voz normal. El pelinegro había tocado su punto. Cerró los ojos y se concentro en sentir como el mayor lo llenaba deliciosamente. Ya no jadeaba, ahora sollozaba y su voz se quebraba cada vez que trataba de decirle lo bien que lo hacía.

-Abre los ojos-le dijo Levi con la voz ronca. El castaño los abrió y pudo ver a él pelinegro con el ceño fruncido, jadeando. Verlo de esa manera hizo que se contrajera apretando al hombre. Levi siseó una maldición y lo besó.

- _Más duro_ -ordenó Eren mordiendo su labio- … ah, ¡sí! ¡Oh, joder! _Mmm_ …

Pero Levi se detuvo y con fuerza y equilibrio sacó al chico de la bañera. El agua salpicó por todas partes pero no le importó. Caminó hasta la cama con el chico en brazos y lo depositó ahí, besándolo mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con desesperación.

Para torturar a Eren, frotó su erección contra su entrada y luego empujó con fuerza rozando su próstata. Eren se arqueo y gimió sin importarle que lo escuchasen.

 **-** ¡Ahí Levi!

Levi seguía con sus movimientos violentos y salvajes. Con su mano acariciaba el miembro del castaño haciéndole imposible moderar sus gritos y sollozos.

-Eres un niño tan sucio…-jadeo Levi contra los labios del castaño.

Los gemidos se mezclaban con los sonidos de la piel al chocar. La cama crujía ruidosamente. Eren ya podía sentir el cosquilleo en su vientre y como su entrada se contraía cada vez mas.

-Eren-jadeo Levi sin aliento.

- _¡Y-ya casi!_ \- Eren abrazó con sus piernas las caderas de Levi y siguió el ritmo de las embestidas. Sus manos acariciaban y arañaban la amplia espalda del mayor. Los besos eran salvajes y la saliva escurría de sus bocas.

-Córrete para mi, Eren-la voz ronca de Levi lo adormeció. Las embestidas aumentaron y la entrada de Eren se contrajo, la boca del castaño se abrió en un grito silencioso. Levi gruñó cerrando sus ojos y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del menor. Sus respiraciones irregulares eran lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto oscuro.

-…Eso fue grandioso-comentó Eren después de regular su respiración.

-Ven aquí-le dijo Levi atrayéndolo a su pecho. Eren no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de gestos después de tener sexo, pero no le importó. Con el pelinegro siempre haría una excepción.

Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y cerró los ojos. Había sido una noche agotadora y mañana regresaría al Phoenix, lo mejor era disfrutar un poco mas mientras podía. Por otro lado, Levi no se había sentido tan vivo en mucho tiempo. Bajó la mirada y observó al chico que dormitaba en su pecho. Se veía tan inocente, tan puro; una gran mentira. Eren era la lujuria encarnada. Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. La noche le enseñó la vista que se divisaba desde el cuarto, que daba a las calles brillantes. El neón iluminaba el cielo, manteniendo a raya la oscuridad. La pareció un espectáculo muy hermoso, pero no tanto como el chico que tenía entre sus brazos. Pasó su mano suavemente por su cintura y le beso la frente. No importaba, después de todo, no se volverían a ver ¿verdad? Solo algo de una noche, se repitió.

* * *

Levi se había despertado a su hora de costumbre, las seis. Con un suspiro de placer al recordar, dejó que el chico que dormía a su lado descansara un poco más. Se incorporó y contempló sus cabellos que enmarcaban con dulzura su rostro y el armonioso arco de su espalda. Parecía tan menudo… Un cuerpo de niño con sexualidad de adulto; se estaba sintiendo como un viejo verde. Se había acostado con Petra incontables veces, pero la experiencia de haberlo hecho con Eren había sido la mejor.

Mientras estudiaba su perfil desnudo, le nació el deseo de besarlo una vez más. Apartó con cuidado los mechones de cabello que despedían una fragancia fresca y lo besó. Primero fue casto hasta que los labios contrarios reaccionaron y correspondieron con timidez. Se besaron con menos intensidad que la noche anterior; era un beso pausado y calmado.

Al separarse la mirada profunda de Eren lo observaba con cuidado. Cerró sus ojos para abrirlos y sonreírle apenado.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días-contestó el pelinegro alejándose un poco del rostro del chico.

-Creí que…

-¿Creíste que me había marchado?

El castaño asintió con una suave sonrisa. La mirada de Levi se relajó.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Levi analizándolo con la mirada. Admitía que no se había controlado y temía haber lastimado al chico por su brutalidad.

-De maravilla-respondió mientras se sentaba con cuidado.

Se miraron por unos segundos, ambos sin saber que decir. Ya habían conseguido lo que querían, un intercambio de favores. Levi recordó que el chico había tenido problemas con su jefe, así que tomó de la mesita de noche su billetera y sacó una cantidad considerable de dinero.

-Ten-se los extendió al chico. Eren los recibió asombrado; ahí había por lo menos ochocientos dólares. Miró a Levi con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Ese hombre era encantador.

-Muchas gracias-dijo suavemente dejando los billetes en la mesita.

De pronto una duda cruzó por la cabeza del castaño. Una que se había hecho desde que se subió al auto del pelinegro y lo vio despilfarrar el dinero.

-Levi… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-el pelinegro asintió mirándolo con atención-¿estás metido en "jaleos"?

El pelinegro soltó un bufido y le miró divertido. ¿Tenía cara de mafioso? Ahora que ya se habían acostado Eren se lo preguntaba.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-quiso saber.

-Tienes buen aspecto, Levi. Pareces alguien importante, todo un personaje. Te encuentro aires de rico-sonrió-¿eres rico, Levi?

-Tengo lo suficiente.

Eren suspiro estirándose en la inmensa cama. Se puso boca abajo mirándolo y paseo sus dedos entre las arrugas de las mantas.

-Lo suficiente para gastarlo en un chico como yo ¿eh?

Otra sonrisa.

-Pues no. Es mi dinero, hago lo que quiera con el-su tono se hizo más suave-aunque admito que no me importó consentirte un poco.

-Debe ser estupendo, tanto dinero.

Levi desordenó cariñosamente la cabellera del castaño y se levantó para darse una ducha. Eren lo vio caminar hasta el baño y encerrarse en el. Se giró mirando hacia el techo y suspiro con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro; no podía dejar de recordar lo que habían hecho anoche. Como lo marcó (cosa que no lo molestó) y lo acunó en sus brazos. Ah, los mejores hombres siempre estaban prohibidos.

" _No hay lugar para principiantes o corazones sensibles, cuando el sentimiento queda a la oportunidad. No hay lugar para finalizar pero si para empezar"_

* * *

 **Lo sé, esta corto, y sé que a eso no se le llama lemmon. ¿Por qué tan corto? En este capítulo solo quería escribir el pedazo de lemmon para poder continuar con la historia (además después de escribir eso, se me secó el cerebro) Jajaja que vergüenza, se que muchas de ustedes (me incluyo) han leído escenas mas hot y sexys, lo siento si esperaban algo mejor, narrar esas escenas se me complicaron mas que nada. No sé, estos días he estado algo baja de ánimo pero espero que para el próximo capítulo vuelva a mi estado normal.**

 **Ahora los reviews:**

 **Yenesis Kutsenova Tetsuya:** ¡Gracias! Me halaga que te guste la forma en la que describo los lugares (es lo que más me gusta) en este cap no me pude concentrar en eso, aun así guardo la esperanza de que te haya gustado. ¡Espero leerte pronto!

 **Mitomania:** ¿Enserio lo harías? ¡si te animas y lo haces me gustaría verlo! No tienes idea de cuánto me gusto tu review. Y sobre todo que te haya gustado tanto mi fic (wow, de verdad eres increíble) A mí también me gustaba ese fic, es una lástima que no lo haya actualizado. Jajaja no te voy a decepcionar, puede que me tarde un poco pero no mucho, créeme que tengo tiempo por ahora así que lo voy a aprovechar. Espero que el "lemmon" no te haya decepcionado, no quiero arruinar mi fic. Escuché la canción ¡y me ha encantado! El ritmo es muy bueno y la letra ahjsjasjkask jajaja esta increíble, gracias por enseñármela. No te preocupes, me encantan los review largos ¡también te mando besos y abrazos! ¡Espero un lindo review tuyo!

 **Bossenbroek:** ¡tan bella! ¡mil gracias! Uf, que alivio que te haya gustado el anterior cap Jajaja ¡no! ¡Soy malísima con el lemmon! Lo siento, te he decepcionado. Cuando escribía en mi mente se repetía tu review y de verdad que quería hacer mas escenas pero es que no me salían. En un futuro cap del fic que tenga lemmon lo haré mejor. Este cap estuvo flojito, pero el próximo vendrá con su ritmo. Espero seguir leyendo tus reviews, son tan lindos. Nos leemos en otro cap.

 **MagiAllie:** Jajaja Eren quiere más que un Furby (you know what i mean) ¡a mí me encanta cuando Levi le da tooodo a Eren! Este capítulo fue corto (super corto) y oh Dios, el lemmon no me gustó mucho, como que nah. Espero no decepcionarte. Lo siento por no decirte, es que no quería sonar como "oye, genial tu fic, pásate al mío habrán erenzuelas y papilevis" jajaja . Gracias por tu review Magi, me animas a escribir.

 **AngelGefallen:** ¿Te gusta el LevixPetra? Oh, lo siento, pero para mí Petra era la indicada en el papel de la novia de Levi en mi fic. Muchas gracias, si, hay que practicar mucho (sobre todo en ese lemmon tan malo que me salió) voy a practicar mas. ¡Escribes desde hace mucho! Pero ha valido la pena el tiempo por que tus fics son ¡tan sensuales! Esa es la palabra. Lamento que este cortó y muy flojo, el próximo será mejor. Gracias por dejar un review, nos leemos.

 **:** Aquí está tu lemmon (aunque no sé si cumpla tus expectativas) espero que te haya gustado un poquito. Claro, Levi va a mimar a Eren, esto apenas comienza y se vienen cosas buenas. ¿Cuándo actualizo? Creo que dejo pasar una semana, no se jajaja pero espero no tardarme tanto. Gracias por tu review, nos leemos pronto Estefi.

 **Gateway to infinite:** ¡Gracias por dejarme un review! Créeme que son valiosos para mí. Y te agradezco por tus palabras tan lindas. Levi si es un pervertido viejo verde jajaja me gusta que sea un sugar daddy se me antoja tan sexy. En este cap casi no vimos esa faceta, en los próximos caps ya mostrare escenas y esas cosas. Espero que el lemmon no haya sido tan malo, y que sea muy corto este cap, voy a actualizar el próximo lo más pronto que pueda. ¡Saludos!

 **Charly:** Gracias Charly, me alegra conocer a otra personita leyendo mi fic y dejando un review, espero que este cap te haya gustado, y aquí estoy yo esperando otro bello review de tu parte. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **De nuevo, gracias por los comentarios, no tienen idea de cuánto me animan. Trataré de compensarles este capítulo tan corto y voy a mejorar el lemmon (se me da peor que la química)**

 **¡Nos leemos! Y… ¿un review? ¡su opinión me importa mucho!**


	4. Deslúmbrame

**Hello girls ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Gracias por los lindos reviews del cap anterior, estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabía cómo les iba a parecer el lemmon (además estuvo muy corto) pero ya he vuelto con buena vibra para escribir. ¡Son tan lindas! ¡Todas! Las que dan favs y follow igual, hasta las preciosuras que leen desde el anonimato. ¡A todas las amo! Jajaja les daría sugar daddys a todas. En fin, aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten. Ya saben, al final están sus respuestas.**

* * *

 **Deslúmbrame**

" _Tienes diamantes en los ojos, estas más alto que las luces del techo. Viviendo por el momento, pagando por matar"_

Salieron del Venetian a las siete. Todo se había acabado, ya no había a quien impresionar. Levi apenas le había dirigido la palabra en el trayecto hacia la salida; no importaba, se entretenía viendo los detalles que en la noche ignoró. Le intrigaban aquellas cantidades de dinero. No había visto nunca tanto, ni soñó que hubiese tanto en el mundo entero. Y aquella gente simplemente lo tiraba. Eso no era lo que lo molestaba, lo que le carcomía era ver tanto lujo destinado a algo que no fuera él. Y todo era culpa de Levi; solo había bastado una noche para conocer una vida de diamantes y ahora ya era un adicto, era doloroso saber que debía volver a su realidad. Pasaron por un casino que funcionaba las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Hagan sus apuestas-invitaban pomposamente los _croupiers_ -Siempre hay un ganador.

Pero Eren apenas vio ninguno.

Cuando volvieron al coche ya sabía que no tardaría en dejar ese mundo fabuloso, pero eso no significaba que no regresaría después. Miró por el rabillo del ojo al hombre que iba a su lado y este le devolvió la mirada. Le sonrió y el correspondió con una más discreta.

Sentado ahora en el cómodo asiento de cuero miraba por la ventana las calles llenas de personas. Hombres de traje, mujeres ejecutivas, turistas, locales, fenómenos. Un autentico espectáculo en ese gran teatro de variedades. Dejó de interesarle lo que había afuera para regresar su mirada al pelinegro que manejaba con maestría casi envidiable. Se sonrieron y la sonrisa de él era aun más electrizante que la suya. Empezaron haciendo comentarios sobre la ciudad para evitar el silencio, luego sobre la comida y terminaron por hablar de sí mismos. Eren le contó de su situación con el "jefe".

-No hago lo que quieren y luego se quejan con Jerry-se acurrucó en el asiento mirando al pelinegro mientras hablaba.

-Anoche estuviste increíble-comentó Levi sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

-Oh, es porque eres tú. Mi favorito-la mirada grisácea del hombre se posó sobre el joven quien se había quedado pensativo-seguramente Jerry me va a dejar afuera-se lamentó.

-En ese caso puedo darte más dinero-dijo el pelinegro regresando su mirada al frente.

-El no me va a escuchar-frunció sus labios mostrando su disgusto, algo que al pelinegro le pareció adorable.

-Entonces yo hablaré con él.

-¿Harías eso por mi?-se enderezó en el asiento-¡gracias, gracias, gracias!-se acercó a Levi abrazándolo por el cuello y dejando pequeños besos en toda su cara. La posición era algo incomoda pero él jamás lo apartó.

-Ya, está bien gatito. Suéltame o quieres que nos matemos-dijo burlón el mayor.

-¡Esta bien!-el castaño regresó a su lugar riendo-… espera, ¿gatito?

-¿Crees que no vi los aruñones en mi espalda?-preguntó burlón.

Eren recordó como se había abrazado a la espalda del pelinegro y lo había marcado tratando de aguantar el éxtasis de alguna manera. Sonrió e hizo revolotear sus espesas pestañas con inocencia.

De repente fueron dejando atrás a la ciudad que se perdía de vista. Con el sol a la espalda, viajaban en línea recta. Todo a su alrededor solo era arena y unas pocas plantas; a veces cruzaban por restaurantes al lado de la carretera y moteles. Alguien le había dicho que si caminaba varias millas en aquella dirección llegaría a Reno. Ahora creía haber andado lo suficiente para encontrarse de nuevo en su tierra natal. Frunció el ceño. No tenía intención de volver a vivir entre quienes habían acabado con su madre y casi con él. No había más que gente mala, en Reno y el mundo entero.

A lo lejos se podía divisar el pequeño hotel en medio de la nada. Estaba igual que antes, los anuncios de neón estaban apagados y no había nadie afuera; solo unos cuantos coches. Todo estaba luminoso y caluroso. Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo cuando en realidad había estado fuera una noche. Levi parqueo el auto y se bajo ayudando al chico a salir. Al llegar a la entrada no sabían que decir, ni como despedirse; esperaban algo mas, pero no sabían que.

-Supongo que… nos vemos después ¿no?

-No te vas a librar de mí-Levi delineo con cuidado el puente de la nariz del castaño.

-Te estaré esperando-dijo mientras tomaba la mano del pelinegro y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de el-no te preocupes por Jerry, yo hablo con él.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó el mayor. Eren asintió-entonces, toma-buscó su billetera y sacó un fajo de billetes-para que no tengas problemas-luego se detuvo pensando en algo-…esta es mi tarjeta, ahí está mi teléfono. Si necesitas algo me llamas.

Eren recibió la tarjeta negra con letras doradas. Levi Ackerman. Acaricio las letras doradas con la punta de sus dedos.

-Gracias Levi-le regaló una sonrisa candorosa.

-Entonces, nos vemos después gatito-acaricio el mentón del castaño con cuidado-suerte.

-¿Quién la necesita?-dijo Eren divertido-lo que yo vendo no pasa de moda.

A Levi no le gustó mucho recordar que Eren había estado con otros hombres pero no lo demostró. Se despidieron prometiendo verse otra vez.

* * *

En Canyon Gate Petra no podía quedarse quieta. Había estado toda la noche en vela, envuelta en su bata de seda blanca, esperando a su novio. Había dicho que llegaría tarde, pero él nunca llegó. Su celular sonaba apagado.

-Rico… ¿y si algo le pasó?-hablaba con su amiga mientras devoraba una tarta de fresa. La quinta de ese día.

-No lo creo, si algo le hubiera pasado te habrían llamado-la tranquilizaba Rico al otro lado del teléfono-o hasta saldría en los diarios.

Petra gimió tragando un gran bocado.

-¿Entonces tu qué crees que le ha pasado? ¡No me ha llamado!

Un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Pensó que Rico le había colgado hasta que escuchó un suspiro de su amiga.

-Escucha, ¿Te digo lo que creo?

-Dilo.

-Me parece que Levi anda con otra-Petra detuvo a medio camino la cuchara-… Ya sabes, pudo salir a tomar algo y terminar en la cama de otra-Rico dejó de hablar y ambas estuvieron el silencio por un momento.

-…Levi no es así-dijo Petra convencida- el no necesita de esas mujeres. Son muy vulgares para él. No están a su altura.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-insistió su amiga.

-¡Nos vamos a casar!-dejó a un lado el plato vació-somos la pareja ideal. Todos lo dicen, ¿tú crees que el dañaría su imagen? ¡Es un hombre importante!-llevó el plato a la cocina-y me eligió a mí.

-Yo no estaría tan segura…pero, conociéndote, no me vas a escuchar-suspiró resignándose-intenta llamarlo de nuevo, tal vez se quedó dormido en la oficina.

-¡Tal vez es eso!-dijo con una mano en el pecho sonriendo. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?-lo haré. Te llamo después, gracias Rico-se despidió de su amiga más tranquila.

Dejó a un lado su teléfono y se apoyó en las frías paredes de la casa. Estaba bastante preocupada y disgustada. No le había agradado el que Levi la dejara plantada, pero no podía enfadarse con él. No quería que él se retractara de su compromiso. Le había costado bastante convencerlo. Solo pensar que su novio había estado con otra mujer la hacía estremecerse y llenarse de un sudor frío.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la cochera abrirse. Levi había llegado. Corrió hasta la entrada y esperó ansiosa que se abriera la puerta, podía ver la figura de Levi a través del vidrio macizo. La puerta se abrió con cuidado y antes de poder decir algo ya se había lanzado contra el pelinegro.

-¡Cielo!-chilló feliz aferrada al cuello del pelinegro-¡por fin llegas!¡Me tenias preocupada

Levi acarició su espalda con cuidado y la apartó suavemente.

-Lo siento. Te compensaré por esto, Petra-le dijo adentrándose a la sala y aflojando su corbata. Petra lo seguía muy cerca.

-¿Podemos salir?-preguntó alegremente-hace mucho que no salimos. Podemos ir de compras y comer afuera ¿Qué te parece?

-Estoy cansado. Ve tú, invita a Rico. Junto a las llaves esta mi billetera-dijo sin ánimo subiendo las escaleras. Los ojos de la mujer lo siguieron hasta perderse. Al verse nuevamente sola dejó escapar un suspiro, caminó hasta la cartera de su novio y la tomó en sus manos. Odiaba pero al mismo tiempo amaba la manera en la que el pelinegro solucionaba sus problemas. Se repitió una vez más que la única manera en la que Levi sabia amar era con detalles, y él le había dado muchas cosas. Se apoyó en la mesa y al final decidió salir un rato con sus amigas. Necesitaba despejarse un poco. Y hablando de compras, no había visto aun los vestidos y zapatos de las madrinas; ¿a Rico le gustaría un vestido celeste o durazno? ¿Y las invitaciones? ¡Cielo santo! Tenía mucho que hacer. Subió al cuarto de Levi por su ropa entusiasmada.

* * *

Cuando Eren puso un pie en el hotel inmediatamente lo bombardearon con preguntas. ¿Dónde has estado?, ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Te ibas a escapar?, ¡Jean te vio con un hombre!

Se zafó con una respuesta vaga y fue hasta su habitación dejando que hablaran lo que quisieran. Ahora que caminaba por los pequeños pasillos no pudo evitar hacer comparaciones. Y las comparaciones eran odiosas. Nada de lo que veía le gustaba. La temperatura era asfixiante. El sol se filtraba y caía sobre cuanto quedaba a su alcance. Entró a su habitación. Tal y como la había dejado, no había nada fuera de lugar. Su primera ojeada le recordó el primer día que había pisado el Phoenix; tenía muchas ambiciones, las cuales se habían ido desvaneciendo con el tiempo, pero ahora con cierto pelinegro en su cabeza no podía dejar de imaginar escenarios donde él y Levi estaban juntos. Entró a la ducha dejando tirada la ropa en el camino. A los pocos minutos salió más fresco y feliz. Encendió la vieja pero bien cuidada RCA del 63 y la puso en el volumen mínimo. Buscó una camisa blanca con cuello en v y unos jeans claros.

- _Si ese avión despega y no estás con él lo lamentarás_ -estaba sentado en la cama mirando la televisión mientras se subía los jeans. Estaban en la escena final de la película- _tal vez no ahora, tal vez ni hoy ni mañana, pero más tarde, toda la vida. Siempre nos quedará París_ -era la escena icónica de Casa Blanca, su favorita. Cuando terminó de alistarse ya estaban en los créditos. Buscó en sus otros pantalones la tarjeta de Levi y la dejó en la cama; fue por su bote de galletas (donde guardaba el dinero que le sacaba a Jerry en algunas ocasiones) y lo dejó a un lado. Buscó la maleta que había traído consigo de Reno y guardó las cosas que necesitaría. Dejó otras. Quería empezar una nueva vida, lejos de la fantasía barata. ¿Y si Levi se desentendía de él? Se detuvo un instante y luego se rió de sí mismo. No, Levi estaba prendado de él, ya lo había notado. Y el también o peor.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto, lo podía ver desde su ventana. Ya eran las tres de la tarde y no se oía un solo ruido. Nuevamente repasó el plan. Era algo loco, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se arriesgaba en llamar a un hombre con el que tuvo sexo, a preguntarle si podía irse con él? Solo Eren.

-Y tiene novia-se recordó con una sonrisa traviesa. Cerró las persianas y caminó hasta la puerta con su maleta en mano.

Jamás se le hizo tan corto el trayecto hasta la oficina de Jerry. Estaba algo nervioso; la puerta brillante parecía devorarlo. Tomó el pomo y entró sin molestarse en tocar, dejando la maleta afuera.

Jerry tenia la nariz enterrada en papeles (suponía que eran cuentas) y a su lado un cenicero con por lo menos diez cigarrillos acabados. Solo levantó la cabeza y empezó a hablar.

-Eren, te has metido en un lió.

-Sí, lo sé-respondió sin verse afectado. Tomó asiento como tantas veces lo había hecho.

-En un buen lió.

-Sí.

-Tengo entendido que estuviste afuera con un hombre, y además, te fuiste con el-le dirigió una mirada elocuente.

-Es verdad. Fui con él hasta las vegas-Jerry afiló sus ojos-y pagó por mí.

-¿Qué? Y cuanto te…-empezó a preguntar Jerry sorprendido.

-Más de lo que tus hombres pagan, _Cherry-_ uso el apodo que le habían dado sus amigos.

Se produjo un silencio denso.

-¡Vaya, Eren!-dijo alegremente, y chasqueo la lengua-Sabia que debía darte tiempo. Siempre supe que había encontrado a mi estrella-rió con un humor-¿Cuánto te dio? ¿Va a volver? ¡Dime como se llama para agregarlo a la lista de…!

-No va a volver-interrumpió Eren levantando la voz- y no soy "tu estrella"-entrecomilló la palabra con un gesto-solo vengo a decirte que me voy Jerry. Renuncio.

Otro silencio. El dueño de Phoenix parpadeo con notable confusión. ¿Renunciar?

Riéndose se enderezó en su silla.

-¡Vamos, pequeño! Sé que estas enojado por lo que dije, ya sabes…-hizo un gesto vago-echarte. Pero lo hice por tu bien. ¡Y mira! ¡Has conseguido un cliente con dinero!

-¡Cierra la boca, maldición!-lo calló Eren. Quería acabar de una vez por todas-me voy de este maldito hotel, afuera hay alguien con dinero que está interesado en mi y el es todo lo que quiero-una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en la cara del chico-ya no me sirves _Cherry_ , voy por lo alto y ni tu ni nadie me van a detener.

-Pero, ¿Qué dices?

-Jerry, por favor. ¿Es tan complicado entender que me voy?

-¡Estás loco!-bramó Jerry-no juegues conmigo Eren. Afuera no es como lo imaginas. Ese hombre te va a usar y luego regresarás llorando para que te ayude-pasó una mano nerviosa por su cabello rojo.

-Te recuerdo que tu también me usaste, ¡todos lo han hecho!-Eren lo señaló acusatoriamente-pero esta vez _yo_ decido con quien me voy. Y yo quiero irme con él-se levantó con una mirada triunfante. Jerry apretaba sus manos blancas con tal fuerza que las venas verdes y azuladas se notaban en sus puños. Le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta.

-Ahora te sientes en el cielo, niño. Cuando caigas lo único que te recibirá será el suelo-sentencio solemnemente la voz del pelirrojo. El castaño no le prestó atención y cerró con fuerza-ah… estos chicos no aprenden-negó sombríamente.

* * *

" _¿Hay un humano oculto en tu corazón? En el medio tú eres una obra de arte, deslúmbrame. Tírame todo tu dinero"_

Después de una relajante y larga ducha, Levi caminó hacia su estudio. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas indicando que Petra había salidos. Solo el sol que entraba por las ventanas iluminaba los pasillos y los cuartos. La habitación estaba tal y como la había dejado la ultima vez, pila de papeles y bolígrafos. Se le hacía tan familiar y estresantemente agradable. Tomó asiento en su silla de cuero y se quedó un rato sin pensar en nada, viendo las sombras que se formaban gracias a la suave luz del sol de la tarde. Estaba bastante tranquilo, hasta que su teléfono sonó y lo sacó de su trance.

-¿Si?-contestó algo brusco.

-Levi, ¡yo también me alegro de escucharte!-respondió al otro lado Hanji con sarcasmo. El pelinegro se echó atrás en su silla con pesadez.

-Lo que sea-masculló- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero algo? Solo quiero hablar con mi amigo gruñón-la risita de la mujer lo irritó más que el apodo. Se frotó el ceño buscando paciencia.

-Hanji…-le advirtió.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo más calmada-solo quería contarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Recuerdas a Berkeley Finch?

-Sí. La constructora de condominios. ¿Qué pasa con ella?-hizo girar su silla a la derecha.

-Bueno, acaban de llamar y…-una pausa-al parecer no van a poder pagarte.

-¿Qué?-su calma se esfumó. Todo su trabajo y tiempo invertido en nada-no importa. Diles que voy a tomar acciones legales-el dinero no era un problema, pero odiaba que se burlaran de él.

-¡Espera! Déjame terminar-se apresuró a decir la mujer-no van a poder pagarte con efectivo. Hablaron sobre un pago en especie.

-¿En especie? ¿Y que se supone que me van a dar?- resopló-yo no necesito nada de ellos.

-Al parecer acaban de construir un condómino llamado Falcon Landing, algo así… te envió las fotos-decía Hanji emocionada-¡Y esta amueblada!

-¿Y? No me importa-hizo girar su silla para mirar por el ventanal. El cielo estaba muy azul hacia el oeste.

-Escucha, piénsalo. Tal vez la necesites después-le aconsejó la mujer-llámame para darme una respuesta ¿sí?-hubo una pausa-¡además están muy bonitas! ¡Si no la quieres dámela a mí!

-Ni en sueños Zoe-le dijo antes de colgar.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz y contempló una vez más el ventanal, todo parecía tranquilo. Llevó su dedo índice a sus labios y los golpeo con suavidad. ¿Cómo estaría el castaño? ¿Su jefe le habría hecho algo? Si era así el mismo iría con la policía y mandaría derrumbar el hotel, y encerrar a aquel penoso sujeto hasta podrirse. Eren era demasiado inocente para una vida así. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar su llamada.

* * *

" _Dame luces de neón, frótame papeles largos. A través de mis ojos es una trampa mortal. Yo no quiero la vida, solo la parte salvaje de la vida."_

Debía admitir que era estúpido todo lo que estaba haciendo pero no le importaba. Hace mucho tiempo había dejado de importarle algo. Ahora estaba parado en medio de la nada, con una maleta a su lado y una tarjeta negra apretada en un puño. Haría auto stop hasta Las Vegas, donde se hospedaría en un hotel y desde ahí llamar su pelinegro favorito. Sintió su estomago cosquillear. Levi estaría tan feliz de saber que había renunciado a esa vida por él. Hizo la señal del viajero universal y un bus se detuvo a su lado. Le comentó al conductor de su situación y este aceptó llevarlo gratuitamente. ¿Cómo desconfiar de esa mirada inocente y desconsolada? Pasó junto a los puestos de varios pasajeros soñolientos. Agotados del viaje y con ganas de bajarse para desentumecer sus piernas. Eligió un asiento al lado de la ventana y ya ganado por el cansancio se recostó. Se dedicó en admirar el desierto iluminado por el rosa del atardecer y el viento fresco. Estiró su mano fuera de la ventana e intento acariciar la brisa que se escapaba de sus dedos.

-Muy pronto, Levi-suspiró con una sonrisa soñadora. Si el caía Levi lo atraparía.

Al llegar a la terminal de auto buses tomó un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara a un hotel no muy caro pero decente.

-El MoonLight ¿le parece?

-Sí, a ese-aceptó aunque no lo conocía. El taxista lo miró dudoso (¿Qué hacia un jovencito solo en Las vegas?) sin embargo se ahorró sus preguntas y no le dio importancia. En ese lugar se veía de todo.

MoonLight era tal como él lo quería, pequeño pero con cierto lujo. Le agradeció al hombre y le dio cinco dólares de propina. Luego fue a la recepción donde le pusieron un poco de problema ¿no era muy joven? ¿Y sus padres? Pero bastó con una sonrisita y un revoleteo de pestañas para obtener las llaves.

Su cuarto era muy lindo, flores, cuadros y amplias ventanas que daban a una vía no muy transitada. También tenía un teléfono. La suerte estaba de su lado. Y pensar que le había dicho a Levi que no la necesitaba. Estuvo parado frente al teléfono debatiéndose entre llamarlo o no. Al final decidió llamarlo. Marcó el número con cuidado de equivocarse y apretó el auricular contra su oreja. Mordisqueo su labio nervioso. Un tono, dos tonos, tres…

-¿Si?-sintió una leve agitación al escuchar la voz del mayor.

-…Hola Levi-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. Al otro lado no se oía nada.

-¿Eren?-fue lo único que respondió después de un rato-¿pasó algo? Que te hizo ese imbécil. Sabía que no debía dejarte solo con ese sujeto.

-No, no. No me hizo nada…-se sentó en la cama-…yo, bueno, yo renuncie.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Levi ligeramente extrañado.

-Te dije que ya no quería seguir trabajando ahí-hizo una pausa pensando en las palabras adecuadas-estoy en Las Vegas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste cuando estábamos en el auto? Pudiste ahorrarte todo eso-regañó cariñosamente el pelinegro-¿Dónde estás?

-En un hotel. El MoonLight

-No he oído de él. Debiste avisarme Eren, habría ido por ti.

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo?-debía tener cuidado, estaba pisando terreno peligroso-estoy solo Levi. No tengo nada-dijo en un susurro desconsolado.

-Oye, no te pongas así gatito-era gracioso oír al frio Ackerman tratando de consolar a alguien-dame la dirección del hotel donde estas y mañana paso por ti. Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí, Eren-advirtió con seriedad. En la cara del castaño se plasmó una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tengo algo que tú necesitas más que yo.

-¿Qué es?-se estaba emocionando.

-Mañana hablaremos sobre eso ¿sí?-el castaño aceptó-… tomaste una buena decisión. Ese lugar no es para ti. Tú vales más.

Eren se acostó en la cama y abrazó el cojín que estaba a su lado.

-Lo sé. Por eso te escogí a ti-admitió con sinceridad. La suave risa de Levi se escuchó derritiéndolo como caramelo.

-Elegiste bien gatito. Ahora vete a dormir-Eren rió-… descansa.

-Tu igual, Levi-hablaba cada vez más bajo. La llamada se cortó y tuvo que enterrar su cara en la almohada para ahogar el grito que alegría que lanzó. Vivan Las Vegas.

* * *

No podía creer que Eren estuviera en la misma ciudad que él, y mucho menos que lo llamara el mismo día. Reconocía que no quería compartir al castaño. Ahora no tenía nada y el estaba más que dispuesto en complacerlo y mimarlo si se quedaba a su lado. Tomó nuevamente el teléfono y marcó el número de Zoe.

-¿Hola?

-Lo pensé. Diles que aceptó el trato.

-¿La casa de Falcon Landing?-preguntó Hanji extrañada. Estaba casi segura que Levi rechazaría el trato. Es más, ni debería estar llamando.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué? Levi que…

-Cierra el pico Hanji. Diles que debe estar amueblada y que mañana mismo iré a verla-su voz autoritaria hizo que Zoe dejara de formular preguntas.

-Bueno… yo les digo. Pero tienes que decirme que te hizo cambiar de parecer.

-Deja de ser fisgona. Te llamo después-corto la llamada y camino hacia el mini bar.

Se sirvió un Martini y suspiró con satisfacción. Ya tenía un hogar para su lindo gatito.

" _Deslúmbrame, deslúmbrame con oro. Tira todo tu oro, solo hazlo por el momento"_

* * *

 **No sé qué decir, esto apenas está empezando y si creían que Eren tiene mucha confianza no lo han visto aun. ¿Por qué gatito? Ni yo sé. Un abrazo a Mitomania, Cherry te lo agradece de corazón jajaja. Ah… no sé si este capítulo fue aburrido pero necesito que la cosa avance para poder meter el nymphet y la coquetería. Eren es tan malo que lo hace bueno, pero yo no puedo odiarlo, en mi fic tiene derecho a tener un amor idílico con Levi. Y subi este cap mas rápido por lo del anterior, estaba muy corto y hoy me nació la inspiración. Espero no abrumarlas.**

 **¡Ahora sus preciosos reviews!**

 **Bossenbroek:** Jajaja ¡suerte! Química era mi calvario, créeme. Y qué bueno que te haya gustado, yo no podía imaginarme las escenas muy bien, pero si tu pudiste me doy por bien servida. Ya ves que Eren ha tomado la iniciativa y no le importa nada. Petra tal vez vea las marcas, quien sabe. Eren es maldad pero amor al mismo tiempo (solo con Levi) ¡Gracias por tu review! Cada vez te quiero más. Me gustan tus reviews y espero que hayas disfrutado el cap. ¡Saludos!

 **Yenesis Kutsenova Tetsuya:** Aw, que bien que te haya gustado. Enserio me hace feliz que te gustara. ¿Una portada? ¡Me encantaría poder verla! Y me halaga tu review. Yo también chillo cuando leo sus reviews, es una gran satisfacción. Espero este cap también te haya gustado y ojala pueda leer otro lindo review tuyo. ¡Saludos!

 **Mitomania:** Jajaja fue complicado para mí. No sabía que escribir ni como comenzar. Espero mejorar para un próximo Lemmon. Si, ellos quieren algo y aunque Levi alegue que quiere el cuerpo de nuestro castaño no le creas. Jajaja Cherry me mataste con eso, pero fue una gran idea para su apodo. La idea era algo así, la puse (tal vez Eren no fue tan humillante, o no se. Es muy diferente cuando alguien lo lee) Ojala te haya gustado, tus consejos me sirven bastante. Gracias otra vez y gracias por dejar review en cada capítulo. Mereces el cielo. Jajaja ¡saludos!

 **MagiAllie:** ¡Oh, si! Me sentía tan nerviosa cuando escribía jajaja mis dedos se enredaban y no sabía ni describir un beso (aun no se) Y si, fue corto. Pero después de eso no podía escribir el día siguiente, por eso traigo este cap más rápido y más largo (aunque no tan interesante) Gracias por leer mi fic, y se que te lo digo siempre pero es que de verdad me halaga que leas mi fic, te tomes el tiempo de comentar y digas que te gusta (te admiro Magi) y me hace muy feliz ver un review tuyo. Espero leerte pronto ¡Besos!

 **Gateway to infinite:** ¡Genial! Me alegra bastante que el lemmon te haya parecido bueno. Y que pudieras ver a Levi y Eren mas cercanos, porque no se, cuando trato de hacerlos mas cariñosos siento que los cambio mucho. Eren es pecado en cuerpo delicioso y Levi ama eso. Espero que este cap te haya gustado, y gracias por tu review ¡besos y abrazos!

 **Ariyass:** ¡Hola! Primero que todo, muchas gracias por leer mi fic (es lindo ver caras nuevas) segundo, gracias por el review. ¡Qué bueno que te ha gustado! Es mi primer fic (y mi primera vez escribiendo) y no puedo creer que les haya gustado. Me gusta mucho el sugar daddy y el nymphet style, Levi encarna el sugar daddy y Eren el nymphet que va muy bien de la mano. Espero que este cap te haya gustado y te anime a seguir leyendo. De nuevo gracias por el review y sería lindo leerte otra vez. ¡Saludos!

 **¡Nos leemos en otro capítulo! Las quiero a todas, y si me dejan un review las voy a amar el doble. ¡Que tengan un lindo día!**


	5. Hey, Papi

**Bueno, creo que me he tardado (un poco) en subir este capítulo. En mi defensa puedo decir que no he tenido el momento de privacidad en el que puedo encerrarme y sentarme sin interrupciones. Y bueno, ahí está mi pobre excusa, de nuevo perdón por tardar. ¡Y como siempre agradezco sus reviews! Me animan mucho, es muy motivador saber que les gusta lo que escribo con tanto gusto. Ya saben, al final las respuestas a sus reviews encantadores. Esto lo hago con amor (como el amor de Levi a Eren, si, así de intenso)**

* * *

 **Hey, papi**

" _Yo necesito un hombre rico, el podría ser mi amigo. Todo lo que quiero es que cuide de mí, no pido amor. Pido algo de simpatía."_

A las nueve y veinte de la mañana, en la sala de juntas, estaban reunidos Erwin, Hanji y Levi. A diferencia de los días anteriores, este prometía ser fresco sin el hostigante calor de Nevada. Hanji tecleaba con maestría sobre su laptop mientras los hombres examinaban los papeles que reposaban sobre la inmaculada mesa de vidrio negro. Solo se oía la suave brisa meciendo las palmeras y el poco tráfico de esa mañana, lo cual, era un milagro.

-¿Levi?-llamó el rubio después de aclararse la voz.

-Erwin-dijo el pelinegro sin despegar la vista de las hojas.

-¡Hanji!-intervino divertida la mujer de lentes.

Levi entornó los ojos con fastidio y Erwin esbozó una sonrisa.

-Concéntrate cuatro ojos, ¿no ves que estamos trabajando?-Levi pasó la hoja dándole una mirada que la mandaba a callar.

-Amargado-susurró Hanji volviendo a su trabajo.

-He meditado sobre MCL y Abraxas-sus amigos lo miraron atentamente-no está mal, pero debemos proceder con cautela. Resolví una manera de hacer que esto funcione.

-Es muy delicado-comentó Levi cerrando el folder-y el tiempo es oro.

-¡Oh, vamos Levi! En la vida hay que asumir riesgos-Hanji estaba ansiosa por seguir adelante con la idea-si no apuestas, no ganas.

Y vaya que el pelinegro sabia de riesgos.

-Después de concebir una estructura de precios, el siguiente paso será proponer la directiva y la configuración de la nueva empresa-Erwin dio un trago a su vaso de agua-Luego llegarán las reuniones y negociaciones con la gente de MCL-parnassus y la de Abraxas con "nosotros" en medio-calló para observar las reacciones de sus amigos y socios.

-¿Nosotros?-preguntó Hanji confundida-¿Quiénes?

-Levi, tú y yo. Uno de mis corredores también está al corriente de todo, y nadie más. Lo mismo con los directores.

-Deberías contratar un par de asesores, si quieres llevar esto con cuidado-Levi golpeo sus labios con la pluma negra, pensativo-si quieres finiquitar este asunto en unas semanas, un mes a lo sumo.

Erwin asintió y anotó en su borrador los detalles faltantes en su plan. Nada podía ser improvisado, el acuerdo que pactarían no era un juego. Un paso en falso y todo se desmoronaría.

Los ojos de Levi vagaron por la sala, hasta posarse en la ventana por donde se podía apreciar el cielo azul; tan azul que parecía liquido, sin una sola nube. Hizo una lista mental de lo que tenía que hacer esa mañana: uno, acabar con la reunión lo antes posible; dos, esperar la llamada de Eren y pasar por el, tres; había prometido llevar a Petra a comer para compensarle todos sus desplantes, cuatro; salir de compras con el castaño. Ah, era en esos momentos en los que extrañaba a su gatito, pensó con pesar.

Cuando su cerebro volvió a conectarse, Hanji y Erwin estaban hablando del tema aludido al dinero, algo que no se había mencionado desde que tomaron el proyecto.

-¿Qué comisión vamos a obtener como mediadores del acuerdo?-quiso saber la mujer mientras limpiaba sus lentes con un pañuelo.

-No has dado un porcentaje-informó el pelinegro directamente.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta su grado su grado de colaboración…-los ojos de Erwin se posaron en el techo-… serán al menos setenta. No sé, digamos setenta y cinco.

Levi frunció el ceño ante la ridícula cantidad. Hanji también estaba inconforme. El rubio no añadió nada más y siguió pensativo.

-¿Mil?-aventuró la mujer-hemos trabajo por más, jefe-bufó.

Erwin bajó la mirada hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-Millones, Hanji. Setenta y cinco millones.

La mujer silbó impresionada y se echó a reír diciendo que iban por lo grande.

-Aclaro que esto es un tema de suma confidencialidad-advirtió el rubio con severidad-el valor total de las dos empresas ronda los trescientos millones de dólares-dijo con orgullo-a partir de ahí, nuestros honorarios como intermediarios serán… elevados.

-No me sorprendería que los _novatos_ quieran meter sus narices-gruñó Levi jugando la pluma entre sus dedos.

-Es cierto-admitió Hanji.

-Por esa razón, ni una palabra. Ni a la prensa-asintieron dando a entender que habían comprendido.

Hanji cerró su laptop de golpe sobresaltando a los dos hombres.

-¡Esto merece una celebración!-dijo Hanji feliz-¿Quién se apunta?

-Es muy temprano para beber-Erwin organizó los papeles desperdigados en su maleta-paso.

-¡Pero solo son un par de cervezas! ¡Levi, ayúdame!-miró a su amigo en busca de apoyo.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, cuatro ojos. Ve a joder a los de comercial-Levi se levantó de la silla con elegancia. Miró su reloj Michael Kors y farfulló algo-… ya voy tarde. Nos vemos mañana-Erwin asintió y el pelinegro salió dejando tras él una estela de colonia cara.

La castaña y el rubio se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-¿A dónde crees que va?-preguntó Hanji mirando la puerta por donde había salido el pelinegro.

Erwin se encogió de hombros.

-Debe tener algún asunto. No lo sé Hanji, es su vida-aunque en el fondo el también sentía curiosidad. Todo en Levi era oscuro y turbio-… ¿tienes alguna idea?

-¿Sobre su prisa?, no-soltó una risa traviesa-aunque tengo una posible razón.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Prefiero estar segura antes de especular-Erwin asintió sin prestarle atención-en fin, voy a _joder a los de comercial_ -imitó el tono del pelinegro-¿vienes?

Ambos se levantaron de sus lugares y salieron. Cada uno celebraría a su manera.

* * *

" _Y cuando tengo hambre, el puede darme todo lo que pueda comer. Y si necesito caricias el abre sus brazos para mí."_

Estaba aburrido. Aburrido a morir.

El aburrimiento es la peor enfermedad había dicho Freddie Mercury, y nunca había estado mas de acuerdo. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Se había duchado tomándose su tiempo, y había salido limpio y perfumado. Incluso había vaciado su maleta en la cama y había revisado las opciones que tenia para vestirse. Nada lo convencía, estuvo casi toda la mañana frente al espejo; hasta que entre su búsqueda encontró al fondo de la maleta una gran camisa color hueso que solía usar su madre para pintar. Buscó sus capris en denim y se puso sus zapatos rojos.

-Oh cielos…-rió cuando se miró en el espejo. Lo único que era de hombre eran los zapatos. El capri era de una chica del Phoenix.

Se sintió satisfecho con su obra. No se veía como esos chicos afeminados de gestos exagerados. El era homosexual, pero no llegaba a esos extremos.

Caminó a la cama y terminó de comer lo que quedaba de su ensalada de frutas, en unos minutos llamaría a Levi para que pasara por él. Una idea cruzó por su mente y sonrío con picardía.

Salió del cuarto y caminó con tranquilidad hasta la recepción. En ese hotel, a diferencia del Phoenix, si habían personas trabajando. _Trabajando_ de verdad. No eran personas con trajes caros como los del Venetian pero se veían decentes. Pasó por un pasillo lleno de cuadros y llegó a la recepción. Un joven leía una revista descuidadamente.

-Hola-saludó el castaño con una sonrisa.

El chico gruñó una respuesta sin dejar de ver la revista.

-Me preguntaba… si podías prestarme un marcador negro-recargó sus brazos en el mostrador.

-No tengo permitido…-levantó la mirada de mala gana y se calló al ver a un jovencito de ojos relucientes-…pero puedo hacerlo, como no-respondió con torpeza y una sonrisa nerviosa. Abrió un cajón del escritorio negro y se lo entregó-…si necesitas algo, puedes… eh, ya sabes-señaló el teléfono en el escritorio.

-Gracias-y dio media vuelta sin molestarse en seguir la conversación.

Llegó a su cuarto y se quitó la camisa; en su mente le pidió perdón a su madre. La puso sobre la cama y con cuidado la arreglo. Luego destapó el marcador y con una caligrafía bonita escribió su mensaje en letras medianamente grandes: _"Hey, daddy"._

Se puso de nuevo su camisa y sonrío. Esperaba que a Levi le hiciera gracia tanto como a él. Miró la hora; las once. Era una hora adecuada para llamarlo. Marcó el número que ya se había aprendido de memoria (después de no tener nada más que hacer) y se sentó en la cama esperando que contestara.

-¿Si?-habló la voz profunda y satinada de Levi, causando un cosquilleo en el vientre del castaño.

-Hola, Levi-saludó con una sonrisa tan grande que le dolían las mejillas-¿interrumpo?

-Para nada. ¿Ya estás listo?

-¡Sí!-Levi rió ante la emoción del chico-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó curioso.

-En casa. Salí hace unos minutos de trabajar.

-Ya veo. Entonces podemos vernos en el restaurante del hotel-propuso Eren. El hombre aceptó y Eren le dio la dirección-te veo en un rato.

-No hables con extraños-advirtió Levi. Eren soltó una pequeña risa.

-Claro que no _Papi_ , solo me importas tu-le dijo para complacerlo.

-Así debe ser. Ve saliendo-ordenó-y lleva tus maletas.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañado.

-Es una sorpresa, se buen chico y hazlo-y terminaron la llamada después de unos minutos.

Eren recogió sus cosas y verificó que nada se hubiera quedado. Después caminó hasta la entrada donde el chico de hace un rato le entregaba las llaves a una pareja de turistas regordeta y quemada por el sol. Típicos turistas blancos. Esperó que se desocupara para poder acercarse.

-Tu marcador, gracias-lo dejó sobre el mostrador y se encaminó hacia la puerta giratoria.

-¡Oye!-llamó el chico y se sonrojó al ver el mensaje en la camisa del castaño-… ¿Ya te vas?

-¿No es obvio?-cuestionó Eren señalando su maleta.

-¡Sí! Lo siento…-soltó una risa nerviosa-… quiero decir, si tienes tiempo para tomar algo más tarde, ¡Mi turno termina en veinte minutos!-se sentía nervioso bajo la mirada turquesa, ¿o aguamarina? Que tenía el chico.

-Vienen por mí, lo siento-no lo sentía pero no quería sonar grosero-adiós-se despidió con una sonrisa y cuando por fin salió del hotel pudo soltar un bufido. Que chico tan exasperante.

Caminó hasta una de las mesas que había afuera del restaurante y pidió fresas con bananas. Mientras esperaba su orden observaba a las personas pasar. Hoy el clima estaba perfecto; un sol y cielo esplendidos pero sin el bochorno. Además corría una brisa que lo llenaba de plenitud. Trajeron su copa de frutas e introdujo un trozo pequeño de banana entre sus labios rosados. Esperó sentado como el buen chico de Papi.

* * *

" _Bueno, yo quiero un Sugar daddy, porque cuando se trata de amar lo hacen muy bien. Porque él me puede dar todo lo que necesito"_

Condujo con los vidrios abajo aprovechando el día que hacía. Solo había ido a su casa para cambiar su traje por algo más casual y cambiar su auto por uno de los deportivos.

Consultó la dirección que tenia anotada y para mayor seguridad, encendió el GPS. Nunca le había gustado ese aparato. Sus órdenes eran confusas, pero necesitaba llegar rápidamente al MoonLight, que estaba ubicado en el West side, una zona poco concurrida pero llena de arboles y poco comercio.

-Gire a la derecha-indicó la voz del GPS, y Levi lo hizo. Ya se estaba alejando del centro de Las Vegas. Parecía estar conduciendo por cualquier calle de alguna simple ciudad.

Unas calles más y divisó un hotel de no más de tres pisos con ventanales de cristal. Era pequeño pero con cierto lujo. Parqueo su auto frente al hotel (la calle no era muy concurrida) y bajó. Buscó con la mirada hasta que dio con una mata de cabello esponjoso y castaño. Estaba solo en una mesa; miraba distraídamente a su alrededor.

Se acercó con cautela hasta quedar frente a él. Las gemas de Eren lo enfocaron y brillaron deslumbrando al mayor. Rápidamente el chico corrió su asiento y se lanzó a los brazos de Levi son importarle que los vieran.

-¡Levi!-frotó su mejilla contra el suave tejido de su camisa y aspiró el olor de su colonia.

El pelinegro bajó su cabeza para dejar un beso en la cabeza de Eren. Olía a flores.

-¿Qué estabas comiendo?-preguntó.

-Una copa de fresas y bananas-respondió aun abrazado a su cintura-¿quieres comer algo?

Levi volvió a dejar un beso en los cabellos castaños y negó.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos para ver tu regalo-los ojos del castaño brillaron-¿ya pagaste?-el niño asintió-bien, entonces vamos.

Eren se colgó del brazo de Levi y recargó su mejilla en el mientras caminaban hasta el auto negro. En ese momento el chico del hotel salió y lo miró con asombro; primero a él y luego al pelinegro. Eren sonrió con superioridad y se despidió del recepcionista con un ademan. El pelinegro notó la mirada del chico sobre ellos y lo miró con frialdad. Rápidamente el sujeto se alejó temeroso.

Subieron al auto y arrancaron en silencio. Los ojos curiosos de Eren inspeccionaron el auto.

-¿Qué auto es?

-Un Mercedes- Benz C63 AMG. Aun no salen-respondió sin dejar de mirar al frente-¿Te gusta?

-No está mal-el castaño abrió el compartimiento del frente y encontró unos lentes-… Uh, que bonitos-murmuró examinándolos.

-Son de Petra-a Levi no le molestaba que Eren tocara todo su auto. Le habría molestado si fuera otra persona hasta el punto de bajarla. Ni Petra se atrevía a mover sus manos.

-¿Tu novia?-Eren se probó los lentes y miró por el espejo como le quedaban.

-Si-respondió con cautela, aunque al castaño parecía importarle poco la existencia de ella.

-Me gustan-dijo el niño y se los dejó. Levi lo miró de soslayo y estuvo de acuerdo. Todo en él se veía mil veces mejor.

-Te compraré otros. Ese modelo ya pasó de moda-pararon ante un semáforo-… ¿Qué traes puesto?-miró con curiosidad el mensaje de su camisa.

Eren estiró su camisa y sonrió. El pelinegro atrajo al chico y lo besó tomándose su tiempo y después dejó pequeños besos por toda su cara. El sonido del claxon de los demás autos los hizo separar, sin embargo en ambos rostros había una sonrisa.

Pasaron por varias calles y edificios. Debía admitir, pensó el castaño, que esa zona de Las Vegas le gustaba más. Lejos de tanto neón. Solo calles limpias, casas grandes y jardines preciosos. Recordó cuando su madre salía al jardín con su caballete y él le hacía compañía acostado en el césped, siempre verde; entre verbenas, lirios y rosas. Amaba acostarse y mirar el cielo por horas. También disfrutaba cuando su madre canturreaba mientras embarraba el lienzo de colores vibrantes y alegres, como ella.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Levi con un deje de preocupación. El chico estaba muy callado.

-… Si-respondió. No era si intención arruinar su día con el pelinegro-¿puedo poner música?

Levi lo pensó unos instantes, odiaba conducir con el barullo comercial de la radio; pero si así podía animar a Eren lo aguantaría.

-Solo no pongas esas Boy Bands de mierda-pidió.

Eren se estiró hasta el tablero táctil del auto y buscó una estación aceptable. Después de un buen rato encontró una donde pasaban éxitos de la década pasada.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta llegar a un portón de rejas negras.

-¿A qué casa van?-preguntó el vigilante.

-604, dígale a Bishop que Levi Ackerman lo espera-dijo Levi con el tono que usaba para dar órdenes. El empleado rápidamente entró y llamó a la casa.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó Eren abrazando a Levi por el cuello.

-Ya vas a ver-susurró el pelinegro delineado los labios rosados del menor con su dedo índice.

El vigilante miraba incomodo como ese chico estaba casi encima del caballero de ojos asesinos. Parecía ser otro cuando le hablaba al chico. Tal vez era… ¿su hijo?, ¿su hermano?, ¿su sobrino? Pero fuera lo que fuera ningún familiar se abrazaba a otro con _tanta_ confianza.

-… Señor Ackerman, siga por favor-dijo con dificultad. El chico de ojos turquesa no dejaba de mirarlo.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-los ojos del Ackerman lo atravesaron.

-Nada, señor-y presionó el botón para que pasara el auto-… bienvenidos a Fal…-pero Levi arrancó dejando al empleado con las palabras en la boca.

El condominio era bonito. No como Canyon Gate, pero ciertamente no era para cualquiera. La casa 604 estaba ubicada en la parte más alejada del condominio. Bajaron del auto y en la entrada se encontraba un hombre de la edad de Levi, que cabellos cobrizos y gestos nervioso.

-Señor Ackerman, es un placer conocerlo-el tono de voz que usó fue como él un fan conociendo a su estrella-… Oh, ¿Quién es este encantador jovencito?-su mirada se posó en el rostro de Eren, luego bajó la mirada y leyó el mensaje de su camisa. Trago fuerte-¿su hijo?

-¿Podemos entrar? No tengo todo el día-Bishop asintió y abrió la puerta con sus manos temblorosas.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a la pareja seguirlo. El niño abrazaba la cintura del pelinegro con una sonrisa y el mayor pasaba un brazo pos sus hombros juntando sus cuerpos. El señor Ackerman era un padre bastante cariñoso y protector, pensó.

-Si dan un vistazo, la casa esta mayormente amueblada. La constructora se ha encargado de contratar interioristas para este trabajo-El amplio vestíbulo los recibió. Daba un aire hogareño y toscano. Los muebles eran en su mayoría de madera y las luces de colores cálidos-pero si no les gusta, podemos retirarlos-caminaron hasta el comedor- el diseño tanto de la arquitectura, como el de la decoración está inspirado en las casas toscanas italianas.

-¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene?-preguntó Levi acariciando distraídamente el hombro del chico.

-Cinco, con el estudio serian seis-respondió esperando la aprobación del pelinegro-tiene un patio trasero con un pequeño jardín-agregó.

Eren se separó de Levi con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Un Jardín?-pregunto emocionado-¿podemos verlo?-no se lo preguntó a Bishop, se giró hacia Levi con una sonrisa bastante tierna.

-Enséñenos el jardín-ordeno. Bishop asintió y los llevo por un pasillo pequeño. Abrió la puerta corrediza de vidrio y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Eren examinó el jardín con ojos críticos. No era muy amplio pero no le restaba belleza; Al fondo había un gran muro con enredaderas tapándolo parcialmente, había una mesa de madera con un centro de flores bastante colorido. No estaba mal, le hacía falta más vida, pero no estaba mal.

-Necesita flores-dijo Eren mirando a ambos hombres. Levi asintió.

-¿Podría dejarnos a solas?-Bishop asintió repetidas veces y se retiró al interior de la casa.

El pelinegro tomó la mano del niño y lo llevo a la pequeña mesa de madera donde ambos tomaron asiento.

-Dime la verdad, ¿te gusta la casa?-preguntó Levi acariciando el dorso de la mano de Eren.

-Es muy bonita.

-¿Y a ti te gustaría vivir en una casa como esta?

-¡Claro que sí!-los ojos de Eren brillaron de solo pensarlo-¿Por qué?

-No puedes vivir para siempre en el cuarto de un hotel-razonó Levi-así que te estoy dando esta casa-de pronto fue embestido por el cuerpo de Eren. El castaño se sentó en su regazo y oculto su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro.

-¿De verdad? ¡No juegues así!-la voz le salió temblorosa.

-No juego. Es tuya-acaricio los cabellos del chico-…solo tienes que cumplir algo.

Eren levantó la cabeza y abrazó a Levi por el cuello.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Haré lo que quieras!-dejó un beso rápido en los labios del mayor. No podía dejar de dar saltitos de alegría.

-De ahora en adelante eres solo mío-miró al niño en su regazo con seriedad-no puedes estar con ningún otro. Yo te doy lo que quieras y tu a cambio me das tu compañía-acaricio el rostro de su gatito con delicadeza. Eren tomó la mano de Levi y la besó con devoción.

-Seré solo tuyo. No habrá ningún otro en mi vida-juró sellando su promesa con un beso lleno de muchos sentimientos que no podía expresar-… Levi, eres el mejor. Por eso te quiero tanto-El pelinegro sonrió ante esas palabras.

Regresaron a la sala donde Bishop los esperaba.

-¿Y bien?-dijo-¿Qué les parece?

-Aceptó el trato-el de cabello cobrizos sintió un peso ser removido de su espalda y miró a su salvador. De alguna manera suponía que el niño tenía algo que ver en la decisión.

Pasaron a una mesa donde estaban los papeles por firmar y llenar.

-Entonces, Señor Ackerman-Bishop sacó una pluma y abrió el folder donde reposaban las escrituras-¿a qué se dedica?

Eren escuchó atentamente.

-Banca de inversión y corredor de bolsa.

-¿Nombre de la empresa?

-Smith and Associates.

-Debe ser interesante-y la conversación murió mientras el llenaba la información-… entonces, esto queda a su nombre…

-Por ahora-interrumpió Levi-cuando Eren cumpla la mayoría de edad pasará a ser el dueño-ambos hombres miraron al castaño que se había aburrido y ahora estaba caminando en por la cocina inspeccionándola.

-Sí señor, lo pondremos en las escrituras. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Eren-llamó Levi captando su atención.

-Tengo quince-dijo desde la cocina. Levi se sintió como un maldito pedófilo y lo peor es que no le importó.

Bishop asintió y siguieron con las clausulas. Después de un rato el hombre se despidió con un apretón de manos en la entrada de la casa.

-De verdad fue un honor conocerlo, y a su hijo. Es encantador-halago pero las palabras parecieron no hacer efecto en el rostro estoico del Ackerman-…bueno, me retiro. Espero que disfruten de su nuevo hogar-y se fue.

Vaya, pensó cuando la puerta se cerró, sus colegas no creerían que _el_ convenció a Levi Ackerman de aceptar el acuerdo. ¡Ademas había conocido al hijo de su ídolo!, que suerte la suya.

* * *

" _Porque te tengo a ti bebé, y tú me das todo el amor que necesito"_

Ya había terminado el punto dos de su lista. Ahora tenía que ir a almorzar con Petra. Pero no podía irse así como así; Eren estaba tan feliz que no se despegaba de su lado.

-¿Podemos traer flores para el jardín?-preguntaba emocionado.

-Llamaremos un jardinero-respondió con una sonrisa solo para su gatito.

-Me gustaría también que hubieran mas plantas adentro-miró a su alrededor-y cuadros. Las paredes están muy vacías y no se ve bonito.

Levi anotó mentalmente lo que Eren pedía. Luego miró su reloj y suspiro. Ya era hora.

-Eren-las gemas del castaño se posaron en el-tengo que irme-dijo con un tono de disculpa. El abrazo de Eren flaqueo.

-¿Tan pronto?-preguntó con pesar-¿A dónde?

-Petra me espera para almorzar.

-¿Y es necesario que vayas?-lo miró con un puchero.

-Ya la he dejado plantada muchas veces-acunó el rostro del castaño entre sus manos-aprovecha para organizar tus cosas.

-No. Quiero ir contigo, llévame-exigió. El pelinegro lo miró incrédulo-¡me voy a portar bien! Lo prometo, ¡pero no me dejes solo!-suplicó.

-No puedo llevarte como si nada, Eren.

-Dile que soy el hijo de alguien de tu trabajo-propuso el castaño. No quería pasar su día solo y encerrado en una casa linda. Quería estar con Levi.

-No lo sé…-dijo el pelinegro pensativo.

-¡Vamos! Di que sí. ¿Le vas a negar algo a tu gatito?-se puso de puntitas para dejar un beso en los labios del mayor.

-No vas a dejarme ir si no te digo que si, ¿verdad?-cuestionó con una sonrisa.

-No-dijo Eren correspondiendo la sonrisa con una más amplia.

Levi suspiro resignándose.

* * *

" _Y él me puede llevar en un auto de lujo, entonces puedo pretender que soy una estrella de cine"_

Petra esperaba en su mesa ansiosa. Por fuera daba una imagen serena y paciente; una dama esperando a su acompañante en un restaurante de lujo, pero por dentro estaba a punto de gritar si Levi no llegaba en ese instante. No podría soportar la humillación de verse plantada. Otra vez.

Arregló los cubiertos de plata de manera que quedaran alineados. Los había ordenado cinco veces. Miró a ambos lados buscando a su novio con la mirada, en cambio solo pudo reconocer parejas que compartían un rato agradable entre ellas. Era como si el universo le restregara en la cara lo que ella no tenía.

Sacó su teléfono lista para asesinar el buzón de Levi a punta de mensajes, hasta que lo vio entrar. Caminaba tan seguro y dueño de sí mismo entre las mesas. Siempre tan distante e intocable. Hizo un ademan en el aire y los ojos plata de su novio se posaron en ella. Luego notó que no venia solo. Un niño castaño lo seguía de cerca con una sonrisa radiante en la cara, como si hubiera ganado algo; se removió incomoda en su lugar.

El pelinegro tomó asiento frente a ella y el castaño se junto a él.

-Petra, el es Eren-los presentó Levi.

-Hola-saludó la mujer con una sonrisa forzada y una mirada interrogante hacia su novio-soy la novia de Levi.

-Lo sé-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa algo altanera-me ha contado sobre ti.

-¿Ah, sí?-algo en ese niño no le gustaba.

Levi se preguntó si había sido buena idea aceptar que Eren viniese.

" _Todo lo que pido es alguien que cuide de mi, alguien a quien le importe. Tal vez pido amor."_

* * *

 **Y bueno, ¿Qué tal? De nuevo siento tanto la demora, pero traje un capitulo largo (largo para mí) en el cual me esforcé. Me gustaría saber dibujar para poder mostrarles como estaba vestido Eren, ¡muy lindo! Y su casa, es preciosa. No era mi intención aburrirlas con el trabajo de Levi pero siento que le da cierto aire de profesionalismo (jajaja ¿Qué?) ¿Recuerdan que en el primer cap dije que al menos una persona iba a leer esto? ¡Pues no puedo creer que sean más de diez! Me siento feliz y dichosa.**

 **Ahora los reviews:**

 **MagiAllie:** ¿Lo crees? No sé si a veces aburro con tanta descripción. Pero me alivia que les guste. Jajaja Eren se ha confió bastante y le funciono (no recomendado en la vida real) y Levi tiene esa indiferencia sexy, a mi me dice eso y lo dejo pobre en un día. Este cap no sé si fue aburrido y extenso (espero que no) pero créeme que me he esforzado bastante. Hasta busque "autos caros y bonitos" porque no tengo idea en el tema de autos. Fue hecho con amor y dolor de espalda, espero que cumpla tus expectativas. ¡Gracia por el review! ¡Un beso y un abrazo gigante!

 **Yenesis Kutsenova Tetesuya:** ¡Aquí el nuevo cap! Petra va a ser novia celosa, si, como toda mujer cuando nota que su novio anda en cosas raras. Ella no es tonta pero prefiere desviar la mirada y no aceptar lo que pasa. ¡Ay, perdóname por contestarte tan tarde! De verdad, sobre todo gracias por tomarte el trabajo de hacerme una portada (la necesito) si te parece me la puedes pasar por fb (dame tu nombre) y me la envías, es que yo de estas cosas no sé nada. Gracias por tu review, espero leerte pronto. ¡Saludos!

 **Ariyass:** Gracias por el review jajaja yo sé lo que se siente leer un fic que te gusta mucho y que no suban cap rápido. Y me alivia que me digas que conservo un poco la esencia de Levi (se me da fatal con todos menos con Hanj) Levi solo tiene ojos para su gatito, y lo mima mucho… tal vez escriba una historia nueva más adelante y espero que tenga el mismo éxito que esta. De nuevo gracias por el review, vale mucho para mí. ¡Mil besos y abrazos!

 **Bossenbroek:** ¡Yo también quiero que me den una casa linda! ¿Quién hace eso? ¡Los ricos que ya no saben en donde tirar el dinero! Pues Eren esta como: Quiero a Levi, quiero su dinero, quiero su atención. Pero de que habrá algo más profundo lo habrá. Jajaja me mataste con lo de las nalgotas de Levi, enserio. He pensado en darle un trabajo a Eren y creo que ya dejé una pista (creo) A Petra toca tenerla ahí porque sin ella no habría mucha emoción, sin embargo no es una amenaza, por ahora. ¿Te gusta el coqueteo? Jajaa y eso de las cosas que más duro me dan, me quedo en blanco, pero igualmente me esfuerzo por traer algo decente. Es un gusto escribir esto, y más para personas lindas como ustedes. He amado este review, muchas gracias tu por leer y comentar. ¡Que tengas un día precioso!

 **Smilecandy:** ¡Gracias por leer mi historia! amo las tuyas, de verdad. Lolita es un libro genial y me encanta como se plasma todo, el amor de una ninfula. Quería que Eren tuviera un poco de Dolores Haze. Espero que te guste el capitulo ¡Saludos!

 **Gateway to infinite:** No te preocupes, con leer tu review me alegro. Ya quería sacar a Eren de ese lugar y fue algo atrevido pero le funcionó. Jaja Levi se deja manipular de gatito y cumple sus caprichos, como por ejemplo llevarlo a comer con él y Petra. ¡Besos y abrazos! Y espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **Annimo:** Gracias por las palabras tan lindas. Y sobre todo por el lemmon (que aun no supero) Te entiendo, yo tampoco estaba segura de hacer eso (tengo una parte demasiado realista) pero leí testimonios de chicas con sugar daddys y vi que no era una idea tan loca (aun sigue siendo loca) espero que eso no haya quitado tus ganas de seguir leyendo. Aquí traigo otro capítulo y ojala te guste, quise hacer lo mejor para ustedes. Gracias por el review, espero leerte pronto (con que leas me siento contenta) ¡saludos!

 **Akira Cassidy Evans:** Jajaja hola, gracias por tu review. Si, se vienen las cosas buenas y espero que te guste, lo hice con lágrimas y dolor de espalda. ¡Un beso y un abrazo!

 **HeartInvalid:** Jajaja Si, Levi es su papi rico jajaja hasta las personas piensan que son padre e hijo. Que lindo que te haya gustado, y no lo voy a dejar, menos cuando hay tantas personitas lindas pendientes. Un review corto pero lindo, mil gracias por pasarte a mi historia. ¡Saludos!

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Sus mensajes me animan como no tienen idea, así sea uno cortito. Espero haberles sacado una sonrisa.**

 **Otra cosa, ¡el mundo se consume en dinero! ¡El dinero es dinero, el dinero es dinero, el dinero es dinero! ¡Aprende algo dinero! (era lo único que pensaba mientras escribía jajaja)**

 **¿Un review? ¡tu opinión me importa mucho!**


	6. Como un gato

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén bien. Estoy muy feliz, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque el anterior cap tuvo el doble de reviews que los demás! Enserio estoy muy feliz y agradecida, porque al fin y al cabo ustedes son una parte importante de todo esto. Este capítulo ya lo tenía listo desde el fin de semana, pero no estuve en mi casa así que apenas pude subirlo. Otra vez muchas gracias, al final del capítulo he respondido a todos sus preciosos reviews.**

* * *

 **Como un gato**

" _Hey, no importa a donde vayas, no importa a donde mires, el único soy yo. Lo sabes, soy candente, soy fresco, soy astuto."_

Petra miraba su minestrone con mucha atención. Mientras comía no podía evitar sentir la sensación de estar en un "mal tercio", y de alguna forma, ella se sentía como la tercera persona en una mesa para dos. Como la intrusa que había llegado sin ser invitada. Seguía contemplando su plato mientras escuchaba a Eren charlar animadamente con su novio. Con una familiaridad envidiable y una complicidad que ella carecía. Desde que se habían sentado, el castaño acaparaba toda la atención del pelinegro, hasta le sorprendió ver como este le respondía y a veces le regalaba una sonrisa imprecisa.

-He estado viendo salones para la fiesta después de la boda-se apresuró a comentar. Levi y Eren detuvieron su animada charla (por parte del castaño) al notar la presencia de la peli naranja.

El pelinegro la miró con ojos inexpresivos.

-Aun no acordamos una fecha.

-Lo sé, pero creo que es una buena idea ir preparando todo desde ahora-dijo mas animada-ambos estamos muy ocupados y luego no tenemos tiempo-el pelinegro asintió dándole la razón.

-Está bien. Solo no me des sorpresas-dijo tomando la taza de té verde.

-Te mantendré informado-asintió con una sonrisa- estuve viendo con Rico un catalogo de joyería, para las sortijas, ya sabes que aun no las compramos-hizo una pausa pensativa-… creo que este fin de semana deberíamos ir a verlos, sería lo mejor…

Eren empujó a un lado su plato de ravioles con salsa pomodoro y bebió lentamente su jugo de cereza escondiendo una sonrisa divertida. Era gracioso ver como ella hablaba y hablaba y Levi asentía con taciturno desinterés, como si él no tuviera nada que ver; hasta le estaba empezando a dar pena esa mujer.

-El polvo al polvo-dijo suavemente-muerta y acabada-murmuró más para sí mismo.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Petra con una sonrisa algo forzada sin despegar los labios. Su expresión sugería un tipo de suplicio silencioso.

Los ojos de Levi lo miraron con atención. Ya le había advertido de no insinuar nada.

-Que te ves muy emocionada por la boda…-dijo con inocencia. Aunque por dentro le molestaba un poco la ingenuidad de la mujer.

La peli naranja no paso por alto el tono despectivo del chico, pero hizo como si no lo hubiera notado.

-Bueno, es algo importante… es cuando dos personas que se aman mucho deciden unir sus vidas-miró a su novio con ojos ensoñadores-… y si funciona, vienen los hijos-en su mente ya se estaba formando la tierna escena donde ella estaba rodeada de dos niños pelinegros.

-Por favor, Petra-el pelinegro se fastidiaba cuando ella empezaba a divagar de esa manera. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo suyo fuera a durar más de un año.

-Cierto, aun es muy pronto para hablar de bebés-ahogó una risita-… pero eso dices por ahora-bromeó.

Eren se resistió a rodar los ojos. Hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba tantas majaderías. Eran tan ridículas como recordaba.

-Como te iba diciendo, Eren, esto es algo importante. Las dos personas deben tomarse el compromiso con suma responsabilidad-explicaba como una maestra de primaria le enseña a sumar a un niño-… al firmar el compromiso ambos quedan unidos de por vida-terminó con una sonrisa. El rostro del pelinegro seguía imperturbable. Al castaño le hubiera gustado lanzar una carcajada; "si supiera" pensó divertido.

-No lo creo-dijo, dando un largo trago a su jugo-eso siempre acaba mal.

Eso enojó a Petra. Le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria acompañada de una sonrisa amarga. El pelinegro dejó su taza de té a un lado; le estaba interesando el rumbo de la conversación.

-Me temo que eso no te lo puedo dejar pasar. ¿Qué tiene de malo querer unir tu vida a la persona que amas?

-Mmm, eso es muy lindo, pero no siempre es así. A veces solo alimentas tus ilusiones y todo lo que tú crees percibir esta en tu cabeza-opinó sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada de la mujer.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Ese niño…

-Pues sí, pero cuando hay amor entre ambos…

-La unión libre es mejor-afirmó con vehemencia el castaño-los beneficios del matrimonio disminuyen con el tiempo-repitió las palabras que se habían grabado con fuego en su memoria.

Levi se reclinó en la silla esperando el siguiente movimiento de la mujer. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella defendía a capa y espada el matrimonio y ciertas actitudes conservadoras.

-No lo entiendes porque eres un niño, te falta madurar-objetó-… el amor lo puede todo.

-¿Y tú crees que hay amor?-hizo una pregunta general, pero en realidad se refería a la relación que mantenía con Levi.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-respondió ofendida. Algo en ese chico le indicaba que había algo detrás de sus palabras.

-Ah…

-No entiendo porque piensas de esa manera-se acomodó la blusa blanca con desinterés-… ¿Quién te dijo todo eso?

-Mi mamá-se encogió de hombros con sencillez.

Petra asintió. Ella tenía razón. Todo era culpa de la madre; esa forma de criar a un niño dejaba mucho que desear, sobre todo con una mentalidad tan liberal.

-¿Ya terminaste?-le preguntó el pelinegro a Eren mientras limpiaba con una servilleta sus dedos; la arrugó dejándola junto a la taza vacía.

-Creo que ya deberías irte con tu madre, debe estar preocupada-sugirió Petra con una sonrisa. Pensó que Levi lo había dicho para que Eren los dejara solos por fin.

-No lo creo.

-Es lo mejor, ¿Dónde está?-quería que se fuera de una vez por todas.

-Muerta.

La boca de la mujer se abrió levemente y los colores de su cara la abandonaron. El ceño de Levi se frunció. Esto no estaba saliendo bien. Nada bien. Miró al niño que estaba a su lado; no parecía triste, solo miraba a Petra en silencio. La mesa había quedado en silencio. Solo se oían los cubiertos y pedazos de conversaciones y risas de las mesas aledañas.

-Eren-los preciosos ojitos lo miraron-sal y espérame en la entrada, ¿de acuerdo?-bajo la mesa su mano acarició con cuidado la mano del castaño. El niño asintió con una sonrisa suave y se levantó de su silla.

-Hasta pronto, _Petra_.

Se fue dejando a los dos adultos solos. Cara a cara. Por la forma en la que su novio la miraba, sabía que iba a recibir un regaño.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, irritada-¡por el amor de Dios!

-¿Te das cuenta de lo imprudente que fuiste?-la peli naranja se sintió pequeña ante el tono frio con el que le habló.

-Por favor…-pidió cerrando los ojos.

-¿"Por favor" que?-inquirió irritado.

-¡Vamos! Ya sabía que me regañarías por esto. No debiste traerlo, era _nuestro_ tiempo juntos-le recordó contrariada.

-Te comportaste de una manera desagradable. Es solo un niño-y al ver que Petra iba a hablar levantó una mano exigiéndole silencio-no digas más. Luego hablaremos sobre esto, y le debes excusas a Eren-se levantó de su silla dejando tres billetes sobre la mesa-nos vemos en la noche.

Y se fue dejándola sola en medio de platos fríos y sobras. A lo lejos vio como se alejaba cada vez más hasta perderlo de vista.

"Ay, Dios mío, Dios mío", gimió para sus adentros, angustiada. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. "Por favor, Dios mío, que no se aleje de mi".

* * *

" _Dices que nunca viste un chico como yo antes, que tuviste muchas sensaciones tan pronto me viste, dijiste que incluso entre tantas personas yo especialmente brillé."_

No habían dicho ni una palabra desde que habían subido al auto. Todo estaba en silencio. Ni siquiera la radio sonaba. Levi conducía con la vista fija en el camino y a veces dando miradas furtivas a su pequeño acompañante. Eren tenia apoyada la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, que reposaba en el marco de la ventana que estaba abajo, despeinando con cuidado sus cabellos.

Eren cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el arrullo del motor y las caricias de la brisa en su rostro. No estaba molesto, ni enojado, ni triste. El no era de las personas que se echaban a llorar cuando hablaban de su madre; ni siquiera una mueca de tristeza. No quería arruinar el recuerdo de esa dulce mujer con sentimientos negativos. Pero había actuado frente a los adultos como si lo hubiese afectado. Los instintos reaccionarios de Eren eran tan profundos y sinceros cuando estaba junto a Levi, que había querido ponerlo en contra de su novia como una pequeña venganza. Con esa pequeña jugada solo era cuestión de tiempo, el necesario, para empezar a alejar a Levi de Petra y quedárselo solo para él.

-¿En que estas pensando?

Abrió sus gemas volviendo a mirar el exterior. Iban por una calle llena de _boutiques_ y altas palmeras.

-… nada en particular-respondió con pereza.

Levi contempló largamente al joven. A sus ojos, el chico se veía abatido. Recordó la vez que vio esa cara, cuando le había comentado que tenía problemas con su jefe, no le había gustado verlo triste. Su gatito no podía estar triste, no mientras él estuviera a su lado.

-¿Quieres que te compre algo?-se giro a verlo cuando pararon en un semáforo. Eren dejó de mirar por la ventana y le sonrió.

-¿Qué me vas a comprar?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza con inocencia.

-Lo que quieras-respondió Levi avanzando.

-Mmm… lo que quiera…-el castaño puso un dedo en sus labios, pensativo-tendré que hacer una lista, ¿podrás con eso?-pregunto en broma, aunque también para saber acerca del capital que disponía de su benefactor.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado.

-No me subestimes, gatito. Puedo comprar una estrella y ponerle tu nombre si quieres-Eren lo miró sorprendido. La idea era condenadamente buena, aunque después no supiera cual era la suya.

-¿Hablas enserio?-dijo al fin.

-Nunca bromeo.

-¿No estarás en alguna especie de mafia o algo así?-tomó la mano del pelinegro entre las suyas, jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Seria un problema?-entrelazó sus dedos con los del niño.

-Para nada-negó sonriendo el chico. Para darle firmeza a su respuesta, se estiró para dejar un beso en la mejilla del mayor-yo te quiero así como eres-dijo mimoso.

El pelinegro llevó la mano del niño a sus labios y la besó.

-Soy corredor de bolsa y socio de una empresa con sedes en toda América y Europa.

Eren arqueó las cejas.

-No me gusta la bolsa-dijo, y ante la mirada interrogante el pelinegro, agregó-es una cosa muy poco interesante que domina la vida de las personas. Es como rendirse a un gran sistema impersonal-Levi sonrió con ligereza. Su gatito no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-Ese "Sistema impersonal" es el que permite que te compre una casa, ropa, y demás basura-el castaño le miró divertido-no te quejes.

Siguieron recorriendo Strip Avenue sin tener un lugar en mente. La temperatura había subido de manera dramática, el aire estaba algo húmedo y daba una sensación asfixiante. Pasaban al lado de coches llenos de amantes del despilfarro (como ellos) y amigos del escándalo. Todo envuelto en el hedor del perfume caro.

-Necesito ropa. ¡Vamos a comprar ropa!, ¿sí?-preguntó con los ánimos renovados.

Levi sonrió para sus adentros ante la actitud tan dulce e infantil. Giró en redondo listo para cumplir con los caprichos de su gatito.

* * *

" _La luz del sol brilla sobre mí como un foco de luz, siempre estoy en tu cabeza. Incluso cuando sueñas, me verás."_

-Y entonces llegó con ese niño, ¿puedes creerlo?-Rico asintió mientras tomaba su café helado.

Petra la había llamado angustiada pidiéndole verse, y ella (como gran amiga) había cancelado su cita en el salón para hacerle compañía. Caminaban juntas por las concurridas calles del centro, marcando un paso imponente.

-¿Y porque crees que andaba con él?-se detuvieron frente a una tienda de ventanas amplias-… mira, me gusta el rojo-le dijo señalando el vestido rojo que traía el maniquí blanco.

-¡No se! ¿El hijo de un compañero del trabajo?-cuando Levi llegara a casa lo bombardearía con preguntas. No se iba a quedar callada, no señor-… debiste verlo. Lo trataba como el hijo del Rey de Inglaterra-suspiró frustrada-… ya tengo ese vestido, vamos a otra parte.

Rico frunció el ceño molesta. Caminaron un poco más bajo los rayos de sol que azotaban la ciudad. Petra puso el vaso frio sobre su frente tratando de refrescarse un poco. Sentía su cerebro coserse.

-A lo mejor es el hijo de alguien importante. Por eso se enfadó contigo, pudiste darle problemas-razonó Rico acomodando su sombrero de ala negro.

-Soy una tonta… celosa de un niño-se regañó-pero te juro que sentía que todas sus palabras eran como… como un ataque, ¿entiendes?

-Creo que estabas muy sensible. ¿Estás en tus días?

-¡No! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que preguntarme eso?

-Está bien, no te enfades-rezongó su amiga bebiendo de su vaso.

Una suave brisa pasó haciendo revolotear el vestido negro de Rico. La peli naranja miró con atención el movimiento de la tela en el aire.

-Lo siento-dijo apartando la mirada-es que estoy de los nervios. Con todo esto de la boda… Levi esta tan ocupado que no nos vemos-hizo una pausa-… ya no me toca-admitió sonrojada.

Rico detuvo su paso tomando la mano de su amiga.

-Eso está mal-bajó sus lentes plateados hasta la mitad del puente de su nariz-tengo una idea. Ven.

La arrastró esquivando a las personas que venían en dirección contraria. Petra la seguía con pasos torpes, tratando de no caerse con sus tacones; muchas veces chocó con alguien, pero Rico no le daba la oportunidad de disculparse.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-preguntó sin aliento al ver que su amiga se detenía.

-Hoy vas a aprovechar que tu novio va a estar en casa-empezó con una sonrisa-… nada mejor que arreglar los problemas en la cama-y antes de que Petra abriera la boca, la arrastró hasta la tienda de lencería.

Adentró, rodeada de encaje y perlas, la peli naranja prometió darle la mejor noche de su vida a Levi.

* * *

" _Ven a mí, cariño, vamos. Voy a caminar hacia ti como un gato, te lo daré todo a ti, te sorprenderé."_

Una pareja algo particular caminaba por la calle 226. Un niño emocionado de la mano de un hombre mayor que cargaba algunas bolsas y se dejaba llevar. Algunas mujeres miraban con envidia la escena, pues no siempre se veía a un joven llevar de la mano a un hombre tan espectacular e imponente como ese.

Habían recorrido toda la zona en busca de una tienda que agradara al castaño, pero aun no encontraban lo que él buscaba. Eren no parecía esos chicos que andaban en vanguardia, que buscaban ropa de última moda o dispositivos tecnológicos. El chico le había dicho que prefería las cosas _antiguas_.

-Tienen historia, y son más interesantes-le había dicho con una sonrisa juguetona.

Por eso, Levi buscaba en el mapa de su celular alguna tienda _vintage_ que estuviera en la zona. Si no encontraban nada hoy, le diría que mañana enviaba a alguien para que lo acompañase y cargara sus cosas. Levantó su cabeza para mirar al chico que estaba frente a él y daba saltitos emocionado.

-¿Encontraste algo que te gustara?-preguntó acariciando su cabeza.

-¡Sí!-dijo abrazando la cintura del pelinegro-¡vamos! He visto un jersey precioso. Lo quiero.

Fueron hasta la tienda que había llamado su atención. Caminando al lado de Levi pudo notar que su humor había mejorado a diferencia del que había tenido con Petra. No, no estaba sonriendo ni nada, solo su mirada estaba más relajada y no fruncía el ceño. Esos detalles que Eren amaba detallar y se jactaba de ser el único capaz de notarlos.

La tienda que había llamado su atención era algo pequeña pero acogedora. Conservaba el estilo de los años 30 con colores pasteles y luces de neón rodeaban el nombre del lugar; "Gypsy Den". El olor a tejidos de lino y algodón y ropa recién colgada los recibió al entrar por la puerta de madera.

-¡Bienvenidos a Gypsy Den!-saludó una jovencita. Al ver a la pareja no pudo evitar sonrojarse-… esto, ¿Qué buscaban?-preguntó nerviosa siguiéndolos.

Eren caminó hasta donde estaban los jersey y los examinó uno por uno. Tomó dos entre sus brazos y se giró hacia Levi.

-¿Cuál te gusta?-preguntó. Ambos eran de lana con diferente patrón y color, uno era blanco y el otro vino-... me gustan ambos. ¿Tú qué dices?

-Llévate ambos. Toda la tienda si quieres-respondió encogiéndose de hombros. El castaño asintió emocionado y se fue a otro estante revoloteando con felicidad.

-Vaya… usted lo consiente bastante-dijo la chica cuando se quedo sola con el hombre.

-Todo lo él quiera lo tiene-dijo Levi sacando su celular y revisando su bandeja de entrada.

La adolescente quería seguir hablando pero se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

-¿Su… sobrino?-preguntó con una sonrisa. El pelinegro no la miraba-mi tía también consiente mucho a mi primo. Le da todo lo que pida, pero eso esta mal. Luego son unos mal criados y luego nadie los soporta-rió.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi niño es un mal criado?-la mirada del hombre la acuchillaba. Había pisado terreno peligroso e inmediatamente su sonrisa se borro.

-N-no señor… yo quería decir que…

-Limítate a hacer tu trabajo niña. Ve con él y ayúdale con lo que necesite-la chica asintió con obediencia-si me entero que hiciste o dijiste algo que no le gustara, tendrás problemas. ¿Comprendes?-había sido demasiado agresivo pero no quería que la chica soltara alguna estupidez que volviera a entristecer a su gatito.

La vio alejarse presurosa en busca de su cliente. Suspiró con cansancio y se sentó en una silla dorada de terciopelo verde. Observó como la anciana de la caja empacaba con habilidad y concentración; como si fuera un arte. Se aburría como nunca estando en ese lugar, pero ver la cara de felicidad de Eren cada vez que le compraba algo valía la pena. Mañana mandaría a alguien para que lo acompañase a comprar lo que le faltaba. De nuevo miró su celular; estaba esperando una llamada de Erwin. A los minutos vibró entre sus manos y contestó.

-Erwin.

-¿Qué dices del asunto de Parnassus?-ya habían estado hablando por medio de mensajes sobre su siguiente movimiento-quiero decir, ¿crees que realmente sea buena idea anunciarlo a la prensa?

El pelinegro cruzo una pierna con elegancia reclinándose en la silla.

-Puede ser contraproducente…-meditó-pero cabe la posibilidad de hacer el acuerdo más sólido. Como una advertencia-se arriesgaban a mucho. Millones de inversionistas podían meter sus narices tratando de ganar una porción del jugoso contrato.

-Entonces lo más sensato sería tenerlo en _privado_ por ahora-el pelinegro le dio la razón-… voy a llamar a Hanji, ni una palabra a la prensa por ahora. Este asunto no se ha hablado, ¿de acuerdo?-advirtió con seriedad.

-Ya hablamos de eso hoy por la mañana rubio-resopló estirando sus piernas-… ni una palabra.

-Ni a Petra.

-Sí. ¿Algo más?-vio a Eren acercarse a él con una camisa de algún material diáfano.

-Mañana te necesito en la oficina. Nada importante, solo detalles-el castaño se sentó en su regazo. Los estantes y maniquís los mantenían escondidos. La anciana de la caja no estaba cerca.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana. Adiós-se despidió colgando. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro sonrojado y deslumbrante de su niño.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-preguntó acariciando su rostro con un dedo-… ¿era Petra?-hizo un mohín desconforme.

-Un compañero del trabajo-respondió enternecido. Bajó un poco más para poder besar con cuidado los labios blandos y gentiles del castaño. Eren rió entre el beso para luego entregarse completamente.

-… No hables con ella cuando estés conmigo-susurró cerca de sus labios.

-¿No te agrada?-preguntó el también en susurros.

-No-respondió sonriendo con dulzura. El pelinegro asintió.

-Está bien…-Eren pasó sus brazos por el cuello y lo lleno de besos.

-¿De qué hablaban?

-Trabajo-fue lo único que respondió dejándose llenar de mimos. No podía decir ni una palabra; ni a Petra ni a Eren. No es que no confiara en el, pero no podía revelar esa información. Nadie el futuro le aseguraba que el inocente castaño no se aprovecharía de eso.

-Ya vámonos. No hay nada más que me guste-le dijo Eren levantadose del regazo de Levi con cuidado.

Media tienda terminó en el auto del pelinegro.

* * *

" _Quiero ir hacia ti como un gato esta noche, sin que nadie lo sepa. Besarte cuando estés profundamente dormido."_

En Canyon Gate, precisamente en el cuarto de cierto pelinegro, se encontraba Petra admirando (con cierto narcisismo) su cuerpo. Estaba segura que ese conjunto negro le encantaría. Dio una vuelta frente al espejo. No veía la hora en que Levi llegara para que la hiciera suya como cuando apenas se habían conocido. De solo pensarlo se sonrojaba. Había sido tan brusco, tan bestial pero no se quejaba.

-Solo algo mas…-dijo caminando hasta la bolsa rosa. En medio de papel de seda perlado reposaban un par de orejas negras con encaje. Se las puso con cuidado y camino de nuevo hacia el espejo y se dio por satisfecha con su obra.

Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared. Las seis. El no tardaría en llegar, y ella estaba lista para recibir a su novio.

Quería ser su gatita esa noche.

* * *

" _Eres mi lobo, yo soy tu lindo gatito. Voy a abrazarte tiernamente, vamos a volar alto; así podre tocar la luna y las estrellas."_

Cuando llegaron a Falcon Landing ya eran las seis y cuarto. Habían cenado en un restaurante del Strip, y apenas acabaron se habían ido directamente a casa. "Quiero ir a casa" había dicho Eren, y esas palabras llenaron el pecho de Levi con algo cálido.

Ahora estaban acostados en la cama de madera rustica, desnudos. El pelinegro abrazaba al chico contra su pecho y Eren acariciaba su espalda con la punta de sus dedos. Arriba, abajo. Todo en un silencio íntimo y ligero; donde hace unos minutos hubo un concierto de gemidos y jadeos. El pelinegro enterró su nariz en la mata esponjosa y castaña de su pequeño; aspiró con delicia la fragancia de peonias y narcisos que despedía. Entre sus brazos descansaba la flor más bella de todas.

Eren escuchaba con cuidado los latidos del corazón del Levi. Hace tanto que no tenía un momento así. Se sentía pleno y seguro; como si nada malo pudiera pasarle. Y sabía que eso no era eterno, pero mientras pudiera, disfrutaría de la compañía que le ofrecía el de ojos grises. No pudo evitar sentir desagrado contra Petra, se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que su presencia la había irritado.

Estuvieron abrazados un rato más, con las luces dando una atmósfera romántica y digna de una escena de esas películas Italianas que la madre de Eren adoraba poner en las noches. Dos amantes escapando de la realidad y los prejuicios de la sociedad porque su amor era mal visto. Eren abrió los ojos al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pensando; ¿Qué amor?, ellos no se amaban, se gustaban, a lo sumo se tenían cariño (eso pensaba Eren) ¿entonces por qué él se miraba como la paciente y amorosa Francesca , que esperaba sentada en la cama el regreso de su Angelo?

El movimiento de la cama lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se alejó del pecho del pelinegro para que el pudiera sentarse en la cama sin problemas.

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó tapando su cuerpo con la sábana blanca.

Levi se levantó de la cama tanteando en el suelo su ropa interior y pantalones.

-Debo regresar. Petra debe estar hecha una furia-murmuró mientras se subía los pantalones y luego se arreglaba la camisa azul.

Eren apretó los labios pero no dijo nada. Miraba con interés el cuerpo blanco y atlético, y las marcas en su espalda. Sonrió satisfecho. Si Petra llegaba a acostarse con el pelinegro, sabría que no había sido la primera.

-Entiendo…-dijo en susurro mientras se deslizaba hasta donde estaba sentado Levi poniéndose los zapatos. Lo abrazó por la espalda recargando su mentón en el hombro del mayor-ten cuidado en el camino, ¿Si?

Al terminar de ponerse sus zapatos se giró y dejó un beso casto en los labios del niño. Luego acarició su cabeza como si de un gato se tratara.

-Lo tendré-se levantó buscando sus llaves y billetera.

-¿Cuándo vas a volver?-el castaño se estiró pasándole su celular que estaba en la mesita de noche.

-Mañana no puedo. Tengo trabajo.

-Oh…

Levi miró fijamente al niño. Estaba en medio de la gran cama, con las sabanas blancas abrazando su frágil cuerpo. Y su rostro, oh cuanto amaba esa cara, estaba ligeramente sonrojado y con una expresión de súplica muda para que no lo dejara.

-Mañana enviare a alguien para que salga contigo. Un chófer y un acompañante para que cargue tus cosas, ¿te gusta la idea?-delineo los labios suaves y rosados, semejantes a los pétalos de una flor, con dulzura.

-¡Claro que sí!-saltó a sus brazos frotando su cabeza contra el torso del pelinegro-¿puedo ir a donde quiera? ¿Y comprar todo lo que se me antoje? ¡Por favor!

Levi sonrió divertido y le dijo que sí. Después de muchos intentos, Eren lo dejó ir. Había sido difícil no darse la vuelta y volver a poseer ese cuerpo blando y tibio. Pero iban a ser las ocho y no quería más problemas.

Echó un vistazo a la casa, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, esta se le antojaba más bonita que la suya.

* * *

" _Incluso cuando sueñes, me veras a mi ¿estás preocupado? Vas a venir a mí una y otra vez, ven conmigo."_

-¿Petra?-llamó desde la puerta al ver todas las luces apagadas.

-¡Arriba!

-¿Por qué todo está oscuro?-preguntó mientras subía las escaleras de mármol blancas. El pasillo estaba levemente iluminado por el alumbrado público. La voz de Petra había sonado desde su cuarto así que camino con rapidez para ver que le sucedía a la mujer.

El cuarto estaba alumbrado solo por las lámparas de la pared, algo parecido al cuarto de Eren, solo que en no había un olor a flores, ni una cama rustica, ni un niño de mirada candorosa y labios gentiles. Estaba una mujer vestida con ropa interior negra de encaje, en medio de la gran cama de madera de roble y como si se tratara de una ironía de la vida, un par de orejas de gato.

-¿Qué…?

-Bienvenido Levi-saludó Petra con una sonrisa seductora. Se arrastró por la cama con gestos felinos e insinuantes.

-¿A qué se debe esto?-Petra se había levantado y ahora recorría el cuerpo de su novio con los guantes negros (regalo de Rico) con suma lentitud.

-Un pequeño regalo de compensación para mi novio… lo siento-dijo haciendo un puchero. No le pareció tan adorable como los de Eren.

-Aun le debes una disculpa a Eren-no se inmutó ante la escena.

-Ya, ya. Lo voy a hacer… pero primero…-se lanzó contra los labios de Levi para luego aumentar el ritmo. Siguieron hasta que la ropa estorbó y pasaron a la cama. En la mente de Levi, el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos era más ligero y suave. Los jadeos no eran tan forzados y chillones. El perfume caro y asfixiante era reemplazo por un aroma floral, semejante a un jardín en plena primavera.

-Ah… Levi-gimió Petra entre besos-… te extrañaba tanto… no tienes idea-dejó un beso casto-soy tuya, soy tu gatita. Te necesito…-cerró los ojos dejando su cuello expuesto.

¿Gatita? El ya tenía un gatito. Frunció el ceño y dejó de corresponder el beso. Alejó a Petra con sus brazos, pues ella trataba de aferrarse a su cuello con desespero.

-¿Qué… que pasa?-preguntó agitada y confundida.

-No lo vuelvas a decir.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué dije?

-Que eres mi _gatita_. No lo vuelvas a decir-dijo levantándose y dándole la espalda.

La oji miel vio como salía por la puerta, dejándola en la cama. Se quitó las orejas de gato molesta y sintiéndose como una tonta. Rico se había equivocado, por alguna extraña razón Levi se había enfadado con ella. Pero, Por Dios, era solo un juego. Lanzó las orejas de gato a alguna parte de la habitación furiosa.

No se le olvidaban las marcas en la espalda de su novio. Fuera quien fuera la _mujer_ , no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil. Estaba dispuesta a todo.

" _Soy bueno, soy candente, soy fresco, soy astuto. El único lindo aquí soy yo. Oh, vamos cariño, ¡ven conmigo!"_

* * *

 **Hola otra vez, gracias por pasar y leer. Espero que les haya gustado este cap, la verdad que no tiene nada nuevo, pero ya vendrán cosas… ya vendrán. Quería agradecerle al principio del fic a cierta personita pero como quería hacerlo de una manera completa y no a las carreras lo hice al final, pero no por ser menos importante, un gran agradecimiento a Yenesis Kutsenova Tetsuya por hacerme una portada, ¡esta hermosa! No resistí las ganas de ponerla antes. ¿No esta preciosa? A mí me ha encantado y se lo agradezco de todo corazón. Le ha quedado muy linda. ¡Mil gracias Yenesis! Eres muy amable. Otra cosa, ¿sandias que este cap iba a tener lemmon en el auto en medio del desierto pero como no me convenció lo borré todo y por eso me tarde? Jajaja es que aun no supero el lemmon del cap tres. Tengo que mejorar.**

 **Espero que este cap no les haya parecido aburrido, y espero que la comida no las decepcionara porque aun faltan mas roces Petra/Eren. Este apenas es el primero. Ya verán, paciencia mis pequeñas florecillas.**

 **¡Ahora los reviews!**

 **Bossenbroek:** Jajaja que mente la tuya, aunque no es mala idea, ¡no es una mala idea! Yo también pensaba ponerlo celoso pero no se… ese chico era muy poca cosa, luego pondré celos en otras situaciones si todo se da. ¡La casa de Eren si existe! Incluso el condominio de el y el de Levi, busca Falcon landing Las Vegas y Canyon Gate también las vegas. Todos los lugares que describo existen, hasta las tiendas. Jajaja Petra tiene un instinto maternal marcado, pero también estuvo celosa de ver que Levi le presta mas atención a un niño que a ella, no le agradó Eren, es como cuando conoces a un niño caprichoso y dan ganas de zapatearlos pero no puedes jajaja. Espero que este cap te haya gustado, porque tuve dudas. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡amo tus reviews! Eres una lectora fiel (espero que siga siendo asi) ¡Saludos!

 **Gateaway to infinite:** A mi también me pareció un acto de coquetería infantil muy descarado. Pobre chico, creía que tenia oportunidad con Eren pero nah. ¿Tú crees que Eren cambiaria a Levi por un chico recepcionista? Nuestro gatito es fiel a su dueño. Si, yo amo las flores y me gusta meterle ese gusto a Eren porque es tierno y dulce, no todo en el es sex y dinero. No se como te caiga ahora con este cap, pero espero saber tu opinión. Mil gracias por tus reviews, los amo. ¡Saludos!

 **Smilecandy:** Al parecer todas esperaban esa comida con ganas jajaja espero que te haya gustado el ataque personal de Eren hacia Petra. No tienes idea de cuantas veces repeti esa escena y al final esto fue lo que me convenció. Petra aun no puede sospechar de Eren, van a haber mas roces, pero mas adelante. Por ahora se ha llevado la imagen de un niño caprichoso. Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por dejarme un review. ¡Saludos!

 **MagiAllie:** ¡awww gracias! Si, me gusta que Eren sea caprichoso pero dulce cuando quiere. Jajaja yo también pensé en Eren usando las cosas de Petra y luego tirándolas sin desinterés alguno. ¡Mas adelante habran mas de esas escenas! La escena de la comida fue complicada, porque Petra no puede sospechar nada aun, o las cosas pasarían muy rápido. Me ha gustado el ataque personal de Eren señalando la relación defectuosa de Petra. ¡Yo se que querían a Eren encima de Levi casi besándolo! Ajajaja Eren le tiene un pequeño resentimiento a Petra que va a ir creciendo cada vez mas. Espero que este cap te haya gustado, y gracias por los reviews, me han animado bastante, ah y sobre todo gracias por tu ayuda, eres una persona increible. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Hikari Candy:** La mia también, este cap fue por pedazos cuando me llagaba la inspiración. Lo se, yo también siento algo de pena por Petra pero amo mas a Eren. Aunque ella no va a ser inocente del todo en esta historia. ¡Eren es un niño caprichoso y descarado! Jajaja ese almuerzo fue pura tensión y sudoración excesiva. Yo hice un dibujo pero quedo feo jaja mi hermana dice que Eren parece mujer. No se que pasa con Levi que no la deja, tal vez porque lo que tiene con Eren es una "aventura" pero ya mas adelante empiezan las dudas y todo eso. No se cuantos caps para serte sincera, no tengo el numero en mente pero cuando ya vaya en el final avisaré claramente cuantos cap le quedan. El nymphet es un estilo que define a las ninfulas, son niñas (en este caso de Eren: niño) que despiertan deseos eroticos en determinados hombres. Se ven inocentes pero algo en su físico y actitud es insinuante y de doble sentido. Te recomiendo que busques "Nymphet" y mires imágenes. Gracias por el review, ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **Yenesis Kutsenova Tetsuya:** Se que ya te di las gracias por FB y por aquí pero tengo que decirlo, muchas gracias por la portada, esta preciosa, me ha encantado. Se la mostre a mis amigas, a mi hermana jaja (si pudiera a mis padres pero luego preguntan y se arma la tercera guerra mundial) Yo también quiero una casa linda y un chico tan sexy como Levi. Espero que te haya gustado este cap, espero ansiosa tu review. ¡Gracias por todo, saludos!

 **Unlucky girl 182:** Gracias por dejarme un review ahora, no importa que sean cortos, los amo por igual. ¡Que bien que te guste el apodo! Eren necesitaba uno y ese era el único que rondaba por mi cabeza. ¡Todas quieren uno como Levi! Es que el es tan ajshasakska con su "te doy esto" "te regalo lo otro", espero que te haya gustado el cap, casi se me funden las neuronas. ¡Gracias por dejar un review! ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Akira Cassidy Evans:** Jajaja yo tampoco se que le pasa por la cabeza, supongo que no le puede decir que no a su gatito. ¡Bishop creía que eran padre e hijo! Pobre… su supiera las cosas que van a hacer en esa casa. Los sugar daddy son tan tiernos (los que son lindos) jajaja ojala hubieran como Levi. ¡Saludos!

 **Annimo:** ¡te entiendo! Yo me pongo asi cuando me dejan un review. Me emociono un monton. De nada, me agrada mucho que te guste ese es mi objetivo, escribir algo que les guste. Me alegra que te guste como narro, a veces siento que no es tan buena pero al leer sus reviews se me sube el animo. Cuando lei tu review me sentí muy bien, espero que este cap haya cumplido esas expectativas. ¡Eren es un gatito mimoso y con ganas de ser amado! Al fin alguien pregunta por el trabajo de Levi ajaja saco las referencias de dos libros: Tacticas magistrales de venta y Sin limites, de ahí nace todo el trabajo y el lado profesional de Levi. Que bueno que te guste su personalidad porque a veces siento que le cambio mucho la personalidad. En cada cap voy a ir dejando retazos del pasado de Eren de manera no explicita. Como por ejemplo en este, su madre esta muerta ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde esta Grihsa? Ya veremos. Este cap me tenia algo presionada porque se que esperaban algo genial, espero no haberlas decepcionado. ¡Gracias por tus palabras! No importa que este largo (mejor) amo tu review, mil gracias. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **Sumire crazzy Murasaki:** ¡Oh, que bueno que te haya gustado! Si, a Levi le gustan vivir la vida loca. Y Eren como adolescente siente que tiene el mundo entre sus bellas y perfectas manos. Esta tan alto que la caída puede resultarle dolorosa en algún momento. Por ahora Eren lo quiere de manera egoísta, pero creo que ya se esta empezando a encariñar con el. ¿Boda? Jaja tal vez haya, tal vez no… tal vez pase algo peor. O tal vez exagero. Pues si, pero ella sabe en lo que esta y si quiere a Levi debe vivir con ello. Espero que este te haya gustado, gracias por el review ¡nos leemos pronto, un abrazo!

 **HeartIvalid:** Gracias, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por el review ¡espero leerte de nuevo!

 **FJulietta:** ¡Gracias! Jajaja no se que responderte que no te haya dicho antes. De verdad queria encontrar el equilibrio entre algo sofisticado y el descaro, que no llegara a ser tan obsceno. Claro, el apellido Ackerman impone presencia y respeto en las altas ligas. Son esos detalles los que dejo para que vean que el no es tan ambicioso, pro ahora por que se ha encaprichado con Levi, pero ya vendrá el amor. ¡Ese lemmon no lo supero! Me acuerdo y se me suben los colores! Jajaja este cap iba a tener lemmon en el desierto (ya estaba escrito) pero no me dejo satisfecha y mejor lo aplacé para después. Me gusta que Levi lo consienta, es que Eren sabe como manejarlo. ¡Levi se enfado con Petra por querer imitar a su baby! Eso no fue buena idea. ¡Gracias por dejarme un precioso review! De verdad que lo agradezco, lo sabes. Nos leemos pronto Juli, ¡besos y abrazos!

 **ElisaM2331:** Hola, un gusto tenerte aquí. Casi me da algo cuando vi tu review. Jajaja lo se, ¿Cómo se le ocurre colarse en semejante plan? Y Levi que se deja convencer. Que bien que te haya gustado, y espero que este cap también lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias por dejarme un review (estoy emocionada) espero leerte pronto. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Emilda:** ¡Hola y bienvenida! Es lindo tener nuevas caras por aquí, ¡he visto Teresa! Mi tia se la miraba cuando iba a visitarla jajaja (saludos a Chile por cierto) ¡odio ser pobre lo odio! Se me ha pegado esa frase. La mayoría siente pena por Petra ¿Qué hago para que la odien? Espero que mas adelante pueda hacerla como una mala buena. Pues dije que ojala supiera, pero cuando lei tu review me dieron ganas y lo hice ¡pero mi hermana dice que parece mujer! Jajaja voy a mejorar. ¡Si haces un dibujo me gustaría verlo! Oh, animate. Si decies hacerlo puedes dejarme tu FB para poder verlo o donde puedas enviarlo. ¡Gracias por tu precioso reviews! Muchas gracias, nos leemos pronto.

 **Lucia:** Llevas la razón en ciertas cosas, pero va a pasar algo distinto. Como te digo llevas la razón en algo. ¡Gracias por pasarte y leer! Me alegra que dejaras un review. ¡Saludos!

 **Fuckthesummer:** Espero que este cap te haya gustado como los anteriores. Y gracias por el review, lo pareció bastante. Nos leemos pronto, un beso y un abrazo gigante ¡saludos!

 **Gracias otra vez, como dije, ¡El doble de reviews! Es que aun no me lo creo. Me siento como Eren, estoy en la cima y ya no me quiero bajar. Disculpen si algo no les gustó del fic, voy a tratar de hacer lo mejor posible.**

 **¿Un review? ¡su opinión me importa mucho!**


	7. Preciosa persona

**¡Hola! Jajaja vengo a dar la cara. ¡Siento la demora! De verdad, lo siento. No había tenido inspiración y el clima no ayudaba. Pero ya necesitaba traerles algo. Estaba escribiendo otra historia y esa tenía mi cabeza llena (si quieren leerla, se llama Madame Butterfly) entren sin compromiso jajaja. En fin, perdón de nuevo, dejo una cosa clara, no pienso abandonar nunca una historia y no me voy a tardar más de un mes en actualizar. Ahora si, linduritas, gracias por sus reviews, son lindos e inspiradores. Espero que les guste ese cap. ¡Al final respondo a sus comentarios!**

* * *

 **Persona preciosa**

" _Mi mente que ha estado vacía, ahora está llena de ti y se desborda. Sacudes el reloj en mi mente que se ha detenido por tus caricias y tus sonrisas."_

Levi se echó hacia atrás en el asiento de cuero negro y contempló las pinturas que colgaban de las paredes de su amplio despacho. Había cuatro grandes lienzos que representaban lugares famosos de Nueva York. Afuera, el barullo del tráfico a lo largo de la avenida, era el habitual en las mañanas de los lunes. En torno al edificio las cosas estaban algo más tranquilas; los relucientes y flamantes autos se encontraban alineados perezosamente en la carretera. Afortunadamente su oficina estaba lo bastante alta para no oír nada a través del hermético acristalado de las ventanas.

Sus ojos se trasladaron de las pinturas a la carpeta amarilla que tenia sobre su escritorio. La abrió sacando unas cuantas hojas sueltas y las dejó a un lado. Al final de todos esos papeles se encontraba el regalo que le había hecho Eren. La tomó con cuidado entre sus dedos blancos, tratando de no doblarla o dañarla. Era una fotografía hecha con una cámara instantánea antigua. En ella, un hermoso jovencito sonreía, alegre y travieso, bajo un gran sombrero de paja. A su alrededor todo eran amapolas, azucenas y hierba fresca. Con una mano, agarraba el sombrero, que el viento levantaba. Luego de contemplarla un buen rato le dio la vuelta; en el reverso, escrito con una caligrafía prolija y preciosa, estaba el nombre de Eren, y la fecha de el día que había sido tomada. Una sonrisa se le escapó inconscientemente. El castaño le había pedido que lo llevara al Floyd Lamb Park, y ahí, lo arrastró hasta los campos de flores donde tomaron muchas fotos. Fue la primera vez que pudo ver un pedazo del autentico Eren. Sin juegos, sin sonrisas pecaminosas; solo un niño dulce que se asombraba ante la belleza de la naturaleza.

-Hey, Levi.

El Ackerman levantó la mirada con cierta confusión. No había escuchado la puerta abrirse, ni la voz de su secretaria anunciando a alguien. En el otro extremo del despacho se encontraba Hanji con su sonrisa desquiciada (algo natural en ella). Levi dejó la fotografía sobre la mesa.

-¿Y ahora que quieres, Hanji?-preguntó ligeramente molesto al ver su paz perturbada.

-¿Interrumpo algo importante?-la castaña se deslizó hasta las delicadas sillas y se desplomó. El hombre chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

-Solo estaba leyendo algunos acuerdos-dijo restándole importancia-… ¿Ya llegó Erwin?

-Yo vine a las ocho y el ya estaba adentro-Hanji apoyó el mentón en la palma de su mano-¿Sabes?, lo he visto más concentrado que nunca. Cuando no anda entre las piernas de alguien, está trabajando.

-Y tu deberías estar haciendo lo mismo-la mujer se encogió de hombros e hizo el amago de subir los pies sobre el pulcro escritorio del pelinegro-… Ni se te ocurra-advirtió Levi.

La castaña bajó sus pies enfurruñada.

-Se puede limpiar, no exageres.

-¿Estás segura de ser una mujer?-le preguntó con aparente seriedad.

-No tengo de donde jalármela… Supongo que sí, creo… Bueno no estoy muy segura-respondió con una sonrisa burlesca. El pelinegro negó y pensó en encender un cigarrillo. Luego desechó la idea; mejor no. A Eren no le gustaba que oliera a nicotina.

-Ya…-masculló en voz baja, ordenando los papeles que había en el escritorio-¿Solo viniste a eso?, ve a trabajar, o déjame en paz.

-Cálmate, cálmate. Solo quería hacerte una visita-alzó ambas manos en gesto pacifico-en todo caso, eres más aburrido que Erwin, el también me mandó a trabajar… ¿Qué es eso?

Antes de poder reaccionar, Hanji se había estirado hasta el escritorio y había tomado la fotografía con rapidez.

-¡Wow!, ¿Quién es?-le preguntó extasiada.

-No te importa-gruñó molesto-devuélvemela antes de que la dañes.

Pero la mujer la ignoró y siguió mirando la fotografía con atención. Le pareció fascinante la vitalidad y la hermosura que destilaba el joven. Pasó sus dedos tratando de acariciar la tierna escena, sin embargo se detuvo al sentir el peso de una mirada mortal sobre ella.

-Vaya… esta preciosa-acomodó sus lentes y acercó su rostro para ver mejor-mira esa sonrisa, eso es en… ¿Floyd Lamb Park?

-Sí. ¿Ya puedes dármela?-pidió con impaciencia.

-Aguarda-le dio la vuelta a la fotografía-¿Eren?, le queda muy bien. Y esa caligrafía, ¡Es más bonita que la mía!-sonrió extendiéndole la fotografía a Levi. El pelinegro la tomó y verificó que no estuviera arrugada para luego guardarla en una carpeta-ese chico si quiere podría ser modelo, ¿es modelo?

-No-respondió cortante.

-Ah… bueno, sin embargo es un encanto-dijo acomodándose mejor en la silla-un momento… ¿Qué haces con esa foto?-entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

Levi permaneció imperturbable.

-Sabes muy bien que no te voy a decir nada.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Tengo que conocer a esa _preciosura_!

-No-el pelinegro frunció el ceño. La castaña se cruzó de brazos aparentemente molesta.

-Como quieras. No me digas. Ya lo averiguaré yo sola-aseguró con autosuficiencia-pasando a asuntos más serios, ¿escuchaste sobre Ecole?, ¿Qué clase de acciones eran esas?-preguntó con incredulidad.

-Ni idea-farfulló el pelinegro con desinterés-Bio-corp se retiró de un acuerdo de adquisición de Ecole hace seis meses y nunca dio explicaciones.

Hanji aspiró profundamente.

-Hubo un fallo garrafal en la toma de decisiones.

-¿Solo uno?-dijo Levi mirando su celular. Desbloqueó la pantalla y deslizó su dedo hasta el icono de mensajería. Había bastantes mensajes de distintas personas. Invitaciones, trabajo, noticias. Bajó un poco más y encontró el que buscaba. Eren le preguntaba si iba a ir a casa después del trabajo; el ya sabía que se refería a la de él y no la suya. Le respondió que apenas saliera iría para allá.

-Uno importante, supongo-respondió, mirando hacia los pulcros ventanales. Iba a ser un día soleado y por lo que parecía, con bastante brisa-todo era puro espectáculo. ¿Desde cuándo tendrá aplicación comercial esa nueva proteína que están desarrollando?, ¿diez?, ¿cinco años?-meneó la cabeza sin creérselo.

Se quedaron unos minutos callados, cada uno en sus propios asuntos, hasta que el tono de llamada de un celular interrumpió el pacifico silencio. Levi frunció el ceño y miró a la mujer para que contestara. Ella dudó unos segundos, creía saber de quién se trataba, pero al ver la mirada de su amigo no tuvo opción.

-¿Hola?-contestó algo nerviosa-sí, estoy aquí… ¡Cómo crees!, ya sé que me dijiste… no te alteres, ¿Por qué te tienes que alterar?-resopló con una sonrisa despreocupada-¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¡Mi bono de navidad no!, solo quería visitar a Levi, estaba solito y triste… -el pelinegro la miró con poca gracia pero no dijo nada-está bien… adiós.

Hanji se levantó de la silla arrastrándola hacia atrás.

-Bueno… el patrón ha llamado. Te libras de mí por ahora-amenazó caminando hacia la puerta. La abrió y se giró con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara-y voy averiguar que te traes con esa preciosura-se detuvo; su mirada y sonrisa se suavizaron-debe ser alguien especial.

Levi le dio una mirada desconcertada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque tus ojos brillan, querido-le respondió saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

" _Hasta tal punto estoy, que siento que he despertado. Si no fuera por ti, no sabría lo que es sonreír de verdad."_

Eren se levantó temprano y lleno de entusiasmo. Pensaba dedicarle tiempo a su jardín mientras esperaba a Levi. Para su espíritu narcisista, que el pelinegro le dedicara tanto tiempo y atenciones, lo enorgullecía. Pero también había otra cosa, lo notaba desde hace algunas semanas, cuando Levi lo llamaba y él se estremecía todo al escuchar su voz, o cuando llegaba con algún regalo y se enternecía hasta el punto de ir corriendo hasta él y saltar hacia sus brazos. No le disgustaba sentirse así, pero admitía que a veces le daba miedo. Todas las noches daba vueltas en la cama y se quedaba pensando si tal vez, un día el mayor llegaría hasta la casa y lo despacharía diciéndole que ya no lo necesitaba. De solo pensarlo, algo en él se removía molesto. Se repetía que tal vez estaba muy encaprichado con el pelinegro, pero eso no lograba convencerlo.

En la cocina preparó un desayuno de frutas variadas y su acostumbrada manzanilla. Llevó todo hasta el pequeño y acogedor comedor y desayunó sin prisas. Tenía bastante tiempo. La casa estaba limpia, pues el no hacia desorden y siempre que podía limpiaba y ordenaba. Levi le había sugerido que podía contratar un servicio de limpieza pero el rechazó la oferta diciéndole que no quería a extraños en su casa; algo en lo que el pelinegro estuvo de acuerdo.

Después de terminar, fue hasta las ventanas y abrió cada una de ellas. Sonrió. Los pájaros cantaban con un alegre frenesí y el cielo tenía un precioso color celeste.

-Bonita mañana-murmuró.

Echó un vistazo a la sala; estaba limpia y ordenada. Las flores que había puesto le daban mas vida y color a la estancia, los cuadros abstractos habían sido reemplazados por unos impresionistas con escenarios campestres. Había hecho de esa casa su hogar.

Subió hasta su cuarto y se dio una larga ducha, tomándose su tiempo. Al salir se envolvió en una bata afelpada color durazno y caminó hasta el amplio armario de madera blanca. A dentro había bastante ropa, tanta que podía pasar meses si repetir una sola prenda, pero hoy no era el día de ponerse vanidoso. Escogió unos pantalones sueltos de algodón azul oscuro y un jersey para trabajar en el jardín, viejo, blando y adorable color amarillo pastel. Tenía un aspecto acogedor y confortable.

Bajó con sus herramientas y guantes hasta el pequeño jardín que había en el patio. Estaba, en efecto, lleno de flores y pequeños arboles. El jardinero había ido hace una semana y le había dejado unas cuantas semillas para que sembrara a su antojo. Dejó las cosas en la mesita de madera y tomó un saquito de tela marrón. Fue hasta un rododendro donde había un pequeño comedero para pájaros y lo tomó, luego, lo dejó lleno en una rama accesible. Eren había visto a las pequeñas aves en su jardín y no le había molestado hacerles un espacio en su pequeño reino.

Estar ocupado entre las flores le ayudaba a pensar. Había hecho tantas cosas en su joven vida, cosas de las que algunos no estarían orgullosos, pero que el trataba de suprimir. Había personas que lo odiaban, lo despreciaban, otras que lo veían como una obra de arte y algo que alcanzar. Pero nadie apreciaba lo que estaba detrás de esa mirada turquesa. No culpaba a nadie, después de todo el se lo había buscado. Pudo quedarse en Reno, pudo quedarse con su padre aunque lo odiara. Pero había tomado otra decisión al haber aceptado subir a ese Cadillac verde.

Cortó unas hojas secas de sus begonias y las acomodó con cuidado. Luego fue por la regadera verde menta y alimentó a sus "bebés". Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba una canción improvisada, y sonreía de vez en cuando al ver un pequeño retoño o al notar que una de sus flores había crecido.

A veces no se reconocía. En esos momentos se sentía como si se hubiera quitado una capa pesada de maquillaje y por fin su piel pudiera respirar. Se sentía el. Pleno y vivo.

Al verificar que todas habían sido limpiadas, regadas y cortadas, fue hasta la mesa de madera y puso una maceta mediana de cerámica blanca con pequeños dibujos de flores a adornándola. Ya había dispuesto la tierra, solo faltaba la semilla que plantaría. Antes de poder abrir la bolsa de tela el sonido de un auto ingresando en la cochera lo distrajo. Levi había llegado. Se quitó los guantes con prisa y corrió hasta la sala. Antes de llegar se miró en el espejo del pasillo arreglando su cabello y después siguió su camino. Al llegar a la sala, la puerta que daba a la cochera se abrió dejando ver al pelinegro con su traje gris oscuro y el elegante maletín de cuero.

-¡Levi!-saludó feliz el castaño.

El pelinegro suavizó su mirada y dejó el maletín en uno de los muebles para poder recibir a esa persona que tanto había deseado ver. Eren comprendió ese gesto y corrió hasta sus brazos, donde fue recibido por la calidez y una deliciosa fragancia; madera y cítricos.

-¿Cómo estas, gatito?-le preguntó acunando el rostro del castaño entre sus manos. Los de su niño brillaron y una sonrisa pura apareció en sus labios rosados. El mayor lo besó con cuidado disfrutando de la suavidad de esa boca.

-Bien, estoy bien-susurró dejándose mimar.

Levi se separó un poco de él para verlo mejor. Se veía precioso con ese jersey, con esa apariencia hogareña. Le gustaba llegar a esa casa y verlo correr hacia él con una sonrisa. Le gustaba tenerlo así. Eren rió y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor suspirando.

-Te noto más feliz, ¿Ha pasado algo?-llevó una de sus manos hasta la espalda del niño y la acaricio sin ninguna malicia.

Eren sonrió.

-Tal vez-comentó divertido-¿Tienes trabajo?-preguntó separándose de Levi.

-Debo leer algunas cosas, ya te conté como es Erwin-bufo rodando los ojos. El castaño rió divertido asintiendo; Levi le había contado sobre sus compañeros de trabajo y se podía decir que él estaba bastante pendiente de la vida de el pelinegro, que cada vez le mostraba más de sí mismo.

-En ese caso, puedes hacerlo en el jardín. Yo voy a terminar de arreglarlo, ¿te parece?-propuso Eren. Casi suelta un "y así pasamos tiempo juntos", pero se arrepintió. Esas cosas no se dicen.

El pelinegro asintió y le dijo que se adelantara.

De nuevo en el jardín, el castaño fue hasta la mesa de madera y retiró las cosas para que Levi pudiera trabajar sin incomodidades. Acomodó el bonito florero lleno de prímulas de varios colores y limpió la superficie. Sabía que al mayor no le gustaba la suciedad.

-Veo que el jardinero hizo su trabajo-comentó Levi viendo el lugar. Traía tres carpetas blancas bajo el brazo y se había quitado la chaqueta del traje y la corbata.

-Sí, ¿no está hermoso?-el castaño sonrió adentrándose a la casa. Luego de unos minutos llegó con una tetera de cerámica blanca y una taza del mismo modelo.

El pelinegro se sentó y observó como las gráciles manos de su gatito vertían el líquido caliente y de olor agradable.

-Es té de rosas-dijo acercándole la taza.

Levi asintió y comenzó a leer. Eren se adentró a la espesura del pequeño jardín. Los rayos del sol iluminaban su cabello y hacían que este desprendiera reflejos rojizos y borgoña. Se arrodilló sobre la hierba frente a la maceta blanca. A un lado había tres sacos de semillas; aun no sabía que elegir, todas eran buenas opciones. Tulipanes, begonias o lilas. Se quedó un rato pensando hasta que su vista se desvió a la figura de Levi. Se veía ocupado, leía concentrado en esas hojas blancas y de vez en cuando, daba un sorbo al té. Eren mordió su labio pensativo, debatiéndose si abrir la boca o no. No quería molestar a Levi, pero también quería tener un acercamiento distinto con él. Ese momento parecía el indicado.

-¿Levi?-lo llamó desde su lugar.

-¿Qué?-respondió sin despegar la vista de las hojas blancas.

El castaño se levantó tomando las bolsitas y caminó hasta donde estaba el pelinegro. El mayor al notar su presencia dejó de leer para prestarle atención.

-Veras…-la mirada del hombre lo estaba poniendo nervioso, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer-quiero sembrar una flor, pero no puedo decidirme-hizo una pausa y le enseñó los saquitos-Cuales te gustan, ¿Tulipanes, begonias o lilas?

El pelinegro miró los saquitos y frunció el ceño.

-No se Eren… cualquiera está bien-respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

La sonrisa del niño vaciló en sus labios. Bajó la mirada hasta donde estaban los saquitos y los apretó con un poco de fuerza. El solo quería compartir algo de tiempo con Levi, hacer cosas diferentes que no fueran compras, salidas o sexo. Se sintió tonto, era obvio que al pelinegro no le importaban unas simples flores.

-Oh… está bien-dijo en voz muy baja. Regresó al lugar donde había estado sentado, solo que ahora ya no tenía muchos ánimos.

Levi sintió algo en su pecho al escuchar como el castaño le había respondido. Su voz había sonado ligeramente dolida. Tal vez esa no era la respuesta que Eren había querido escuchar. El tono que usó había sonado indiferente y cortante; seguramente su niño se sintió ofendido. Suspiró con cansancio dejando a un lado su trabajo y yendo al lugar donde estaba el castaño.

Eren estaba de espaldas a él, parecía estar decidiendo que sembrar. De verdad no comprendía porque para Eren era tan importante su decisión.

-Me gusta el color de las lilas-el niño pegó un brinquito y se giró con rapidez. Sus ojos lo miraron con sorpresa, pero luego se relajaron y le sonrieron de nuevo. El pelinegro negó con una sonrisa, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Entonces será una lila.

Después pasó algo que nadie creería. El mismísimo Levi Ackerman, el hombre de negocios, el que enamoraba con su sola presencia a hombres y mujeres por igual, el que salía en revistas y entrevistas mundiales como uno de los mejores inversionistas del siglo XXI, estaba arrodillado en la hierba siendo instruido por un adolescente en el arte de sembrar flores. Al principio se había negado, pero al ver la mirada triste y llorosa de su gatito se dijo que no podría perdonarse el ver salir una lágrima de esas gemas por su culpa, así que accedió. Al principio se sintió incomodo, pero luego se fue relajando y hasta le pareció interesante el proceso que Eren explicaba. Miraba de soslayo el rostro del castaño, sonreía de una manera en que nunca lo había visto sonreír… con autentica felicidad. Ni siquiera cuando le traía regalos caros sonreía de esa manera, y fue en ese momento en el que se pregunto si de verdad conocía a Eren.

-Ahora solo tenemos que cubrir la semilla y esperar-le indicó el castaño. Levi asintió y la cubrió con la pala. Luego Eren le extendió la regadera y le indicó cuánta agua debía usar. Al terminar la tarea, ambos se incorporaron. Eren tenia la maceta pegada a su pecho y la abrazaba con una dulce sonrisa que inevitablemente contagió al mayor.

Recogieron las herramientas de jardinería y las carpetas de Levi y después entraron. Fueron a la sala y Eren dejó la maceta sobre la mesa de centro. El pelinegro se sentó con Eren en su regazo y ambos quedaron en su silencio cómodo.

-Te gustan las flores-más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Eren rió ligeramente acariciando el pecho del mayor con sus dedos.

-Bastante-y luego se quedó pensativo por unos instantes-… Mamá tenía un jardín gigante en nuestra casa. A ella le gustaba salir y pintar todo lo que había en el.

-… ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?-Levi aun tenia presente la metida de pata de Petra.

Eren se encogió de hombros y abrazó la cintura del pelinegro con ambos brazos.

-Ella pintaba. Desde que tengo memoria la vi siempre con pinceles en su cabello y pintura en sus blusones-rió bajito-también amaba las flores. Todas. Para ella significaban muchas cosas-hizo una pausa, para luego continuar-¿Qué piensas de las flores?

-Son… lindas-fue lo único que pudo responder Levi. No era que no le gustaran, simplemente no eran lo suficientemente importantes para él. Pero para Eren significaban mucho.

-¿Lindas?-rió Eren separándose de su pecho y mirándolo con esos ojos inmensos-¿Solo eso?, muy mal señor Ackerman-tomó el rostro del pelinegro entre sus pequeñas manos y se acercó hasta rosar los labios del contrario-… el amor es como las flores. Con cuidado, cariño y paciencia puede nacer algo hermoso. Eso decía mi madre-susurró con ternura impregnada en su voz. Levi no resistió y lo atrajo hacia el besando sus delicados labios. Eren acarició los cabellos azabache el Levi con suavidad y cariño. Al separarse se miraron fijamente y se sonrieron. El niño se dejó abrazar por completo y en su interior pidió que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento para siempre.

-¿Entonces la flor que sembramos es como nuestro hijo?-preguntó Levi divertido, en parte bromeando. Eren alzó la mirada con rapidez y se sonrojó, no lo había pensado de esa manera. Miró la maceta en donde la flor aun no nacía y sonrió suavemente. Por primera vez tenía algo que era suyo y de Levi. Solo de ellos.

-Nuestro retoño…-susurró.

* * *

" _Por favor, quédate a mi lado, para poder olvidar todo mi dolor. Mis sentimientos vagaban sin tener a donde ir, ahora encuentran un lugar en el cual alojarse."_

Con cuidado subió las escaleras con Eren en sus brazos. Se había quedado dormido en su regazo y despertarlo habría sido un pecado. La cabeza del niño estaba apoyada en su pecho y su respiración cálida y rítmica apenas se escuchaba. La puerta de la habitación estaba ajustada así que no fue problema abrirla. Con delicadeza lo acostó entre las suaves almohadas y acomodó su flequillo para que no le estorbara en la cara. Su dedo viajó desde su frente, sus mejillas, su mentón y se detuvo en sus labios; los acaricio para luego depositar un beso casto en ellos. Se incorporó para mirarlo con atención. Se veía tan inocente y frágil en ese estado, tan indefenso… No entendía como era capaz de llevar una vida como la que tenía. Y lo que más lo sorprendía era la forma en la que parecía no importarle.

-Tú no te mereces eso… -susurró besándole la frente.

Bajó por el trabajo que debía terminar de leer y se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama con las hojas en las manos. Mientras leía, vigilaba el sueño del castaño y las ganas de abrazarlo lo llenaban. Suspiró derrotado y se acomodó abrazando al menor por la espalda. Luego podía continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron con suavidad. No estaba dormido del todo, había sentido todas las caricias por parte de Levi. El cuarto estaba en silencio, y la brisa entraba meciendo las cortinas; era un día perfecto. Los ojos del castaño se cristalizaron, estaba feliz, estaba triste. Quería saltar en la cama y al mismo tiempo ocultarse entre las mantas. Decidió acomodarse mejor entre los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban y cerrar de nuevo los ojos. Lo que tanto temía había pasado, aunque ya lo veía venir. Bajó su mano hasta donde estaban las del pelinegro y las entrelazó entre las suyas con duda, con miedo a ser rechazado. Las manos contrarias se abrieron y correspondieron el gesto. Tímidamente entrelazaron sus dedos, llenando el corazón de Eren con calidez y algo de amargura.

Se había enamorado de Levi Ackerman.

" _Mi preciosa persona, si no fuera por ti, yo no podría saber lo que es la felicidad. Por favor, quédate a mi lado, para así poder crear nuevos recuerdos hermosos. No me dejes, para poder…"_

* * *

 **Ya sé que me demoré bastante, pero tenía presente el fic. ¡Lo siento! Como ven, este cap ha estado lleno de amor, comprensión y ternura… jajaja no, pero quería que los sentimientos fueran creciendo. Ya es obvio que a Eren le gusta Levi y su pobre corazón tiene miedo. Me pude cursi escribiendo este cap, pero fue lindo. Fue dedicado expresamente para ellos. Espero que les haya gustado, lo hago con tanto cariño para ustedes. ¡Muchas gracias por leer ese cap!**

 **Ahora sus lindos reviews:**

 **Yenesis Kutsenova Tetsuya:** ¡Gracias por todo! Por el review, por la portada, por leer, por existir jajaja. Sí, pero no hubo, mas adelante jaja. Fue una declaración de guerra y en este round ha ganado Eren habrá que esperar en el siguiente. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! El gatito sensual también es un gatito inocente y dulce. De nuevo gracias por dejarme un review y ser tan constante, de todo corazón gracias. ¡Un abrazo enorme, te lo mereces!

 **MagiAllie:** Me he tardado un montón últimamente y siento que les fallo, lo siento. Hoy que me llegó algo de inspiración divina me puse a escribir antes de que se fueran mis cinco minutos jajaja. Contesto por aquí tus dudas sobre la edad de Eren en Madame butterfly, si tiene quince pero parece un niño (en mi cabeza parece uno a pesar de la edad) y Levi se queda en la casa de Eren porque las familias italianas prestaban sus hogares y tener a uno de alto prestigio en una de ellas era un lujo (eso me lo inventé jajaja) Hacen que los hombres se embaracen pero no pueden ver a Levi alto ajajajaja. Yo creo que en mis fics siempre va a ser alto. ¡Gracias por dejarme un review! Y también por preocuparte por el fic. ¡Un beso y un abrazo gigante!

 **Akira Cassidy Evans:** Jajaja ay no, tu comentario si me hizo reír. Rico es la amiga de las ideas locas que siempre está ahí, y la pobre Petra va y se viste de gata sin saber que ya Levi ya tiene uno, y muy dulce y sensual por cierto. Me gusta imaginar a Levi en trajes y juntas asi todo profesional jajaja. Grisha aun no aparece, falta. Y la historia de Carla se va a saber mas adelante. ¡Gracias por tu lindo review! ¡Un beso y un abrazo!

 **Hikari Candy:** A esa escena le faltó pero te aseguro que no sabía que mas meterle. Pero ha quedado decente jajaja. Petra es interesada si… pero en Levi, digamos que es muy posesiva. Mi pequeño Eren es caprichoso pero mira que se ha enamorado y ahora conocen una parte de él menos egoísta y mas real. No es un santo, pero va a empezar a cambiar poco a poco. Tal vez regrese… tal vez no. En la vida hay muchos caminos y en la larga carrera de la vida siempre estamos a tiempo de cambiar de ruta. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Eren increíble, un abrazo gigante!

 **Gateway to infinite:** ¡Si! ¡Eren es un primor! Quiere ser consentido y odia cuando lo prestan atención sobre todo Levi. El comportamiento de Petra lo irritó por querer dejarlo de lado y tratarlo como un "niño" (es un niño jajaj) Pero en este cap vemos una cara más natural, no la típica de "quiero esto, lo otro, dámelo" es más bien, el Eren que oculta para poder vivir sin caerse. ¡Gracias por tu comentario, agradezco tanto tu constancia. ¡Un abrazo gigante!

 **Bossenbroek:** Jajaja a mi me gustaría que me consintieran como a Eren, y me dieran todo lo que mire jajaja. Eren ha ganado el primer round, falta ver como le va a ir en el segundo. Tienes razón, Levi le corresponde de manera diferente y aunque en un principio Eren quería su dinero y su físico, se esta empezando a enamorar de todas esas caricias y esos besos. Jaja creo que con este cap di caramelo, y no se si te haya gustado espero que si, porque se vienen cosas cursis y un poco sufridas para Eren. ¡Por Dios, yo nunca voy a escribir a Levi teniendo relaciones con otro que no sea Eren! Va contra mis principios asi que relájate en ese aspecto jajaja. Siento la demora, de verdad. Tu review esta bien, me gusta leerlos y los comprendo muy bien jaaja. ¡Gracias también por tu constancia! Cada vez me alegro de leer un review tuyo. ¡Un abrazo gigante!

 **FJulietta:** ¡Juuuuuli! Jajaja falta un poco para el lemmon, falta un poco. Eren es un manipulador de primera, si te metes con el te metes con Levi. Y Petra, si, hablando y hablando y no se daba cuenta. Jaja Rico es la típica amiga que te acompaña en todo y siempre tiene una respuesta. Eren ya se dio cuenta que el siente algo por Levi y esta un poco triste porque sabe que no es correspondido… Me da pena por él. Para que Levi lo note falta, el esta como que le da todo (incluso afecto) pero no le pone atención a eso. Ya sabes porque me he tardado ajaja. Espero que te haya gustado, ya quería subir este cap. ¡Gracias por el review Juli! Son muy importantes para mí, lo sabes. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Annimo:** Jajaja a mi igual, no importa cuánto pase yo también voy a sonreír leyendo sus reviews. Petra fue derrotada por Eren jajaja vamos a ver mas adelante si vuelve con mas. Tranquila, las cosas van a pasar porque tienen que pasar, pero te digo que odio los finales tristes asi que no te preocupes por eso, nadie se va morir, nadie se va a ir. Esos párrafos son se canciones (me inspiro con eso para cada cap) si no encuentro una canción es difícil para mi escribirlo jajaja (la canción de este es precious person de Lucia) Siento no cumplir con el hard, pero mas adelante las voy a compensar. Aww, creo que nunca voy a acostumbrarme a que me digan cosas tan lindas. De corazón espero que este cap te haya gustado. Tranquila, todo eso se va a saber ajaja hay que guardar algo de misterio. Levi no se va a quedar pobre (ni lo había pensado) Gracias por esa idea, tengo pensando hacer algo así. ¡Esas cosas! ¿Enserio le dice así? Jajaja a mi me darían celos. Es una gran idea para una historia, ¿sabes? ¡Ah! Siento la demora, de verdad, lo siento. No te preocupes que me gustado tu review (como siempre) y me alegra leerlos. ¡Un beso y un abrazo!

 **Smilecandy:** ¡Hola! Gracias, me alegra que te guste y me halaga bastante. Espero que este cap rosa y sin tanta emoción te haya gustado, quería escribir sobre el lado natural de Eren. Pues si, es difícil ver como solo ella esta empeñada en seguir eso, pero bueno, no va a ser una víctima pasiva del destino. Por ahora, Eren ha ganado el primer round, luego veremos más emoción. ¡Gracias por dejarme un review! ¡Un abrazo gigante!

 **Siento la demora enserio, me da vergüenza quedarles mal. Pero es que mi cabeza a veces no piensa y mi inspiración no llegaba jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado y no les haya parecido soso. Es más bien como el momento rosa y tierno de estos dos.**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


	8. Déjame entrar

**¡Hola!, yo de nuevo, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que les este yendo bien en sus cosas, estudio, trabajo, familia… Bueno, en todo. ¡Quiero agradecerles un montón por los review del cap anterior! Estaba nerviosa porque no sabía si les iba a gustar la otra cara de Eren, pero parece que fue bien recibida. ¡Ah! Y este iba a ser más largo pero lo he cortado, si no iba a ser algo pesado de leer y no quiero aburrirlas (que de por si la emoción se quedó para el siguiente) ¡ojala no las aburra! Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por los review que me dejan, los leo, y los vuelvo a leer. Ustedes son hermosas, no tienen idea. Ya sé que siempre les digo lo mismo, pero es justo y necesario. ¡Al final la respuesta a los reviews hermosos que me han dejado!**

* * *

 **Déjame entrar**

" _Tan solo el quererlo, no el necesitarlo, me hace dejarlo ir. Pero luego me dejas entrar y yo no quiero, porque me hiciste creer que yo realmente... ¿yo realmente…?"_

- _Ah, Levi_ …-el pelinegro lo tumbó sobre la cama, apoyando su espalda en las almohadas de seda blanca. El beso que había empezado lento, tranquilo y sensual se había transformado en una danza desenfrenada, llena de suspiros y jadeos. Eren sonrió cuando pasó su lengua sobre los labios contrarios y lo escuchó gruñir. Levi se alejó unos centímetros para admirar la belleza que tenía entre sus brazos. Unas preciosas cejas expresivas, unos ojos vaporosos y penetrantes y esos labios que lo traían loco; húmedos y blandos. Como besar los pétalos de una rosa.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que eres precioso?-preguntó mirándolo con devoción. Acarició la suave cabellera castaña, pasando sus dedos con cuidado entre ella.

El castaño esbozó una sonrisita.

-Muchas veces-admitió. Puso una mano sobre su mejilla y la acarició-pero solo me gusta que me lo digas tú-rodeo el cuello del mayor con sus brazos atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia él. Levi no tenía idea de cuánto lo quería, incluso más que cuando lo vio por primera vez en el Phoenix. Más que cuando se acostaron en el Venetian. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría lejos de ese hotel, con una casa "propia" ropa, joyas y un hombre que volcaba toda su atención en su persona, se habría reído en su cara. Eren jamás lo habría imaginado. ¿Cambiar una habitación de hotel que funcionaba como burdel por una casa de lujo? A veces le costaba creerlo. Tenía suerte y lo sabía. El mayor estaba arreglando muchas grietas y fisuras, y lo seguía haciendo muy bien.

-Eso está bien, gatito. Mi gatito-susurró con la voz ronca, sonriendo. Bajó la mano por el abdomen del niño y lo acarició. Se estaba controlando para no desgarrar el pijama blanco. Un pijama muy caro que le había encargado desde Francia la semana pasada. Lamió su cuello, mordiendo y acariciando los delicados hombros del niño. Eren lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados, acariciando el cabello del pelinegro y tirando levemente de él cuando tocaba un punto sensible o sentía la gran mano de Levi pasar por la cara interna de sus muslos.

El contacto de su piel, su olor, el gusto salado de la fina capa de sudor que los cubría. Todo eso los estaba volviendo locos y desesperados. El castaño deslizó una pierna entre las de Levi y la movió lentamente, extasiado de escuchar los gruñidos que soltaba sobre su cuello, al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se agitaba despacio contra el pelinegro buscando mas placer.

En medio del las caricias y el placer una imagen se le vino a la mente a Eren: La tarde que habían compartido juntos en su jardín y después la gratificante sensación de dormir entre los brazos de Levi. Era como si nada malo le pudiera pasar en ellos; era como estar seguro. Se había sentido muy bien, era algo muy inocente. Solo los dos abrazados en la gran cama del castaño, durmiendo. No necesitaba ser un genio pasa saberlo: se estaba enamorando de su _papi_ , la persona que podía repararlo o destruirlo si se le antojaba.

Levi dejó el cuello del castaño para regresar a su boca, pero se detuvo al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Es que… -miró los preciosos ojos plata del pelinegro, sus labios rojos y brillantes. No pudo evitar acariciarlos con su pulgar-…solo me gusta estar contigo-susurró. Levi sonrió con satisfacción y nuevamente lo besó pero con más cuidado.

-¿Estás seguro de que nada pasa?, ¿Te sientes mal?-preguntó acariciando su pecho. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido.

-Estoy bien. De verdad-sonrió para tranquilizarlo-no voy a volver a abrir la boca o a distraerme si sigues con lo que estabas haciendo-pasó los dedos por el cabello negro y brillante de Levi, dejando un beso casto y suave sobre sus labios.

-De acuerdo-hundió la cara en su cuello y le dio un mordisco.

-¡Ay!

-Prometiste no abrir la boca.

Eren rió y abrazó la cintura del pelinegro con sus piernas. Se sentía bien. Gimió cuando Levi empezó a simular embestidas sobre su ropa. La habitación se llenó de jadeos y respiraciones erráticas. Los sentidos se adormecieron y todos los problemas se borraron de sus mentes.

La respiración de Levi era profunda y acompasada. Estaba dormido. Después de acabar una larga faena había caído en coma. Estaba muy estresado y cansado; lo había notado desde hace días. El trabajo lo mantenía ocupado y cuando llegaba a casa, Eren lo recibía con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a complacerlo y hacerlo sentir lo más cómodo posible. Se quedó mirándolo y le apartó suavemente un mechón de cabello negro que le caía sobre los ojos.

¿Debía decírselo?, no, ¿Qué le diría? Si no tenía sentido. Además, ¿para qué hacerlo si las cosas iban bien? No quería arruinar todo por un arranque de sinceridad.

Apartó las mantas y se levantó en silencio.

Bajó hasta el primer piso ajustando la bata contra su cuerpo. Las luces estaban todas apagadas y solo se veían unas cuantas sombras y la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas blancas. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Después salió con el vaso en la mano y se sentó en el gran sillón de la sala, dando pequeños sorbos, paseando la vista por la oscura estancia. Su mirada se posó en la mesa de centro. Ahí estaban sus Lilas, saludándolo desde la oscuridad. Apenas se veían los tallos tiernos. Cuando los había notado no dudo en avisarle a Levi que su bebé estaba creciendo.

Las Lilas significaban el nacimiento del amor entre dos personas.

"-No hay mejor manera de expresar lo que sientes que hacerlo mediante el lenguaje de las flores-explicaba una mujer castaña, arrodillada sobre la hierba sin importarle ensuciar su largo vestido blanco-mira, estas son Lilas-las señaló-¿sabes qué significan?-el niño negó con la cabeza- _mi amor por ti está despertando_ -los ojos del menor se abrieron sorprendidos y miraron a su madre que sonreía con nostalgia-yo se las regalé a tu padre unos meses después de salir. Era _guapísimo_ , ¡Como un príncipe!-había exagerado la castaña, causando una explosión de risas infantiles."

Eren no pudo evitar sonreír. La extrañaba; necesitaba mucho de su compañía.

Cuando volvió a la cama ya estaba sintiendo el sueño sobre sus parpados. Se acomodó en la cama tratando de no despertar al pelinegro. Se hizo a un lado, pero para sorpresa suya, los brazos fuertes de Levi lo envolvieron atrayéndolo hasta su pecho. Sonrió y dejó un delicado beso sobre su mejilla para al fin acomodarse y dormir.

-Te quiero-susurró con ternura.

Todo tenía solución, siempre había una solución. En el mundo de Eren todo terminaba por arreglarse.

* * *

" _Si pudieras mantenerlo unido de vez en cuando, entonces podrías ver que seré tu excusa de amante, tu única montaña por escalar. Lo verás."_

Levi se estiró, abrió los ojos y la habitación recuperó la nitidez lentamente; los cuadros de la pared, las pequeñas macetas de cerámica en las repisas y los estantes. Por la luz que entraba (las cortinas estaban corridas y las ventanas abiertas) suponía que eran más de las ocho.

Había descansado bastante, sentía que había recuperado toda la energía que le había absorbido el trabajo. Echó un vistazo a su lado de la cama. Almohadas arrugadas y un vacio. No había sentido a Eren cuando se levantó. Pudo ver en una esquina, en una silla con diseño shabby chic, su ropa doblada. Su pequeño era tan considerado, lo había dejado dormir al notar lo cansado que estaba y había arreglado el desorden de la noche anterior.

Tomó su ropa interior y caminó hasta la ducha. El aroma a "bosque verde" llenaba todo el lugar; olía a Eren. Se tomó su tiempo, tenía un día tranquilo por delante: llevaría a Eren a comer, pasearían o irían a donde su gatito quisiera y después lo llevaría de compras.

Abrió el armario que había comprado para su ropa. Tenía ropa en casa de Eren y al no haber espacio (las prendas del castaño tenían su armario y closet a reventar) había comprado uno para él. Se vistió con un jean oscuro, una camisa blanca con cuello en v, zapatos, y un cardigan largo negro. Se veía mucho más joven, pero no menos atractivo. Era una imagen más fresca y sencilla.

Bajó hasta el comedor y la imagen que vio lo enterneció. Estaba seguro de que no había experimentado una sensación parecida ante una escena cotidiana. Eren se encontraba de espaldas a él picando algo con mucha concentración, tarareando una cancioncilla distraídamente. Sonrió con cariño esperando conservar aquella escena.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó Eren al sentir un par de brazos rodear su cintura.

-Bastante-respondió el mayor besando su mejilla.

-Bien, ya voy a terminar. ¿Por qué no te sientas?-propuso sirviendo un vaso de jugo.

Desayunaron tomándose su tiempo, conversando de cosas superficiales y una que otra broma. Eren le pidió, cuando terminaron de comer y arreglar la cocina, que lo esperara mientras acomodaba el piso de arriba.

-Podemos contratar alguien que limpie la casa y se encargue de ella. No tienes que hacer todo tu-solía decir Levi cada vez que lo veía limpiando o cocinando.

-No. Ya sabes que no me gusta meter extraños aquí. Además, me gusta, no me molesta hacerlo-al castaño le costaba dejar que alguien se encargara de hacer todo por el, hasta el punto de pasar las tardes sin mover un dedo.

Fue hasta el piso de arriba y acomodó la cama. Las sabanas iban a la lavadora, junto con la ropa sucia de ambos.

Recogió la chaqueta del traje de Levi. Descubrió que estaba bastante arrugada y revisó los bolsillos. Unos billetes, algunas monedas y un extracto bancario.

Dejó el dinero sobre el tocador y le echó un vistazo. Cuatrocientos mil dólares. Las cifras de ese calibre lo impresionaban. Leyó los artículos en los que había sido gastado todo el dinero. Era una larga lista de artículos para eventos; luces, adornos, mesas, comida, mantelería, juegos de vajillas…

Arrugó el extracto bancario. Ya sabía quien había estado gastando todo el dinero de Levi. Esa mujer no tenía reparos en tomar el dinero de su novio y gastarlo de manera tan desinteresada. Como si no significara nada para ella. Petra le desagradaba. Había sido odio a primera vista. Actuando como una niña buena que no rompe un plato, con su fantasía de vida de Disney. Aun no entendía porque Levi estaba con ella, ¿Qué tenía ella que no tuviera él? Bufó molesto y dejó el recibo sobre el tocador, aunque las ganas de romperlo en miles de pedazos y arrojarlo por el retrete no lo abandonaban.

Se perfumó el cuello con L'Occitane, el aroma de su madre y ahora el suyo. Levi había logrado conseguirlo.

Con una rápida ojeada al espejo se aseguró de tener una buena presencia. Se arregló el pelo y bajó rápidamente para no hacer esperar más tiempo a Levi.

Cuando sale el auto de Levi ya afuera esperándolo. Eren se acercó sonriendo y tiro de la puerta. Adentró el olor a limpio y cuero lo llena. También olía a la colonia del pelinegro llenando el pequeño espacio.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-preguntó Levi acomodando el espejo retrovisor.

Eren agarró un paquete de paletas que había olvidado en el auto y se metió una a la boca, dejando las demás sobre su regazo.

-No se…-miró por la ventana, tratando de pensar en algún lugar-¡ya se!, vamos a un lugar que te guste.

Levi lo miró un instante.

-No creo sean de tu gusto, además, te vas a aburrir.

-¡Por favor!-suplicó sacándose la paleta de la boca-quiero saber qué lugares te gustan. Siempre vamos a donde yo quiero y no es justo.

El pelinegro respiró hondo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Muy seguro!-respondió encantado.

El esbozó una sonrisa pequeña sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Eren continuó con su paleta, sacándola de vez en cuando. Observó el empaque vacío y lo desdobló; adentró había una pregunta.

-Levi-lo llamó con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Qué?-respondió dándole una mirada rápida.

-Hay un tren eléctrico que va a una velocidad de cien kilómetros por hora y hay ráfagas de viento que vienen de este a oeste a sesenta kilómetros por hora ¿A qué dirección va el humo que suelta el tren?-preguntó.

El pelinegro levantó una ceja y sonrió con superioridad.

-A ningún lado. Los trenes eléctricos no sueltan humo-Eren frunció los labios disconforme. El no quería que adivinara.

-Eres muy listo-alagó guardando el empaque en la bolsa de paletas.

-Y tu muy lindo.

-¿No crees que soy listo también?-se acerca a Levi fingiendo molestia. El pelinegro aprovechó que el semáforo estaba en rojo y le robó un beso-¡Levi!

-¿Qué?

El mayor esbozó una sonrisa y Eren no pudo evitar imitarlo. Nunca le iba a molestar que él le robara besos, por la simple razón de que ya le pertenecían.

* * *

" _Dejé mis zapatos debajo de tu cama, pero dejé mi cuerpo afuera. ¿Cómo fue que regresé a este caos? Me sigo diciendo a mí mismo "Las tentaciones acabaran contigo" y lo hicieron."_

-¿Qué te parecen?-preguntó Petra, sin dejar de mirar alternativamente los vestidos que sostenía el encargado de la tienda.

-Es difícil porque… ambos son horribles-miró a su amiga y luego volvió a mirar los vestidos con expresión sombría.

El hombre se esforzó en no demostrar el desagrado en su rostro. Las mujeres ricas siempre eran un problema, diciendo todo sin importarles. A pesar de atender a un gran número de ellas, aun no se acostumbraba.

-Muy graciosa-frunció los labios y sacó su celular. Tomó fotos de ambos vestidos y se las envió a Hitch, que se encontraba en Florida y no había podido acompañarlas-mira, aprende de Hitch. A ella si le gustan. "El que quieras, linda."-leyó la respuesta en voz alta.

Rico sonrió con cinismo.

-Hitch se pone cualquier cosa que sea de diseñador. Si le pasas un costal de papas y le dices que lo ha diseñado Dior, se lo pone-entornó los ojos.

-Rico, cariño, no te enojes-le dio un beso en la mejilla y guardó su celular.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo paciencia para estas cosas, y menos ahora que parece que toda tu vida gira en torno a la boda-suspiró.

Petra hizo una señal al hombre que luchaba con los vestidos al aire; ya estaba cansado de mantener los brazos levantados. Cuando vio que se había alejado lo suficiente, se dejó caer en el sillón rojo con una expresión agotada.

-No sabes lo duras que han sido estas semanas. Tanto trabajo atrasado, tantos lugares que tengo que visitar… ¡No he conseguido mi vestido siquiera!-se lamentó-… ah, y por si fuera poco, las cosas con Levi están muy difíciles ¿Has visto como me mira?

Rico tomó asiento junto a ella.

-Mira así a todo el mundo. Me parece que estas exagerando las cosas-dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-Oye, estoy desesperada, lo admito. Pero sé muy bien que algo está pasando y no quiere decirme-replicó.

-¿Será alguna mujer?-pensó Rico en voz alta-¿Una amante?

La pregunta le trajo a Petra el recuerdo de aquellas marcas en la espalda de su novio. ¿De verdad tendría una amante? No. Tal vez solo se había acostado con otra. Algo pasajero. A Levi no le gustaban los compromisos, y ya la tenía a ella, ¿entonces?

-¿Estás bien?-Rico puso una mano sobre su hombro

-Claro que si-esbozó una sonrisa desganada.

-¿Quieres que demos un paseo o algo?-sugirió levantándose.

-Supongo que sí, pero no podemos tardarnos tanto; voy a la casa de Levi después-dijo imitando a su amiga. Tomaron sus carteras y salieron de la tienda.

Mientras caminaban por las calles, Petra aun seguía pensando en las palabras de Rico y la posible amante de Levi, si es que existía. El no podía estar engañándola, se iban a casar, iba a formar un hogar. No iba a permitir que una cualquiera le robara lo que tanto le había costado lograr.

-Relaja el ceño. Te vas a arrugar antes de tiempo-la voz de su amiga la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

Petra agitó la cabeza y se detuvo. Rico hizo lo mismo.

-Perdón… estaba pensando-se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que esforzarte tanto conmigo, ¿sabes?

Los ojos miel se posaron sobre Rico. Traía un vestido negro de gasa junto con unas plataformas negras. Sus labios estaban pintados de un color borgoña mate y un delineado de gato adornaba sus ojos que la miraban con preocupación. A veces no entendía como alguien tan opuesta a ella podía ser su mejor amiga.

-Gracias por estar conmigo, Rico-dijo con una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento-… eres la mejor.

Rico correspondió la sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

-Lo sé.

* * *

" _Y creo que va a pasar esto de nuevo, desde mi solitario punto de vista. Cada vez que estoy contigo, puedo ser todo y nada."_

El aire frió y dulzón del Ciao Ciao café se arremolinó sobre él como una crisálida en el momento en el que entraron. Un estornudo llamó la atención de Levi. Miró a su pequeño acompañante, que se abrazaba a si mismo tratando de darse algo de calor. El lugar era frío a causa del aire acondicionado y los escaparates llenos de helados y café.

-Parece que fuera invierno aquí-comentó Eren.

-Es la temática del lugar-el pelinegro se quito su cardigan negro y lo puso sobre los hombros del pequeño para que no pasara frio-¿quieres ir a otro lugar?

-No. Me gusta este lugar, ¡vamos a sentarnos!-contestó el castaño tomando la mano Levi entre la suya. Cuando estaba junto a él se sentía victorioso, afortunado. Era algo especial.

Escogieron una mesa que se encontraba en una esquina algo apartada. El mesero llegó a atenderlos inmediatamente. Eren miraba la carta con mucha atención sin saber muy bien que elegir. Levi había pedido un granizado de café. Ahora solo estaba mirando al castaño que tenia frente a él. Qué hermoso era su gatito. Su cabello café brillante y tan suave, sus labios rojos, y el cardigan enorme que lo hacía ver más pequeño y adorable. Sintió su pecho llenarse de satisfacción al ver la sonrisa en su rostro cuando pusieron la gran copa de helado y cerezas. Sus ojos se veían más grandes y brillantes, resplandecían por si solas.

-¡Es increíble!-exclamó metiendo la cuchara dorada en el helado y luego metiéndola en su boca.

-¿Tan bien sabe?-bebió de su granizado. Era amargo y suave, justo como a él le gustaba.

-Pues claro que si-aseguró el niño llevando una segunda cucharada a su boca-… aunque tiene un sabor…-

-¿Sabe mal?, puedes pedir otro-lo interrumpió. Estaba listo para alzar la mano y llamar al mesero.

-No, no. Está bien. Solo digo que el sabor es distinto. Nunca lo había probado-rió-son muy buenos.

Se levantó de su silla y se pasó a la que estaba junto al mayor. A tientas buscó la mano contraria bajo la mesa y la tomó entrelazando sus dedos. Apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de Levi y se pegó mas a él suspirando. En ningún momento lo escuchó quejarse o removerse incómodo de su cercanía, así que estaba bien.

-¿Tienes frio?-le preguntó bajito, lamiendo el helado que había en sus labios.

-No, ¿Por qué?-bajó su mirada hasta encontrase con la del niño.

-Estas helado-Levi apenas sonrió. Bajó su cabeza y besó la punta de la nariz de su gatito.

-No es nada.

Siguieron disfrutando, contándose cosas. A Eren le gustaba hablarle de su vida en Reno, de su madre precisamente, pero siempre omitía a su padre. Solo una vez lo había mencionado, y Levi no quiso preguntarle más al respecto. Sin embargo, había momentos en los que deseaba saber más al respecto. ¿Le habría hecho daño?, ¿Lo habría maltratado?, ¿Por qué Eren se encontraba trabajando en ese hotel? No sabía si algún llegaría a contarle todo eso, después de todo, eso no era de su incumbencia.

-¿En que estas pensando?-la voz de Eren lo llamó.

-¿Eh?, nada. Trabajo-dio un trago de su granizado. Se estaba derritiendo.

-Últimamente has trabajado mucho. No es bueno que pienses tanto en eso-lo reprendió con suavidad el menor.

-Tienes razón-dijo besando los labios de Eren. Estaban fríos y tenían un sabor a helado y cerezas.

El castaño pasó los brazos por el cuello de Levi y lo acercó más a él, exigiendo un beso más profundo. Sus lenguas estaban frías y sensibles, causando una sensación única. Gimió entre el beso al sentir como el pelinegro mordía levemente su labio. Se separaron con pequeños besos y antes de que se alejara, Eren dejó un beso en la mejilla del mayor.

El niño aspiró profundo y la colonia de Levi llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Era por el cardigan que traía puesto. Cuando terminaran irían a otro lugar, al que el deseara, pero no estaba seguro de que Levi aceptara. Mordió su labio nervioso. No quería que se enojara por su propuesta, ni arruinar el día tan lindo que estaban teniendo. Sentía la ansiedad retorcerle el estomago. Era parecido al día de las entregas de notas; cuando habías perdido muchas materias y tus padres no sabían hasta ese día. Aspiró mucho aire y se llenó de valor.

-Ah… Levi-los ojos plateados lo miraron interrogantes-… bueno, cuando nos vayamos de aquí, ya sé a dónde quiero ir-pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos por el frio-¿podemos ir a tu casa?

El pelinegro lo miró como si no entendiera.

-¿A mi casa?, ¿por qué?-le extrañaba que de todos los lugares en Las Vegas, le pidiera conocer donde vivía.

-Es que quiero conocerla. ¡Por favor!-rogó.

-Hay muchas partes interesantes que conocer. En mi casa te vas a aburrir-aseguró, apartando un mechón de cabello castaño.

-Por favor… quiero ir a tu casa-lo abrazó ocultando su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro.

Pudo escuchar como este suspiraba y sabia que había ganado la batalla. Iba a conocer la casa de Levi. Sonrió feliz.

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto que no te vas a divertir-Eren asintió y se separó regalándole una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Gracias!-exclamó demasiado feliz.

* * *

" _Y mira, cada vez que estoy contigo, pienso que esto podría pasar se nuevo. Porque para ti yo podría ser… solo ser…"_

Cuando se imaginaba la casa de Levi, no se imaginaba algo como eso. Esa no era una casa. ¡Era una mansión! La mayoría de las casas eran grandes, rodeadas de campos de golf, piscinas y palmeras gigantes. La del pelinegro era de las más grandes. A Eren le gustó el color beige, las puertas de madera y cristal y la entrada de grava con las palmeras alrededor. Y si por fuera se veía preciosa, por dentro quitaba el aliento. Las paredes altas y los pisos de mármol daban un aire relajante y de lujo deslumbrante. Había cuadros enormes colgando de las paredes y una araña de cristal colgando del techo.

El castaño paseaba como si fuera el dueño y Levi lo miraba con atención. Eren se veía muy bien ahí, era como si perteneciera a ese lugar. Como si por fin hubiera encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía.

-¿Y?, ¿Te estás divirtiendo?-preguntó con burla el mayor.

-No te burles. Quería ver donde vivías-le dijo sentándose en un sillón acolchado.

Levi hizo lo mismo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Es hermosa!-comentó mirando alrededor.

Levi juntó sus cuerpos lo besó. Fue un beso dulce al principio, luego más atrevido. Recostó a Eren sobre el sillón y se posiciono entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarlo. Las manos del castaño pasaban por su espalda, recorriéndola. Aprisionó la cadera del pelinegro con sus esbeltas piernas y lo arrimó contra el de manera desesperada.

Esta haciendo mucho calor.

Sintió las manos grandes de Levi bajo su camisa, acariciando su pecho listo y suave. Empezó a jadear al sentir como el miembro del pelinegro chocaba contra el suyo, provocándole cosquillas en esa zona acompañadas de una deliciosa sensación. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y los besos desesperados, Levi no dejaba de moverse sobre su cadera y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a venir.

-Muévete más fuerte. Mas rápido-logró decir entre suspiros, y Levi le hizo caso. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo los dientes del pelinegro sobre su piel.

Ya faltaba poco. Vaya que estaban desesperados como para correrse con la ropa puesta. Solo un poco…

De pronto sonaron unas llaves contra la cerradura tratando de abrirla. Esa fue la señal que los detuvo. Se separaron con rapidez tratando de organizar sus prendas y que no pareciera que ahí habían estado haciendo "algo".

Eren peinó su cabello y arregló su camisa. Levi hizo lo mismo y se puso de pie. Solo había una persona que tenía las llaves de su casa.

-¡Levi, amor, ya llegue!-la puerta se abrió. Unos tacones resonaron produciendo un eco más fuerte cada vez que se acercaban. Estaba cargada de bolsas y venia con una sonrisa enorme en su cara-¿amor?, ¡hola!-sus ojos se pasearon por la sala hasta notar que no eran los únicos en la casa. La sonrisa se desvaneció-¿Qué está haciendo el aquí?-preguntó con austeridad.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo, _Petra_ -escupió el castaño.

Levi suspiró cansado. ¿No podía tener un día tranquilo en su vida?

" _Seré tu excusa de amante, lo único por lo que quieras luchas. Me gustaría que pudieras verlo, pero de nuevo me llevas al caos, ¿Por qué no intentas repararme?"_

* * *

 **Entonces… si, lo he dejado en esa parte, hay que mantener el interés. ¡Va a haber pelea!, ¡jalones de pelo, patadas y trapitos al aire! Jajaja no, mentiras, tampoco tan así. Pero la lengua castiga y las palabras golpean el doble. Espero que les haya gustado, que no les haya parecido aburrido ni nada. Lo hago con mucho amor para ustedes. Ah… ya se acerca la feria del cuero (las entregas de notas y los vendedores de correas lo saben) jajaja ojala a ustedes las que están en el colegio les este yendo bien.**

 **¡Ahora los reviews!**

 **Gateway to infinite:** ¡Si te gustó ese Eren!, no sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando leí tu review, sobre todo por lo de mi ser lleno de dulzura (algunos afirman que soy un limón) jaja lo de la maceta fue lindo, vamos que es su hijo, su baby. Si te soy sincera, me ha gustado escribir ese lado de Eren, fue como sacudirle toda la maldad del mundo y dejar su verdadera cara al aire. Gracias por el review, me alegro tanto de leerlos, desde que esto comenzó me has dejado uno y créeme que cuando no lo veo me preocupo. ¡Un abrazo enorme y ojala que te haya gustado este cap!

 **Bossenbroek:** ¡Espero que nadie te haya interrumpido ahora! No te preocupes, tengo muy presente tus reviews y con tal de recibirlos me pongo feliz. Esa flor es algo que los unce según Eren, y ya sabes el significado "un amor que nace entre dos personas". Jajaja Levi es muy lindo con Eren pero no mira más allá. No te deprimas tanto, aun faltan cosas pero hay que ser fuertes, ¡Por su futuro! Dije eso porque siento que me demoro y no quiero que piensen eso, y luego se olviden de mi (me da algo) y me da una alegría saber que te gusta mi fic y que siempre me dejas un review sin falta. ¡Se merecen el cielo! Jaja y leí ese "¿coincidencia?" con la voz del señor de los increíbles, todo histérico jaja. Espero que te haya gustado, y gracia por el review tan lindo. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Smilecandy:** Yo quería mostrar la cara que se escondía bajo todo ese materialismo y actitud desinteresada. Y me da alegra que te haya gustado, y también que te guste la historia. No importa cuánto lo repitas, para mí siempre va a ser gratificante leerlo. Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review. ¡Un abrazo gigante, que tengas unos días preciosos!

 **Hikari Candy:** ¡Hikari! Mil gracias por ese review tan bello, de veras que me hiciste reír como Eren enamorado. Ese lado de Eren es hermoso, es natural, es él en pocas palabras. Ese cap fue como una bocanada de aire fresco en medio de todo. Hanji siempre mete sus narices donde no la llaman, pero siempre ayuda cuando se la necesita. En este fic lo va a hacer. Y aun no aparece, pero más adelante lo va a hacer. Ese cap era para ellos, no tenia que meter a Petra (no era necesaria) pero en este sí. Pues digamos que sí, se vienen nubarrones. Jaja no puedo decir mucho porque arruino lo que sigue y lo que vendrá. No creo que vaya a meter a un pretendiente, pero si voy a poner a alguien muy importante más adelante. Jajaja acosarme, no me molesta, ah ¿y cómo van los trámites para adoptarme? Jaja gracias por el mensaje y por responder mi review. Yo también te voy a acosar. ¡De nuevo gracias, que este cap te haya gustado! ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **MagiAllie:** Jajaja y todavía te aclaro que te iba a responder por acá, ay Magi. La foto de Eren es hermosa créeme, ojala pudiera dibujar lo que hay en mi cabeza, pero yo se que te das una idea. Bueno, Petra va a atacar en el próximo cap, lo he cortado porque estaba largo (para mí) Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por el review. Y yo también quiero mi jardín. Y un Levi. Pero sin una Petra y que no esté comprometido. ¡Un abrazo gigante para ti!

 **FJulietta:** Eso fue como esperar haber pasado el curso jajaja, pero me alegra que te haya gustado (¡y le gustó a muchas!) me he sentido satisfecha. Una foto que mira cuando está cansado y lo único que quiere es ir con su baby. En este cap no salió Hanji, ella está reservada para el siguiente. Respecto a la flor, fue por el significado, le queda bastante bien (y además amo las Lilas) No lo niego, si le interesa pero no da el paso, ¡no da el paso! Está viviendo el momento. Yo me sentía toda romántica escribiendo eso jajaja. Gracias por la ayuda Juli, en todo. Lo que dejé es para el otro cap, uuuh pelea, pelea. ¡Gracias por el review tan hermoso que me dejaste!, un beso y un abrazo gigante.

 **Yenesis Kutsenova Tetsuya:** Eren se enamoró (ya se veía venir) pero es lindo ver que lo acepta sin problemas, aunque Levi esta como… nah. Fue una escena muy linda, y no sabía si era lo suficientemente linda para ellos, pero creo que ha quedado bien. Espero que este cap te haya gustado, y gracias por los reviews sin falta. Ustedes me motivan bastante. ¡Un saludo cargado de energía positiva y mucho amor!

 **Dayyechelon1:** Eren cosita hermosa, ¿verdad? Es un niño con buenos sentimientos. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, y gracias por el review. ¡Muy lindas palabras!, ¡Un abrazo gigante, day!

 **Fujimy:** Gracias por darle oportunidad a mi fic. Si… Eren se las ha apañado el solo desde que todo se le vino encima. Imagina lo que fue sentir que había llamado la atención de un hombre rico dispuesto a darle todo con tal de darle su compañía. Y que luego se enamore y conozca a la novia intensa que tiene. Rico quiere mucho a Petra, demasiado. Solo falta ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas y como se va a dar cuenta Levi que siente algo más que un gusto. ¡Se ha quedado en el próximo intercambio de palabras Petra/Eren! ¿Qué va a pasar? Jajaja. De nuevo muchas gracias por pasarte y por dejarme tu review, me agrada saber lo que piensas del fic. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! ¡Un beso y un abrazo, que tengas una semana hermosa!

 **Akira Cassidy Evans:** Jajaja sonaste como madre regañando y como si Levi lo hubiera dejado embarazado. Pues Eren ya valió, ahora a atenerse a las cosas que pueda sentir de ahora en adelante, cortesía de Levi. ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Annimo:** ¡Mi querida Anonimo, pero que FF lo pone Annimo! Jajaja. Gracias por el review hermoso, divino, precioso y largo (repito, amo que sean largos) que me dejaste. ¿Te ha gustado la canción? ¡Me alegra bastante!, y no me dejes un review feo (dudo que lo hagas, todos son lindos) no hubo hard, fue como algo bien light pero se entiende que estaban haciendo. No, no van a haber problemas de ese tipo así que tranquila. Y lo siento por lo de tu novio, ya vas a ver que alguien llega y te hace sonreír nuevamente, ¡así que mucho optimismo y buena energía! Levi todo malo, contestándole así viendo que Eren quería algo se cercanía. Jajaja Hanji y Eren se van a conocer y ella va a estar como siempre, llena de sus comentarios fuera de lugar. Ah, Eren no va a trabajar (por ahora) sigue mantenido. ¡Debiste ver mi cara al leer tu review! Nunca me habían dicho eso jajaja y al menos se que lees mis respuestas. No te preocupes, yo las quiero a todas, y cada una tiene un lugar en mi corazón. Te tengo muy presente también, y con ese review aun más. Gracias por esas palabras tan lindas, hasta lo de ser solo tuya jajaja enserio, que leo tu review y me pongo feliz de saber que alguien me quiere. Grisha aun no sale, y creo que van a saber de él más adelante, paciencia. Muchas gracias por el review. ¡Un beso y un abrazo enorme!

 **Ariyass:** Pensaba que no iba a tener review tuyo, ya me estaba resignando. ¡Ojala te haya ido bien en esas evaluaciones! Si todo va lento (como yo) pero vamos que lo que sigue les va a bajar las medias. Pobre Eren, enamorado y con el corazón al viento. Levi está interesado en Eren, mucho y hace cosas que no hace con Petra, cosas bastante cotidianas pero que disfrutan. Es que ya no quería que lo vieran como un aprovechado jaja pobre, el tiene a alguien bueno viviendo en su interior. No te preocupes, así dejes un review tarde me alegra que lo hagas. Los amo. Jajaja Todo ha quedado en el Petra vs Eren y ojala que a Eren no se le escape nada o van a estar en aprietos. Gracias Ari por el review, me alegra mucho leerlo. Espero que te haya gustado este cap, ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Gracias por leer y por tenerme paciencia. Espero que les haya gustado y tengan ganas de más. Por más raro que suene.**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


	9. Ídolo adolescente

**¡Hola! bueno, primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por mi tardanza. De verdad que no era mi intención demorarme tanto, pero debía terminar mi otro fic (casi me quedo seca) y eso tenia mi atención, luego que no sabia como conectar las ideas para este cap, y cuando ya lo inicio... me enfermo. Entonces luego ya de todo eso, por fin me llegaron las ganas y pude subir este cap. De nuevo les pido disculpas, no quiero que piensen que me olvido de mi fic (¡Nunca!) Y espero que ustedes tampoco se hayan olvidado de el. Espero que les guste, ya saben que todo es hecho con amor para ustedes, y sobre todo gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, ¡son las mejores! ¿lo sabían? a cada una le regalaría una un abrazo si pudiera. ¡Al final la respuesta a los reviews mas bellos del mundo!**

* * *

 **Ídolo adolescente**

" _No sé por qué me siento estafado. Quiero ser un adolescente holgazán. Desearía no haber sido tan limpio. Quiero que el mundo se vaya lejos. Quiero sangre, tripas y pastel de chocolate. Quiero ser una verdadera mentira."_

Se produjo un breve silencio mientras Petra dejaba todas las bolsas en el piso.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó con una rigidez que enseguida lamentó. En su mente se repetían las actitudes que Rico le había advertido evitar: "Celosa, sofocante, abrumadora. No lo hagas, trata de llevarte bien con sus amigos, hazle ver que puedes ser divertida y agradable; que te puede presumir."-Pensaba… que estabas trabajando en el estudio.

Eren hizo una mueca y tomó asiento con desgana en el sillón angular color beige arena. Petra pensó que se veía más delgado y guapo. La manera en que cruzaba las piernas era elegante y desenfadada.

-Fui a dar una vuelta con Eren-dijo.

-Vaya, que mal. ¡Justo me encontraba en el centro! Te hubiera llamado para encontrarnos-acercó las bolsas hasta la mesa de centro, frente al castaño.

-No lo recordaba-contestó Levi sacando su celular-¿Estabas con Rico?-frunció el ceño al ver los mensajes de Erwin y Hanji.

-Sí. Vimos tiendas y compramos algunas cosas… me gusta hacer todo por mi misma-aseguró con una sonrisa autosuficiente-¡Mira lo que he conseguido! Son muestras para las servilletas, ¿no son hermosas?-sacó de una caja dorada distintos tipos de servilletas bordadas.

Eren miró enfurruñado las muestras. Si, eran hermosas pero no lo iba a admitir.

-Si te gustan…-respondió Levi, lazando una breve mirada.

-Me preguntaba… ¿estás muy ocupado?

-Debo enviarle unos archivos a Erwin-se volvió para mirar al castaño-y llevar a Eren hasta su casa.

-¡Levi!-exclamó el joven, llamando la atención-¿Puedo quedarme?, prometo no molestar-pidió con su mejor sonrisa.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiese responder algo, Petra se le adelantó.

-Está bien. Déjalo. Puede ayudarme a acomodar las cosas que he comprado-sonrió volviéndose hacia el niño. No lo había pensado hasta ese momento, pero era una buena oportunidad para saber que hacia Levi. Eren podía serle útil, le preguntaría que hacían cuando salían, si veían a otra mujer, cuantas veces miraba su celular; pequeñas pistas.

-¡Por favor!, puedes ir a trabajar tranquilamente-suplicó el menor-yo quiero ayudar. No voy a causarte problemas, lo prometo-llevó una mano tras su espalda y cruzó dos dedos. Ni de chiste iba a dejarlo con la pesada de Petra.

-Vamos amor…

Se quedaron esperando la respuesta del mayor. Al final, soltó un suspiró y los miró seriamente.

-Bueno, vale-contestó Levi indulgente. Le dio una mirada rápida a Eren y este le sonrió con dulzura e inocencia- _Pórtate bien_. Si te aburres avísale a Petra y te llevo a casa-y dicho esto, se retiró no sin darle una última mirada al castaño como advertencia.

Ambos se quedaron viendo como el pelinegro subía las escaleras y hablaba con alguien por el teléfono. Los pasos se fueron volviendo más lejanos hasta escuchar una puerta cerrarse. El silencio había regresado.

-Entonces…-Petra se acomodó el pelo con una sonrisa forzada-Hola, Eren.

-Hola-saludó el niño con tono aburrido, jugando con los pliegues de su camisa.

La mujer tomó asiento junto al castaño para acomodar todas las cosas sobre la mesa.

-Parecen muchas cosas, pero en realidad no es nada-comentó, sacando pequeños cuadros de tela de una bolsa de papel-estas son muestras para los manteles… y estas, para las cortinas-hizo una pausa mientras las acomodaba en fila-¿Qué te parecen?-preguntó, esforzándose por ser agradable.

Eren suspiró, mirando con aburrimiento las muestras. Observó con ojos críticos cada trozo de tela, examinándolos. No eran feos, pero no eran el tipo de material que a él le hubiera gustado usar.

-Sinceramente… parecen de anciana-dijo con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente-no es por ofender, pero es _demasiado_ … el brocado, la textura… A Levi no le van a gustar-aseguró.

Petra se rió, para mostrar que no se había ofendido. Aunque, por supuesto, si se había molestado.

-Tendré en cuenta tu opinión-pronunció con cierta rigidez guardando las muestras.

Eren se encogió de hombros y rebuscó en sus jeans la goma de mascar que había guardado. Palpó en ambos bolsillos hasta encontrarla en el le derecho. Se la metió en la boca sin prisas.

-¿Solo es eso?-hizo un globo con el chicle que mascaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-miró confundida al castaño. Puso en su regazo un libro blanco y unas revistas.

-Si solo querías que te ayudara con las muestras-explicó, reventando otro globo de chicle.

-¡Ah, no! ¿Ya te quieres ir?-preguntó algo ansiosa.

-Claro que no-respondió con una sonrisa que decía "que idiota, ¿por qué preguntas eso?"-Si ya no me necesitas, entonces voy a subir con Levi-hizo el amago de levantarse, pero la delicada mano de la mujer se posó en su rodilla deteniéndolo.

-No, no te vayas-pidió, con misteriosa amabilidad-creo que tu y yo empezamos con el pie equivocado, y pienso que… bueno, que tu y yo podemos llevarnos bien, ¿no lo crees?-trató de ganar confianza. La mirada de ese niño la ponía nerviosa, parecían los ojos de un gato.

El castaño se recostó con un sonoro suspiro en el sofá, mascando ruidosamente. Petra sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Y cómo va la escuela?-quiso saber, pasando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-Bien-Eren se estiró hasta la mesa y tomó una de las revistas que había puesto la peli naranja. Afortunadamente era de centros de mesas y no de vestidos.

Petra contó hasta diez, tratando de aparentar normalidad y no dejar notar su irritación.

-Me alegra, es una pesadez la escuela-bromeó-¿Cuántos años tienes?

El castaño sonrió entre su lectura y reventó varios globos.

-Hace unos meses cumplí quince-se interrumpió, pasando la pagina-digamos que quince recién cumplidos.

Petra le echó una mirada fugaz y le regaló una sonrisa amistosa, luchando contra la envidia. De alguna manera, ver la juventud y la belleza del niño la hacían sentirse algo amenazada. Sabía que su hora estaba pasando. Y eso le recordaba que los hombres se suelen aburrir muy fácil; todos al final se van detrás de algo más nuevo. En su mente la imagen de una adolescente entre los brazos de su novio le retorcía el estomago.

-Es una edad muy bonita-comentó con dificultad.

Eren suspiró. No era tonto, sabía muy bien que Petra quería decirle algo pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Balanceó lánguidamente su pierna y explotó una gran burbuja de chicle rosa.

-Petra, sea lo que sea, puedes preguntármelo. No estoy enfadado por lo de mi madre si es que eso te preocupa-pasó la lengua rosada y húmeda por sus labios rojos cereza (por el colorante del dulce) arrastrando los restos de goma de mascar que se habían adherido.

La mujer dio un pequeño respingo y fijó su mirada sobre el adolescente quien pasaba las páginas con lentitud.

-Es bueno saberlo-hizo una pequeña pausa, pesando sus palabras-No es nada del otro mundo. Solo me gustaría saber… no vayas a pensar mal-miró unos instantes las baldosas de mármol impecables. Dios, ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con ese niño?

-¿Qué cosa?-quiso saber Eren, por fin mirándola con sus ojos perversos e inocentes. Una rara combinación.

La luz del potente sol de Nevada entraba difuminada por las grandes ventanas y dibujaba rectángulos sobre el suelo pulcro y brillante. Era una preciosa estancia de paredes altas con tonos beige, arena, blanco y dorado. Petra mordió su labio y se aseguró de que Levi no estuviera bajando por la escalera. Se acercó hasta Eren y bajó su tono de voz, como quien cuenta un secreto en medio de la clase silenciosa.

-¿Cuándo sales con Levi lo has visto con alguna mujer?-preguntó.

Eren alzó ambas cejas, como si le sorprendiese la pregunta.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?, ¿dudas de él?-susurró-… ¿lo has visto con alguien más?

-No. No lo he visto con otra mujer… en realidad, casi no lo veo-jugueteó nerviosa con la pulsera de plata que llevaba en la muñeca.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que a veces… tengo la sensación de que me evita. Todo es más importante que yo. Si quiero salir con él me dice que tiene trabajo y está ocupado. Incluso yo…-se interrumpió. No era buena idea contarle de los aruñones en la espalda de su novio. Eso ya era privado-… solo quiero saber si ve a alguien más-continuó- A veces siento que no me da mi lugar.

Eren sonrió con condescendencia. Bien que se quejaba de su novio pero a la hora de gastar olvidaba todo eso. Cerró la revista con un sonido sordo y se giró para poder hablar cara a cara.

-No voy a decir cosas malas acerca de Levi-advirtió.

Petra iba a protestar, pero se interrumpió. Precisamente lo que ella pretendía era inducirlo a hablar sobre esas "cosas malas". Era inútil intentar dirigirlo hacia esa clase de conversación. Al parecer, Eren tenía una gran amistad con su novio que se negaba a traicionar. Se arrepintió de haberle insinuado eso al castaño, ahora solo esperaba que no fuera a contárselo a Levi.

-No es decir cosas malas, yo solo quiero saber si Levi está viendo a otra persona-justificó Petra.

-¿Y no es lo mismo?-resopló Eren-No soy un espía. Ve y pregúntaselo tú misma-la retó con la mirada, mascando con fuerza.

-¡Es que no entiendes!-gimió pasándose la palma de las manos por la su cara-No entiendes como me siento. Cada vez nos vemos menos, casi no me llama. ¡Ni siquiera me da un dulce o una tarjeta!-tomó la mano de Eren-Y pensar que una insípida de afuera me lo está quitando… Es que no me lo puedo creer, ¿Por qué Levi va a querer a alguien más?

El castaño movió la mano tratando se zafarse.

-Tal vez porque te vez como una loca obsesiva-respondió Eren, con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

Guardaron silencio durante un rato hasta que Eren rió. Petra lo miró confundida y molesta.

-Esto no te gusta, ¿eh?

-¿Qué?

Petra ya no se molestaba en ocultar lo irritada que estaba. Estaba molesta con todos. Con Levi por ser un insensible que no le daba la atención que se merecía como su futura esposa, con Eren por actuar de esa manera tan desdeñosa y altiva, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera molestando. Con Rico por no estar ahí para ayudarla y llenarle la cabeza de posibles amantes. Con un diseñador por haberse negado a hacerle el vestido al plazo que ella pedía. ¡Nadie pensaba en su bienestar!

-Hablar de tu relación y…-el niño hizo una pausa, aparentemente para pensar si se atrevía a añadir lo que le rondaba por la cabeza. Volvió a reír-y sin embargo, no darte cuenta de que Levi no te ama. Ni siquiera te quiere-concluyó, estallando con fuerza un globo de chicle.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Petra. La sangre fue hasta su rostro, tiñéndole las mejillas, enrojeciéndolas. Tenía la expresión de haber sido golpeada en la cara.

-Si-asintió, con una sonrisa cruel-El hecho es, _Petra_ que estás haciendo el ridículo. Comprando cosas, viendo revistas, visitando salones… bueno, vale, soñar es gratis. ¡Pero tú abusas!-su voz estaba cargada de dulzura y veneno-Basta mirar la cara de Levi para saber que te está dando el gusto. Es que no creo que lleguen a casarse-puso un dedo sobre su mentón como si pensara-Es curioso que seas la única que vive en esa burbuja tan ridícula…

-Cállate-siseó Petra con voz tensa-no sigas.

-No te enfades-pidió Eren, con una sonrisa desdeñosa-tu empezaste con este tema, ¿no? Yo solo te estoy diciendo las cosas como son, no como quieres oírlas.

Petra negó con el ceño fruncido, mirando la pared. No era posible, ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? El ataque personal del castaño la estaba afectando.

-Levi me ama, pero no es capaz de demostrarlo. Es eso. Lo conoces de unos días y ya te crees que lo sabes todo. ¡Pues no!-sonrió con superioridad-y cuando se entere, me voy a encargar de que no vuelvas a meterte con él-amenazó.

-Oh, Petra-susurró Eren, sin afectarse por la amenaza-¿no me digas que enserio crees que Levi te corresponde? Eres un encanto, Petra…

El rostro de la mujer se crispó. Apretó los puños con fuerza sintiendo sus perfectas uñas de salón clavarse en las palmas de sus manos. Sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo, llenos de rabia y humillación.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Calla!-dijo en voz alta, parándose bruscamente. Las revistas cayeron por todo el suelo-Basta ya, ¿quieres?-se pasó los dedos nerviosos por el cabello-Eres un maldito niño que quien sabe de dónde salió, ¡y te crees con el derecho de hablarme de esa manera! Esto…-señaló al castaño quien seguía sentado con un rostro bastante tranquilo-… esto no se va a quedar así. ¡Ahora mismo voy a subir y le voy a contar toda la basura que me dijiste!-amenazó furiosa.

Eren suspiró con cansancio, negando con la cabeza varias veces y su sonrisa intacta.

-No era para que te ofendieras-dijo con suavidad-Solo quería que te dieras cuenta de algunas cosas…

-¿Qué es, pues? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Es solo que… en fin, nada-soltó una risa burlona.

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno, creo que son varias cosas. No eres fea, entonces tranquilízate en ese aspecto por si no llamas la atención de Levi-hizo una breve pausa-Bueno, es una cuestión de edad… tú lo sabes, a todos les gustan _más jóvenes_.

En el lindo rostro de Petra ya no había solo rabia, si no también confusión.

-¿Qué?

-¡Por Dios! Ya veo porque la escuela te parecía una pesadez. Que poca comprensión tienes-y abrió la revista nuevamente, dando por concluido el tema.

Petra se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado el niño y se puso frente a él, imponiendo su presencia.

-Que quisiste decir con eso-insistió-Explícame eso de "Les gustan más jóvenes"-sin embargo, Eren no apartaba la mirada de su lectura-¡Maldición, mírame cuando te hablo!-le quitó la revista que tenia entre las manos y la lanzó con fuerza hacia una esquina.

-¡Oye!-Eren se levantó molesto, mirándola con indignación.

-¡Ahora sí, repite lo que dijiste!-exigió la peli naranja, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quieres saber por qué demonios eres tan invisible para Levi?-esa mujer lo estaba desesperando, le diría todo. Le contaría como el novio que ella ponía sobre un pedestal disfrutaba follarlo por las noches en la casa que le había regalado. Le contaría sobre todas las cosas que Levi le regalaba. Petra se lo había buscado.

-¡Sí!-gritó exasperada.

-¡Pues porque…!

-¡Eren!

Ambos giraron su cabeza rápidamente hasta el inicio de las escaleras. Levi estaba de pie, con una mano descansando en el barandal de las escaleras. Su mirada seria e intimidante se paseaba entre ellos. Estaba disgustado y se notaba desde lejos.

-Levi-gimió Petra, pálida de repente. Temió que su novio hubiese alcanzado a escuchar la plática.

El nombrado la miró por unos instantes y luego regresó su mirada plata hasta Eren.

-Te voy a llevar hasta tu casa-informó con un tono tan firme, que el castaño no fue capaz de protestar. Eren le dio una mirada llena de indignación pero obedeció.

Petra miró desde lejos como el joven que hace rato la retaba y no se dejaba amedrentar, ahora obedecía con los puños apretados y la mirada dolida. Los vio salir de la casa en silencio, con movimientos tensos.

Se sentó con pesadez en el sillón, asimilando lo que había pasado. Había tantas cosas en su cabeza, tantas cosas que pensar. Alargó la mano y tomó su bolso negro, después se levantó y organizó las cosas que había traído.

Hoy no le apetecía ver lidiar con el enfado de Levi. Prefería encerrarse en su apartamento y acabarse todas las tartas de la cocina mientras repasaba su patética existencia.

* * *

" _Sí, quiero ser un adolescente holgazán. Desearía ser el rey de la graduación, peleando por el título. En lugar de tener quince y quemar una biblia. Sintiéndome súper, súper, súper, ¡suicida! Los años perdidos… la juventud perdida… Las lindas mentiras, las feas verdades."_

Una vez en el coche todo se sumió en un silencio pesado. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Levi conducía con la mirada fija en la carretera sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Eren miraba por la ventana, mordisqueando su labio con nervios, pero disimulando para que no se le notara. Casi le había contado a Petra que era él, no una adolescente, el amante de su novio. ¡Un varón menor de edad! Pero no era toda su culpa, si Petra no hubiese sido tan provocadoramente metida, él entonces nunca hubiera comentado eso.

-¿Estas enfadado?-preguntó Eren, sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

La respuesta del pelinegro tardó en llegar. El auto siguió avanzando por las calles llenas de turistas y coches flamantes. El clima alegre y bullicioso no llegaba hasta el interior del carro.

-Levi-insistió Eren. Nunca había sido ignorado por el pelinegro.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿Qué te felicite?-preguntó con sarcasmo. El castaño sintió encogerse en su asiento al notar el tono de voz con el que se había dirigido a él.

-¡No ha sido culpa mía!-trató de defenderse-Ella empezó. Cuando le dije mi opinión sobre sus cosas me iba a ir contigo, ¡pero ella insistió! ¡Es una bruja!-se giró, encarando al mayor.

-¿Por qué tenias que comportarte así con ella?-lo miró de reojo-solo tenias que ayudarla a decidirse con las cosas de la boda. Eso era todo.

-¡Por qué es una tonta!

-¡Y tu un mocoso con la boca grande!-regañó bastante molesto-¿No piensas cuando hablas?

Eren volvió a mirar por la ventana, tratando de dominar sus emociones.

-Ella también me dijo cosas feas-masculló-¿no te importa?-preguntó, dolido.

Levi respiró hondo, apretando con fuerza el volante.

-No puedes hablarle así.

-Ah, claro… es tu novia-el castaño rió amargamente-pero te recuerdo que yo también soy algo tuyo. ¡Pero prefieres defenderla a ella! Petra quería que le contara sobre las cosas que haces, ¿y sin embargo la justificas?-lo miró con ojos incrédulos.

-¿Y cuál era tu plan?, ¿decirle que eras mi amante?-esta vez se dignó a mirarlo. Su rostro era más frio y duro de lo normal, una expresión que nunca había sido dirigida hacia él.

-¡Pero no lo hice!-contestó Eren.

-No, Eren. No lo hiciste por qué _yo_ evite que llegaras a arruinarlo todo-habló serio-¡Usa la cabeza, joder! Solo actuaste como un maldito mocoso caprichoso-pronunció, dejando que el enojo hablara por él. Y es que estaba muy molesto.

-¿Así que solo soy un maldito mocoso caprichoso?-esbozó una sonrisa, tratando de aparentar que no le estaban afectando sus palabras-¿Ya no soy tu gatito? ¡Bien! Para el auto-ordenó.

-No me des ordenes-siseó Levi, apretando el volante.

-Que detengas el auto.

-¡Cierra la boca!-dijo Levi con voz autoritaria.

-¡Que detengas el maldito auto o me lanzó!-amenazó Eren, al borde de la histeria.

El coche se detuvo en seco. El castaño abrió los ojos asustado.

-Te voy a llevar hasta tu casa y no vas a hablar. No quiero oírte, ¿me escuchaste?-la voz de Levi salió lenta y peligrosa, acompañada de una mirada seria.

Los labios de Eren se apretaron reteniendo la lluvia de palabras que querían escapar, y sin más se giró hacia la ventana. El auto volvió a marchar por las calles. Los ojos del castaño trataron de distraerse con la vista del exterior; personas andando de un lado a otro, cada una en su propia vida. Sintió los ojos llenárseles de agua pero parpadeó rápidamente para evitar que las lagrimas se derramaran.

Nunca permitiría que lo vieran llorar.

* * *

" _Quiero ser virgen y puro. Quiero mi virginidad devuelta, para poder sentirme infinito. Quiero beber hasta sufrir, quiero cometer un gran error. Quiero sangre, tripas y pastel del ángel, voy a vomitar de todas maneras."_

Al llegar a casa, Eren se despidió de Levi con un portazo.

Fue corriendo hasta su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama dando otro portazo. Le gustaba desahogar su rabia contra los objetos. Llevó las manos hasta su rostro y lo escondió del mundo. No iba a llorar, hace años que no lloraba. La última persona por la que había derramado una lágrima había sido su madre.

Eren, a sus once años, no entendía las explicaciones del médico. Algo sobre la mente. Misterios que encerraba, razones que no podían explicarse. "Esperemos que el tratamiento le alivie un poco la depresión."Le había dicho el médico a su padre. ¿Qué razones tenía su madre para deprimirse? ¿El divorcio entre ella y su padre? Eso había sucedido desde antes de que él naciera. El médico tenía razón, no lo entendía.

"-Acuérdate de una cosa, Eren."

"-¿Qué cosa, mamá?"

"-Recuerda… que puedes… lograr todo lo que te propongas-su madre le había apoyado la mano pálida y amoratada sobre el brazo. Estaba fría y los dedos eran huesudos y largos-¿Qué te decía, cariño?

"-Que puedo lograr todo lo que me proponga-le repitió con una sonrisa. Nunca se cansaría de repetirle las cosas a su madre."

"-Así es. Todo. Pero tendrás que hacerlo tú solo. Nadie cuidará de ti y…-hacía esfuerzos por no perder el hilo de sus pensamientos-y… a nadie le importara pasar sobre ti. Solo te tienes a ti."

Eren había asentido, escuchando atentamente.

"-Puedes hacerlo. Eres muy fuerte…-ella cerró los ojos, buscando algo en su memoria destrozada- _Las cosas son mejores en América, escuché que las calles son de oro. Tal vez pueda sacarte de aquí algún día-_ cantó, casi sin aire-¿Recuerdas esa canción? Bueno… el titulo… debes recordarlo, debes levantarte-su voz fue mermando gradualmente-Eres muy fuerte… Mi niño, mi precioso niño."

-No soy fuerte, mamá-susurró con un hilo de voz-no soy un niño precioso… He sido un chico tan repugnante-sonrió tras sus manos, con pesar.

Se incorporó de la cama suspirando, sintiendo un doloroso nudo en su garganta. Fue hasta la ducha y llenó la bañera (cosa que poco hacia ya que procuraba ayudar al planeta) no le importó que el agua estuviera fría, mejor así. Entró de nuevo hasta el cuarto y se desvistió, luego se puso la bata azul y sacó de la mesita de noche un paquete de cigarrillos. Los cigarrillos que se estaba fumando cuando conoció a Levi. Apretó la caja con fuerza. Tomó el celular y dio un último vistazo a la habitación. Amplia, luminosa, llena de colores suaves. Lujosa. Se sintió tan fuera de lugar.

Antes de meterse a la bañera buscó la canción que necesitaba. La única canción que tenía en la lista.

"Hemos manejado por tanto tiempo, que ya no recuerdo cómo llegamos aquí."Comenzó el vocalista. Sin perder tiempo, encendió un cigarrillo y se adentró cuidando de no mojarlo. El agua estaba helada, pero poco le importaba. Tosió al darle la primera calada; estaban secos pero aun así no lo apagó. Aspiró el humo amargo, recostando la cabeza sobre la cerámica blanca. Se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas, pero era complicado cuando aspiraba con tanta vehemencia y se atragantaba. "Pero te sentirás mejor cuando despiertes. Juro por Dios que te compensaré, por todo o más cuando regrese, algún día."

-Pero tú nunca regresaste, mamá-pensó en voz alta, liberando el humo de sus labios. Luego no supo si lo que tenía en la cara eran lágrimas o gotas de agua.

Había sido tan despreciable, tan horrible, sobre todo con Levi… no lo culpaba si lo llamaba y le decía que tenía que marcharse. También con Petra, no le agradaba, pero se había pasado. Hería a otras personas para evitar que lo lastimaran a él y terminar herido, pero eso solo había funcionado en el pasado. Ahora estaba en casa, solo, y ya no podía seguir fingiendo. Con rabia tomó la caja de cigarrillos que estaba en la mesita de al lado y la arrojó con fuerza, estrellándola contra la pared. Se pasó las manos mojadas por el rostro tratando de barrer la tristeza. La conmovedora voz del vocalista de Eden y sus palabras, "Porque solo vez lo que quieres ver. Tu visión de túnel te persigue y no te das cuenta de lo que está mal." Le permitieron llorar, como no lloraba desde que Carla había muerto. Levi era la segunda persona por la que se permitiría ese derroche de sentimientos y no pudo sentirse más feliz.

-¡Que masoquista!-intentó reír entre las lágrimas pero eso solo avivó su pesar.

Salió después de un buen rato, con la cabeza y el corazón luchando para ver cuál de los dos punzaba con más fuerza. Tenía los ojos y la nariz roja. La garganta era otro tema. Se puso una camisa blanca de Levi que le quedaba como un camisón y se sentó vacilante en la cama. La luz de la tarde brillaba alegremente afuera y eso lo hizo sentir mejor.

Todavía no estaba listo del todo para acostarse.

* * *

" _Desearía no haber sido un narcisista. Desearía no haber besado. Oh, Dios, voy a morir solo. La adolescencia no tenía sentido, solo era un poco de pérdida de inocencia; los horribles años de ser un iluso."_

Ya había pasado un día de la discusión que había tenido con Levi y no había recibido un mensaje, ni una llamada. Una visita mucho menos. No era como si él se hubiera esforzado por comunicarse; prefería que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

Leía con atención la carta que tenía entre las manos. Había decidido salir, aprovechando el clima fresco y el sol brillante, para darse una vuelta y tener un tiempo para él. Por primera vez usó el servicio de chofer que Levi había contratado y que no había necesitado pues todas las salidas eran en el coche del pelinegro. Le había pedido que lo llevara a un restaurante que fuera al aire libre (ya no quería encerrarse) y luego le dijo que se diera una vuelta. Ya lo llamaría cuando quisiera irse.

Se quitó los lentes negros Vogue y los hizo a un lado. Hoy llevaba el jersey borgoña que había visto y por el cual había arrasado con media tienda. Sonrió. Entonces todo era más fácil, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Bienvenido a Magna, hoy seré la encargada de servirle. ¿Ya sabe que desea ordenar?-preguntó la mesera con una sonrisa educada.

-Hola, me gustaría la avena de chía con el smoothie de frutos salvajes, sin azúcar por favor-la chica asintió y se retiró asegurándole que su orden no tardaba.

Se esforzó al máximo por prestarle atención a las plantas del lugar y no pensar en lo que había pasado ayer, pero no pudo. Las palabras de Levi le seguían sonando lejanas y vacías, era como si lo hubiera soñado. Se sintió como un tonto por la recaída que había sufrido en la tarde; tenía que haber caído en un estado de ansiedad terrible para fumar de esa manera. Se prometió no volver a tocar un cigarrillo.

Miro las pequeñas rosas rococó que adornaban las ventanas de madera. No era momento para recordar hasta sacar la última gota de dolor. Pensaba pedirle disculpas a Levi por su actitud tan infantil y grosera. El mayor no lo había corrido, entonces eso significaba que solo estaba enojado.

La camarera regresó con la orden y dispuso todo con eficiencia.

-Si desea algo más, puede llamarme. Permiso-se despidió con la misma sonrisa.

Fijó sus ojos en la avena e inmediatamente dio la primera cucharada. Había olvidado traer un libro para acompañar ese desayuno tan delicioso.

Siguió desayunando sin prisas, mirando a las personas que pasaban, distrayéndose con cualquier cosa. No fue hasta que alguien le puso una mano en el hombro que regresó a la realidad de golpe.

-¿Eren?

El castaño frunció el ceño desconcertado.

" _¿No se supone que la juventud es para ser hermoso? En lugar de tener quince y quemar una biblia, sintiéndome súper, súper, súper, ¡suicida! Y tuvo que llegar el día en donde tuve que morir, solo para saber que llegué con vida. Que llegué con vida sintiéndome ¡súper, súper, súper!"_

* * *

 **¿Y que tal? ¡Espero que si! Lamentablemente no todo es color de rosa. ¡De nuevo siento tanto la demora! de verdad que ya quería subir el cap pero mi cerebro no hilaba las ideas. Y luego me enfermo, aunque eso estaba fuera de mis manos. En todo caso, espero que les haya gustado asi no fuera como esos momento lindos que han tenido. Pobre Eren, soldado avisado no muere en guerra, y sin embargo creía que solo sentía amor por la billetera de Levi... ¡Me gustaría saber si se dan una idea de lo que ha pasado con Carla (de Grisha aun no se sabe mucho) Y otra cosa, voy a empezar con otro fic y va a estar ambientado en la antigua China, (es Riren) se va a llamar "Cien flores para el emperador" y va a tratar de como Eren (siendo hombre lo ponen de concubina) va a hacer lo posible por llegar al poder de primera emperatriz, hallando gracia ante los ojos del emperador (Levi) e imponiendo leyes para mejorar el pais, para alivio de algunos y rabia de otros (y otras) no se si vaya a ser m-preg (seria mi primera vez) en todo caso, voy a seguir pensando muy bien la historia y mas adelante saldrá a la luz. Como dicen, el que mucho abarca poco aprieta, y yo a duras penas puedo aquí jaja, voy a ver como me organizo. ¡Gracias por leer hasta qui!**

 **¡Ahora los reviews!**

 **Smilecandy:** ¡Hola! Pues Eren que fue bien imprudente, ¿eh? Creo que ahora no te parecen tan tiernos el uno con el otro. Eren hizo enojar mucho a Levi con esa actitud, confieso que me sentí mala haciendo que se pelearan. Petra me da pesar a veces, de verdad actúa como una obsesiva. Espero saber que te ha parecido este cap, ¡muchas gracias por el review! estoy tan feliz de leerlos. Vi que actualizaste y no he podido leer, pero muy pronto me paso a dejar mi review. ¡Te agradezco de corazón que te tomes el tiempo de hacerlo! ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Dayyechelon1:** ¡Jajajaja, ahora si me hiciste reír! Ay, no, enserio que tu review me hizo el día. Yo también lo castro, o lo dejo, pero hay mujeres que con tal de tenerlos son felices, así les pasen por encima. Eren es hermoso, pero esta vez se ha pasado y a Levi no le gustó… están peleados nuestros babys. Yo también quiero que deje a Petra y se dé cuenta de que hay alguien que lo quiere, aunque falté un poco. ¡Yo te quiero dar las gracias por seguirla y dedicarte a leerla y dejarme un review tan lindo! Mira que me hace muy feliz, enserio. Me has levantado el ánimo, como no tienes idea. Diana, espero que tengas unos días llenos de alegría y sin problemas. ¡Me encanta tu actitud! Jaja ¿Te gusta Dross? ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Hikari Candy:** Yo digo que lo corto para subirlo más rápido pero… ¡no! Siento tanto la demora, pasaron cosas y no pude. Y no quiero empezar a tardarme tanto en actualizar. Tienes razón en eso de morderte las uñas, mira lo que ha pasado, Eren no se pudo controlar y el juego le ha salido caro. ¡Levi esta enojadísimo! Pero mira que casi le cuenta todo a Petra. Es cierto que Levi lo ve como segundo plato, como la persona a la que puede recurrir cuando tiene un mal día, y eso no es lindo ni está bien. Igual me da pena con Eren, su mami sufría de depresión, imagina como es ver a tu mami que esté mal y se esfuerce por aparentar que está bien. Grisha… ah, Grisha ya hará su aparición. Este no es largo, ni por asomo, pero me he dado cuenta que yo funciono mejor publicando caps así y no me tardo tanto (como cuando inicié) Jajaja con esto te acompaño al rincón de hacer sufrir a Eren. Espero que no me mates por terminarles el momento rosa, pero ya era necesario, ¿aún así me quieres? Jaja, yo igual te deseo suerte en tus estudios, que fanfiction no nos paga como para vivir de esto. ¡Un abrazo mega enorme mi querida Candy! Gracias por el review.

 **Emilda:** Jaja ¡Yo también soy TeamEren! Creo que tengo un amor casi sano rayando en lo fantasioso con él, pero lo quiero como hijo (justo en la hijozone) ¿Raro? No sé. No estás del todo equivocada, Levi no lo ama (esa palabra es para más adelante) pero digamos que lo quiere (solo que no se da cuenta) Lo que dices, que no sea impulsivo y se pone de malo con Petra diciéndole todo eso. A Levi no le gustó. Eren ama a su mami, creo que les revelé algo de lo que pasó con ella, ¿te das una idea? Jaja todas creen que Grisha es un asesino con moto cierra o algo así. Digamos que no tanto así, a veces solo basta tomar decisiones que afectan más de una vida. ¡No todo en la vida es dinero! Tienes razón. Espero que puedas perdonar a mi baby Eren por ser tan impulsivo. ¡Y gracias por el review! los amo, amo, amo, enserio, no tienes idea. ¡Es que son preciosos! Gracias Emi (¿prefieres Emilda?) por el review, espero leerte en otro. ¡Un abrazo lleno de buenas energías!

 **MagiAllie:** Jajaja ya sabes que a veces se me salen esas frases de abuela. La verdad es que Eren se pasó con Petra, que casi le cuenta todo. ¡Así no se puede! Por culpa de eso Levi esta enojadísimo. No tenía mucha cabeza para la pelea (repito, no soy buena en las discusiones) y al final quedó eso. Perdonará el intentó de pelea de gatas jajaja. ¡Ah! Esa es muy buena jaja y gracias por el review Magi, tú sabes que los amo con todo mi corazón. ¡Un beso y un abrazo!

 **FJulietta:** ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué cosas dices Juli! La verdad, que yo tampoco entendí ese acertijo, pero como Levi es bien listo, pues él si puede. No estás sola. ¡No había pensado en ese lugar jaja! Lo hubiera acompañado a comprar Mr. Musculo y Eren se daría cuenta que no es el único para Levi. No sé si Eren se pasó o le faltó (yo me sentí como mala haciendo eso) pero le restregó en la cara su intento de relación y ha dejado caer en su linda cabeza peli naranja. ¡Me tardé más de lo normal! Lo sé, lo sé. Pero sabes que era por falta de ideas, un lio mental terrible, Madame Butterfly exigiendo atención, luego que lo empiezo… y me enfermo. Así no se puede jaja. Pero estos días me llegaron las ganas y no podía desaprovecharlas (¡me he cuidado!) ¡Amo ver tus reviews largotes! Y sobre todo que me ayudas con muchas cosas, no solo con pequeños detalles, si no en cosas importantes. Me da una felicidad tener tu apoyo, enserio, puedo contar contigo y eso me hace feliz. ¡No me canso de repetir que agradezco tu review desde el fondo de mi corazón! Gracias, gracias, ¡gracias! Y gracias por hacer al Señor Eren (voy a leerlo por fin) ¡Un abrazo gigante Juli!

 **Bossebroek:** ¡Aquí nadie se muere hasta dejarme review! jaja, no mentiras. Vale, te entiendo, y sobre todo con tus problemas de salud (¿Estas mejor?) lo cierto es que me he tardado una eternidad y me pesa la conciencia. Mira que tú me dices que te gusta cuando Eren es descrito como lindo, precioso… y que cuando Levi lo mima y que hacen linda pareja y yo que hago que se peleen y se griten (¡No, en la cara no!) jaja espero que eso no te haya quitado las ganas de seguir leyendo. El gatito sacó sus uñas con Petra. Digamos que Eren es muy celoso y mas enamorado, y más aun siendo el segundo plato, pero no te preocupes, las cosas se arreglan de una manera u otra. Tu tranquila yo nerviosa. Yo te agradezco a ti por los reviews, después de que veo que algunas chicas no se han vuelto a aparecer me da cosita perderlas a ustedes (las amo) ¡Y el susto que me das cuando no veo tu review! pero gracias por dejarlo de todas maneras, son oro para mí. ¡Un beso y un abrazo llenos de cariño! Y espero que ya te sientas mejor.

 **Fujimy:** ¡Ay, tu amas a Eren espero que no lo odies por su actitud! Yo también amo cuando ellos se tratan de esa manera tan cariñosa, como pareja, aunque ahora se han peleado. Ojala eso se solucione pronto, no me gusta tenerlos así. ¡Eren le ha dicho a Petra que su relación es una farsa! Oh, oh. Eso fue terreno peligroso. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Mil gracias por el review, linda, te lo agradezco un montón. ¡Ojala pueda leerte en otro y saber tu opinión! Un beso y un abrazo para ti, con mucho amor.

 **Akira Cassidy Evans:** ¡No! ¿Enserio? Que mal, enserio… ojala el profe se compadezca y te lo devuelva pronto. No creo que sea tan malo para tenerlo hasta ese tiempo. ¡Aquí tienes la pelea! No es la mejor… pero hice mi esfuerzo, créeme. ¡Muchas gracias por el review! incluso después del mal sabor con lo que pasó con el cel. ¡Un abrazo y buenos deseos! (ojala te regresen el teléfono)

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Jajaja me agrada saber que tienes tantas ganas por saber que va a pasar y espero no decepcionarte. Eren y Levi son un amor, pero en este cap no… fue amargo de alguna manera. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! ¡Gracias por el review! Un abrazo con mucho cariño para ti.

 **Annimo:** ¡Mi querida Annimo! Mira que me tardaron en llegar tus reviews, hasta pensaba que no lo habías dejado… ¡pero luego vi que no te aparecían y de alguna manera a mi tampoco! Hasta que luego ya salieron y pude respirar. Jaja no fue tan hard pero espero que de alguna manera calmara las ganas. Oh, bueno, no te hago sufrir con cosas materiales pero creo que la pelea deja las cosas algo mal, pobre Erensin. ¡No te preocupes jaja! Yo no me incomodo si me dices eso. ¡Eren por celoso e imprudente ha metido la pata! Es que casi le cuenta todo, antes Levi llegó pero hecho una fiera. ¡Veo que le prestas atención al RicoxPetra, muy bien! A Rico le gusta Petra y sin embargo prefiere estar ahí como su amiga. Repito, me haces mega feliz con tus reviews, enserio, no se… las palabras son tan lindas y me animas bastante. No importa que no sean tan largos para mi siguen siendo hermosos y te de verdad que te agradezco por todo tu apoyo. Espero poder contar contigo siempre mi querida Annimo. ¡Espero que no te haya decepcionado el cap y la espera! Que me he tardado pero fue por varias razones. ¡Te mando un beso y un abrazo llenos de mucho, pero mucho amor!

 **Yenessis Kutsenova Tetsuya:** ¡Gracias por tomarte las molestias para dejarme un review! Jaja me alegra bastante que te guste todo, y espero que el drama que pasó no te las quite. Las cosas iban tan bien y hermosas pero a veces la vida no es toda de color de rosa. ¡No te enfades con el gatito por su imprudencia! Y otra vez gracias por hacerme saber lo que piensas, me encantan tus reviews. ¡Un abrazo asfixiante gigante!

 **Gateway to infinite:** Hola, no te preocupes, lo importante es que lo hiciste y te lo agradezco. Me gusta saber que piensas en cada cap. Pues… le ha sacado en cara la relación fallida que tiene con Levy casi, casi le suelta la verdad, ¿imprudente? Si, y aparte Levi le dice mocoso caprichoso de lo enojado que esta. Espero que no te enfades con nuestro baby, mira que luego se ha sentido mal. ¡Casi se asustas! No vi tu review y pensé que no te habia gustado el cap. ¡Gracias de nuevo! ¡Que tengas unos días hermosos, linda!

 **Gracias chicas por leer, por comentar, por existir. Las quiero mucho a cada una de ustedes. Nos leemos en otro cap.**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


	10. Nuestro tiempo

**¡Hola! ¿como están? ¡Yo estoy super feliz! Y es que ya casi llegamos a los cien reviews, ¡cien reviews! puede que piensen que exagero, pero es que cuando subí este fic no creía que fuera a sobre pasar mi** **expectativas. Me siento muy contenta con todas ustedes, con las que le dan favs, follow y sobre todo, con las que me dejan un lindo review con palabras de animo. Todo esto lo hago con amor para ustedes y mi mejor recompensa es saber que les gusta y tener personas tan bellas apoyándome. Chicas, no quiero hacer esto largo, pero me siento como si estuviera corriendo en un prado lleno de flores, ¡dichosa! Ojala pudiera darle un abrazo a cada una, y es que pueden pensar pero solo son palabras pero se engañan si creen que no las tengo presentes a cada una de ustedes. Son mis florecillas a las que quiero. Gracias por hacerme llegar hasta acá, estamos como a cinco caps o cuatro caps de que esto termine y espero que hasta lo ultimo puedan seguir acompañándome. ¡Al final la respuesta a los reviews de las personitas mas bellas de este mundo! y un poco sobre mi nuevo fic. Gracias nuevamente.**

* * *

 **Nuestro tiempo**

" _Todavía no puedo decir nada cada vez que te miro. Finjo como si nada estuviera mal, como si no me importara, soy así."_

-Si… ¿nos conocemos de alguna parte?-preguntó confundido. La mujer que sostenía su hombro no se le hacía conocida.

-¡Lo siento! Claro que no me conoces, pero yo a ti si-contestó con un tono animado-Mucho gusto, soy Hanji Zoe-se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

Eren correspondió el gesto algo desconcertado por lo que estaba sucediendo. Esa mujer decía que lo conocía, ¿pero de donde? La examinó con la mirada tratando de hallar algo sospechoso. Hanji, una mujer algo andrógina, iba ataviada con una camisa de gasa blend blanca y unos pantalones beige de vestir. En una mano cargaba su bolso de mano junto con la chaqueta azul.

-Eren Jaeger-estrechó la mano en un apretón enérgico por parte de la mujer.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?-y sin esperar respuesta ocupó el lugar que estaba frente al castaño-¿Jaeger?, ¿eres pariente de Mike Jagger?-preguntó medio en broma, medio enserio.

Eren soltó una risita negando ante la ocurrencia de la mujer.

-No hasta donde yo sé-y dio un trago al smoothie de frutos salvajes.

Un mesero los interrumpió para pedir la orden de la castaña. Ella le preguntó a Eren que era lo que estaba comiendo y pidió lo mismo. El hombre se retiró y Eren lo vio alejarse, tratando de ocultar la incomodidad que sentía.

-Tus ojos…-murmuró Hanji.

-¿Qué?-posó su mirada sobre la castaña.

-Tus ojos son de un verde bosque increíble-aduló, inclinándose un poco para mirarlo mejor-brillan por si solos. ¿Nunca te lo habían dicho?

-Constantemente-respondió-Los camareros, los vendedores, todo el mundo. Una pesadez-bromeó, fingiendo molestia.

Hanji rió, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

-¡Pero es verdad!-insistió-Son de un verde bosque purísimo. Hermosos.

El castaño sonrió, dejando de lado su bebida y cursándose de brazos.

-Lo sé. Y mi pelo es de un castaño cobrizo deslumbrante y mis labios son… ¿rosados?, ¿rojos?-preguntó levantando una ceja.

Hanji imitó la postura del castaño y frunció el ceño como si estuviera apreciando una obra de arte.

-Son tan rojos como el smoothie que estas tomando ahora-dijo con seriedad, siguiéndole el juego.

-Cielo santo-Eren puso en blanco sus ojos, y ambos rieron por el intercambio de bromas.

-Pero enserio, eres muy lindo. Perdona que te lo pregunte de esta manera, ¿eres modelo acaso?-Hanji apoyó los codos en la mesa, sosteniendo su cabeza.

El niño sonrió pasándose un mechón de cabello castaño tras la oreja.

-No, aunque gracias por el cumplido-agradeció con una sonrisa mas gentil-Haz dicho que me conoces… ¿de dónde precisamente?-preguntó un poco más serio.

-¡Ah! Lo siento…-se palmeó la boca, escondiendo una sonrisa-Me habrás tomado por una acosadora o algo así-rió-Te vi en una fotografía y me pareciste _precioso_ con todas las letras.

El niño arrugó la nariz, nuevamente perdido. A Hanji le pareció un gesto demasiado tierno, y estuvo tentada a comentarlo pero no quería asustar al chico con su "imprudencia" como solían llamarla Erwin y Levi.

-La foto que tiene Levi-explicó-Estas usando un sombrero de paja y creo que fue tomada en Floyd Lamb Park…

-Ah, _esa_ foto-recordó Eren. Había disfrutado mucho ese día con Levi. Su cara nada emocionada cuando propuso el plan y después verlo más relajado, dejándose llevar por él. Incluso en varias ocasiones había tomado la mano del pelinegro con el pretexto de llevarlo a ciertos lugares, y Levi nunca se había soltado de su agarre. Ese día se había sentido muy feliz, realmente feliz, porque no habían necesitado besarse o tocarse para sentirse cercanos. Les había bastado con tomarse de las manos para saber que estaban ahí, juntos. En ese entonces todo era más fácil. Según él, era un gusto pasajero, algo sin importancia, pero al pasar el tiempo se fue dando cuenta que quería a Levi de otra manera, y vaya que sintió miedo y culpa, pero con el pasar los días, esos temores se fueron disipando. Ya conocía lo bello que era sentirse enamorado. Y así como era hermoso, dolía verdaderamente.

-¿Eren?-preguntó Hanji, agitando una mano frente a sus ojos.

-¿Ah?, perdona. Estaba pensando… en algo-susurró, con una sonrisa infantil.

-¡Ya veo! Parecías muy metido en tus pensamientos-comentó- O bueno, parece que hoy todos andan pensado en algo-su sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto ceñudo.

A Eren le hizo gracia la manera tan rápida en la que la castaña cambiaba de ánimo.

-¿Todos?-preguntó, no muy interesado realmente, solo para no quedar en un silencio incomodo.

La mujer asintió, con una cucharada de avena en su boca. Le hizo señas para que esperara mientras tragaba con rapidez. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta, llevándose parte del labial que traía.

-Bueno, no todos. Pero parece que a nuestro amigo le ha pasado algo-comentó. Eren la miró sin comprender lo que quería decir-Lo que quiero decir es que Levi anda mas enfurruñado que de costumbre-explicó.

Eren no supo que responder a eso. ¿Qué se suponía que debía comentar? Si él más que nadie sabía perfectamente a que se debía el enojo del pelinegro. Hanji seguía mirándolo, esperando que dijera algo, ansiosa por seguir con la charla. Eren inhalo, esperando que sus dotes actorales no fueran tan malos, y le preguntó con el mejor tono de curiosidad que pudo aparentar:

-¿Y sabes que le sucedió?

-No sé. No he podido sacarle una sola palabra-respondió de inmediato. Se notaba que quería hablar del tema- Pero si me lo preguntas a mí, creo que ha tenido una pelea con su novia y no ha acabado nada bien-opinó, golpeando la mesa con su dedo índice.

-Vaya…

-Pero aun así, ellos ya habían discutido en otras ocasiones y nunca lo vi tan ensimismado por eso-desvió la mirada pensativa-… Puede ser por lo de la boda, la fecha está cerca, pero para mí que nos está ocultando algo-se miraron a los ojos pero Eren desvió la vista hacia las plantas del establecimiento.

-Tal vez se deba a eso. Tal vez está enfadado por haber discutido con Petra-dijo, fingiendo un tono de voz neutro, que no delatara el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta-Lo más probable es que se arreglen las cosas. Se van a casar, ¿no?-preguntó con una sonrisa amarga.

Hanji suspiró, echándose los mechones de cabello castaño que caían en su frente hacia atrás.

-¿Conoces a Petra, cierto?, entonces ya estas al tanto de todo este show de la boda-negó, mirando el techo.

-¿No estás feliz de que Levi vaya a casarse?-regresó su mirada a la mujer.

-No es que no esté feliz… es que… vamos, no me hagas sentir como la única que lo ve de esa manera. Levi y Petra _no_ _pueden_ casarse, ¡todo va a salir absolutamente mal!-abrió sus ojos como platos-No sé en que estaba pensando Levi cuando aceptó esa locura. Ni siquiera lo propuso él-exclamó con incredulidad.

A Eren le gustó escuchar que Hanji no estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso de la peli naranja.

-¿Entonces por qué se van a casar?-preguntó, verdaderamente interesado en la charla-¿No es muy tonto eso?

La castaña sonrió, feliz de que por fin alguien entendiera su punto de vista. Con Erwin no se podía, vivía y respiraba trabajo todo el tiempo y apenas si prestaba atención a los dramas amorosos de sus amigos. Los demás no contaban, eran personas del mundillo despectivo de la riqueza, a quienes solo les importaba el renombre de quienes se iban a casar. Un inversionista millonario que ocupaba la primera plana de las revistas de economía y sociedad, junto con la encantadora y talentosa diseñadora de interiores que se había hecho un lugar entre las celebridades. Si, dos estrellas juntas, más brillo tendrán.

¿Pero es que nadie pensaba en los sentimientos?, ¿en lo desastroso de la relación?

-¡Eso es lo que yo pienso!-coincidió aliviada-Creo que ya no le satisfacía andar de mujer en mujer y Petra le propuso que se casaran para darle "estabilidad emocional y un hogar", no son palabras mías, solo repito lo que ella dijo-el castaño asintió. Ya conocía todas esas majaderías cursis de Petra-¡Pero eso no quiere decir que tengan que comprometerse con algo tan serio!-enredó sus dedos en el cabello castaño, dándole dramatismo a sus palabras.

-Sin gritar-pidió Eren. Algunas personas los miraban desde sus mesas.

Hanji peinó su cabello tratando de calmarse.

-Te aseguro que no van a durar más de seis meses-dijo convencida-o me dejo de llamar Hanji Zoe. No sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar, pero soy la mejor amiga de Levi y no puedo permitir que arruine su vida de esa manera. ¡Es que ni quiere a Petra! Por eso voy a convencerlo hasta el cansancio. Hasta que aburra y deje esa idea tan absurda. Luego me lo va a agradecer.

El niño sonrió, esta vez verdaderamente feliz. No solo por el hecho de saber que a ella tampoco le parecía la idea de la boda, sino también de ver que Levi tenía una amiga tan buena. Definitivamente Hanji le caía muy bien.

-Hanji Zoe, eres increíble-comentó el castaño.

-Hago lo que puedo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros-Y tu también deberías ayudarme a hacerlo entrar en razón. Parece que se llevan muy bien, ¿Qué le has hecho a Levi?-preguntó curiosa.

-Lo siento, pero mis labios están sellados-bromeó.

-Seguro que con él no lo están tanto- lo molestó, con una sonrisa juguetona.

Eren la miró con los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta. No sabía con certeza si Hanji lo había dicho en broma o realmente ya sospechaba de algo. Esperaba que fuera la primera.

-No… no digas eso-era más fácil fingir vergüenza e indignación que negarlo.

La castaña se echo a reír despreocupadamente.

-Vale, vale. Lo siento. Pero no me vas a negar que no son cercanos-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-Deberías ver como cuida esa foto tuya. Casi que le pone velas y le arma un altar-exageró. El niño sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre y algo cálido recorrerlo- No quería dejar que yo la viera y creo que ahora entiendo porque no me la dejaba ver. ¡Eres una cosita _preciosa_ y encantadora!-halagó, poniendo una voz melosa, como si le hablara a un bebé.

De los labios del más joven y salió una risa ligera y relajada. Ya no se sentía tan mal como antes. De alguna manera Hanji le había dado una vaga esperanza, y aunque no se quería ilusionar, era complicado, pues todas esas pequeñas cosas de las que se había enterado lo habían enamorado un poco más.

-Gracias Hanji, de verdad-dijo mirándola con agradecimiento. Los ojos de la castaña brillaron enternecidos.

-No lo agradezcas dulzura, solo te digo la verdad. Ahora…-consultó el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y se sorprendió al ver la hora-… ¡Es tardísimo! Le dije a Erwin que no tardaría más de diez minutos y ya ha pasado media hora-la castaña exageró un suspiro, sacando la cartera de su bolso-Piensa en lo que te dije, seria de mucha ayuda hacer entrar en razón a Levi. Afuera debe haber alguien para cada uno-levantó una mano, pidiendo la cuenta-Fue un gusto conocerte. ¡Y yo que creía que tendría que suplicarle a Levi para que nos presentara! Es que no se lo va a creer-un joven trajo la cuenta y retiró los platos. Hanji tomó el bolso y la chaqueta lista para irse-Nos vemos en otra ocasión, _preciosura_.

Eren asintió, un poco desanimado al ver que la mujer ya se iba.

-También fue un placer conocerte Hanji. Me alegra saber que Levi tiene una amiga como tú-comentó.

-¡Gracias! Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a pagar y correr antes de que Erwin me eche.

-No te preocupes, yo pago por ti.

La castaña, que ya estaba de pie, lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

-¿En serio? No quiero verme como una oportunista-bromeó.

-Para nada, insisto-dijo, tratando de convencerla.

-¿Estás seguro de que te alcanza?-sabia muy bien que de adolescente se tenía un presupuesto limitado y no quería acabar con los ahorros del niño.

La sonrisa de Eren se ensanchó y de su bolsillo sacó una tarjeta negra y plateada bastante brillante.

-No te preocupes. No es mi dinero, es el de mi _papi_ -le dijo, enseñándole la tarjeta con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente.

Se tenía que vengar de alguna manera por el regaño de Levi. Quizá sería buena idea dar una vuelta por el Strip y vaciar la tarjeta hasta dejarla en ceros.

* * *

" _Yo, en verdad, todo este tiempo, te he anhelado. Tu mirada, tu fría sonrisa, a veces me dejan sin aliento. Seguimos extrañándonos mutuamente, tu y yo."_

-Ahora mismo MCL se está consolidando como uno de los mayores grupos de comunicación del mundo-comentó Erwin, con una sonrisa satisfecha-Posee estudios cinematográficos y sellos editoriales. La prensa sabe que algo grande se está cociendo bajo sus narices y solo les hemos dado a conocer una parte. Esto va a aparecer en todas las revistas de economía del país.

-¿Y Abraxas?-preguntó Levi con desinterés.

-Ah, esa es la parte que aun no vamos a revelar. No hasta que todo este pactado-dijo, ensanchando su sonrisa perfecta.

El pelinegro asintió mirando en torno a la sala. Si hubiera estado en otra situación, habría compartido la euforia de Erwin ante el inminente éxito de una firma millonaria. Ahora no quería pensar en eso, en nada prácticamente. Por más que había tratado de concentrarse en un su trabajo toda la mañana, no había podido olvidarse de Eren y la discusión que había tenido con él. Y no comprendía como habían llegado a esa situación. Hace un tiempo habían estado bien. Salían, se divertían, no habían tenido una sola discusión. ¿Por qué ahora todo era tan complicado? ¿Y por qué se sentía culpable?

Necesitaba fumar, su cuerpo lo estaba pidiendo, pero recordó que Erwin no dejaba que nadie fumara en el edificio. Maldito Smith y sus campañas por el bien de la salud y el ambiente.

Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y se metió un chicle para la ansiedad a la boca.

-Menuda adicción que tienes-comentó Erwin.

El pelinegro recordó que el rubio seguía en su oficina.

-Y que lo digas. Estoy haciendo ricas a las compañías de tabaco-murmuró con molestia.

Erwin cerró la revista y la dejó a un lado en el escritorio. Observó con sus ojos azul cielo al pelinegro. Levi era imponente y cortante, y se ajustaba exactamente a la imagen que daba físicamente. Su manera de pensar única y exclusivamente en el dinero y en diversas maneras de gastarlo, todas imaginativas y exuberantes, eran un atractivo para las personas que deseaban conocerlo. Pero ahora que lo veía frente a él, había que estar ciego o ser tonto para no darse cuenta que a _lgo_ le pasaba. Y es que Hanji ya se lo había dicho, pero conociéndola como era (como exageraba las cosas) no le había dado importancia.

-¿Vas a decirme que te ocurre o tengo que insistir como Hanji?-se reclinó en la silla, entrelazando sus dedos. Había adoptado la posición de un psicólogo dispuesto a escuchar a su paciente.

-Estoy bien-respondió cortante.

-¿Bien?-repitió el rubio, incrédulo-Hace unos meses de lo único que te quejabas era de los problemas que tenias con tu Gulfstream V, y de los seis meses de espera que habías pasado para conseguirlo-Levi ni siquiera lo miraba-… Sabes que puedes decírmelo.

El pelinegro se quedó unos segundos un silencio, pensando en lo que iba a decir antes que nada. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos echándolos hacia atrás, tal como a Eren le gustaba.

"Te vez muy guapo… bueno, más guapo que de costumbre-decía sonrojado". Casi siempre luego de tener sexo, Eren se recostaba en su pecho y jugaba con su cabello, enredándolo en sus dedos y peinándolo de varias formas. Y a él no le molestaba tenerlo encima, con sus labios casi rosándose y los delicados dedos del menor acariciando su cabeza.

Suspiró, mirando a Erwin quien esperaba una respuesta.

-No lo sé… es que no sé-se sinceró, mirando la superficie del escritorio como si ahí estuviera la respuesta.

-¿Qué cosa precisamente?-indagó Erwin.

-Lo que estoy haciendo mal.

El rubio solo asintió. Lo observó tratando de buscar algo que le diera más pistas. Rememoró la charla que había tenido con Hanji por la mañana; tenía muchas teorías. Le había dicho que tal vez Levi se estaba arrepintiendo de su compromiso con Petra, pero eso no explicaba del todo su comportamiento. La castaña creía y aseguraba que había algo más que no sabían y que no se quería adelantar a nada.

-¿Tiene que ver con Petra?

-Sí.

-¿Y con la boda?

Levi asintió, metiéndose otro chicle de nicotina en la boca. De alguna manera le ayudaba a controlar la ansiedad, sin embargo su mandíbula empezaba a dolerle.

-Escucha-Erwin suspiró, acomodándose en la silla-Voy a ser sincero contigo, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo-el pelinegro asintió-y está más que claro que tú no te quieres casar. Se lo que estas sintiendo, lo entiendo. Yo ya pasé por eso en mi primer matrimonio. Sabes que yo me sentía solo y creí que con alguien al lado eso iba a desaparecer, pero fue peor. No la amaba, y solo la estaba lastimando a ella y a mí mismo-dijo, con voz suave-Ahora es mi turno de advertirte y aconsejarte, no tomes una decisión tan precipitada. Más aun sabiendo que no sientes nada por Petra. Allá afuera puede que este la persona indicada esperando por ti. No lo estropees lastimando a la persona que quieres con una mala decisión-negó, con una mirada seria brillando en sus ojos.

Levi no aceptaba que lo sermonearan, pero había tanta verdad en las palabras de Erwin, que por una vez en su vida, las aceptó.

-Joder, odio que me entiendas tan fácilmente-bromeó, fingiendo molestia.

Erwin sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No es tan fácil entenderte, créeme-hizo una pausa-… Entonces, sé que es apresurado pedirte una respuesta ahora, pero ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

Se miraron. Erwin esperando una respuesta y Levi con la cabeza en otra parte, pesando las palabras de su amigo.

No amaba a Petra, eso era verdad, pero cuando la mujer le había propuesto que se casaran usando miles de pretextos no le había parecido tan malo. Tendría alguien que lo esperaría al llegar a casa, alguien lo acompañaría todos los días. Después de tanto tiempo había entendido una cosa, el dinero te podía dar todo, excepto dos cosas: a _mor y felicidad._ Y esas dos cosas las encontró en la persona que menos imaginaba. En un quinceañero endemoniadamente inocente que lo cautivaba con cualquier pequeña acción. Con una sonrisa, o con una mirada; con un simple beso. Todo con Eren era tan perfecto. Verlo dormir, reírse, emocionarse, correr a sus brazos y tomarlo de la mano.

Era tan idiota.

Ya había lastimado a la persona que de verdad quería.

-Supongo que…-miró a Erwin con una mirada determinada-Hacer las cosas correctamente-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sobre la boda?

-Voy a hablar con Petra.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la vas a cancelar?-insistió.

-Va a armar un escándalo, pero la voy a hacer entrar en razón-de solo pensar en Petra y sus lágrimas y gritos le empezó a doler la cabeza. Pero era un precio pequeño a un futuro lleno de cefaleas y dramas matrimoniales.

-Buena decisión. Si hubieras querido separarte de ella ya estando casado lo más seguro es que te hubiera sacado hasta el último centavo en la repartición de bienes.

El pelinegro le dio la razón, sintiéndose más ligero. Ahora que había hablado con Erwin, debía pensar en lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante. Ir y hablar con Petra era lo principal, tenían que aclarar muchas cosas. Después ir donde Eren. O tal vez debía llamarlo. No se habían hablado desde día. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje. Lo más seguro es que Eren estuviera enfadado con él y no quisiera hablarle por ahora. Pero iba a tener que escucharlo, con él también tenía muchas cosas de que hablar.

-Hay mucho silencio-comentó Levi. En todo el día, extrañamente, nadie había ido a importunarlo.

-Eso es porque Hanji no está-informó-Le di diez minutos para que saliera a comer-consultó su reloj y frunció el ceño-De hecho, ya debería haber estado aquí hace cuarenta minutos.

-Así es Hanji-fue lo único que comentó.

-Creo que va a estar feliz cuando sepa la decisión que has tomado. Ella era la más insistente en este asunto.

-Ya lo creo-dijo con molestia. No la iba a soportar con sus incesantes "te lo dije" por al menos, los siguientes cinco meses.

Y como si la hubieran invocado, la puerta se abrió sobresaltando a Erwin y haciendo que Levi frunciera el ceño aun más.

-¡Ya llegué!

-Te tardaste. Es la última vez que te dejo salir.

-Ah, que mal, acabas de herir mis sentimientos-se llevó una mano al corazón con dramatismo-Como sea, ¡a que no adivinan a quien me encontré!-preguntó entusiasmada, adentrándose en la oficina.

Levi la miró intrigado por la sonrisa que le había dado al entrar.

-Luego nos cuentas. Hay algo más importante que debes saber-empezó Erwin. Levi lo miró como diciendo "¿enserio le vas a contar?"

Hanji tomó asiento junto a Erwin, dejando el bolso en el suelo.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó curiosa, mirándolos intercaladamente.

-Nada.

-Levi, no seas grosero-regañó la mujer-Sigue Erwin.

El pelinegro suspiró, resignándose a lo inevitable. Se recostó en la silla de cuero, con los brazos cruzados, sintiéndose más como un espectador.

-Bueno. Levi ha decidió anular su compromiso con Petra-contó Erwin. Hanji solo asintió-No se van a casar, ¿no era lo que querías?-preguntó extrañado.

La mujer asintió con aparente calma, y se giró mirando a Levi, regalándole una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Te lo dije!-apuntó feliz.

-No te lleves el crédito. Fue Erwin quien me convenció-dijo como si nada.

La mujer se giró con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido, mirando al rubio con una mueca de incredulidad. Se sentía traicionada.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste?-preguntó-¿Por qué le hiciste caso a Erwin y no a mi?-luego se volvió hacia el rubio y le pegó en el brazo-¿Por qué te robas mi crédito?, ¡No te rías Erwin!

Levi suspiró, pero esta vez más tranquilo. Todo era más claro ahora que sabía lo que debía hacer.

Pero por ahora disfrutaría viendo la pelea de los dos magnates de la economía.

* * *

" _Para ser sincero, todo este tiempo, he estado queriéndote. Mi corazón se agita, mi corazón revolotea. Son como regalos cuando te miro otra vez, son sentimientos que no puedo dejar ir. Son mi mundo, que está lleno de ti._

Llegó por la tarde a su casa. Estaba exhausto y deseoso de tomar una ducha.

No había comprado gran cosa. Ocho bolsas y siete cajas de zapatos que habían sido cargadas y guardadas por el chófer. Al final le dio propina extra por toda la ayuda que le había prestado.

Ya en su casa, el ambiente era más fresco y tranquilo, sin el barullo de las personas y los ruidos de los motores. Pero tanta paz y silencio eran malos. Al menos afuera se había mantenido ocupado distrayéndose con cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención. Ahí, en esa casa tan hermosa, volvían las preocupaciones y los malos recuerdos. Pero eso se tenía que acabar. Tenía que terminar por más que le doliera.

No le importó dejar todas las bolsas y cajas a un lado de la entrada. Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la sala, verificando sus lilas. Sus preciadas lilas. Sonrió al ver cuánto habían crecido en tan poco tiempo. Con cuidado las acarició, sintiendo sus suaves cuerpos bajo la punta de los dedos. Tomó la maceta con ambas manos y fue hasta las escaleras. En el caminó pasó al lado de varios cuadros, todos de flores o escenas campestres. No recordaba el nombre del artista que Levi le había mencionado. Solo sabía que era famoso y que sus pinturas costaban años de alimentación en un refugio de África.

Dejó las lilas en una mesita blanca y luego se desvistió, listo para ducharse y empezar con su tarea.

Cuando salió de la lucha se sintió fresco y más relajado. Por más que le doliera intentó no pensar en Levi. Debía conservar la cabeza fría.

Se sentó en medio de la gran cama, con la laptop frente a él. Necesitaba investigar los horarios de funcionamiento de la terminal de Nevada. El dinero del pasaje y los gatos. Tenía que planear el presupuesto que iba a usar. Anotó todo en una libreta que tenía a su lado. Con calculadora en mano contó el dinero que había extraído de la cuenta bancaria que Levi había puesto a su disposición. No quedaba nada en ella. Todo lo había sacado y destinado para cada propósito.

Siguió entre cuentas y planes, tratando de no desviar sus pensamientos a otra cosa. Lo que estaba haciendo, lo hacía por el bien de ambos. No era justo para Levi estar con un prostituto menor de edad. El pelinegro se merecía más, y para su pesar, el no cumplía con ningún requisito. Al principio no le había importado que Levi tuviera novia, hasta esposa le habría dado totalmente igual, pero ahora que las cosas habían ido cambiando, no podía seguir con ese pensamiento egoísta. Levi merecía ser feliz, tener una familia, una pareja de la cual pudiera sentirse orgulloso. Y él no podía darle nada de eso. Sonrió con pesar.

Buscó entre sus cosas la gran maleta con la que había llegado del Phoenix. Ahí estaban sus antiguas cosas. Su ropa, sus objetos sin valor material pero con un gran apego emocional. Suspiró vaciando todo en el suelo. La desocupó toda hasta dejarla vacía y luego la volvió a llenar con la ropa nueva que Levi le había comprado y el fajo de billetes que había escondido en un oso de peluche. El dinero y la ropa ya estaban listos. Volvió a guardar la maleta en el armario y se aseguró de que no se viera entre todos los abrigos.

Solo quedaba hacer una cosa. La más dolorosa de todas, pero la más correcta.

Tomó el celular del tocador y caminó hacia el balcón, abriéndolo de par en par, dejando que la brisa entrara libre y agitara las cortinas. Afuera el sol brillaba en lo alto, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido en el condominio. Era como si todas las personas de la tierra hubieran desaparecido. Tal vez sería lo mejor. Se apoyó en la baranda del balcón y marcó el numeró de Levi. No se tardó en buscarlo, solo tenía dos contactos en su teléfono. Era como la primera vez que había llamado a Levi para que fuera por él.

Al tercer tono sintió la voz de Levi acariciando su oído. El viento sopló más fuerte, alborotando su cabello.

-¿Eren?

Sintió los ojos húmedos, sin embargo, sonrió.

-Hola Levi, ¿Puedes venir hoy?-pidió como si nada. Como si nunca se hubieran peleado-Tengo algo que decirte.

" _Para ser sincero, todo este tiempo, he estado queriéndote. Esa mirada, esa sonrisa fría… no me dejan ir hacia ti."_

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, estamos en una parte crucial de la historia (espero que este cap no las decepcione) Ojala esto no les arruine las ganas de seguir leyendo. Esperen el siguiente cap, que tal vez, (tal vez) tenga lemon, tal vez porque no soy buena en eso jaja. También quiero avisar que Cien flores para el Emperador ya esta, y pueden ir a leerla si gustan (¡me harían muy feliz!) y las que ya lo han hecho, ¡mil gracias! me siento muy afortunada de tener unas personas tan buenas conmigo. ¡Espero que no estén decepcionadas de este cap! saben que lo hago con amor.**

 **¡Ahora los reviews!**

 **Yenesis Kutsenova Tetsuya:** ¡Hola! Vaya, si, todas se enojaron con Levi, espero que ahora no ya que al fin se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. ¡Perdónalo porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo! Y si, era teen idle de Marina, también he escuchado a Melanie y tengo algunas canciones (Cry baby Dios mío) Gracias por tu review, y por todo tu apoyo en mi fic, que has estado desde hace mucho y me siento muy feliz cada vez que veo tus reviews y tu compañía en mis fics. Espero que este cap te haya gustado. ¡Y mil gracias por leer Cien flores para el Emperador! Y que le des esa oportunidad. Gracias enserio, de todo corazón. ¡Un beso y un abrazo y por favor mejórate! No es lindo estar enfermo.

 **Cotota:** ¡Gracias! Eres bien recibida en mis fics, en todos. Jaja que bueno, espero que te guste y disfrutes Y&B y mi otro fic que apenas comienza. Ahora sabes quién era la persona desconocida, y todo lo que va a pasar, ¿Qué crees? ¡Pero tú eres la que mejor hace la angustia! Jaja así que esto no es nada. Mil gracias por tu apoyo que es muy importante para mí, sobre todo ahora. ¡Gracias por el review y espero leerte pronto! Besos y abrazos.

 **Bossenbroek:** Jajaja me hizo reír tu comentario de verdad. ¡Todas querían tirarle cosas a Levi y a Petra y proteger a Eren! Pero mira que ya una parte de todo se ha arreglado. Levi ya no se va a casar con ella, ¿no es eso grandioso? Yo también soy como Eren, si me pasa algo malo no puedo dejar de pensar en eso y tengo que distraerme. Ojala que este cap no te haya puesto mal ni nada, lo último que quiero es que se depriman, recuerda que yo no escribo finales tristes, ¡así que a esperar lo mejor! Y muchas, pero muchas, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, lo digo de verdad, eres de mis fieles, siempre te veo ahí en algún fic y me pongo muy contenta. Espero nunca decepcionarte y que puedas seguir conmigo hasta el fin (jaja ha sonado raro) ¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo en todo este tiempo! Y en mis fics, te mereces una tarta de fresa. ¡Un abrazo enorme y lleno de cariño!

 **MagiAllie:** ¡Gracias Magi! Sabes que me costaba esa pelea pero creo al final si me gustó como quedó. ¡No hubo lemon, lo siento! eso está para el próximo capítulo, tal vez. Muchas gracias por el review y por todos los demás, y también, por haberme acompañado en mi primer fic y ayudarme y darme consejos. Eres de mis escritoras favoritas y de las que quiero y aprecio un montón. Sabes lo feliz que estaba por el número de reviews jaja porque no me lo creía, y estoy contenta hasta el tope. ¡Muchas gracias Magi! ¡Un beso y un abrazo llenos de amor!

 **FJulietta:** ¡Gracias Juli! Jajaja qué bueno que te haya gustado la pelea, ya te había dicho lo mucho que se me complican esas cosas, pero bueno, al final me ha gustado. Si, Petra se rebaja mucho pero Levi ya ha tomado una decisión (la que todas esperaban) así que no la vamos a ver. Jaja lo estoy pensando y es lo más probable de que vaya a haber amor en la cama jajaja que manera de decirlo. Mi pobre Eren tiene un camino que seguir y aunque pequeño, se desprende muy fácil de las cosas aunque de Levi le está costando. ¡Juli, gracias por todo el apoyo que me das! Y la ayuda (no olvido toda la ayuda y los consejos en MB) que medas en este fic, sabes que necesito saber qué piensas. Ojala no te decepcione. Y sobre todo, por apoyarme en ese, mi primer fic, y en los demás. Siempre he estado agradecida contigo y sabes que te quiero mucho como escritora y como persona. ¡Un abrazo lleno de buenas energías, y gracias por el review!

 **Hikari Candy:** ¡Tu entiendes! Todos tienen algo de culpa. Pero mira que todo se esta arreglando aunque ahora tenemos problemillas con nuestros bebes. El pasado de Carla se va a revelar muy pronto, y también lo de Grisha jaja. Lo bueno es que no va a haber boda ni nada de eso, asi que se ha resuelto algo. Espero que no te hayas decepcionado, mi Candy, sabes que te aprecio un montón. Y gracias por acompañarme en cada fic, en este que fue el primero y que quiero bastante, y en el nuevo que apenas empieza y ha tenido buena aceptación. Me gustaría seguir viéndote por aquí, con todo tu apoyo y lindas palabras. ¡Gracias de verdad por el review! me siento muy contenta, espero leerte pronto. ¡Y sobre todo gracias por el apoyo en todo, todo! ¡Eres una personita hermosa, mil gracias!

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes, gracias por hacerme saber que te está gustando, eso es muy importante para mí. Y gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado el cap, de verdad. ¡Y gracias por acompañarme! ¡Un beso y un abrazo enorme!

 **Dayyechelon:** Jajaja la verdad en un review, eso es cierto, todo lo es. Pero Levi ya no se va a casar y se ha dado cuenta de que ha sido un idiota. Solo tiene que ir y hablar con Petra y con Eren, pero Eren… ¿Qué va a hacer Eren? Gracias por tu review que siempre consigues sacarme una risa jaja de verdad. Espero que te haya gustado este cap a pesar de que no se vieron ni fue muy romántico creo yo. ¡Y gracias por dejarme tus reviews! De verdad, son tan divertidos y me gustan mucho, aparte no importa si sin largos (mejor) esos son lo que me enamoran jajaja. ¡Gracias de nuevo por todos, todos tus reviews! Estoy muy contenta de que llegaras a mi fic. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Fujimy:** ¡Hola! Ay, te vi en Cien flores para el Emperador y estoy super contenta de que llegaras a mis fics, enserio. A mí también me gusta hacer a Eren malo jaja no sé porque, que sea malo pero a la vez todo lindo y tierno que no te puedes enojar con él. Levi estaba enojado hasta el tope, pero ya se calmó y ahora no se van a casar ¿eh? Pero les doy más preocupaciones jaja, pero tranquila, todo va a terminar bien. Muchas, pero muchas gracias por tu review, y por acompañarme ahora con mis fics, con este el primero y en el otro donde apenas está iniciando pero ya soy feliz ya que hay personitas de aquí que también, y apoyan allá (estas tu entre ellas) ¡Gracias por el review, que tengas unos días soleados y frescos!

 **Emilda:** ¡Jajajaja! Ay no, esas hipótesis si me que han matado Emi, enserio. Jaja lo de Farlan y el Chulo más que todo. ¡Era Hanji! ¿si era quien habías pensado? Te entiendo, Eren es tan malo a veces pero tan lindo que no te puedes enojar con el baby. Y ahora mas que todo, que esta pensando en marcharse "por el bien de Levi" ¡y no sabe que Levi ya no se va a casar con Petra! (parece giro de novela, super rebuscado jaja) gracias por tus geniales reviews, y sobre todo, porque siempre que los leo me hacen muy feliz. Gracias por estar conmigo, de verdad. ¡Si pudiera te daba un abrazo pero me toca por palabras! Siente el amor en mis palabras jaja, mil gracias por el review.

 **Annimo:** ¡Hola mi querida Annimo! ¿Cómo estás? ¡yo feliz de ver otro bello y largote review tuyo! Que bueno que no te enfadaste con Eren, es muy lindo para hacerlo. Pues ahora no hay mas dinero para Petra, ni pastel, ni vestido, ni nada jajaa ni novio va a tener, pero ahí esta Rico para que la consuele. No, a Carla no le dio Alzheimer jaja tenia depresión y la cuando están medicados no hilan muy bien sus pensamientos. Ellos siempre han vivido en USA solo que la canción que canta Carla habla de eso (se llama Wake up de Eden y la de los encabezados Teen Idle de Marina) Annimo gracias por preocuparte, ya estoy mejor (no te mueras jaja) y no sabes como me rio sonrojada cuando me dices que escribo bien (penita ) pero es muy lindo saberlo de parte tuya. De verdad no quiero hacerte sentir comprometida ni nada, pero me gustaría ver un review tuyo en mi fic y en el otro (Cien flores para el emperador, por si quieres verlo) ¡Eres un amor de persona, de verdad! Muchas, pero muchas gracias. ¡Un abrazo lleno de amor verdadero, del bueno! Por cierto, si vieras la canción de wake up, te lo agradecería un montón.

 **Gateway to infinite:** No te preocupes, me alegra que lo hayas dejado de todas maneras. La persona no trajo problemas, ¡hasta ayudo a Eren! Pero hay un nuevo problema. Esto es especial, muy especial porque tu fuiste de las chicas que ha estado conmigo desde el cap uno ¡el uno! Algunas no volvieron a comentar o tal vez siguen desde las sombras, pero tu siempre, siempre has estado aquí y te lo agradezco mucho, estoy muy agradecida contigo. ¡Un beso y un abrazo linda, con mucho cariño!

 **ElisaM2331:** Jajaj cuando te lei al principio con eso de Hera, fue como escuchar a Eren (de tu fic) hablar. Y qué bueno que te guste mi fic, sobre todo porque te gusta el Ereri (y te entiendo, pero me pasa con el Riren) muchas gracias por las palabras de ánimo, espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado. ¡Muchas gracias con todo mi corazón! Y por el review, por las lonjas llenas de amor de Levi que te lo agradezco jaja.

 **Akira Cassidy Evans:** ¡Gracias! Que bueno que te ha gustado porque yo para las peleas no soy buna jaja ni en el lemon. Ojala te haya gustado el cap y que esperes ansiosa lo que sigue. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, se te quiere un monton. ¡Un beso y un abrazo!

 **Mika:** Hola Mika, ¡es bueno verte por aquí! Y aww dile a Hikari que muchas gracias (Hikari si ves esto, te quiero un resto linda) es bueno tener una nueva personita conmigo. ¡Y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad! Estoy muy feliz enserio, sobre todo de que lo hayas amado. Ya se dio cuenta de que lo quiere (no se tardo) y le falta muy poco para que se acabe, no se muy bien cuantos pero no mas de cinco. Si, Petra tiene que hacerse respetar pero en mi fic no lo va a hacer… imagina cuando Levi le vaya a decir que no hay boda. Pobre. ¡Gracias Mika por tu review! espero seguir leyéndote por aquí! ¡Un beso y un abrazo enorme.

 **¡Casi cien reviews! si ven, en le primer cap dije que solo una persona iba a leer esto. ¡Es que no me lo creo! las quiero un montón. Todo esto es gracias a ustedes.**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


	11. Adiós para ti, sin embargo, no para mi

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? Por fin pude traer este nuevo capitulo a pesar de las demoras. Lo siento, pero no podía hilar las ideas, hasta que al final todo me llegó y pude escribir. Gracias a todas las chicas por su apoyo y sus lindos mensajes y también a las que me leen en silencio (a ustedes también las quiero bastante) No hay lemon, lo siento para las que lo esperaban, en su lugar puse otra cosa mas dulce (supongo) y espero que les guste. ¡Gracias nuevamente por el apoyo, las palabras y todo lo que me dan! Son tan especiales para mi. ¡Al final están las respuestas a sus lindos y hermosos reviews!**

* * *

 **Adiós para ti, sin embargo, no para mí**

" _Hemos manejado por tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo cómo llegamos aquí o como hemos sobrevivido tanto. Estoy intentando alejarme de todo lo que me hace daño, hasta que salgas de mi atmósfera. "_

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que llamó a Levi?

Eren no lo sabía. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo físico desgastante. Estaba sentando en la silla de madera que se encontraba en el jardín, en silencio, sin moverse. No parecía ser capaz de hacer otra cosa. Cada vez que miraba la hora en el celular que estaba en la mesa frente a él sentía la ansiedad recorrerle, sin embargo no hacía nada para controlarla. Era un gran esfuerzo el simple hecho de estar ahí sentado, esperando.

Se levantó, paseándose por el pequeño jardín que había cuidado con tanto esmero. El jardín que Levi le había regalado. Aquel hombre de porte intimidante y mirada filosa que lo atraía con locura. A pesar de verse como alguien difícil con los demás, con Eren era muy atento. Se negaba a creer lo que le había dicho en el auto el día que habían discutido.

Regresó al interior de la casa y esperó sentado en la sala a que Levi llegara. Recordó que antes de la discusión habían planeado un viaje a la casa de playa de Levi que se encontraba en Hamptons. El pelinegro le había dicho que la casa poseía una vista hacia el mar excelente y una terraza en donde podían dormir si se le antojaba. El castaño había soñado por días con ese viaje; Levi, iluminado por el sol cegador de la costa, alto y fuerte, abrazándolo y besándolo en la playa. Los dos juntos, queriéndose y divirtiéndose sin preocupaciones, viviendo el momento con plenitud. Aunque Eren no lo notó, había sonreído con pesar.

Ya no podría hacerse realidad ese sueño. Si Levi regresaba a Hamptons sería sin él, probablemente con Petra y felizmente casado, pensó con amargura. ¿Cuándo había sido su último beso?, ¿su ultimo abrazo? El mismo día en que las cosas se habían puesto mal. Podía haber ido hasta la oficina del pelinegro, sabia donde quedaba, pero no era correcto que él fuera hasta allá. Sería muy atrevido de su parte, él no pertenecía a ese mundo, hace años que se había dado su propio lugar. Uno bastante penoso.

Se recostó en el amplio sillón, acomodándose, tratando de ordenar su mente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no era así, él nunca se había preocupado por sus decisiones, ¿entonces por qué ahora se cuestionaba tanto las cosas?

Recordó que hace unas horas, cuando había llamado a Levi, este le había preguntado si estaba bien. "¿Bien? ¡No! ¡Me estoy muriendo!" Pero el castaño se había limitado a responderle con un tono aparentemente despreocupado, controlando su respiración.

En su mente por alguna razón llegaron aquellas canciones trágicas y adolescentes. _Break up for you, i'm still_. No podía parar la canción, la frase _me puse tan débil, quiero que te quedes bebé_ sonaba una y otra vez, absurdamente, en su cabeza.

Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Ya iban a ser las seis y Levi aun no llegaba. Se removió, buscando una posición más cómoda. Solo llevaba un simple pantalón de pijama azul y una camisa blanca. Pensó en lo bien que le vendría una cobija en esos momentos, pues había puesto el aire acondicionado y la estancia estaba algo fría.

Pensar demasiado es malo, decían, y tenían razón. En su cabeza habían tantas cosas que no podía concentrarse en una. Una parte suya le recordaba que estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse, que podía cambiar de parecer y seguir como si nada. Podría seguir en su casa de Falcon Landing, bebiendo té de rosas en el jardín, cuidando de sus flores, recibiendo las visitas de Levi. Solo las visitas. Su otra mitad, esa parte que le decía que tenía que irse, le recordaba que nunca podría tener algo mas con Levi, solo ser su amante. A pesar de los mimos, de los regalos, de los besos, él quería _más._ Era un sueño adolescente, pero muchas noches había fantaseado con la posibilidad de que Levi llegara un día y le dijera que lo amaba, así como Eren lo amaba a él, que ya no se iba a casar, que por fin iban a poder estar juntos.

-Levi tonto, ¿por qué no me quieres de verdad? Seríamos muy felices-susurró, sintiendo el cansancio sobre sus parpados. No había cerrado los ojos en toda la noche.

Lentamente se fue quedando dormido, por fin vencido por el sueño. Se acurrucó, bañado por el suave resplandor del atardecer que entraba por las ventanas.

* * *

" _Y recuerdo que pasaré este día cayendo a dos metros bajo tierra, cuando estoy a tres mil pies en el aire persiguiendo el ocaso, tan lejos del este que me dirijo al oeste. Siento como si el borde del mundo fuera nuevo. "_

Había salido más tarde de la oficina, ya iban a ser las seis y media. No era su intención. De todas maneras, no podía evadir sus responsabilidades. Le había dicho a Eren que iba a estar allá a las cinco y ya era muy tarde. Esperaba que entendiera y no se enfadara. Que lo llamara lo había sorprendido un poco, lo reconocía, pensaba que tal vez Eren estaría enfadado por más tiempo y evitaría cualquier contacto con él. El niño tenía razones para estar enfadado con él, la manera en la que le había hablado no había sido muy agradable después de todo, pero Levi también creía que no era totalmente su culpa. Dio golpecitos ligeros con los dedos sobre el volante del auto. Eso ya era un tema del pasado, ahora tenía otra prioridad. Pensaba en ir hasta la casa de Petra y hablar con ella; por lo menos merecía saber su decisión cara a cara y no por teléfono, pero la llamada de Eren lo había hecho cambiar de parecer. Lo había extrañado, ¿para qué negarlo? Había echado de menos a su lindo gatito.

Bajó los vidrios del auto negro, permitiendo que la brisa entrara suave por la ventana. Las farolas que bordeaban las calzadas ya estaba empezando a encenderse. Incluso parecía haber más personas en las calles a esa hora. La diversión en las vegas apenas estaba comenzando.

Echó un rápido vistazo a la bolsa pequeña que descansaba en el asiento de copiloto. Dentro, en medio de papel de seda había una pequeña caja de terciopelo roja. Era un pequeño obsequio, una indemnización para compensar los malos ratos que habían tenido. Hanji tenía razón, no era muy bueno expresando lo que sentía, pero iba a ser lo posible para arreglar las cosas con el castaño de alguna manera.

Cuando llegó a Falcon Landing ya había oscurecido y las calles estaban siendo iluminadas por las luces artificiales de las calles. Parqueó el auto afuera del garaje, pues no había peligro de que algo le pasara y salió con la bolsa en una mano, dando un portazo algo fuerte.

No había ninguna luz encendida, ni siquiera la del cuarto principal. Caminó hacia la entrada de la casa con rapidez, sintiendo algo de angustia en su pecho. ¿Por qué las luces estaban apagadas?, ¿El castaño habría salido a alguna parte? Pero Eren no salía de noche si no lo acompañaba él, además, le había pedido que fuera a verlo.

Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta con suavidad, adentrándose sin hacer ruido.

-¿Eren?-llamó Levi mientras cerraba la puerta tras su espalda.

El pasillo estaba a oscuras, pero no se molestó en encender la luz. No había señales del niño, por lo que sacó el celular y marcó el número del castaño y al oír el teléfono sonar el algún lugar de la casa se tranquilizó. Avanzó en la penumbra, conociendo de memoria los rincones de la estancia. Su primer impulso fue ir hacia la sala y ver si tal vez ahí se encontraba Eren, listo para saltarle encima y hacerle alguna broma.

Cuando ya se estaba acercando a la sala, escuchó un ligero suspiro entre las sombras. Olía al perfume de Eren, demasiado fuerte para ser solo un rastro. De pronto la habitación empezó a tomar forma gracias a la luz de la calle que se filtraba por las ventanas. Levi caminó con cuidado hacia el sofá, donde se encontraba la pequeña silueta acostada.

Se inclinó un poco sobre él, observando cada detalle. La luz de la luna, que trataba de atravesar las delicadas cortinas, bañaba las paredes de la sala con un resplandor que difuminaba los perfiles. Las sombras jugaban graciosamente sobre el rostro sereno del niño, una imagen cautivante y enternecedora. Sonrió con ligereza, corriendo algunos mechones castaños que caían por su frente. Era un niño, pensó. Un niño. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel chico de rasgos hermosos y actitud provocativa fuera el responsable de tantas cosas dentro de él? Podía haberse enamorado de una mujer hermosa, de Petra, de cualquier persona, pero no. Se había enamorado de un niño.

Se debatió entre llamarlo o no, no quería despertarlo y arruinar esa imagen que le regalaba. Pero también quería ver esos preciosos ojos verdes mirándolo con cariño, y esa sonrisa. Había extrañado tantas cosas de Eren en tan poco tiempo.

-Eren…-lo llamó suavemente. El castaño no se movió ni dio señales de estar despertando-Eren-lo tomó por el hombro, agitándolo con cuidado.

Eren se removió, frunciendo el ceño. Primero dejó escapar un suspiro y se estiró en el sillón, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo. Levi le acarició el cabello, esperando que despertara totalmente.

-¿Levi?-susurró, casi sin voz.

-¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí?-preguntó el pelinegro, sentándose al lado del menor.

-Te estaba esperando-volvió a susurrar con la voz adormilada, disfrutando de las caricias del pelinegro.

Levi asintió sin dejar de recorrer las hebras castañas, escuchando al menor casi ronronear como un gato satisfecho.

-Lo siento-dijo en voz baja-Tenía que atender unos asuntos en la oficina, por eso me tardé-explicó.

Eren, ya mas despierto y consiente, sintió alivio al saber que se había tardado a causa del trabajo. Había pensado que tal vez Levi no llegaría, pues podría haber salido con alguien más, con Petra, con quien fuera, pero el hecho de que estuviera con otra persona y no con él… no le gustaba para nada.

-Ya veo. No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas aquí-le dijo con una sonrisa que la penumbra ayudó a esconder. Se sintió muy tonto diciendo esa frase tan cursi, pero al sentir los dedos contrarios entrelazarse con los suyos, lo fue olvidando-¿Por qué no encendiste la luz?

-No quería despertarte.

El castaño se incorporó, riendo con ligereza. ¿Qué no quería despertarlo? Pero si de todas formas lo había hecho.

-Pero lo hiciste-recordó, sentándose en el regazo del mayor con bastante confianza.

-Lo hice-admitió el pelinegro, acomodándolo entre sus brazos.

La cabeza de Eren estaba apoyada en el pecho de Levi, escuchando su corazón latir con constancia. Pasó ambos brazos por el torso del pelinegro, cerrando nuevamente los ojos. Levi apoyó su mentón en la cabeza del menor, meciéndolo suavemente.

-Te extrañé-confesó el castaño, pegando su rostro aun más al pecho contrario.

-Yo también te extrañé-respondió Levi, después de unos segundos de silencio.

Se quedaron así, por varios minutos, sin decirse nada más. No le preguntó a Eren que era eso que tenía que decirle, estaba muy cómodo como para siquiera articular alguna palabra. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con un Eren adormilado, pestañeando con lentitud.

-¿Quieres ir a la cama?-preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

-Cárgame-pidió el niño, sin abrir los ojos.

El mayor se cuestionó como es que se dejaba dar órdenes tan fácilmente. Eso sería un problema a futuro si dejaba que Eren tomara el control. Si le pedía que le comprara una isla, se la compraría, si le pedía un castillo, igual. Le daría todo.

Pudo llegar hasta el cuarto del menor sin problemas gracias a luz que entraba por la ventanas (las cortinas no estaban cerradas). El regalo se lo daría mañana, cuando estuviera mas despierto y pudiera apreciarlo correctamente. Empujó con el pie la puerta que se encontraba ajustada y dejó al castaño en la cama. Al incorporarse, la mano de Eren tomó la suya, deteniéndolo.

-No te vayas. Acuéstate conmigo.

-Voy a darme una ducha-informó.

Fue hasta el armario, buscando un pijama, todo sin encender la luz para no incomodar al castaño. Llevó la ropa hasta el baño y se encerró.

Al salir de la ducha se sentía más fresco y limpio pero también sentía las ganas de acostarse y descansar. Sabía lo malo que era acostarse con el pelo mojado, por esa razón había usado el secador en el baño para no hacer tanto ruido.

Entro en la cama, levantando las mantas y sintiendo la tibieza recibirlo. Se acomodó, sintiendo el cuerpo de Eren acercarse más al suyo. Su brazo derecho lo atrajo instintivamente a él, juntando ambos cuerpos en un abrazo. Cerró los ojos, suspirando, había sido un día agotador.

-¿Levi?-llamó Eren en un susurro.

El nombrado reaccionó, soltando un "¿Mm?" adormilado.

-Levi-lo llamó nuevamente, a un volumen un poco más alto.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-No te duermas.

Los ojos grises se posaron sobre los verdes que lo miraban expectantes.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó-¿Tú no estabas dormido?

El castaño negó.

-Ya no tengo sueño-dijo.

-Pues yo si-respondió el pelinegro, cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

-Levi, no te duermas por favor…-pidió, dejando pequeños besos en su cara.

El pelinegro no le hizo caso y siguió tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero era muy difícil cuando tenía el cuerpo de Eren casi encima suyo, con su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la cara. Suspiró derrotado, inmovilizando en un abrazo para que se quedara quieto.

-Ya está. No me duermo, ¿bien?

-Bien-repitió Eren satisfecho-¿Qué tal si hablamos?-propuso.

Levi cerró los ojos, sintiendo su calor y el de Eren mezclándose.

-Eren…-suspiró, pero sabía que sería peor si se negaba. Tendría al castaño encima suyo y no de la manera que a él le gustaba-De acuerdo, hablemos-accedió a regañadientes.

El niño se felicitó internamente, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Entonces…-empezó-Háblame de tu familia.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Mi familia?-llevó una mano hasta la espalda del niño, acariciándola con movimientos circulares-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Solo cuéntame lo que quieras-susurró, sintiendo las corrientes de electricidad que viajaban por su cuerpo, producto de las caricias.

Levi le contó sobre su madre, había sido una mujer fuerte. Lo había criado ella sola, se había esforzado al máximo en la universidad para darle un mejor futuro a su hijo. Había sido una excelente abogada de Los Ángeles que había fallecido hace cuatro años. Le contó que tenía una prima a la que solo recordaba haber visto en una reunión familiar hace bastantes años. Eren escuchó atentamente cada palabra, cada anécdota familiar, cada recuerdo. Le gustaba la voz grave y ligeramente ronca de Levi, le hacía sentirse acompañado. Y el pelinegro también se interesó por la vida de Eren. Le preguntó muchas cosas, sobre su madre, sobre su padre, sobre cómo había terminado en un hotel. El castaño evadió las preguntas, ciñéndose a contarle solo sobre su madre. Ella también había muerto. Depresión. Sus padres se habían divorciado y solo sabía que a su padre le estaba yendo bien donde fuera que estuviera viviendo. Le reveló el nombre de su madre. Una mujer pacifica, una amante de la naturaleza con una vida bohemia que disfrutaba de pintar en el jardín. Eren le dijo que solo habían sido ella y él contra el mundo, hasta que toda la tristeza que escondía se fue manifestando. Murió en un hospital, atiborrada de medicamentos, dejando un hijo y una gran deuda en el banco que Grisha se encargó de pagar. Lo demás era historia.

Esa noche buscaron consuelo en los abrazos inocentes y los besos castos sin dobles intenciones. Levi y Eren se habían conectado de una manera más espiritual. El niño deseó que las noches fueran más largas, para que el mañana no llegara. Para no tener que irse de su lado.

Agotados de sentir, de hablar, de haberse enamorado, se dejaron caer en la bruma del sueño.

* * *

" _Pero te sentirás mejor cuando despiertes. Juro por Dios que te compensaré por todo o más cuando regrese algún día. Esto es más que una fase pasajera de amor. Todas las estrellas fugaces se rompen. "_

Se levantó gracias al molesto (y constante) ruido de su celular. Había tratado de ignorar las llamadas, pero era casi imposible. Con molestia estiró la mano hasta la mesita de noche y miró quien era que interrumpía su día libre. Petra. Estaba llamando, era la persona que le había estado insistiendo. Con molestia le colgó y apagó el celular, dejándolo nuevamente sobre la mesa. Miró hacía un lado. Eren estaba profundamente dormido, abrazando una almohada. Hoy iría a hablar con Petra para aclarar las cosas y regresaría por la tarde con Eren.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso algo cómodo pero no con menos estilo. Recordó que en la sala se encontraba el obsequio que había comprado para el castaño y bajó en su búsqueda. Lo encontró en la mesa de centro. Regresó al cuarto, con pasos silenciosos.

Tomó la mano de Eren con cuidado, tratando de no despertarlo y deslizó la pulsera por su muñeca. La había mandado a hacer desde antes de la discusión. Era de perlas naturales y oro blanco acompañada de un dije con una brillante "E" en baño de oro.

El castaño se removió entre las mantas, abriendo con pereza un ojo.

-¿Levi?-preguntó, adormilado.

El pelinegro dejó la mano del menor sobre la cama y se agachó hasta besar su frente.

-Duerme-le susurró.

No hizo falta insistir, Eren cerró nuevamente los ojos, sin notar la pulsera que tenía en la mano derecha.

Levi salió de la casa y fue hasta su auto, con la intención de no tardarse demasiado donde Petra. Hablaría con ella, siendo claro y sincero. En todo el camino estuvo ensayando las palabras que utilizaría porque conociendo a la peli naranja, iba a haber lágrimas y reclamos.

El camino se le hizo demasiado corto. La casa de Petra quedaba en una pequeña colina, junto a otras casas de igual fachada. Sabía que ella estaba ahí y no en la oficina que tenía en el centro de Las Vegas, pues le había dejado un mensaje avisándole. Parqueó su auto frente a la casa y bajó.

Tocó la puerta e inmediatamente fue recibido por una Petra en bata, con un recogido apresurado en su cabello y unas ojeras pronunciadas.

-Creí que habías tenido un accidente. No contestabas tu celular y la secretaria me dijo que no habías ido a trabajar. Me preocupé tanto que llamé a un par de clínicas-dijo Petra, con alivio.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Levi.

-¡Claro!-respondió la mujer, haciéndose a un lado.

Lo llevó hacia la sala, donde había una cantidad sorprendente de cajas con pañuelos de papel y varios platos en la mesa de centro. Levi frunció el ceño con desagrado caminando por la estancia. Petra lo seguía de cerca, terminando de devorarse la última uña que le quedaba.

"Tercera regla del noviazgo: jamás revelar las inseguridades." Le había aconsejado Rico.

-Pero a todas estas, yo estaba jugando póquer con mis amigas; tampoco es que estuviera delirando de la angustia pensando que estabas en coma-se apresuró en aclarar.

El pelinegro solo asintió, tomando asiento en un sillón negro. Petra hizo lo mismo sentándose muy cerca de él. Le dieron ganas de besarlo, pero se resistió.

"Hay que hacerse desear, Petra, hacerse desear". Últimamente las palabras de Rico aplastaban sus instintos apresurados.

Observó de reojo a Levi. Estaba tan guapo con esa ropa casual y ese aire ausente, como si estuviera debatiendo algo internamente. Y ese olor a pasión que cargaba… "No puedo vivir sin esto" se dijo.

-Y bueno… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?-preguntó la peli naranja llamando su atención.

Los ojos grises de Levi la miraron por unos segundos, haciendo que se ruborizara. El pelinegro despejó su garganta.

-Antes que nada, quiero que me escuches hasta el final, sin interrupciones-Petra asintió-Bien. Eres una mujer muy bella-empezó, mojando sus labios. ¿Cómo ser directo sin llegar a ser tan brusco?-Te va a ir muy bien en la vida.

La peli naranja lo miró sin entender. "¿De qué está hablando?"

-Un hombre va a saber valorar lo buena que eres.

-¿Qué estas queriendo de…?

-Tú te mereces a alguien… diferente. Petra, vas a conocer a alguien que te ame, te lo aseguro, pero yo no soy ese hombre.

El semblante de la mujer se deformó en una mueca extraña. Tenía los ojos mirando a una esquina del salón, respirando con dificultad.

-¿Ósea que… ósea que… me estas dejando?-preguntó con la voz temblorosa-¿Ya no me amas?

-No te amé. Y no puedo casarme contigo precisamente por ese motivo-explicó sereno.

-No tenemos que vernos todos los días. Perdóname, no he parado de llamarte, estaba preocupada, pero no lo vuelvo a hacer-sonrió nerviosa-Discúlpame si te sofoqué, no te vuelvo a molestar… pero no me dejes-suplicó.

Levi negó, regalándole una mirada severa.

-No es eso. Ya no quiero tener ninguna clase de relación contigo-directo, justo en la herida.

A la peli naranja se le revolvió el estomago. La presión sanguínea cayó y le entró un ataque de histeria acumulada por tantos días de estrés.

-¿Te desenamoraste? ¿Estoy más gorda? Puedo hacer dieta. ¿No te gusta el color de mi cabello? Me lo puedo pintar-tomó las manos de Levi entre las suyas-Puedo hacer lo que quieras, ¡pero no me dejes, Levi!-sollozó.

-Yo no me he desenamorado, porque nunca estuve enamorado, entiende eso-le dijo con paciencia-Petra, nos conocemos de hace meses, no llevamos años juntos.

-¿Por qué lo dices como si no fuera nada? ¡Si el mundo se creó en siete días!-chilló, limpiándose las lágrimas-Levi, por favor, dime, ¿Qué hice mal?, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?-no dejó que el pelinegro contestara. Se arrodilló frente a él, mirándolo desde abajo con los ojos llorosos-Perdóname, tienes razón. No he sido honesta contigo. He estado mintiéndote todo este tiempo. Me avergüenzo de haberlo hecho, después de esto juro que no volveré a esconderte nada. No lo vuelvo a hacer…-aseguró con una sonrisa algo temblorosa, sorbiendo con fuerza por la nariz-¡No tengo veintiséis, tengo veintinueve!

Levi la hizo a un lado con suavidad, se levantó del sofá. Pensó en la ayuda psicológica que Petra iba necesitar, o tal vez todas las mujeres eran así.

-Lo siento Petra, es mejor dejar las cosas hasta aquí.

Lo siguiente fue una escena de lágrimas y amenazas. Petra quería que se retractara, que le dijera que todo era mentira y que su boda seguía en pie. Levi trató de tranquilizarla hablándole claro y con tacto y al final se cansó de insistir. Tuvo que llamar a Rico desde el celular de Petra y decirle que fuera hasta su casa. Petra lo tenía agarrado de un brazo, casi enterrándole las uñas.

-¿Por qué ya no te quieres casar?-insistía entre el llanto-Levi, podemos intentarlo. Puedo cambiar…

-No, ni tu ni yo nos merecemos esto. No voy a cambiar de parecer-le aseguró con firmeza, provocando otra marea de llantos.

Estuvieron así durante un rato hasta que llegó Rico. Ella tuvo que encargarse de separar a Petra del brazo de Levi y retenerla cuando el pelinegro se iba a marchar.

-¡Me abandonó Rico! ¡Me dejó!-abrazó su amiga, resignándose.

Rico la abrazó, susurrándole cosas tranquilizadoras al oído, tratando de calmarla.

-Estoy sola…-sollozó la peli naranja, con pesar.

-No seas tonta-la regañó su amiga con ternura-Me tienes a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no te voy a dejar, nunca.

* * *

" _Y aunque parezca que está en la otra mitad del mundo, las cosas serán mejores en América. Escuché que las calles son de oro allá. Tal vez pueda sacarte volando de aquí algún día, persiguiendo sueños como si hubiera novocaína. "_

Eren arrugó la hoja hasta hacerla una bola de papel amorfa, dejándola de lado como las otras tres anteriores. Le estaba costando escribir la carta donde explicaba las razones por las que se marchaba. Si, era un cobarde, no se sentía capaz de encarar a Levi y decírselo, por eso dejaría todo escrito. Se llevó la pluma a los labios, pensando en cómo empezar la primera oración. Escribir era realmente difícil, no podía plasmar todas las cosas que quería. Eran demasiadas. Suspiró, sacando otra hoja, alisando los bordes. Pensó en lo que quería dejar plasmado y al final empezó a escribir sin reparar mucho en detalles. No se le fueron muchas líneas, pero todas estaban cargadas de pensamientos y verdades. La leyó nuevamente y al final la dobló, dejando las llaves de la casa sobre la carta y a un lado el teléfono que Levi le había obsequiado. Ya no lo necesitaba.

El claxon del taxi sonó indicándole que ya estaba ahí. El castaño tomó la maleta que estaba a su lado y la pequeña maceta con los retoños de sus lilas. Dio una última mirada a la casa; había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, llegando a parecerle un hogar.

Ahora iba en el taxi, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el Phoenix. Ya habían dejado atrás las calles de Las Vegas y sus edificaciones espectaculares para llegar al desierto abierto y basto. El auto iba a gran velocidad dejando una estela de polvo tras él. La poca vegetación que había a ambos lados de la carretera pasaba como un borrón. En la mente de Eren los momentos, malos y buenos, pasaron como fragmentos de una película muda.

Le indicó al taxista que lo esperara mientras entraba, prometiéndole que no tardaría más de diez minutos y que le pagaría el doble. El hombre aceptó casi a regañadientes encendiendo la radio, recostándose en el asiento y abanicándose con un folleto.

El Phoenix estaba ligeramente distinto a como lo recordaba. Los anuncios de neón estaban apagados y parecía que los habían limpiado, quitándoles el polvo de encima. El aura de submundo rosa y barato seguía ahí, y las palmeras casi marchitas seguían de pie, con sus cabezas nebulosas recibiendo el sol.

Ingresó con naturalidad, y como era de esperarse no había ni un alma por los pasillos. Solo la vieja recepcionista que dormitaba sobre el mostrador. Eren la llamó, sacándola de su trance, y la mujer le miró como si hubiera visto una aparición. El castaño tuvo que repetirle tres veces si Armin se encontraba allí.

-Llámalo, por favor. Dile que estoy afuera.

Y salió, viendo de lejos que el taxista no fuera a marcharse sin él. Armin salió en pocos minutos, corriendo en su dirección. No había cambiado nada, su aire tímido y su mirada comprensiva seguían ahí. Le preguntó muchas cosas y Eren le hizo un resumen de todo lo que había sido de él desde que había dejado el Phoenix.

-Entonces… si no vas a regresar, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le preguntó Armin.

El castaño no le respondió. De la mochila que llevaba sacó el oso de peluche y se lo entregó. El rubio lo recibió, mirándolo interrogante.

-Es tuyo.

-Gracias, pero, ¿Por qué me das este muñeco?

Eren le hizo una seña y le susurró algo al oído. Armin se alejó mirándolo con incredulidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?-le preguntó el rubio, tratando de entregarle el oso-No puedo tener todo ese dinero conmigo. Es mas, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? ¿Estás metido en algo malo?

-¡No! No robé ni maté por él si es lo que te preocupa. Me lo regaló Levi.

-¿Levi es un narcotraficante?

-¡Por Dios, no!-el taxista hizo sonar el claxon, con insistencia-Mira, tengo que irme ahora. Solo acepta el dinero, lo vas a necesitar. Lo mejor es que les digas a todos que se vayan de ese hotel, no creo que la policía tarde en llegar-informó con prisa.

Los ojos azules lo miraron alarmados.

-¿Le dijiste a la policía?

-Sí, ¿creías que me iba a ir sin dejarle un recuerdo de mi parte a Jerry?-preguntó con malicia-Ahora, todo ese dinero puede ayudarlos por un tiempo. Ahí adentro esta el número al que puedes llamarme en un par de días, ¿de acuerdo?-el rubio asintió, mordiendo su labio con nerviosismo.

-¿A dónde vas a ir, entonces?

Eren le sonrió.

-Me espera un largo camino hasta Missouri.

-¿Ahí no es donde vive…?

-Si-le respondió, ensanchando a un más su sonrisa.

-¿Y él sabe que vas hacia allá?

El taxista volvió a tocar el claxon con más insistencia.

-Es una sorpresa-dijo Eren con gracia.

-Estás loco-respondió Armin con una sonrisa algo triste-Entonces que te vaya bien.

-Gracias. Llámame en un par de días-luego recordó algo-Por cierto, ya dile a Jean que te gusta. Ese tonto no se va a dar cuenta por sí solo.

Dejó a un Armin abochornado y regresó al taxi, pidiéndole que esta vez lo llevara a la estación de buses de Nevada. Nuevamente se dedicó a pensar en esos años donde estuvo degradándose ciegamente en aquel desierto llano. Por último pensó en Levi y el su reacción al enterarse de su partida. Tal vez se enfadaría al ver la nota, se preguntaría porque no tuvo la valentía de decirlo cara a cara. O tal vez le daría igual y se buscaría a alguien más.

Tras el desierto, podía ver en la lejanía las montañas rocosas y el vibrante cielo azul.

"Me puse tan débil, quiero que te quedes bebé."

" _Recordándolo, casi puedo oírte diciendo: quédate, no me dejes, este es el lugar donde debes estar. ¿Y por que tus palabras significan tanto para ellos pero no significan nada para mí? Así que quédate, no eres lo que escuchas, porque te he visto cambiar. ¿Quién te dijo que eras uno en un millón? En cualquier caso…"_

* * *

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá! Para las que esperaban lemon, lo siento, de verdad. Para los últimos capítulos estará. Y también por la tardanza. ¿Con quien se va a encontrar Eren? ¿Que va a hacer Levi? ¡Esperen el siguiente cap! Les agradezco bastante por tenerme paciencia. ¡Las veo en Cien flores para el emperador! ¿de acuerdo?**

 **¡Ahora la respuesta a los reviews!:**

 **Yenesis Kutsenova Tetsuya:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Pero no hubo lemon, lo siento. A cambio hice que mejor se conocieran. Y Eren si se va, lo hace porque ya no quiere ser un estorbo y porque necesita cambiar algunas cosas de su vida. Gracias por todas las palabras lindas y por el review, perdón por la demora, es que mi cabeza no tenía muchas ideas estos días pero ya se arreglo jaja. ¡Un abrazo enorme, gracias por dejarme siempre tu linda opinión!

 **MagiAllie:** ¡Y te quedarás esperando el lemon jajaja! Lo siento Magi por ilusionarte. Y Eren no pudo decirle y al final le dejo una carta, ¡más adelante pueden saber que dice! Es el momento donde todas van a querer patear a Eren por hacer lo que hizo jajaja y tal vez a mí también me quieran zapatear. Pero me comprendes, sabes que estuve en un momento donde no sabía qué hacer. Gracias jaja de verdad, sobre todo por el poder de caldo de pollo (me ayudó a terminar el cap) ¡Gracias por el review Magi, besos y abrazos con mucho cariño!

 **Bossenbroek:** jajaja yo no sé porque tus reviews siempre me hacen reír jajaja ¡es que simplemente me encantan! Son tan divertidos y me divierten bastante. Qué bueno que quisiste al hada madrina Hanji porque ella va a ser una gran ayuda. Tienes razón, Eren no está, Eren se fue… ¡Eren se ha ido de mi vida! (no se me muy bien la canción) solo le ha dejado una carta y se ha marchado, ¡cuando Levi ya iba a hacer lo posible por quedarse con él! Y jaja claro, claro que va a pasar lo que dices, pero primero hay que resolver este problema. No te preocupes, recuerda, final feliz, final feliz. ¡Y gracias por leer mi otra historia y predicar la palabra de Lia jaja! Ya estas evangelizando a otra persona. Espero con todo mi corazón que te haya gustado este cap, si bien no es muy romántico me costó hacer que se separaran. ¡Gracias de verdad por siempre dejarme un review sin falta! ¡Un abrazo lleno de amor!

 **Hikari Candy:** ¡Hola! ¡Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado Candy! Y gracias por decirme lo del lemon (que no hice) pero puse algo mas "tierno" en su lugar. Ya le falta poco al fic para que se termine, y en parte yo también quiero llegar a esos momentos donde se amen. Eren se fue, y Levi aun no lo sabe, pero es que el castañito piensa que Levi no iba a dejar a Petra por él. Erwin y Hanji son como la conciencia de Levi jajaa y van a ser de ayuda (por lo menos Hanji) Gracias por tus lindas y hermosas palabras mi Candy, y espero que te este yendo bien en tus cosas. ¡Yo quiero leer tu lemon! Estoy segura de que es maravilloso. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, ¡Eren se fue, Petra no se casa, los chicos se van del Phoenix! Un abrazo enorme y lleno de cariño y afecto.

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** Eren se va, piensa que es lo mejor para todos, ¡no sabe que Levi se iba a quedar con él! Hanji es una mujer increíble, ella va a ayudar a nuestro Levi para que regrese con Eren. ¡Gracias ti por tus lindos, lindos, reviews! Eres hermosa, de verdad. ¡Que tengas un lindo día!

 **Dayyechelon:** Jajjaa siempre me van a encantar tus comentarios, son de los que me sacan una sonrisa inmensa. Es que Levi no le dijo que ya no se iba a casar y pues Eren de impulsivo se fue. ¡Y no hicieron nada aparte de hablar! Perdón, pero el lemon no me salía, soy terrible lo sé. Lo he dejado para los últimos caps, cuando se quieran mucho, mucho. No entres en depresión Day, siempre sonríe no dejes que las cosas te hagan sentir mal. ¡Recuerda que el sol siempre vuelve a salir! Espero que ya estés mejor y solo haya sido algo pasajero. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por el review tan lindo que dejaste! ¡Se te quiere bastante, y recuerda, siempre feliz!

 **Charly Land:** ¡No te preocupes Charly! A mí me hace feliz el simple hecho de que lo leas y te guste, pero no miento que cuando vi tu review me he sentido muy feliz. Es cierto, a Eren no le gusta sentirse a un lado y que Levi haga su vida aparte, por eso se fue. Erwin ya ha tenido experiencia y con Hanji van a ayudar a Levi a que recupere a Eren. ¡Gracias por el hermoso review, de verdad! Eres tan buena, ¡que tengas un día excelente!

 **Cotota:** Jajaja lo siento por tardarme y mas porque no traje el lemon. ¡Pues Eren se fue! Y Levi le terminó a Petra, dos corazones rotos en un día. Sí, mi regla es siempre un final feliz a sí que no te preocupes por eso, vive el momento jaja. Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado, de verdad, me hace muy feliz leer tu review. No hagas sufrir a mis bebes por cierto, todo está perfecto entre ellos. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Lindo día!

 **Fujimy:** Te hiciste muy bien la idea, Eren se nos fue para Missouri, ¿a ver a quien? Hanji y Erwin son unos amigos muy buenos, sin ellos Levi se hubiera hecho un lio y no se hubiera decidido a cortarle a Petra. Es necesaria la partida de Eren para que las cosas se arreglen, y que no se rompa tu corazón, siempre hay un arco iris al final del camino. Perdón por la demora, estuve nadando en aguas oscuras y no podía hilar las ideas pero al final todo terminó fluyendo, espero que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por el review haciéndome saber lo que piensas! Me gusta leer tu opinión al respecto. ¡Que tengas una semana hermosa!

 **Emilda:** Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado (sobre todo que lo ames con h, eso es otro nivel) jaja pues Levi si le va a seguir el rastro y respecto al pasado de Eren, ¡ya nos estamos acercando! Al final van a saber todo, todo. Grisha en esto parece, ¡qué bueno que supiste que era Hanji! Ella es un amor de mujer. Te agradezco por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un lindo review, de verdad. ¡Un abrazo lleno de cariño!

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Gracias, pues ya ves que Levi le ha cortado a Petra pero muy tarde, ahora Eren se va y no le ha dado la oportunidad de hacérselo saber. ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por el review, ¡Que tengas un lindo día!

 **FJulietta:** Juli, te he fallado, no hay lemon de reconciliación jajaja pero ya sabias así que ya sabes que lo te esperaba. ¿Pareja para Erwin? ¡Ya está! (yo y mis parejas) ¿pareja para Hanji? Igual jajaja Hanji y Eren se llevan muy bien a pesar de la diferencia de edad, esos dos van a ser amigos para toda la vida. ¿Viste la reacción de Petra? No sé, me salió muy de mujer oprimida pero es que así es. Se cambia todo con tal de que Levi se quede con ella, pero para eso está Rico, para salvar el día (afortunadamente Petra vive en una casa porque de haber sido un apartamento, amenazaba con lanzarse) Y ahora Eren se va, pero era necesario para que las cosas se fuera arreglando. Adiós Phoenix, adiós Las Vegas. Ojala te haya gustado el cap, me ha costado un poco (mucho) pero creo que al final pude escribir algo. ¡Gracias por ese review Juli, sabes que los amo y me hacen reír bastante! El amor del señor Eren me dio fuerzas jajaja. ¡Ojala puedas con toda tu tarea y te por fin puedas escribir! ¡Se te quiere bastante!

 **Rimiboo:** Oh, qué buena casualidad ¡hola y bienvenida! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, de verdad, y que te haya gustado, ¡mucho mejor! Eren es lindo pero también es como el viento, de ningún lugar y siempre viajando y Levi es muy guapo pero torpe con los sentimientos. ¡Te agradezco que me dejaras un lindo review! ¡Linda semana!

 **Mika:** No hubo lemon al final, no era un momento en el que quería meterlo. Eren ya no quiere seguir en esa vida y a pesar de amar a Levi, decide lo que cree es lo mejor. ¡Y Levi no sabe que se ha marchado! Gracias Mika por tus palabras, me tranquiliza que te guste sin él. Oh, y por el review, de verdad, espero que te haya gustado este cap y lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Besos ya brazos!

 **Sora Yoru Hashiba:** Jajaa tú lo sabes, Erwin es la mejor madre de este mundo jajaja ¡Gracias por leer todo el fic y dejarme un review en cada cap! Me entretuve tanto leyéndolos y esperando por saber que pensabas en casa uno de ellos. Eso no lo hacen muchas personas y me siento feliz de que me dieras esa oportunidad de saber tu opinión. Levi va a llegar y solo va a encontrar una nota en la mesa y Eren tiene un largo viaje hasta su nuevo destino. Pero no te preocupes, yo siempre pienso en finales felices así que respira. De nuevo gracias, eres una persona muy buena y amable, y te agradezco un montón por las imágenes y el grupo (amo el grupo aunque casi no hago nada, perdóname) Ojala este cap te haya gustado. ¡Un beso y un abrazo lleno de amor!

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


	12. Tengo que amarte

**Hola, ¿como están? Yo por fin vengo con el capitulo, ¡disculpen mi tardanza! Muchas gracias a todas ustedes que han estado a lo largo de la historia acompañándome y dándome todo su apoyo. Este ya es de los últimos capítulos. Parece ayer cuando subí este fic (sueno como anciana). De nuevo agradezco bastante sus reviews, favs, follows, a las chicas que leen desde las sombras pero que con eso ya me hacen feliz, y claro, a las que dejan sus reviews brindándome su compañía en cada capitulo. Al final, como ya saben, están las respuestas a los reviews de las personas mas lindas del mundo.**

* * *

 **Tengo que amarte**

" _Chico, no te miento como los otros que te abandonaron. Yo te puedo elevar a lo alto, por encima del firmamento. Si me haces a un lado se que vas a sufrir ya que nuestro cariño se hizo tan fuerte como una roca."_

Estrujó por octava (¿O décima?) vez la carta que tenía entre sus manos. La había leído y repasado tantas veces, pero eso no era suficiente. Era como si el volver a leerla le pudiera dar la solución a sus problemas. La bola de papel que había hecho estaba en su puño, sin embargo, se negaba a tirarla. Dejó la taza de café a un lado de la mesa y desdobló la hoja nuevamente, alisándola en el proceso. A pesar de estar muy mal tratada, la letra seguía siendo legible. Esa letra redonda y cursiva que en nada se parecía a la caligrafía de los adolescentes: ilegible e irregular.

Recordó que cuando regresó de hablar con Petra, estaba algo ansioso por hablar con Eren. El camino nunca le había parecido tan largo, pero cuando por fin estacionó fuera de la casa pudo respirar con más calma. Abrió con sus llaves, pensando que tal vez el castaño seguía durmiendo en su cuarto. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación se llevó una sorpresa. La cama estaba hecha, pero no solo eso, Eren no estaba por ninguna parte. Lo buscó en el baño, pensando que tal vez estaba tomando una ducha, pero ahí no estaba ni la fragancia de su perfume. Bajó hasta el primer piso, buscando en la sala, en la cocina, en los cuartos, en el jardín, pero no estaba. Como última medida marcó a su celular, y lo escuchó sonar en alguna parte del comedor. En la gran mesa de madera café estaba el celular, y debajo, una hoja doblada. Un par de llaves estaban al lado del celular. Extrañado, leyó la carta, haciendo pausas para comprender cada línea. Eren se había ido. Se había marchado. La ropa faltante en el armario se lo indicaba, a pesar de que había aun una gran cantidad. No se había llevado nada más que solo ropa, su maleta y el dinero, aunque ese era suyo, lo había dejado a su disposición. Y las lilas, las flores que con tanto esmero lo había observado cuidar tampoco estaban.

Esos tres días después de la partida de Eren estuvo enojado con el mundo. Pidió a Erwin que le enviara el trabajo hasta su casa, no quería verle la cara a nadie.

Se sentía enfadado, burlado, su orgullo estaba herido. Y los interminables "¿Por qué?" resonaban en su cabeza. No estaba enfadado con Eren, no con él. Aceptaba que había sido culpa suya el haberse tardado en abrir los ojos. Si se hubiera dado cuenta de las cosas mucho antes, tal vez Eren estaría al lado suyo.

Su dedo índice acarició la primera oración de la carta, sintiendo la presión con la que había sido escrita cada letra. _"Levi, cuando leas esto yo probablemente ya esté lejos. Sé que es algo cobarde no haberte dicho todo esto frente a frente, pero no me sentía capaz (ni con el derecho) de hacerlo."_ Empezaba la carta, luego continuaba un pequeño resumen del día que se conocieron en adelante, leyendo los pensamientos y sentimientos de Eren. _"Puedes hacer lo que quieras con esta carta. Quémala, bótala, rómpela. Haz lo que quieras. Solo quiero que sepas la verdad. Yo te amo. Te estarás riendo tal vez, o pensarás que soy un tonto, pero es la verdad. Te amo. Al principio estaba bien con tener tu cariño a cierta hora del día, pero luego no me pude conformar con eso. Te quería para mí. Odiaba a Petra porque a pesar de que me preferías, ella si podía tener todo lo que yo anhelaba. Una vida contigo. ¿De verdad soy yo el que escribe esto? Me sorprendo cuando lo leo nuevamente. Tal vez estés pensando que no sé lo que digo, pero te puedo jurar que de verdad te amo. Aunque sea un niño, aunque sea joven, entiendo lo que siento. He vivido como un adulto. He pasado por tantas cosas. No importa que tu no sientas lo mismo que yo (aunque me gusta imaginarlo) solo tenía que confesarlo. Me voy porque es lo mejor para ti y para mí. Te vas a casar y yo no quiero compartirte, no quiero ser el tropiezo en tu camino. Yo tengo un lugar al cual regresar, un lugar donde alguien me espera y creo que ya es hora de terminar mi viaje."_ Había algunos tachones entre las oraciones. Se imaginaba al castaño escribiéndola, tratando de ocultar su sentimentalismo con burlesca indiferencia; así era Eren. _"Deja de leer… lo que sigue es algo tonto, así que no sigas. Detente. No leas. Leíste. Tal vez sea tonta mi idea, a veces llegué a pensar que sentías más que cariño (si es que realmente me quisiste). Búscame. Eso, si me quieres mucho, si sientes que no puedes estar sin mí, búscame. Si logras encontrarme entonces será porque realmente te importo. Pero las cosas no serán como antes, tendrán que cambiar. Tengo que cortar la carta, se me acaba el tiempo. Te dejo las llaves de la casa y el celular. Me llevo las lilas y algunas otras cosas. Gracias por todo, te amo."_

La carta decía que lo buscara. Quería hacerlo, de verdad, pero no tenía idea de cómo empezar a buscar. Ni siquiera había salido de su casa, necesitaba estar alejado de todos por un tiempo. Bebió de su tasa. El líquido caliente y amargo bajó por su garganta, sin deshacer el nudo que tenía ahí.

Tomó entre sus dedos la pequeña lila que Eren había anexado en la carta; se estaba marchitando lentamente con el paso de los días. Su mirada grisácea se perdió en un rincón de la pared, llevando la pequeña flor hasta su mejilla. Cerró los ojos sintiendo su perfume casi invisible.

El timbre de su casa sonó, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

* * *

" _Yo, yo haría lo que fuera por ti. Cariño, tú eres mi todo pero no voy a ceder porque no me conoces muy bien. Así que ya no quiero pelear, pelear y pelear. Tan solo tengo que amarte. Podemos amarnos."_

En Missouri, en la gran casa del doctor Jaeger, Eren miraba con atención el árbol de ciruelos del patio. Había estado observando ese árbol desde su llegada. Era un melocotonero viejo e impresionante, despedía un aroma terroso de dulce fermento que impregnaba el aire. Ahí pasaba sus horas muertas cuando estaba solo en la pequeña mansión.

Apartó la vista del árbol, y continuó meciéndose en el columpio para jardín. El día había estado bastante tranquilo. No estaba realmente solo; dentro de la casa se encontraba Lucy Crook, la señora que se encargaba de cuidarlo mientras el doctor Jaeger no estaba.

Dar con el paradero de su padre no había sido tan complicado. Bastó con escribir en internet su nombre para que salieran noticias de él y la dirección de su consultorio. Al parecer ya no vivía en Reno, se había trasladado a Missouri y ahora estaba soltero. Se había divorciado de la mujer que ocupó por un tiempo el lugar de su madre.

Llegó de sorpresa a su consultorio. Casi arma un escándalo para que lo dejaran ver a su padre y cuando por fin logró que la secretaria lo llamara, pudo sentir los nervios aparecer. Verlo fue como retroceder en el tiempo, fue como regresar a esos días cuando Eren esperaba ansioso los martes a las cinco de la tarde en la puerta de su casa. Escuchaba tres golpes en la puerta de madera e inmediatamente corría para abrirle a su padre y encontrarlo parado, en medio del porche de la casa, con pan dulce y mermelada de fresa bajo el brazo. Haciendo malabares, su padre lo recibía con un abrazo y lo cargaba hasta la cocina donde Carla los esperaba. En ese entonces no entendía porque su padre solo iba a verlo un día a la semana, o porque su madre se arreglaba con tanto esmero a esa hora.

Cuando se volvieron a encontrar, ya no había pan dulce ni mermelada, pero si hubo un abrazo lleno de alegría y alivio. Eren no pudo aguantar por más tiempo las lagrimas que había estado reteniendo por años, y Grisha, su padre, tampoco se contuvo. Las citas de ese día se cancelaron, padre e hijo tenían mucho de qué hablar. Fueron muchas preguntas las que Eren tuvo que responder, todas con la dolorosa verdad. Podía ver el dolor y el arrepentimiento de Grisha en su rostro. Le habló de cómo se escapó en un cadillac verde con un universitario, de cómo llegó al Phoenix, de cómo se hizo un lugar ahí. También le hablo de Levi, haciendo que Grisha se enfadara y amenazara con acusarlo ante las autoridades, pero al final terminó cediendo ante las palabras de su hijo, quien lo defendió alegando que él había aceptado por su propia voluntad.

Así fue como Grisha lo llevó hasta su nuevo hogar (una pequeña mansión conservadora de techos azules y paredes de madera blanca) e inmediatamente llamó para retirar la circular de desaparición de su hijo. Fue una noche larga. Más preguntas, mas disculpas, muchas confesiones. Su padre se estaba empeñando en compensar todo el daño que había sufrido. Contrató a Lucy, una dulce mujer de cincuenta y cinco años que lo cuidaba como si de una abuela se tratara, y que lo vigilaba. Comprendía que su padre temiera que volviera a marcharse. Ya tenía sesiones con un psicólogo la próxima semana y varios chequeos médicos.

En pocos días estaba tratando de amoldarse a una vida normal junto a su padre.

-Cielo, ¿quieres probar la deliciosa tarta de melocotón que preparé para ti?-la voz de Lucy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Claro-aceptó el castaño, deteniendo el columpio.

Ambos entraron a la casa, yendo hasta la cocina donde se respiraba el olor dulce del melocotón y la masa recién horneada. Eren tomó asiento en el antiguo comedor blanco y miró a Lucy cortar la tarta con maestría. Los risos rubios y cortos de la mujer se mecían ante cada movimiento.

-La parte más grande y rica para ti, cielo-dijo, sirviendo una gran rebanada frente al menor.

-Se ve muy bien, Lucy-halagó el castaño, cortando un pedazo con el tenedor.

-Gracias, mi niño-respondió, con su voz bondadosa y quebradiza.

Mientras comían, la mujer le contaba a Eren viejas historias de cuando era niña. De cómo a su vecino, el travieso Billy, le gustaba tirarle de las trenzas. El castaño le preguntó sobre su primer beso, provocando un pequeño bochorno en la rubia.

-Ah… fue en un auto cine. Billy y yo teníamos dieciséis años y habíamos aprovechado que su padre no estaba para dar una vuelta en el auto-contaba Lucy-Recuerdo que ese día tiró de mis trenzas, iba a decirle que ya estaba muy grande para eso… y cuando menos lo esperaba, me besó-soltó una pequeña risa.

Eren pinchó un pedazo de melocotón y sonrió, sin poder imaginarse a la dulce Lucy de dieciséis años siendo besada en un auto. Levantó la manga de su jersey azul siena para comer más cómodamente, e inmediatamente una pulsera de perlas y oro blanco brilló como si dijera: "Hola, aquí estoy".

-Oh, cielo, ¡que regalo tan bonito!-comentó.

Los ojos verdes de Eren siguieron la mirada de Lucy que estaba en su muñeca. Asintió, soltando el tenedor y acariciando la pulsera con cuidado.

-Gracias-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Te la ha dado tu padre?

-No…-el castaño dudó por un instante-Es de alguien… alguien especial para mí.

-Y tú debes ser muy especial para esa persona-agregó con una sonrisa.

La mirada del menor dudó. Eso era lo que había querido creer. Cuando miraba la pulsera que tenía en su mano, recordaba a Levi. No quería olvidarlo por ahora, aunque le doliera, le gustaba pensar continuamente en él. En sus besos, en sus abrazos, en sus caricias, en esa manera que tenia para hablarle, como si fuera lo más lindo del mundo. Sentía el malestar recorrerle de solo pensar que Levi estaba con Petra o que se había conseguido a alguien más.

-Tal vez no tanto-miró a la señora algo decaído.

-¿Por qué dices eso, cielo?-preguntó.

-Me la regaló Levi-confesó Eren.

Lucy entonces entendió a que se refería. Ella ya sabía de quien se trataba. Grisha se lo había comentado y Eren, cuando no estaba distraído con algo, se acercaba a ella y le contaba sobre ese hombre, como si el tema nunca quedara concluido.

-Lucy-llamó el niño, desmenuzando la tarta que quedaba en el plato con el tenedor-¿Tú crees que el tal vez me este buscando?

La mujer no supo que responder a eso. Se acomodó los rizos tras la oreja tratando de ganar tiempo. No le parecía correcto que un hombre mayor mantuviera una relación con un menor, pero tampoco quería provocar malestar en su pequeño.

-No lo sé… Eso es algo que el tiempo dirá.

-A veces sentía que me quería bastante-continuó sin prestarle mucha atención a la mujer-Debiste verlo, ¡es que te enamoras si lo vez! Y no solo eso, cuando quiere puede ser el hombre más atento de todos-suspiró. Sus palabras habían salido con un tono ensoñador.

-Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

-Bastante.

Recogieron los platos y Eren ayudó a la señora a secar los platos. La dejó en la sala, diciéndole que iba a estar en su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta dando un ligero portazo y se arrojó a la cama de madera antigua, rebotando en el suave colchón. Tomó una de las almohadas y la abrazó, suspirando. Afuera, seguramente en la casa vecina, se escuchaba una canción. "Envíale mi amor a tu nuevo amor, trátala mejor". Llevaba dos días escuchando esa canción gracias a sus vecinos que no se aburrían de ella.

Se levantó con pereza de la cama, haciendo a un lado la almohada. Aun le quedaba por organizar sus cosas en el armario y arreglar un poco el curto que Grisha había destinado para él. Abrió de par en par las ventanas y permitió que la luz entrara. No era como el sol de las vegas, este era más suave y débil. Se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y miró como algunos autos pasaban por la poca transitada calle, jugando a adivinar en cuál de esos autos podía llegar Levi.

* * *

" _Mi niño, me dejaste tan solo, de verdad. Yo te daría toda la seguridad que necesitas y no te lo digo solo por hacerte cambiar de opinión. Dejarme en el olvido tal vez sea la solución para que te sientas libre, pero cariño, yo no juego con esto."_

-¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente.

Erwin y Hanji se miraron con resignación. Ya habían hablado en todo el camino hasta la casa de Levi sobre el extraño comportamiento de su amigo y compañero. Si al principio lo habían notado más relajado y comunicativo, ahora era más cortante y complicado. En realidad, siempre había sido complicado, pero esta vez era difícil llegar a un acuerdo con el sin hacerle enfadar.

-¿Seguro?-insistió Hanji.

Levi cubrió sus ojos con la palma de su mano, frotando sus parpados y tratando de tener paciencia. Hoy no quería ver a nadie.

-Sí, estoy bien. No me pasa nada-aseguró.

-Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que lo estas-dijo Erwin. Él también había notado algo extraño en el pelinegro.

-Ya lo comprobaron, ahora, si no les importa, quiero estar solo.

Pero ninguno de sus amigos pareció escucharlo. Hanji se acomodó, cruzando una pierna y afilando su mirada, analizándolo.

-¿Ves? Estas muy raro, y antes que nada, no me lo trates de negar-se adelantó antes de que su amigo protestara- Lo último que supimos es que ibas a terminar con Petra, ¿es por eso? ¿Te arrepientes?-cuestionó.

-Entre Petra y yo no hay nada, y no me arrepiento-contestó.

-Entonces es por algo más que te ha pasado-aseguró Erwin-Dinos Levi, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.

La mirada del oji gris se suavizó un poco. Era cierto que en todos los años que llevaban juntos, conocían varios detalles de cada uno. Hasta los más vergonzosos. Pero contarles acerca de una relación que había mantenido con un menor de edad era algo muy diferente.

-Sea lo que sea, te escucharemos-la voz de Hanji era comprensiva. Pudo ver duda en el rostro de Levi, por lo que agregó-Incluso podemos ayudarte, solo tienes que contarnos.

La fina y elegante ceja del pelinegro se levantó con aire desconfiado.

-¿Seguros?

-Lo prometemos.

-Solo una pregunta-los dos hombres miraron a la castaña, esperando que continuara-¿Hay que llamar a un abogado?

Erwin negó con una sonrisa y Levi soltó un bufido divertido. La pequeña broma de Hanji había aligerado el ambiente.

Levi comenzó con la historia, culpando a Erwin en un principio por haberle contado del lugar. Les habló de la primera vez que lo vio y la curiosidad que sintió de ver a alguien tan contradictorio. Un niño con un rostro tan dulce, pero tan incitante. Alguien que a simple vista parecía un chico normal, pero que cuando quería, enseñaba ese lado coqueto e indiferente. Sus amigos lo miraban atentamente mientras relataba esos meses en los que estuvo en una relación con un menor. Cuando llegó el momento de contarles sobre sus sentimientos se los resumió, confesándoles que esa había sido una de las razones por las que había reconsiderado su compromiso. Hanji y Erwin se abstuvieron de comentarios, esperando a que su amigo terminara de hablar.

Cuando Levi terminó, se sumieron en un silencio, cada uno mirándose, esperando algo. El pelinegro se sentía más ligero después de haber contado todo lo que había escondido esos meses.

-Entonces… Estuviste con un niño-repitió Hanji, mirando el piso de mármol.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?-preguntó Erwin, ligeramente perturbado por la noticia.

-¿Es enserio?-Levi devolvió la pregunta con sarcasmo.

-Levi, esto es serio-la voz de Hanji era firme-¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Sabes que puedes ir a la cárcel por eso?

El pelinegro asintió bastante tranquilo.

-Entonces él se fue, y eso es lo que te tiene así-concluyó Erwin. Y es que él entendía de alguna manera a su amigo. En el Phoenix había conocido a un chico bastante bueno. Un pelinegro pecoso con una sonrisa bondadosa que siempre lo recibía con alegría. No había regresado a ese lugar, pero constantemente pensaba en él, esperando que estuviera bien-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Eren-al momento de decir el nombre, Hanji levantó la mirada rápidamente.

-¿Eren?-fue una pregunta acompañada de un pequeño grito-¿El chico de la fotografía?

-Si-fue lo único que respondió Levi.

-¡Yo hablé con él!-se golpeó el pecho con ambas manos, dando énfasis a sus palabras-La vez que salí a comer algo me lo encontré en un restaurante. Precisamente lo reconocí por la fotografía.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-preguntó Levi, molesto.

-Erwin me interrumpió y no pude decirte, luego lo olvidé-se excusó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos.

Callaron por un momento, hasta que Levi fue hasta la mesa en donde estaba el café ya frío y la carta arrugada. Regresó con ella, entregándosela a Hanji, la cual la recibió curiosa. Erwin se acercó hasta ella para poder leerla.

-Al parecer alguien estaba bastante enamorado-comentó la mujer, entregándole la carta al rubio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Erwin.

-¿Vas a ir por él?-quiso saber Hanji, luego se llevo una mano a su cabello, despeinándolo un poco-No puedo creer que pregunto eso, ¡es un niño, _un niño_!

-No seas tan cerrada, Hanji. Mis padres se llevaban diez años de diferencia-el rubio trató de abogar por su amigo, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de la castaña.

-Eran otros tiempos. ¡Y estamos hablando de un menor de edad! ¿Sabes que eso puede considerarse como abuso sexual?-esta vez se dirigía al pelinegro-Eres una figura pública, fácilmente alguien pudo chantajearte, o acusarte, y si no te meten a la cárcel, puedes quedar como un pedófilo-le recordó con una mirada seria.

Levi sonrío sin ganas, negando suavemente.

-No me acuesto con el primer mocoso que se me cruce. No me gustan, en realidad. Pero Eren…-calló por unos segundos-Él es todo lo que he estado buscando, lo tiene todo. No puede ser nadie más, solo él.

Erwin miró a Hanji, ella tenía las manos entrelazadas fuertemente, moviéndolas distraídamente. Cuando hacia eso, era porque estaba deliberando algo.

Finalmente Hanji suspiró derrotada.

-Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó la castaña-¿Vas a quedarte en tu casa encerrado y seguir con tu vida o ir y hablar con él?

Levi frunció los labios con indecisión.

-No sé si sea lo correcto.

-Si no vas por él entonces pensará que no lo quisiste-recordó Erwin, enseñándole la carta.

-No puedo creer que esté pasando esto-masculló Hanji-Voy a usar la lógica de Erwin. Tiene quince años, ¿no? Al menos ve, habla con él y dile que esperen un poco hasta que sea mayor de edad, en ese tiempo vean si de verdad se quieren o es algo pasajero-explicó.

El pelinegro la miró fijamente pensando en las palabras de Hanji. Podía hablar con Eren, y en ese tiempo ver como se desarrollaban las cosas. Solo había un problema; no sabía donde estaba el castaño. La carta no le dejaba una sola pista. Ni el nombre de una ciudad, de un estado. Nada.

-El problema es que no hay ninguna dirección o numero donde contactarlo-se le adelantó Erwin-¿Tenía teléfono?-le preguntó a Levi.

-Lo dejó.

La mujer entonces sonrió con superioridad, cruzándose de brazos y reclinándose en el asiento de cuero. A veces se sorprendía de lo limitados que eran los hombres, sobre todo sus dos amigos. No tenían imaginación.

-¿De qué te ríes, loca?-Levi la miraba con el ceño fruncido. No recordaba haber dicho algo gracioso.

La castaña negó, mirando al techo con dramatismo.

-Casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas-comentó-Se fue sin dejar rastro, entonces necesitamos a alguien que sepa de eso.

-¿A quien precisamente?-los ojos azules de Erwin la miraban con atención, esperando su respuesta.

-Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos. Solo necesito hablar con él-aseguró la castaña confiada.

Levi agradeció tener amigos tan extraños y de confianza.

* * *

" _Recuerdo aquellos momentos que compartimos. Esas piernas tan bellas que contemplaba a la hora de bailar. No puedo rendirme contigo. Así que, dime qué piensas de mi, cariño. Si te quedas junto a mi te regalaría las estrellas."_

FBI de Las Vegas, Nevada. Era un edificio grande, con ventanales enormes, tranquilo, limpio, con personas ocupadas en sus pasillos.

Hanji caminaba con naturalidad, como si trabajara con ellos y no fuera una desconocida con una propuesta descabellada en la cabeza. Encontró la oficina que buscaba y la abrió con suavidad, asomándose.

El agente Mike Zacharius estaba sentado en su escritorio, repasando una carpeta llena de papeles y fotografías a blanco y negro. El rubio alzó la vista, encontrándose con la de Hanji. Cerró la carpeta y la mujer interpreto ese gesto como un permiso para pasar.

-Hola, Mike-saludó.

Hasta hace poco se habían vuelto a hablar por redes sociales, recordando los años en los que habían sido compañeros. Después de eso salían de vez en cuando para ponerse al día y saber que era de la vida del otro.

-Que sorpresa verte por aquí. ¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó el agente con voz profunda pero amable.

La castaña tomó asiento en una de las dos sillas que había frente al escritorio.

-Tan directo como siempre-comentó-Necesito un favor-dijo, sonriéndole.

-¿Un favor?

-Si-se miraron a los ojos, pero el rubio desvió la mirada.

-Dime.

-Necesito que me ayudes a saber el paradero de una persona que se fue sin dejar rastro-pidió. Los ojos de Mike se posaron sobre ella, interesados.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar una persona desaparecida?-preguntó con extrañeza. La castaña asintió-¿Por qué? Conoces el conducto regular, debes hablar con la policía.

-Te estoy pidiendo ayuda. Esto es algo delicado que no puede saber, precisamente, la policía-lo último lo dijo bajando la voz.

-¿Te metiste en problemas?

-No, no, tranquilo. Mira, te lo voy a contar, pero por favor, escúchame- pidió.

Mike reflexionó y al final aceptó. Hanji le contó sobre la situación, no sin antes advertirle que era algo estrictamente confidencial y haciéndole jurar por su familia que no diría nada. El rubio escuchaba atento el relato. Mentiría si dijera que estaba sorprendido; el FBI trabajaba con peores cosas, él había visto de todo.

-De acuerdo, te daré una mano.

-¿De verdad?-Hanji lo miró sorprendida. Ya tenía tres planes alternos en su cabeza por si no funcionaban las cosas.

-No es nada del otro mundo-lo cual era cierto. Un hombre que le doblaba la edad a un adolescente con el cual había mantenido un romance. Después de años trabajando con asesinos, psicópatas, narcotraficantes y cantidad de criminales, eso era algo fácil.

-¿No te parece algo…?

-¿Despreciable? Según las circunstancias, el chico vivía en una situación deplorable y tu amigo se lo llevo dándole una mejor vida. No está bien vista esa clase de relaciones, pero no encuentro lo despreciable en eso. ¿Qué sea menor? ¿En tres años no va a ser mayor de edad? Lo más probable es que cuando tenga veinte la gente lo mire extraño por andar con un hombre que puede ser su padre-opinó Mike, como si hablara del clima.

-Eres increíble-comentó la castaña, pasándose el pelo detrás de la oreja.

Entonces Hanji se estiró para tomarle la mano y estrechársela como si acordaran un trato. Mike supo que si ella le pidiera que corriera en vestido de camarera de los cincuenta por todo el Strip, también aceptaría con facilidad.

-Necesito el teléfono, el computador y las tarjetas de crédito que tenía el chico-enumeró-Si puedes, tráelos esta misma tarde. Si tenemos suerte te puedo dar la información de noche por teléfono.

Una sonrisa danzó en los labios de la castaña.

-Vale, yo te haré llegar lo que me dijiste-dijo con profundo agradecimiento-Y…

-¿Otro favor?

-No.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Estas libre el sábado?

Mike sintió un espasmo recorrerle. De pronto fue más consciente del olor del perfume de Hanji, flotando por toda la oficina.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-¿Te parece si salimos?

-Claro, porque no-respondió con un tono despreocupado.

Hanji se puso de pie con una sonrisa grande que le iluminaba el rostro.

-Llámame en la noche cuando tengas todo. Y gracias, eres un cielo-dijo antes de marcharse. Dejando a un Mike sonrojado.

* * *

" _Tú fuiste mi sol, me hiciste girar en tu órbita, pero se dé que va todo esto. Amor de verdad, dame amor de verdad. No me desaproveches. Seamos tú y yo para siempre. No me dejes caer, ahora mismo estoy volando en lo alto."_

Por sugerencia de Hanji, se decidió que estuvieran los tres en la casa de Levi esperando la llamada de Mike. El pelinegro no quería a nadie en su casa, pero la castaña lo amenazó con no contarle sobre lo que Mike le informara si no los dejaba (a ella y a Erwin) estar ahí. Al final el pelinegro aceptó ya que en el fondo y aunque no lo aceptara, no quería estar solo. Al menos las charlas con Erwin y Hanji lo mantenían distraído.

Ya eran las siete y Mike no llamaba. Erwin estaba sentado en la sala con su laptop revisando su correo y Hanji en la cocina, preparando algo para cenar. Levi leía un libro sentado en la barra de la cocina, tratando de controlar la ansiedad que le provocaba la espera.

A las siete y media recibieron la llamada de Mike en medio de la cena. Hanji puso el teléfono en alta voz y alistó un lapicero y una hoja para anotar cual quiero dato que sirviera.

-¿Qué pudiste encontrar, Mike?-preguntó ansiosa.

-En el teléfono no había mucho.

-Oh.

Hanji miró los ojos claros y fríos de Levi, a pesar de que lo disimulara, se notaba su preocupación y ansiedad.

-Pero he encontrado otras cosas-la voz de Mike sonaba más optimista-Al parecer había comprado un pasaje en la terminal de Las Vegas por internet. El bus era un Bio Bio con destino a Missouri que salía a las dos de la tarde-hizo una pausa-Y eso no es todo, ¿por casualidad conocen al doctor Grisha Jaeger?

Erwin miró a Levi y este negó.

-No-respondió Hanji-¿Tiene algo que ver?

-Mucho-dijo Mike-Eren es el hijo de Grisha Jaeger, un neurólogo que ha salido en algunos periódicos estos últimos años. Solo había escuchado del caso del doctor Jaeger hace un año. Su hijo había escapado, pero por falta de recursos en Reno, el caso se había archivado y estuvo en espera.

Los tres se miraron intercaladamente, procesando la información. Levi estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Ni siquiera conocía el apellido del menor. Saber que había escapado le llenaba la cabeza de dudas y eso era algo que esperaba aclarar cuando lo viera.

-¿Y eso significa…?

-Grisha vive en Missouri. Eren se ha reunido con él, lo más seguro es que haya sido en su consultorio particular. La circular de desaparición fue retirada hace pocos días por el mismo doctor Jaeger-informó el agente-Tengo la dirección de su casa-agregó.

-¡Eres fantástico Mike!-Hanji estaba deslumbrada-¿Cómo pudiste dar con todo eso?

Levi y Erwin admitían que también sentían gran curiosidad respecto al trabajo de Mike. La manera en que había conseguido tanta información era increíble.

-No ha sido nada…

-No seas modesto-dijo Hanji.

-No. De verdad no ha sido nada. Solo revisé el historial de internet.

Esto último hizo sentir a los tres como unos perdedores.

Hanji le agradeció a Mike y se despidió de él, prometiéndole llamarlo mañana.

-¿Cuándo piensas viajar a Missouri?-preguntó Erwin, girándose hacia su amigo.

Levi tomó la hoja donde Hanji había escrito la dirección de la casa del padre de Eren. Ahora sabía en donde buscar.

-Creo que mañana es buen día para estrenar mi Gulfstream V-comentó con una sonrisa.

Sus amigos le ayudaron a planear el viaje que tendría mañana en la mañana. Levi no quería perder más tiempo.

* * *

" _Tengo que amarte, necesito amarte. Yo haría lo que fuera por ti. Chico, tú eres mi todo, ¡acéptalo, cariño! Voy a dejar caer chispas sobre ti, para que sientas mi furor. Dices que no te conozco, déjame entonces recorrerte."_

Nunca había conocido esa parte del país. Era como retroceder en el tiempo. Missouri tenía fama de ser un lugar conservador, lleno de arboles y campo. Desde el cielo, sentado en su avión privado, había observado el paisaje desde las alturas. Campos, granjas y pequeñas calles rodeadas de arboles altos y voluptuosos.

Había contratado un chófer que lo esperó puntualmente en la pista privada del aeropuerto. Ya acomodado en la parte trasera del lustroso auto negro, cuyo capó resplandeciente e inmaculado reflejaba los arces del camino, se dirigieron a la casa del doctor Jaeger. Levi llevaba puesto un carísimo traje azul oscuro y unas gafas negras que le daban una imagen misteriosa, atrayente y amenazadora. Junto a él, un ramo de cien rosas descansaba. Hanji le había sugerido que llegara con un obsequio para sorprenderlo.

Cuando regresó su mirada al camino, pudo observar al fondo de la calle de mansiones conservadoras, una aun más grande, blanca, de techos altos y azules.

Tomándose su tiempo, bajó del auto junto con el gran ramo y caminó hasta la entrada de la casa. En lugar de tocar el timbre dorado a un lado de la puerta, dio tres golpes secos y fuertes en la puerta de madera robusta. Esperó, y entre mas esperaba más ansiedad sentía. ¿Y si no había nadie? ¿Y si Eren no estaba? ¿Y si esa ni siquiera era su casa y Mike se había confundido? Dio varios golpecitos con la punta del pie en el piso de madera. Necesitaba un chicle de nicotina pronto. Pero antes de volver a llamar, la puerta de la casa se abrió. Una señora mayor y rubia, con unos rizos voluminosos lo miró confundida.

-Buenas tardes-saludó la mujer, con un ligero temblor en su voz-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-¿Aquí vive el doctor Jaeger?-preguntó Levi.

La rubia asintió, sin quitar la mirada del ramo.

-Necesito hablar con usted. ¿Puedo pasar?-pidió con su sonrisa galante.

-¡Por supuesto!-la ingenua mujer se hizo a un lado, dejando entrar al pelinegro.

Al fondo de la estancia, cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín se podía oír a Frank Sinatara cantar. Los latidos del corazón de Levi se aceleraron.

A Eren le gustaba escuchar a Frank Sinatra.

" _Podemos amarnos, podemos amarnos. Solo tenemos que amarnos. Ya no quiero discutir, escapar, pelear, solo quiero que regreses por mí y me des todo lo que tienes. Prométeme que no jugaras conmigo y yo te dejaré entrar en mi vida por completo. Sé que no juegas con esto."_

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Estuve deseando que Levi y Eren se reencontraran, ¡y ya por fin Levi esta en la casa de Grisha! Esperemos a ver que sigue después. Volví a leer los primeros reviews que me dejaron y fue tan lindo, ¡he conocido a personas muy bellas aquí! Ah, ya tengo pensado otro fic para cuando este culmine, les estaré hablando de el mas adelante.**

 **¡Ahora los hermosos reviews!:**

 **Charly Land:** ¡Hola Charly! gracias por esas palabras tan lindas, y que te haya gustado la despedida sobre todo. No soy muy buena con los momentos sentimentales jaja pero agradezco bastante que al menos algo te haya removido. Claro, Eren es un adolescente, y uno enamorado, por eso a guardaba la esperanza de que Levi lo fuera a buscar. ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado! Es el momento en que se van a encontrar y a charlar. ¡Gracias por el review hermoso! No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy a leer uno tuyo. ¡Un abrazo enorme, Charly!

 **Bossenbroek:** Jajaa me entretuve bastante leyendo el review, te ganas una estrellita dorada, ¡es que me encantan! (lo repito todo el tiempo) A mi me encanta que Levi sea tan esquivo con todos menos con Eren, que lo mime y le mucho amor. Jaja yo también cuando escribí respecto a la caja, pensé que hablaba de un anillo. Si, es algo apresurado, falta hablar con el suegro (Grisha) y que no llegue con escopeta en mano jajaja. Petra, si, no tiene mucha dignidad, es una mujer enamorada y obsesionado, pero Riko como buena amiga que es (aparte le gusta) seguro hace que se controle un poco. ¡Hanji y Erwin son los salvadores del fic! Sin ellos, Levi se hubiera quedado leyendo y releyendo la carta. Hanji mas que todo fue de gran ayuda. Y bueno, ya Levi esta en Missouri listo para poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado el cap anterior y como siempre, eso es lo que me hace mas feliz (y leer tu review) espero que te este yendo muy bien en la escuela, ¡y que hayas disfrutado de este cap! ¡Amo tus reviews, siempre espero leerlos! ¡Que tengas un día hermoso!

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** ¡Hola! La verdad es que si, es triste cuando una persona que quieres no te corresponde, pero tampoco es para rebajarse y rogar de esa manera. Eren ha regresado con su padre y ahora lleva una vida mas o menos normal, ¡pero Levi va por el y aclarar las cosas! asi que solo queda esperar su reencuentro. Mil gracias por dejarme un review en cada cap, me siento super feliz de verlos. ¡Espero que este te haya gustado! Lo hice con amor jaja ¡Un abrazo de oso con mucho cariño!

 **Cotota:** Jaja ¡ese es mi dilema en cada cap de tu fic! Aveces no se si tirarte flores o un zapato. Me alegra que te gustara mas ese momento intimo entre ellos, es que se me hacia mas apropiado, una unión espiritual es bastante profunda. Y si, pobre Petra, pero para eso tiene a Riko, que si se la aguanta y le da su cariño incondicional (con lo loca que esta, sirve bastante) Eren si regreso con su padre y Levi si fue a buscarlo ¡hasta con flores! que cursi soy a veces. Tal vez le queden uno o dos caps (ni yo se como funciono) eso se vera en el próximo cap jaja. ¡Por favor, no hagas sufrir mas a mis bebes! jaja aprovecho la oportunidad. ¡Gracias por el review, bello día!

 **MagiAllie:** Jajaja es que si te termina alguien como Levi, te le abrazas a las piernas y no lo dejas ir. Si, es que ademas no me sentía preparada para el lemmon y al final salio esa cosita que se supone, debía ser tierna. ¡Lo siento, me olvide de enseñarte la pulsera! te la voy a mostrar jaja pero recuérdamelo si no lo hago. No, Eren al hotel no iba a regresar ni loco, solo era por ayudar a sus amigos. Luego tendremos noticias de ellos. Pues Levi no se corto las venas con una cuchara jaja prefiero que se mueva a ir por Eren y no que se quede escuchando música de despecho. ¡Gracias Magi por todo! ¡por los reviews, el apoyo, y tus platicas! Un abrazo gigante.

 **FJulietta:** ¡Ay, Juli, lo siento de verdad! Tratare de darte el gusto en cien flores. Jaja pobre Juli, siempre estas ocupada con tu avalancha de tareas, de verdad, asi te tardes en leerlo, yo se y entiendo que es porque no puedes hacerlo, ¡igual me dejas un lindo review! ¿que mas puedo pedir? Ah, Petra, pobre Petra, jaja la verdad que me metí en ese papel, y es que imagina que Levi te estuviera cortando jaja no encuentras otra belleza como el. Y si, es que todo lo hicieron al revés, yo recuerdo que me desesperaba que no se confesaran rápido y que complicaran las cosas, y termine haciendo lo mismo en mi propio fic. De los demás vamos a saber después, cuando las cosas ya estén mejor. ¡Pareja para Erwin y Hanji listo! Aunque tu ya sabes quienes son (la de Hanji es mas obvia) Me ha matado este cap, pero al final, en un día y medio pude hacerlo. ¡Gracias Juli por tu hermoso review! me gusta leer que piensas de cada cosa, me hace muy feliz. ¡Animo con tus trabajos! ¡que tengas días hermosos!

 **Ariyass:** ¡Hola! ¡No te preocupes, cualquiera que sea el motivo lo entiendo! Agradezco bastante que me dejaras un review. Si, Eren casi le suelta todo a Petra y Levi se enfado por su imprudencia. Jajaja me mataron tus preguntas, ¡regreso con su padre! y ahora Levi va esta en la casa Jaeger. Ahora tienen que hablar y no solo eso, esperar la intervención de Grisha. De verdad, no te preocupes por no haberme dejado review, me alegra bastante que hayas leido los caps. ¡Me encanta saber tu opinión! Muchas gracias por pasarte, ¡besos y abrazos!

 **Dayyechelon1:** ¡Hola Daaay! FF también me odia por no dejármelos ver a tiempo. Bueno, ya supiste con quien se encontró Eren, ¡con su padre! y bueno, no es que Grisha sea malo ni nada (algunas creían que era un ser maligno) asi que esta haciendo lo posible por reconstruir su vida con el. ¡Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado ese momento que tuvieron! quería que se mimaran y compartieran un momento mas intimo. De Petra no hay mucho que decir jaja Rico si le trae ganas y va a provechar la oportunidad que le ha dejado Levi. ¡Divina! No, enserio, gracias de verdad por estar ahí en mis fics y dejar siempre esos lindos comentarios que tienes. Me alegra que te lleguen mis respuestas, soy malisima expresándome pero de verdad quiero hacerles sentir lo especial que son cada una de ustedes. Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap. ¡Un abrazo mega enorme para ti!

 **Nimzay:** Levi se tardo mucho y cuando menos lo espero, Eren se le fue. Busque en google esa frase que dejaste, ¿es una canción no? ¡Pero de tomas maneras Levi fue por el! Ahora solo tienen que arreglar sus cosas y hablar con Grisha para que todo se vaya acomodando. Mil gracias por tu review, de verdad. ¡Que tengas un día hermoso!

 **Mr Bum:** Jaja ¡bingo!Si era su padre. Ya vez que Levi lo siguió hasta Missouri (con un ramo de flores) para arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por el review, ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **YenAcker:** Espero (aunque ya haya pasado un tiempo de eso) que te encuentres mejor. ¡Lo siento por el lemmon! Pero ese momento mas intimo entre ellos me fluyo y ahí se quedo. Y si, Eren se reencontró con su padre y ahora esta tratando de llevar una mejor vida con su hijo. Jaja ¿Riko x Petra? yo si las emparejo jajaja. ¡Gracias por tus hermosos reviews y siempre dejarme uno! ¡Un abrazote y ojala estés bien!

 **ChicaPhantomhive:** ¡Hola y bienvenida de regreso! Espero que te haya gustado. Eren también tiene su orgullo, por eso quiere que Levi le demuestre que es capaz de ir por el y darle otro lugar. ¡Gracias dejarme un lindo review y por leer! ¡Un beso y un abrazo!

 **Sora Yoru Hashiba:** ¡Holaaa Sora! jaja es que si, Levi tuvo muchas oportunidades pero era tan ciego que no le decía a Eren que era lo que sentía. Ya viste que Eren busco a su padre y ahora esta viviendo con el. ¡Pero Levi ya fue con el asi que no sufras! solo tienen que arreglarse algunas cositas y ya. Si, lo ultimo fue mención al Jearmin, es para las personitas que les gusta. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por tu hermoso review! Un abrazo enorme, que tengas un día bello.

 **Aramirezg:** ¡Hola y bienvenida! Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado mi fic, de verdad que me sube el animo hasta las nubes. Espero que este cap te haga gustado y lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **Fujimy:** El titulo lo decía pero igual no era un adiós totalmente. ¡Eren se fue con su padre! Esa era una de las razones por las que no le dijo nada de el (y el porque Levi nunca supo su apellido) y la otra era porque quería que Levi hiciera un esfuerzo y lo buscara. Aw, la escena entre ellos me gusto hacerla, es que me gusta que se quieran y se mimen entre ellos. Riko va a aprovechar la oportunidad que le ha dado Levi para estar mas cerca de Petra. Ahora que ya Levi esta en Missouri tiene que hablar con Eren y después con Grisha, ¿como va a salir eso? Gracias, Fuji hermosa, por tus reviews, son preciosos. ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado del cap! ¡Lindo día lleno de luz y amor!

 **Celeste Riddle** **Potter:** ¡Hola!¡ ¡Muchas gracias por esas palabras tan bonitas! Me gusta que ellos se quieran, aunque sea torpes con sus sentimientos. Te agradezco un montón tu lindo review, espero que te haya gustado el cap. ¡Un abrazo lleno de cariño!

 **Emilda:** ¡Hola Emi! La verdad a mi también me ha gustado mas que compartieran esa noche hablando de sus cosas y conociéndose un poco mas. La pulsera era como pedirle perdón, pero ya lejos a Eren le gusta mucho y es lo que mas le recuerda a Levi. Jaja Eren si es un niño que aveces se las da de grande. Me dejaste con eso de poner a Levi celoso ya que nunca lo he hecho, pero tratare de hacerlo. Y respecto al dibujo (que no es la gran cosa) jaja me encantaría enseñártelo, pero no se como (disculpa mi incompetencia) ¡Ojala te haya gustado este cap! Lo hice con amor jaja. ¡Un abrazo gigante y gracias por tus bellos reviews!

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias! jaja de verdad por considerar mi pequeño fic de esa manera. Lo siento si me he demorado pero espero que el cap te haya gustado. Ya lo peor ha pasado (creo) asi que puedes respirar. ¡Un abrazo lleno de amor!

 **ElisaM2331:** ¡Holaaa! Oh, no te preocupes si no habías podido leerlo, siempre va a estar ahí para ti. ¡Muchas, pero muchas gracias por tu review! Es que eres de las chicas que me encanta como escriben y que me digas eso me hace sentir genial. Es que es triste amar sin ser amado, y eso es lo que cree Eren, pero Levi ya ha ido ppr el. Solo queda ser pacientes. Y respecto a Petra, para algunas fue cómico, pero si es triste ver que ella era capaz de cambiar todo por un hombre que nunca la quiso (pero para eso esta Riko). Lo siento por la demora en todo (en actualiza, en dejarte mi review sobre todo) pero a veces me interrumpían y yo asi no puedo. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, ¡Que tengas un lindo día!

 **Un abrazo nuevamente a cada una de ustedes (y a ti que me lees desde las sombras igualmente) ¡Las quiero bastante! Nos vemos, ¡adiós!**

 **¿Un Review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


	13. Vivir y aprender

**¡Hola, hola! ¿Como están? Primero quiero disculparme por mi tardanza con el capitulo, de verdad. Este mes ha sido un poco complicado para mi en algunos asuntos personales, y luego tuve tiempo pero mi cerebro no colaboraba. Ahora las cosas están mejor y pude sentarme a escribir. Espero que les guste mucho, y les agradezco a todas las que me han tenido paciencia. Al final he respondido a sus hermosos reviews, que me han dado muchos ánimos.**

* * *

 **Vivir y aprender**

" _Llegué a casa en la mañana y no recordaba nada, ¡oh! ¿Qué he hecho? Caí muerto en el pasillo maldiciendo al amanecer ¡oh, vamos sol! ¿Por qué debo quemarme? Tan solo estoy tratando de aprender."_

-Vamos a la sala para que pueda tomar asiento-ofreció Lucy cuando ambos ya estaban en el vestíbulo de la casa.

-No, gracias-contestó, mirando un par de zapatos azules que habia comprado para Eren, que estaban debajo de un perchero.

-¡Ah, disculpe el desorden!-exclamó la señora, llevándose una mano a la frente con una sonrisa avergonzada-Debí suponer que Eren había dejado sus zapatos en alguna parte cuando lo vi descalzo-caminó hasta ellos y se agachó para recogerlos.

-¿El hijo del doctor Jaeger está aquí?-preguntó Levi, tratando de mantenerse paciente.

-El pequeño Eren esta en el salón escuchando los discos de su padre. ¿Seguro que no quiere sentarse?-Lucy lo miró de arriba abajo, notando por segunda vez el ramo de rosas que traía el pelinegro.

La canción que estaba sonando terminó y cambió por otra del mismo cantante. Una voz se unió a Frank, con un canto desentonado pero encantador. La música provenía de la parte trasera de la casa, llegando hasta el vestíbulo con debilidad, pero dejando un rastro, un rastro que guiaba a Levi, llamándolo.

-Señor, si no quiere sentarse, al menos por favor dígame que está haciendo aquí-la rubia frunció su ceño con ligereza.

-Necesito hablar con Eren-contestó sin rodeos.

Lucy ladeó la cabeza confundida.

-¿No busca al señor Jaeger? ¿Para qué quiere ver a Eren?

Levi empezó a impacientarse.

-Tengo que hablar con él-le repitió.

-¿Quién es usted?-los ojos de la anciana viajaron del ramo al rostro casi inexpresivo del pelinegro. Casi como un relámpago, las descripciones de Eren sobre su "querido Levi" aparecieron. Pelo negro y brillante, ojos grises, un rostro guapo. Y ese ramo-No… Usted es… Por Dios, no me diga que usted es…

-Levi, y debo suponer que Eren le ha hablado sobre mí-suspiró el mayor.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¡No puede llegar de esa manera! Dios mío…-Lucy llevó una mano hacia su frente, frotándola con algo de nerviosismo. No estaba preparada para ese momento, no contaba con que ese hombre fuera a buscar a Eren-Por favor, creo que lo mejor es que se vaya, si el señor Jaeger estuviera aquí sabe el cielo que hubiera pasado.

\- Vine desde muy lejos por Eren y no me voy a ir sin verlo-contestó con seguridad.

Lucy se interpuso en medio del pasillo que llevaba hasta los demás cuartos de la casa. No iba a permitir que ese hombre viera a Eren. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si el castaño se encontraba con el mayor, y ella estaba convencida de que no era lo correcto. Eren necesitaba dejar todo eso atrás, seguir con su vida y conocer otras personas sobre todo de su edad.

-No puede pasar, y le voy a pedir que se vaya antes de que llame a…

-¿Lucy?-la voz de Eren resonó en un eco por toda la casa-¿Estás ahí? ¿Quién era?

-¡Nadie, cariño!-le respondió la anciana, luego regresó su mirada a Levi con una sonrisa algo tensa en los labios-Por favor, si de verdad quiere a Eren le pido que se vaya. Es lo mejor para él y para su padre, déjelo empezar una nueva vida.

Levi permaneció donde estaba, con una mirada de fastidio. No estaba acostumbrado a que le negaran sus peticiones y mucho menos que lo corrieran de esa manera.

-Ni hablar-dijo con frialdad.

Pasó junto a la anciana, caminando con rapidez a través del pasillo. Lucy lo llamó, pegada a sus talones intentado seguirle el paso, algo muy complicado por su problema de articulaciones. Levi se asomó en el primer salón que parecía más bien ser una biblioteca, pero ahí no estaba el castaño. Sin darle tiempo a la anciana, fue hasta el último que carecía de puerta pero que poseía una entrada amplia. La música se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y la voz que tarareaba igual.

-¡Señor!-lo llamó Lucy.

Levi se detuvo en el marco, embelesado. Eren caminaba por la estancia, esquivando los pequeños montículos de discos de acetato que estaban en el suelo. El gramófono reproducía desde una esquina un vals Boston, con su sonido nasal y arrullador. El castaño tarareaba la melodía, meciéndose con sus pies descalzos, mientras leía la portada de los discos que cargaba en sus brazos. Las ventanas del salón eran altas y estaban decoradas con largas cortinas claras, que suavizaban la luz del sol que se filtraba, iluminando toda la estancia que más parecía una especie de invernadero.

-Eren-llamó Levi.

El castaño se detuvo en seco. Estaba dándole la espalda a la entrada, pero sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía esa voz. Se giró con rapidez, topándose con los ojos grises de Levi que lo miraban entre felicidad y alivio. Dejó caer los discos, sin importarle que se estropearan. Todo parecía haberse detenido, solo el vals seguía su curso, revoloteando entre ambos. Los ojos de Eren empezaron a cristalizarse y su labio a temblar ligeramente.

-Levi-susurró como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

El pelinegro se adentró al salón, con una sonrisa y sus brazos abiertos, un gesto que Eren comprendió perfectamente, pues no dudó ni un instante en correr hasta sus brazos y sumergirse en ellos. Lo rodeó con sus pequeños brazos, sintiendo la tibieza del cuerpo del mayor, aspirando el olor de su colonia. Estaba usando una diferente.

Levi se inclinó sobre el niño, estrechándolo con algo de fuerza entre sus brazos. Era tan pequeño y suave, que temía lastimarlo, pero necesitaba sentirlo y saber que no estaba soñando.

-Estas aquí… Te extrañé tanto-sollozó Eren con su rostro oculto en el pecho de Levi.

-Yo también te extrañe, mucho. No vuelvas a irte de mi lado, Eren-dijo en voz baja el pelinegro contra el cabello de Eren. Acariciaba su espalda con inocencia, tratando de reconfortarlo.

El castaño se echó a llorar, negando. No quería volver a separase de Levi, no sería capaz. Se apretó al cuerpo del pelinegro con grandes sollozos trémulos. Levi lo sujetaba, dando pequeños besos en la cabeza de Eren, hablándole con suavidad, diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería y más palabras dulces, tratando de calmarlo. Lucy observaba todo desde el marco, sin saber realmente que hacer. Sentía que no debía interrumpir ese momento tan emotivo, por lo que prefirió quedarse a una distancia prudente sin interferir de no ser necesario.

-Por favor, no me dejes. Yo no quiero estar lejos de ti-suplicó con la voz entrecortada.

-Viajé desde Nevada hasta Missouri para buscarte, cancelé mi compromiso con Petra. ¿Quieres más pruebas?-le respondió, acariciándole el pelo.

Se quedaron ahí parados, meciéndose con suavidad. Levi notó que Eren se separaba de su torso, ya más calmado. Llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas suaves y blandas del castaño, limpiando el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas y corriendo algunos mechones de su frente. Su querido niño, su queridísimo Eren le miraba con absoluta felicidad.

La mirada de Eren se desvió hacia el ramo que tenía el pelinegro.

-¿Es para mí?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Lo compré especialmente para ti-le respondió, entregándole el ramo.

El castaño lo recibió entre sus brazos, sintiendo su corazón palpitarle con fuerza en el pecho. Desconocía si Levi comprendía el significado de una rosa roja, un amor lleno de pasión y fuerza. Y ahora tenía cien de ellas entre sus brazos.

Sostuvo el ramo con una mano, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Levi, indicándole que se agachara un poco. El pelinegro lo hizo, recibiendo un tierno beso sobre sus labios como agradecimiento. Levi hubiera querido profundizarlo y hacerlo más prolongado, pero un grito ahogado se escuchó a sus espaldas.

-No, eso sí que no. Sepárense de una vez-Lucy entró con las manos a cada lado de su cintura.

Ambos se giraron, viendo a la anciana parada frente a ellos. Eren trató de separase un poco, pero Levi mantuvo el agarre de su cintura.

-¡Lucy! ¡Mira las flores tan bonitas que me trajo Levi!-exclamó feliz Eren-Ya te había hablado de él, pero ahora puedes conocerlo en persona. Lucy, el es Levi-los presentó, ignorando la extraña situación en la que estaban-Y Levi, ella es Lucy.

La rubia y el pelinegro se miraron sin mucha simpatía.

-Eren, a tu padre no le va a gustar esto-advirtió con seriedad

-Hablaré con él-comunicó Levi sin soltar al niño-Tengo que aclarar las cosas con el doctor Jaeger.

La expresión contrariada de Lucy se desvaneció, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad.

-¿Qué? Señor, no puede hacer esto. Apenas el doctor Jaeger llegué y lo vea aquí, con su hijo… Las cosas no van a salir bien-gimió con angustia-Y todo es culpa mía, se supone que debí cuidar a Eren y ahora… Soy tan descuidada, incluso lo dejé pasar-escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

-No ha sido culpa tuya Lucy. No tienes que preocuparte-trato de calmarla el castaño con voz conciliadora-Levi va a hablar con mi padre y todo va a salir bien. El va a entender, tiene que entender. Yo solo quiero estar con Levi-sonrió, sintiendo un ligero apretón en su cintura.

-Señora, he viajado solo para regresar con Eren y hablar con su padre. Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez, y eso incluye dejar todo claro-explicó Levi. De verdad quería que el camino quedara libre, aunque sonara bastante descabellada la idea de tener una relación con un quinceañero, era cierto que lo amaba, tanto así que era capaz de dar la cara y recorrer todo el mundo por él.

La anciana cabeceó, meciendo sus rizos mientras sacaba la cara de sus manos. Suspiró con resignación y derrota, mirando a la curiosa pareja que tenía frente a ella. En su vida era la primera vez que veía a un hombre maduro, rico y apuesto entrar en una casa ajena y buscar a su pequeño pretendiente. Tampoco olvidaba el ramo. Era como sacado de esos cuentos románticos que le gustaba leer en la escuela, solo que con ligeras variaciones más retorcidas.

-En ese caso tendrá que esperarlo. Debe llegar a las seis, seis y media a más tardar-dijo Lucy-Vamos a la sala, les llevaré algo de tomar mientras esperamos.

Eren se abrazó al torso de Levi con felicidad, mirándolo con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Quieres esperar en mi cuarto?-le ofreció al mayor con picardía.

-¡Eren Jaeger!-reprendió Lucy escandalizada.

* * *

" _Miré fijamente hacia la luz para aliviar algo de mi dolor y todo fue en vano porque no me quedaban sensaciones, excepto un dolor en mi cuerpo y arrepentimiento en mi mente. Pero voy a estar bien, porque yo vivo y aprendo. Si vives vas a aprender y yo vivo y aprendo."_

La rubia abandonó la sala para ir a buscar algo de comer a la cocina, no sin antes darles una dura mirada de advertencia para que mantuvieran las distancias. Levi y Eren se encontraban sentados en los finos muebles de caoba del doctor Jaeger. Ambos compartían el amplio sofá isabelino color blanco a una distancia prudente. Las rosas se las había llevado Lucy, para buscarles un jarrón con agua. Eren esperó unos segundos, por si la anciana regresaba para verificar que no estuvieran uno sobre el otro. Al ver que no regresaba, se hizo muy cerca de Levi, recargando su cabeza contra el brazo de este.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, Levi-lo miró tímidamente bajo sus pestañas.

Levi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y lo atrajo para besarlo como había querido hacer desde que lo vio. La boca de Eren lo recibió gustosa, acostumbrada a ese roce lento y profundo. Las manos del castaño se posaron sobre los hombros fuertes de Levi, buscando apoyo, y las del pelinegro descansaban en su cintura y espalda. Los labios de Levi acariciaban con amor los de Eren, arrancándole dulces suspiros y sus manos acariciaban el pequeño cuerpo que tenía junto a él. Ambos habían extrañado esa cercanía y esos gestos que tenían el uno con el otro, siempre diciéndose cuanto se querían sin palabras.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé-susurró Levi sobre los labios del menor, para volver a besarlo.

-Lo siento-suspiró Eren, entre los pequeños besos que estaba recibiendo-Lo siento-repitió, sintiendo los labios de Levi sobre la comisura de su boca.

Se separaron con lentitud, sonriéndose. Eren apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Levi y este pasó un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

-¿Nervioso?-preguntó Levi, dejando un beso en la coronilla del menor.

-Solo un poco-contestó, aunque a decir verdad, si estaba muy nervioso. El simple hecho de que su padre llegara y no le permitiera hablar a Levi, y más aun, que lo separarán de él lo angustiaban profundamente.

-Esto es algo delicado, ¿lo sabes verdad?-la voz del pelinegro era tranquila a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Lo sé-contestó algo asustado, pero luego cambió su expresión a una más tranquila-Así que… terminaste con Petra ¿eh?-Eren recordó las palabras de Levi. Necesitaba escucharlas de nuevo, porque esas eran parte de las cosas que tenían que cambiar si el mayo quería algo serio con él.

-Así es. Nunca la amé-admitió.

-¿Me amas a mi?-preguntó Eren, esperando ansiosamente la respuesta. Hace bastante había deseado escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Levi.

Levi se quedó mirándolo, escudriñándolo. Eren lo miraba con esos ojos siempre verdes y vivaces, estaba mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior y se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo como una criatura que buscaba cariño.

-Te amo, Eren-contestó con absoluta seguridad. Había estado ciego todo ese tiempo, ignorando que la persona que siempre estuvo buscando estaba junto a él. A pesar de ser demasiado joven, no le importaba en absoluto. Podía pasar horas acariciando y mimando a ese niño, diciéndole todas esas palabras crisis que nunca creyó decir-Realmente lo hago.

A Eren le entraron ganas de gritar de felicidad, de llorar y reír, todo al mismo tiempo. "Oh no, voy a llorar de nuevo." Pensó, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

-¿Entonces ya no te vas a casar, cierto?-habló el niño con la voz temblándole de felicidad-¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a estar juntos?

Levi le limpió las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus pestañas con sus pulgares. Le dejó un beso en la frente y otro en la boca.

-No importa que vaya a decir tu padre, ya veré que haré para que acepte y podamos estar juntos-lo tranquilizó-Pero tengo que preguntarte algo Eren-su mirada se hizo más seria-¿De verdad me amas? ¿O solo es algo momentáneo?-quería estar seguro respecto a los sentimientos de Eren. Él estaba siendo sincero, se conocía bastante bien para saber que lo amaba con locura, pero Eren era un niño que tal vez sentía un cariño o una atracción muy fuerte que podía malinterpretar como amor.

El castaño pareció ofenderse pero comprendió lo que Levi quería decir.

-Te amo. Puede que no me creas porque soy muy joven, pero en todo ese tiempo estuve con muchas personas. Algunos me ofrecieron llevarme con ellos, pero siempre los rechacé. Nunca llegué a querer a nadie de la misma manera que lo hice contigo la primera vez que nos vimos-confesó, mirándose las manos-Al principio estaba bien para mí que tuvieras novia, no me importaba. Pero… Luego de que pasaran los días, me di cuenta de que… Me estabas empezando a gustar, y no quise dejar de hacerlo, me gustaba sentir esas cosas-miró a Levi sonriéndole con dulzura y sinceridad-Eras tan bueno conmigo… -su rostro se afligió-Cuando discutimos en el auto y me llamaste mocoso caprichoso… eso me dolió mucho. Sé que me comporte mal, pero no pude evitarlo, estaba enojado con Petra porque ella si podía quererte.

Levi se sintió fatal al escuchar todo eso. Había hecho parte en el sufrimiento de su pequeño. Recordó la discusión que habían tenido en el auto, y deseó poder retirar todo lo que había dicho. Estaba tan enojado que no había medido sus palabras, lastimándolo.

-Eren…

El castaño negó, mejorando su semblante.

-Pero eso ya no importa. Está en el pasado. Ahora las cosas van a cambiar.

-Perdóname-pidió Levi, abrazándolo con fuerza-Te voy a recompensar por todo, ¿sí? Te daré todo lo que quieras-prometió.

Eren asintió, besando su mejilla.

-Ya he pensado las cosas que te voy a pedir-le comunicó. Eran pequeños deseos que había ido acumulando y rescatando de sus fantasías, pero para que se realizaran faltaba un tiempo.

Levi estaba a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que quería, sin embargo Lucy entró con una bandeja entre sus manos. La rubia suspiró resignada al verlos tan juntos y abrazados, pero no comentó nada. Puso la bandeja sobre la mesa de caoba oscura y le ofreció a cada uno una taza de té.

-Gracias-dijo Levi con cortesía, recibiendo la bebida.

Eren hizo lo mismo.

Se produjo un prolongado silencio en el cual solo se escuchaban las tazas chocar contra los platos de porcelana.

-El señor Jaeger llegará en un par de horas-informó la mujer al cabo de un rato.

-¿Vas a irte antes de que papá llegue?-preguntó Eren.

-Lo mejor es que me quede, para asegurarme de que vas a estar bien, cariño-le hizo saber la mujer. No estaba dispuesta a dejar solo al pequeño Eren mientras su padre y su… y ese hombre Levi, hablaban, si es que hablaban.

* * *

" _Me golpearon en la cabeza, así que comencé una pelea porque sabía que tenía la razón pero estaba equivocado. Recuerdo una masacre, recuerdo que yo luché por el dinero que llevé. Tengo quemaduras y ampollas, y perdí lo que gané, pero aprendí y viví."_

Cuando Grisha llegó a la puerta de su casa, un extraño presentimiento lo embargó. Sentía como si algo hubiese cambiado, algo en la atmósfera era diferente. El porche estaba como siempre y no había recibido alguna llamada de Lucy respecto a Eren, sin embargo esa sensación que traía no se la podía quitar. Sacó las llaves, las cuales produjeron un pequeño tintineo. Estaba a punto de introducir la llave en la cerradura, pero la puerta fue abierta con rapidez, como si lo hubieran estado esperando.

Lucy estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo con algo de angustia y ansiedad. No comprendía el semblante descompuesto de la mujer por lo que se preocupó.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-se apresuró a preguntar.

La anciana lo miró por un momento, apretando sus labios.

-No ha pasado nada malo. Eren está bien-contestó-Es solo que… Tenemos visitas, y por favor, le pido que guarde la compostura-sugirió.

-¿Visitas? No estaba esperando a nadie-dijo para sí mismo-¿Quién es?

Lucy se retorció las manos con nerviosismo.

-Primero prométame que no armará una escena-pidió.

-Lucy, ya dime quien está adentro por favor-ordenó con una mirada que no admitía replicas.

-Es Levi.

-¿Qué?

La rubia cabeceó lentamente.

-Llegó esta tarde buscando a Eren-le explicó.

-¿Y lo dejaste pasar?-preguntó incrédulo-¿Esta adentro?

Grisha no esperó respuesta. Apartó a la mujer con poca fuerza y se encaminó hacia la sala, con la respiración agitada. No esperaba que ese hombre fuera a buscar a su hijo. Pensaba que estando Eren en Missouri, el hombre desistiría de buscarlo, si es que lo buscaba, y lo olvidaría. No necesitaba que alguien del pasado de su hijo llegara; Eren necesitaba enfocarse en su nueva vida.

Mientras se acercaba a la sala pudo escuchar la voz de su hijo, palabras sueltas que no comprendía, y el murmullo grave de quien suponía era Levi. Irrumpió en la sala, encontrando a Eren junto al pelinegro. A pesar de la mirada intimidante y el porte imponente del pelinegro, Grisha no se sintió intimidado en lo absoluto. Ya había oído hablar de Ackerman, era un inversionista muy conocido y había participado en la compra de algunos hospitales, y ahora lo tenía sentado en su casa, en su sala, con su hijo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Grisha, indignado-¿Por qué esta aquí? –miró al pelinegro esperando una respuesta.

-¡Papá…!

-No estoy hablando contigo Eren, y aléjate de él ahora mismo-ordenó, interrumpiéndolo.

El castaño permaneció inmóvil, contemplando el rostro furioso de Grisha. Estaba asustado, sin embargo no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar.

-Pero papá…

-Silencio. Tú tienes mucho que explicar también, pero hablaremos después-regañó con severidad.

-Señor Jaeger, necesito hablar con usted-intervino Levi con serenidad.

-Claro que usted y yo vamos a hablar. ¿Qué hace en mi casa?-indagó mirando al pelinegro fijamente.

En ese momento Lucy entró a la sala con cautela, quedándose un poco lejos de la escena.

-¿Por qué no toma asiento?-ofreció Levi con tranquilidad. Como si estuviera atendiendo alguna de sus ya acostumbradas reuniones y no enfrentando al padre furioso de Eren.

-A mi no me dé ordenes en mi casa y solo responda-Grisha se quedó de pie, mirándolo con una expresión hostil.

Levi liberó la mano de Eren, la cual había sostenido para darle algo de tranquilidad. Miró a Grisha con total seguridad y confianza, no quería que las cosas se complicaran pero tampoco permitiría que lo callara.

-Vine para ver a Eren. Necesitaba aclarar unas cosas con él y hablar con usted-le hizo saber.

-¿Y qué es?-preguntó Grisha.

-Disculparme con Eren por todo lo que le hice. Sé que estuvo mal, y entiendo que usted como su padre está enfadado y quiere protegerlo, créame que lo hago-a Levi no le gustaba hablar abiertamente de lo que sentía o pensaba, pero si necesitaba convencer a Grisha, la mejor arma era la sinceridad-Por eso vine hasta acá para pedirles perdón y… hablar de otro asunto.

Grisha tomó asiento, mirando al hombre que estaba frente a él con desconfianza.

-Hablé-ordenó el Jaeger.

Eren apresó las manos entre sus muslos, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo. Sentía unas ligeras nauseas y la boca seca, además su respiración era algo irregular. Si no se controlaba, estaba seguro que terminaría desmayándose a causa de los nervios. "Todo va a estar bien." Se repetía a sí mismo como un mantra para tranquilizarse, "Levi dijo que lo convencería."

-Señor Jaeger-empezó cortésmente-Quisiera hablarle sobre mi relación con Eren. Me gustaría poder estar con él y que usted me permitiera seguir viéndolo. Sé que es joven, pero le aseguro que no voy a interferir en su vida ni a privarlo de las cosas que se hacen a su edad-hizo una pausa. Grisha solo lo miraba fijamente con severidad-Puedo guiarlo y protegerlo, al igual que usted no quiero que le pase nada malo.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Eren miraba a su padre con ansiedad, esperando que dijera algo. Levi sabía que ya iba a empezar el momento donde tendría que negociar con el padre de Eren y hacerlo ceder.

Grisha tenía una mueca de incredulidad en su cara. Estaba tratando de comprender las palabras del pelinegro que estaba frente a él. Permaneció callado unos instantes y luego, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración, soltó de repente:

-No puedo aceptar eso. Eren esta aquí ahora y tiene que empezar una vida acorde a su edad.

-Papá…

Levi percibió algo en la voz de Eren que le hizo pensar que estaba al borde del llanto.

-Eren, no sabes lo que dices. ¿No te das cuenta de que es un hombre adulto? Tu solo eres un niño que necesita de su padre-dijo Grisha-Esto no… -hizo una pausa, negando repetidas veces-No puedo aceptarlo, no voy a permitir que tengas una relación con un hombre adulto.

-¡No puedes prohibírmelo, papá!-Levi no se había equivocado, tenía lagrimas en los ojos-Yo amo a Levi y no vas a impedir que lo haga.

El Jaeger lo miró estupefacto.

-¿Pero de que estás hablando? A tu edad no puedes saber que es amor-cuestionó con seguridad-Y esto no está a discusión. Vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo. Y en cuanto a usted-se giró hacia Levi con el ceño fruncido-No quiero verlo cerca de mi hijo, o si no tendré que tomar medidas, y no creo que una figura tan importante como usted lo quiera-amenazó.

El rostro de Levi se oscureció ante la amenaza.

-Lo sé y Levi también lo sabe. El ha viajado desde tan lejos por mí…

-Eso lo puede hacer cualquier otro que quiera lucirse contigo-cortó con rudeza su padre.

-Señor Jaeger-interrumpió Levi, mirándolo con acritud-Puedo asegurarle que yo no quiero engañar a su hijo por eso quería hablar con usted.

-¿Cree que no sé cómo funciona esto? ¿Luego usted no se aburrirá de un niño y se buscara una mujer con la cual pueda tener una vida ejemplar?

-¿Y tu como lo sabes, papá?-saltó Eren, mirando a su padre entre las lágrimas-¡No conoces a Levi!

-¡No necesito saberlo, todos son iguales!

-¡Eso no es verdad! Levi jamás me usaría de esa manera. El me ama y yo confió en él.

-¿Amar? ¿Crees que eso es amor?-preguntó Grisha con cinismo-Cuando vea que ya tiene suficiente contigo o se haya aburrido te dejará, ¿Acaso un hombre mayor está dispuesto a tener algo serio con un adolescente?

-¿Y tú que sabes?-encaró Eren.

-¡Eren Jaeger, no me hables así!

-Eren, cálmate-pidió Levi, hablándole con suavidad. Le tomó nuevamente la mano, tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras acariciaba con su pulgar la piel del niño.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro? ¡Hablas como si fueras un experto y lo supieras todo!

-¡Porque lo sé!-respondió Grisha alzando un poco la voz-¡Yo hice lo mismo con tu madre!

Se produjo un pesado silencio. Grisha tenía su cabeza apoyada en las palmas de sus manos, respirando hondamente. Levi, Eren y Lucy lo miraban desde sus lugares, sorprendidos por la revelación. Levi miró a Eren, esperaba lágrimas y gritos, pero lo notó extrañamente sereno, tal vez por la impresión, suponía.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mamá?-preguntó Eren en voz baja.

Grisha suspiró pesadamente, mirando a su hijo. A Los ojos de Levi, la imagen del señor Jaeger había cambiado en esos minutos. Ya no era el hombre fuerte y orgulloso que había entrado a la sala, ahora lucía más como un hombre cansado, con una carga en su espalda.

-No habías nacido… Y ella era una niña ilusa como tú-murmuró Grisha-Era más joven que yo, y siempre traía una sonrisa en su cara. El tiempo que pasé junto a ella lo recuerdo siempre, nunca me arrepentí de haber estado a su lado-recordó-Después de un tiempo creí que ya era hora de pasar a otra etapa de mi vida y… Carla no entraba en mis planes. La quería mucho, pero era solo una adolescente que no tenía ambiciones. La dejé y empecé a salir con una mujer de mi edad. Un día Carla me fue a buscar para darme la noticia de que estaba embarazada-sonrió con nostalgia-Ella estaba muy feliz, y yo también. Me pregunto si iba a regresar con ella y nuevamente le dije que no. Iba a hacerme cargo de ustedes, le aseguré, pero no íbamos a volver. Y lo hice, le pagué una casa para que viviera cómodamente, le daba dinero y la visitaba cuando podía-el Jaeger tomó aire, y luego continuó-Ella sabía y aceptaba que nunca estaríamos juntos. Cuando tu madre murió me sentí tan culpable… Puedo asegurar que yo… fui parte de esas razones por las que se deprimió tanto. Ella sufría de depresión, ¿recuerdas? Tal vez no, eras muy pequeño-dijo mirando a Eren-Hijo… no quiero que me odies y que pienses que hago esto por maldad. No lo hago. Te amo y no quiero perderte como a tu madre. Quiero hacer lo posible por enmendar las cosas y… cuidar de ti tanto como a ella le hubiera gustado, que seamos una familia.

-¿De verdad amaste a mamá?-preguntó Eren, con la voz temblorosa.

-Sí-admitió su padre-Ahora es que me doy cuenta de que… pudimos ser esa familia que ella tanto quiso.

El niño se deshizo del agarre de Levi con suavidad y se puso de pie, yendo hasta donde estaba su padre. Sin decir una palabra, se hizo frente a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondido por Grisha. A ninguno de los dos les importó que Levi y Lucy los estuvieran mirando en ese momento tan íntimo y emocional.

-Papá… Entiendo que quieras protegerme, pero estas haciendo conmigo lo mismo que le hiciste a mamá-le reprochó el castaño con tanta dulzura-Me estas alejando de la persona que yo amo. De la persona que me sacó de ese lugar en el que tal vez yo aun seguiría. Y sé que él ha cometido errores, yo lo he hecho también, al igual que tu. ¿De eso no se trata la vida? ¿De vivir y aprender?-se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano- Yo amo a Levi como mamá lo hizo contigo.

El pelinegro sintió una calidez en su pecho al escuchar las palabras de Eren. Ahora estaba más que dispuesto en tenerlo a su lado. Si era necesario vendría una y otra vez hasta que el Señor Jaeger aceptara y entonces podría darle a Eren algo que estaba seguro, le iba a gustar.

Grisha miró fijamente a su hijo, a ese rostro que lucía tan similar al de su madre fallecida. Sus ojos, a pesar de ser de otro color, eran tan grandes y comprensivos, como los de Carla, y el cariño con el que miraban al Ackerman le aseguraban que cada palabra era real.

-No quiero que te lastimen, Eren…

-No va a pasar-le sonrió-Y en ese caso, siempre te voy a tener a ti, ¿verdad?

Grisha asintió con una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

-Siempre.

-Papá, por favor escucha a Levi, es el hombre indicado para mi, te lo puedo asegurar-pidió-¿Podrías hacerlo?

El Jaeger asintió, suspirando.

-Está bien. Voy a hablar con él-los ojos de Grisha se fijaron en Levi por primera vez sin desprecio en su mirada-Levi, ¿podrías acompañarme hasta el estudio?-preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Por supuesto-contestó el pelinegro, siguiendo a Grisha. Antes de salir de la sala, le sonrió a Eren, asegurándole que todo saldría bien.

Los dos hombres se retiraron de la sala, dejando a Lucy y a Eren solos. La anciana corrió hasta donde estaba Eren y lo abrazó, hablando entre lágrimas y suspiros. El castaño se dejó abrazar, sintiéndose más tranquilo, aunque aún seguía la incertidumbre de saber que decidiría su padre.

-No te preocupes, cielo, todo va a salir bien. Levi convencerá a tu padre, ya lo verás.

Eren se separó, mirándola confundido.

-Creía que no te gustaba la idea de que tuviera una relación con un hombre mayor-recordó extrañado.

-Eso era antes de verlos hablar con el señor Jaeger. ¡Hay que tener coraje para hablar con tu padre! Y además… esa mirada tan atemorizante cambia cuando te ve-sonrió Lucy-Puedo ver que te quiere bastante. Espero que sea sincero.

-Lo es-aseguró el castaño.

-Y además… ¡Que hombre tan guapo! Qué suerte has tenido, cielo. Parece sacado de esas novelas que pasan por las tardes-suspiró, entornando los ojos con coquetería.

Eren se echó a reír, afirmando. Vaya que había tenido suerte.

* * *

" _¡Lo entiendo! ¡Lo he entendido ahora! Lo entiende, él lo ha entendido ahora. Llegué a la esquina con la ayuda de un hombre, y ¡maldición! Parece que no he aprendido que un chico con necesidades es muy culpable así que el hombre pagó y tuvimos sexo a cambio, y no sé lo que he aprendido…"_

Su padre y Levi se estaban tardando o eso sentía. No sabía si ya habían pasado varios minutos u horas, pero aun no salían del estudio y estaba terriblemente nervioso; su padre podía aprovechar para disuadir a Levi y tal vez hacer que desistiera, o tal vez solo tener una charla. No lo sabía, esperaba que Levi lograra convencerlo.

Le dijo a Lucy que iba a estar bien y pidió un taxi para asegurarse de que la rubia llegaría a salvo hasta su casa. Se despidieron en la puerta y Eren le aseguró que le contaría todo después. Al cerrar la puerta pensó en tal vez ir hasta el estudio y escuchar a hurtadillas, estaba tentando, pero algo le dijo que era más sensato subir hasta su cuarto esperar hasta que los dos hombres terminaran de hablar. De todas formas iba a estar pendiente cuando Levi saliera para interceptarlo.

Se subió a la cama y recostó la espalda en la cabecera de la cama y abrazó la almohada contra su pecho, contando los minutos. A veces se distaría mirando desde su cama por la ventana, las ramas chocando contra el vidrio, arañándolo y las farolas de la calle, ya encendidas. Sin darse en cuenta, empezó a pedir mentalmente para que todo saliera bien, que su padre aceptara que Levi lo siguiera viendo. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué serian a partir de ahora? Su relación no tenía nombre, era eso, relación. Tal vez por fin podrían ponerle un nombre a lo que conformaban. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y trató de calmar el movimiento de su pie, el cual agitaba con rapidez a causa de la ansiedad.

Estaba por levantarse y bajar para espiar la conversación, ya había pasado mucho tiempo según él, hasta que vio a Levi de pie, en el marco de su habitación. Había dejado la puerta para poder escuchar cualquier cosa que le indicara que ya habían terminado de hablar y sin embargo no había escuchado a Levi llegar hasta su cuarto.

Levi entró sin pedir permiso con su típica expresión en el rostro. Se sentó junto a Eren, mirándolo fijamente. El castaño se puso nervioso, no sabía si el silencio de Levi era por lo que había hablado con su padre. ¿Y si había subido para despedirse? ¿Para decirle que lo suyo llegaba hasta ahí? Eren no quería escuchar eso.

-¿Papá no…?-empezó a decir.

-Fue una conversación muy larga-lo interrumpió Levi, descansando una mano en la rodilla del menor-Tu padre me hizo ver muchas cosas que hasta ahora ignoraba. Es cierto que esto no se puede tomar a la carrera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Eren en un susurro, asustado por la respuesta.

La mirada de Levi se desvió unos segundos a algún rincón de la habitación y luego la regresó al rostro del niño que lo miraba. Ya había tomado una decisión.

-No estaba seguro cuando llegué aquí, pero hablando con Grisha me he dado cuenta de que es lo mejor-se levantó de la cama con lentitud.

Eren trató de incorporarse para que no se fuera. No entendía, ¿lo estaba dejando? ¿Tan fácil? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Levi-lo llamó suplicante.

-Si vamos a hacer esto, entonces vamos a hacerlo bien-dijo, sacando del interior de su saco una caja de terciopelo azul oscuro. Volvió a tomar asiento en la cama de Eren y abrió la cajita, enseñando un anillo bastante brillante-Hablé con Grisha y le juré que contigo iría hasta el final-tomó la mano de Eren con cuidado y deslizó el anillo con lentitud por su dedo-Esto significa que estamos comprometidos-le explicó besando sus nudillos-Le dije a tu padre que cuando cumplieras dieciocho años nos casaríamos, mientras tanto estaré viniendo para verte y llamándote.

Eren no despegaba la mirada de su mano, que estaba entrelazada con la de Levi. El anillo brillaba con fuerza, el oro estaba decorado de pequeños diamantes y uno más grande se posaba en el centro, sostenido por una especie de corona. Un anillo grande, pesado y magnifico. No pudo evitar pensar emocionado como sería su anillo de bodas.

No aguanto la emoción y se lanzó sobre Levi, con palabras incoherentes, llenas de alegría y amor. Le besó todo el rostro sin dejarlo hablar, besando sus labios con cariño y sus mejillas con dulzura. Lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado.

-¿Somos novios ahora?-preguntó.

-Por ahora-le respondió Levi, corriendo los mechones de la frente del niño con cariño-Apenas cumplas dieciocho nos casamos-besó los labios de su pequeño con suavidad.

Grisha carraspeó con incomodidad pero sin decirles que se separaran. Entendía que su hijo estuviera tan feliz, y él podía decir que estaba igual. No le agradaba la idea de que Eren se comprometiera tan joven con un hombre mayor, pero ver esa sonrisa y esos ojos tan brillantes… era como volver a ver a Carla sonreír. Sin importar nada, siempre estaría para su hijo, para el retoño de su querida.

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo-dijo Grisha, entrando a la habitación-Te quedarás conmigo en Missouri y retomarás tus clases. Levi vendrá a visitarte cada vez que pueda y podrá llamarte. Y si te portas bien… tal vez podamos ir a visitarlo.

Eren asintió feliz.

-Muchas gracias, papá.

Las facciones de Grisha se relajaron y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que había hecho algo bien.

* * *

" _Bueno, recibes lo que das, y maldita sea si, ¡yo viví! Pero si vives mientras aprendes, no creo que yo pueda aprender. Oh, con el sol frente a mis ojos ¡Sorpresa, estoy viviendo una vida! Pero no parezco aprender. No, no creo que pueda aprender."_

Eren miró con impaciencia su reloj por quinta o tal vez sexta vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Ya solo faltaba un minuto para que sus clases terminaran y pudiera marcharse a casa. El profesor cerró su libro, mirando a los alumnos con monotonía y les permitió salir. El castaño tomó su mochila y abrigo con rapidez, caminando con prisa hasta la puerta. Hoy era el día, Levi vendría a visitarlo y estaba ansioso por volver a verlo.

En los pasillos pasó sin reparar mucho en nadie, con la cabeza en otro lugar. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde su compromiso con el pelinegro y aún no lo podía creer. Levi Ackerman sería su futuro esposo. Todavía era un secreto, no quería darle problemas a su prometido, por lo que era muy discreto cuando la gente reparaba en su anillo exageradamente ostentoso. No ayudaba a disimular para nada.

En ese año Levi había contactado con Mike, el novio de Hanji, según le había contado, para que le ayudara a dar con el paradero de los chicos del Phoenix. Dar con Sasha y Connie había sido más fácil, ambos seguían en Las Vegas viviendo en un pequeño apartamento resquebrajado pero lleno de su alegría. Connie le había propuesto a Sasha que empezaran una vida juntos, y si lo suyo no funcionaba, podían seguir viviendo juntos. Ambos trabajaban en una panadería del centro y con lo que les pagaban lograban vivir. Connie le dijo a Mike que el día en que se fueron del hotel, Armin había entrado apresurado, sin darles tiempo de empacar. Fueron hasta otro hotel en Las Vegas, donde se repartieron el dinero que Eren había dejado. Armin, Jean y Marco habían viajado hasta Kentucky, buscando empezar de cero. Levi envió a dos hombres de Mike para que fueran a hablar con ellos. Armin ayudaba en una pequeña biblioteca, trabajando sin contrato y Jean al ser mayor de edad había conseguido empleo como camarero. Marco fue el único que aceptó regresar a Las Vegas. Levi le contó esto a Erwin y el rubio le pidió que lo trajeran hasta su oficina. Unas semanas después Erwin le hizo saber a Levi que Marco era su nuevo aprendiz y protegido, llegando a hacerse cargo de él, pero el pelinegro sospechaba que ahí había algo mas, bastaba mirarlos e interpretar esos gestos disfrazados de cortesía.

Eren estaba feliz de saber del paradero de sus amigos. Levi había logrado conseguirle un cupo en uno de los mejores restaurantes del Strip a Connie y Sasha, y ahora ambos vivían en un apartamento en una zona más acomodada. Supo que Armin había logrado entrar con excelentes resultados a una escuela pública. De los papeles se encargó Grisha, y de enviarle algo de dinero extra que cubriera los gastos. Jean había logrado hacerse gerente y podía darle a su rubio un lugar mejor en donde vivir.

Eren estaba feliz. Las personas que amaba estaban bien, y podía ayudarlas de alguna manera.

-¡Eren!

La alegría de su rostro se desvaneció, pasando a molestia. Hizo caso omiso al llamado y caminó más rápido hasta la salida. Se abrió paso entre los chicos que estorbaban en las escaleras y bajó con prisa.

-Hey, ¿Por qué corres?-lo sujetaron del brazo.

Eren apretó los dientes y se giró con una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

-Tengo prisa, Reiner-le dijo, tratando de zafarse.

El capitán del equipo de futbol no aflojó su agarre. Era un chico alto, musculoso y un poco obstinado. Desde que había visto a Eren le había llamado la atención, eso y los rumores que se escuchaban. Había visto el anillo en su dedo, el cual no se molestaba en ocultar, y sin embargo eso no le hacía desistir.

-Vamos, siempre me evitas. No seas así, ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado? Yo invito-sonrió el rubio.

-Tengo que llegar rápido a casa. Otro día será-prometió vagamente.

-Eren… ¿Quién está en tu casa que tienes que irte tan rápido?-preguntó acariciando su brazo-Bueno, no quieres ir a comer helado. ¿Y si te llevó? Podemos ir en mi auto-ofreció.

Eren se zafó con una sonrisa condescendiente y negó.

-No, gracias.

Le dio la espalda y pudo rodar los ojos con fastidio. Los intentos de Reiner lo cansaban.

-¡Oye, no me des la espalda! Me lastimas-Reiner le tomó la mano, fingiendo una voz falsamente dolida.

-Reiner, te dije que no. No quiero ahora, ni mañana, ni la próxima semana-le soltó sin importarle si estaba siendo muy grosero.

-Eren.

Ambos adolescentes se voltearon hasta donde provenía la voz. Levi estaba frente a ellos con una camisa de vestir sin corbata y una chaqueta gris con detalles en cuero negro. Los pantalones eran lizos, igualmente negros y los zapatos del mismo colore brillaban. Era una imagen de hombre importante más fresco y casual pero no menos imponente. Miraba a Reiner con sus ojos grises y amenazadores y el rubio no sabía porque ese hombre pelinegro lo miraba de esa manera.

Eren se soltó de un tirón y corrió hasta Levi, abrazándolo con fuerza y frotando su rostro contra el pecho del mayor. Levi dejó de atemorizar a Reiner con la mirada y la bajó hasta el chico que tenía entre sus brazos.

-¡Levi! Pensé que te vería en casa. No sabía que vendrías a recogerme-se abstuvo de dejar un beso en un publico. Si hubiera sido como en Las Vegas, no le habría importado, pero ahora estaban en una comunidad más conservadora y frente a su escuela y compañeros.

El pelinegro acarició su cabeza y dejó un beso en la coronilla del castaño.

-Aproveché que llegué hace unos minutos, ya le avisé a Grisha. Nos está esperando en tu casa.

-Está bien, ¿podemos irnos ya?-pidió Eren.

Levi asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar hacía la acera, en donde el auto negro del pelinegro los esperaba con su chófer adentro. Eren miró sobre su hombro a Reiner, que seguía de pie, mirándolo alejarse. Alzó la mano enseñándole su anillo y entonces pudo ver que el rubio había entendido la indirecta. Ese hombre era el novio del castaño.

Acomodados en el auto, Eren se lanzó contra los labios de Levi, con un fogoso beso de bienvenida. Esa semana que no lo había visto fueron eternas y hablar con celular o por web cam no lo satisfacían. Necesitaba sentir a Levi cerca de él, besándolo y diciéndole cosas lindas.

-¿Quién era ese chico?-le preguntó Levi.

-Un compañero-respondió el castaño, jugando con la mano del pelinegro.

Levi hizo un sonido de disconformidad y Eren rió ligeramente al ver a su novio celoso.

-Es molesto y siempre anda detrás de mí, pero lo ignoro.

-¿Quieres que ponga una orden de restricción?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Le diré a Grisha que tenga cuidado con ese chico.

-Ni se te ocurra. Puede ser más paranoico que tú.

Levi pasó un brazo por sus hombros, juntando ambos cuerpos. Notaba que su pequeño estaba creciendo, y eso le encantaba. El paso del tiempo lo estaba poniendo más esbelto.

-No quiero que nadie te aleje de mi-le confesó el pelinegro en voz baja.

Eren alzó la mirada, sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Yo no quiero separarme de ti, Levi. Te amo demasiado-besó los labios del mayor suavemente, para después agregar-Sabes que cumplo años la otra semana, ¿no?

Levi lo sabía, diecisiete años. Ya estaban a poco de poder hacer oficial su relación. Llevaba la cuenta desde que había puesto el anillo de compromiso en el dedo del castaño.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué vas a pedirme esta vez?-recordó que en el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Eren había planeado llevarlo a Hawaii para que conociera el mar y nadara con delfines y tener una noche juntos, lejos de las miradas recelosas de Grisha cuando solo se tomaban de la mano. Pero no contaba con que el padre de Eren se negara y la única forma de que aceptara el viaje fuera llevarlo con ellos. Habían sido unos días muy divertidos, aunque no era lo que habían planeado.

-Me gustaría…-empezó dudoso-Yo quisiera… empezar a planear nuestra boda.

La mano del pelinegro le dio un ligero apretón.

-Vamos a contratar a alguien que te ayude, ¿te parece bien?

-¡Sí!-aceptó Eren con una sonrisa radiante.

Y es que en su cabeza, desde que había empezado con esas fantasías donde Levi le confesaba que lo amaba, había deseado decir esas palabras y ahora estaba más cerca de su día. Estando sentado en la parte trasera del auto, entre los brazos de Levi, platicando de temas banales como cualquier pareja supo que esa era la vida que quería. Solo faltaba hacer realidad su segundo deseo, pero ese tenía que esperar hasta después de su boda.

Mientras tanto esperaría para llegar a casa y darle la noticia a su padre.

" _Vivo y aprendo, si vives vas a aprender. Aunque estés lleno de ampollas, quemado y hayas perdido lo que has ganado, has vivido. Con el sol en la piel, ¡sorpresa! La vida es esto, recuerda que recibes lo que das, y vas a estar bien, porque vives y aprendes."_

* * *

 **Y bueno, falta solo un capitulo y el epilogo para despedirme del fic, y aun no lo creo, parece ayer cuando lo subí con muchas inseguridades y ahora no puedo creer la suerte que tuve yo de conocerlas a ustedes. Mil gracias por las que me han estado acompañando desde los inicios y a las que hace poco aparecieron, me siento muy afortunada. ¡Y gracias por tenerme paciencia! Espero compensar la demora con este capitulo.**

 **¡Ahora la respuesta a sus hermosos reviews!:**

 **MagiAllie:** ¡Hola Magi! No, Grisha no es el violador, asesino, traficante que tal vez esperaban, pero si tuvo su historia. Creo que es algo similar con Levi y por eso termino aceptándolo, le ha recordado lo que tuvo con Carla. No puse la conversación porque, cielo santo, ya estaba que lo terminaba jajaja espero que te haya gustado el cap y no te haya decepcionado. Si me vas a preguntar por como es el anillo recuérdamelo que yo me olvido jaja. ¡Un abrazo enorme Magi! PD: ya falta poco para el cumpleaños de alguien.

 **Akire:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, no tienes idea. Disculpa mi tardanza, ¡y ahora ambos van a estar juntos para el resto de sus vidas! Por fin van a ser pareja oficialmente y tener su boda, y lo mejor, cada uno va a tener su final feliz. ¡Gracias Akire por tu review! ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! ¡Besos y abrazos!

 **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger:** Jajaja ¡no! Me encantan tus reviews, siempre los espero para saber que te ha parecido todo, sin lindos. Lo siento por la demora, pero espero que el cap pueda compensarlo. Eren estuvo mega feliz de ver a Levi nuevamente, en su casa y con un ramo de flores, ¡es amor! Y Grisha, bueno, casi saca la escopeta pero al final lo ha aceptado jajaja. Claro, Hanji y Mike, Erwin y Marco (por si no lo notaste, aunque yo sí creo) y mas parejitas. ¡Mil gracias por seguirme en mi fic y dejarme tu review en cada cap! No me dejaste y me tuviste paciencia, eso es tan lindo. ¡Un abrazo gigante!

 **Cotota:** ¿Qué es toda esa violencia? Jajaja no, tranquila, pero era necesario cortarlo ahí. Ay, yo creo que esperabas hasta lemon jaja perdón, perdón, pero yo soy más de caricias y mimos. Al menos ya están juntos y todo se soluciona con felicidad y amor. Espero que te haya gustado ese capítulo, y discúlpame por no pasarme por tu fic, de verdad (que veo que le está yendo de maravilla, tal vez ni notaste mi ausencia) ¡Felicidades! No olvides que deben tener un final feliz, porque son destinados, ¡destinados! De nuevo, te agradezco mucho que me dejaras tu review y me acompañes en los últimos momentos de mi primer fic (suena como si se estuviera muriendo) ¡Un abrazo lleno de cariño!

 **Charly Land:** ¡Ay, gracias Charly! La verdad que había pensado en Nueva Orleans pero me terminé decantado por Missouri. Lucy es como su niñera y abuela cariñosa, que tampoco aceptaba a Levi pero al final le pareció guapo jajaja. ¡Todo ha terminado bien y bonito! O eso creo yo. Ya en poco se acaba este fic, y te agradezco mucho tus lindos reviews, de verdad son preciosos. Espero leerte pronto Charly, ¡lindo día!

 **Sora Yoru Hashiba:** ¡Hola Sora! Lo siento, pero ya en este cap creo que puse todo sobre la mesa y saben que sigue en los planes de ellos. Espero que te este yendo bien ahora y tengas tiempo de leer los fics que sigues, y no te preocupes, yo entiendo que estés ocupada. Oh, y espero que eso que te hizo enojar se haya arreglado o por lo menos, que ya no te moleste. Y bueno, Erwin no tenía cara para decirle algo a Levi (le gusta Marco) y Hanji hizo su escena pero se le paso y lo ayudo. ¡Gracias por leer mis fics a pesar de estar ocupada! Yo también he estado un poco ocupada de otras cosas, perdona la demora. ¡Linda semana!

 **Luciakkss:** Jajaja ¡Y entro a la casa! Y pudo ver a Eren y darle sus flores, hasta habla con Grisha y ser aceptado. Espero que te haya gustado ese cap y disculpa mi tardanza, gracias por el lindo review, ¡Un abrazo!

 **FJulietta:** jajaja es que la pista estaba cerrada a esa hora, no podía sacar el avión. No sé qué fuerza sobre natural me poseyó para terminar el cap pero pude hacerlo. Jaja Grisha estaba que le sacaba la escopeta, pero bueno, llegó el momento de las verdades y salió lo de Carla a flore (aunque de eso ya habíamos hablado) Erwin es otro Levi, si Levi no le dice que fue de Marco, Erwin ni enterado. Y me siento feliz de haberle dado un buen final a cada quien (hasta Petra con Rico) Nadie merece ser infeliz. Me demore mucho, pero bueno, tengo tanto en la cabeza que ahora me pongo con el otro fic. ¡Gracias por el review Juli! Y porque siempre me ayudas con Levi (no puedo con Levi, es tan… él) No se qué haría sin tu ayuda, eres la mejor. ¡Hablamos pronto! PD: Espero que puedas continuar con su hermoso fic, lo espero con mi corazón.

 **Bossenbroek:** ¡Hola Bossen! ¿Cómo estás? Espero no haberte quitado el sueño jajaja. Gracias, porque a pesar de estar por dormir te das el tiempito de leerme, por eso te quiero. Claro, para mí también es como feito que apenas llegue Eren y ya se vaya… es mejor que se quede con Grisha, estudie y Levi vaya a visitarlo y a salir con el (y Grisha que a veces se suele colar) como un novio. Y bueno, espero que las escenas te hayan gustado, Grisha lo acepto porque le ha recordado lo que tuvo con Carla y no quiere hacer infeliz a Eren. Y Erwin y Marco jajaja me gusta cómo se ven, tengo unos gustos peculiares a veces. Ahora van a casarse y luego… ¿Qué crees que sea el segundo deseo de Eren? Es algo muy bonito. ¿Encontraste algo que te recuerda a cien flores? ¡aww, que bien! No sé por dónde podría ser… Solo tengo FB (aunque ese es privado) y por FF no se pueden enviar, creo. ¡Mil gracias por dejarme tu review! Y ya que estamos casi en el final… gracias por haberme acompañado en el fic (Sin duda hay una dedicatoria para ti) ¡Un abrazo!

 **Kotoko-noda:** ¡Hola! Lo siento por la demora, y gracias por tus palabras. Espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro y todo lo que sucedió. Ambos merecen ser felices y amarse mucho, y los demás igual. Espero que este cap haya compensado mi demora, y de nuevo gracias por tus lindas palabritas, ¡que tengas un lindo día!

 **ChrisNovx:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes por lo corto, me siento feliz de que hayas podido leer el cap y dejarme tus siempre lindos reviews. Espero que ya estés mejor y qué bueno que supero tus expectativas, ojala este lo haya hecho igual. ¡Besos y abrazos! Y gracias por tus reviews.

 **Fujimy:** ¡Gracias por dejarme tu lindo review! Es lindo leerte cada vez, no tienes idea. La amistad de Levi, Erwin y Hanji es muy solida y además, Erwin comprendía lo que siente Levi (le pasa con Marco) y Hanji sabe que esos dos hombres la necesitan. Jaja Lucy, ella es como la nana de Eren e hizo parte de estos caps, y admite que Levi es todo un galán. Y Grisha… bueno, quiso correr a Levi, pero era porque temía que Levi fuera como él y se aprovechara de su hijo y terminara mal como Carla, era más bien preocupación por su hijo. Y ahora las cosas ya están bien, solo faltan unas cositas y listo, se acaba este fic. Gracias por estar conmigo en lo que nos hemos conocido, aprecio tanto eso. ¡Un abrazo gigantesco!

 **Mi querida Annimo:** Primero que todo, ¡yo no me olvidé de ti! Jajaja ni de lo divertidos que eran tus reviews. No te preocupes, entiendo que a veces esos problemas pasan y ni nos enteramos. Te creo. Hasta pensé que no se, te había dejado de interesar la historia o estabas ocupada, pero si noté tu ausencia y awww gracias, hasta había olvidado lo lindo que era recibirlos. No te preocupes si tus teorías no acertaron, yo igual soy de las peores especulando sobre lo que sigue en un fic, y lo de Eren modelo, de alguna manera lo voy a poner (y no totalmente) pero si va a tener que ver con el modelaje, para ti. Jaja Levi en mi fic es tan lento, perdón, pero bueno, ya hablo con Grisha y ya hay compromiso y algo más que ya aclarare más adelante. Me gustan las parejas raras, ya vez con el Marco x Erwin jaja y bueno, Rico y Petra al final también me termino gustando como quedaron. Lo siento, el final ya está a un paso y me entra la nostalgia porque ha sido mi primer fic, me ha permitido conocer personas hermosas como tu (y como todas) que me han apoyado. Me siento querida. Espero que estés bien y que puedas leer este cap, y si te vuelves a desaparecer no olvides que si me acuerdo de ti. ¡Gracias por regresar a dejarme tu review! ¡Un abrazo asfixiante!

 **Kokoa Kirkland:** Jajaja claro que sí, no se iba a ir con un no de Grisha. Ellos tienen que estar juntos, es la ley de la vida. ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Un abrazote.

 **Mika:** ¡Hola Mika! No te preocupes, espero que ya tengas un poco más de tiempo y estés bien. Gracias por tus lindas palabras, Levi fue como una aparición para Eren, verlo parado con unas flores y que viajo desde tan lejos… Es algo que se alguna manera estuvo esperando. Y Grisha estaba reacio, pero lo ha aceptado y ahora es el querido suegro de Levi jajaja. Espero el cap te haya gustado, disculpa mi tardanza, de verdad. ¡Lindo día!

 **Con todo mi corazón espero que les este yendo bien a cada una de ustedes. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

 **¿Un review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


	14. Te amo

**¡Hola! Se preguntaran que estoy haciendo por aquí con este fic y no con Cien Flores (tal vez no). He regresado y esta vez con el final de mi primer fic. Mientras lo iba escribiendo fui pensando en todas las cosas que cambiaron y como avanzaron las cosas. Lo publiqué a principios de año, y ya casi vamos por la mitad, ahora es que pienso: "Como ha pasado el tiempo." Aun no puedo creer que el fic que comenzó con ocho personas haya llegado hasta acá, permitiéndome conocer personas tan lindas como ustedes. Este ya es el ultimo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

 **Esta vez no respondí los reviews, pero en su lugar escribí un pequeño agradecimiento a cada una de ustedes, lo hice con mucho cariño después de la compañía que me brindaron.**

* * *

 **Te amo**

" _Si miro al pasado los recuerdos no se han borrado. Las palabras que traté de decirte, ¿las recuerdas? Tuviste que vivir con dificultades y lagrimas. Mi corazón se siente apenado y triste por eso. Pero te dije que yo sin ti no puedo vivir. Eres el único para mi, y el tiempo solo transcurre si estas a mi lado."_

Eren sonrió al escuchar su celular sonar. Estiró la mano hasta le mesita de noche en donde se encontraba, y con un movimiento rápido deslizó su dedo pulgar por la pantalla para desbloquearlo y leer el mensaje que había llegado. Mordió su labio inferior con emoción al leer el nombre del remitente. Al terminar de leerlo se apresuró a responderle soltando una pequeña risa, tratando de no cometer ninguna falta de ortografía producto de la emoción.

-Eren, ¿me estas escuchando?

-Si, Hanji, me gusta el color hueso-respondió con los ojos aun en la pantalla.

-¡No me estas escuchando!-acusó la castaña –Dame ese celular. Levi no te deja concentrar-Hanji se estiró hacia Eren, quitándole el celular de las manos con rapidez.

-Solo le estaba contestando. Y si te estaba prestando atención, me preguntaste que color prefería entre blanco y hueso-Eren tomó una de las revistas que estaban a su lado y la empezó a ojear.

Ambos estaban en el cuarto de Levi acostados en la gran cama del pelinegro. Eren estaba recostado en la cabecera con varias almohadas en su espalda y Hanji estaba sentada en el centro. La habitación estaba llena de revistas y catálogos que ocupaban gran parte de la cama y la alfombra. La mujer tenía una libreta junto a ella donde anotaba todo lo que se le ocurría, mientras Eren se dedicaba a opinar y revisar las revistas que le sugería. Desde que el castaño había cumplido la mayoría de edad, Hanji estaba en la tarea de ayudarle con los arreglos de su boda, se había autodenominado "la consejera de Eren", aunque Levi ya hubiera contratado a una organizadora de bodas.

Los años habían hecho de Eren un chico un más hermoso. A pesar de haber crecido aun guardaba la dulzura de sus rasgos, dándole ese aire infantil que tanto le gustaba a Levi. Su cuerpo era más torneado, con una bella cintura, un abdomen plano y unas piernas largas de ensueño.

-Tenemos que organizar todo este desorden antes de que Levi llegue-le recordó Eren, mirando la habitación que hace unas horas estaba en orden.

-No te preocupes, se enojará conmigo, no contigo-le restó importancia Hanji con la cabeza metida en una revista de vestidos.

-Precisamente-le sonrió Eren poniéndose de pie. Bajó su short rojo deportivo que se había subido un poco y se acomodó el pullover negro.

Mientras la castaña continuaba leyendo la revista, Eren empezó a recoger todo lo que estaba tirado en el suelo, acomodando los libros de las repisas y los objetos del buró. A la semana de haber cumplido dieciocho Grisha le había permitido regresar con Levi a Las Vegas. Grisha le había dicho que si quería regresar, el mismo lo iba a buscar.

Levi se había mudado a Square Foot, un grupo de mansiones que superaba a su antiguo condominio de grandes casas. Ahora vivía en una mansión de estilo mediterráneo, con balcones amplios, techos altos, palmeras, una gran piscina y un juego de luces que la convertían en un lugar mágico de noche. La habitación principal poseía un balcón amplio, del que se había enamorado Eren cuando apenas había entrado al cuarto. A Levi le gustaba observarlo desde la cama, mientras Eren le daba la espalda, apoyado en la baranda, meneando inconscientemente su cuerpo.

-Entonces van a celebrar la boda en California, ¿no?-preguntó Hanji, dejando a un lado su lectura.

El castaño apiló las revistas en una esquina del cuarto.

-Si, en el valle de Napa, ¿lo has visto? Es hermoso, sobre todo de noche-sonrió.

La mujer asintió dándole la razón.

-Muy romántico-comentó mientras subía y bajaba ambas cejas con diversión.

-Bastante-coincidió el castaño con una sonrisa coqueta.

Eren regresó hacia la cama, acostándose boca abajo junto a Hanji, suspirando con pereza. Apenas eran las tres de la tarde y ya deseaba que fuera de noche para poder dormir abrazado al cuerpo de su novio.

-Mira este vestido-le señaló Hanji en la revista-¿No es lindo?-preguntó marcando la pagina con un doblez en la esquina.

-Es lindo, pero no me voy a poner un vestido Hanji-le advirtió Eren con diversión.

-Solo decía-se rió mirando la cara de Eren. Ya lo convencería.

El celular de Eren sonó de nuevo, captando la atención del castaño. Hanji le entregó el celular al chico con una mirada cómplice, conociendo de quien se trataba. Eren leyó el mensaje soltando una risa al final.

-Dice que ya está de salida, y que no quiere ver a la entrometida de Hanji en su casa-Eren le enseñó el mensaje.

Hanji alzó una ceja al ver el mensaje.

-Creo que es momento de que me vaya-dijo con una sonrisa. Se levantó de la cama, estirándose, escuchando como sus huesos sonaban, después suspiró-No le perdono que no me dejara encargar de su boda-fingió que lloraba mientras tomaba su bolso que estaba en la cama y caminaba hacía las revistas.

-Sabes que puedes ayudarme a elegir las cosas que Beth me enseña-le recordó Eren, también poniéndose de pie. Siempre que podía iba acompañado de Hanji con la mujer que se encargaba de arreglar la boda. Eren le había pedido que lo dejara encargarse de la boda, y a cambio Levi se encargaría de la luna de miel.

-Eres un amor Eren, no sé que le viste a ese ogro-ese comentario hizo reír a Eren, y de paso a ella. Cargó con dificultad la pila de revistas y se giró para despedirse del castaño-Bueno, aun faltan unas cosas que revisar, pero lo dejamos para después.

-¿Te ayudo?-preguntó Eren al ver a Hanji cargar con dificultad sus cosas.

-¡Oh, no! No, yo pudo hacerlo-negó con una sonrisa-Además, Levi me mataría si te dejara salir vestido así-hizo énfasis en los shorts rojos que dejaban expuestas las piernas del chico.

Eren rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. Tomó parte de las revistas de Hanji y abrió la puerta de la habitación con una mano.

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta, ¿sí?

-Está bien-aceptó la mujer.

Ambos bajaron al primer piso entre bromas, planeando las últimas cosas que necesitaban conseguir, ya que el día se estaba acercando. En un momento del recorrido Hanji le preguntó si estaba muy nervioso, pues el paso que iba a dar era muy importante. Eren no dudó en responderle que estaba más que seguro, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero estaba convencido y sentía que Levi y él estaban destinados a estar juntos. Hanji sonreía feliz, escuchándolo hablar de lo que sentía; si cerraba los ojos todavía podía recordar al niño de jersey borgoña y rostro ligeramente afligido, comiendo solo en ese restaurante. Ahora estaba acompañando a ese mismo niño en uno de los momentos más importantes y felices de su vida.

Se despidieron con un abrazo. Eren se aseguró de que Hanji entrara en su auto y partiera para poder cerrar la puerta y regresar al cuarto de su novio. Su novio, y muy pronto esposo. Con ese pensamiento subió las escaleras con una gran sonrisa.

Entró al cuarto de Levi, pasando al balcón, tomando asiento en la mecedora de mimbre que habían comprado hace poco. Se mecía con la punta del pie suavemente, sintiendo los rayos del sol acariciarle la piel. El cielo estaba azul, sin una sola nube, y a lo lejos se veían pequeños arboles dispersos y mas mansiones. La idea de ir a la piscina lo tentaba, pero no era tan divertido sin Levi.

Lo extrañaba.

El recorrido desde la oficina hasta la Square Foot eran aproximadamente veinte minutos y sentía que eran horas. No sabía cómo había podido esperar hasta ser mayor de edad para estar con Levi. Ahora que vivían juntos, trataba de aprovechar al máximo su compañía.

El cielo empezó a tornarse de un naranja luminoso, la brisa era fresca y el calor iba mermando un poco. En el aire había un sentimiento que le hacía sentir confortado, como si todo a partir de mañana fuera mejor.

Se levantó de la mecedora al escuchar el motor del auto de Levi. Bajó por las escaleras de mármol descalzo, sin importarle estar en shorts, solo necesitaba sentir los brazos de Levi rodeándolo y recibir su beso de bienvenida.

Se precipitó hacía la gran puerta de madera brillante con ventanas de vidrio y la abrió. Levi apenas estaba subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada de la casa. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Eren pudo notar cómo se ceño se relajaba y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en la comisura de su boca.

Eren lo abrazó con una sonrisa, siendo correspondido por un par de brazos que lo rodearon, juntando ambos cuerpos. Se puso de puntas y Levi bajó su cabeza para poder besar a su chico. Era la forma en que Eren siempre lo recibía, con un beso en la puerta de la casa.

-Hola-saludó Eren cuando se separaron, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola-respondió Levi dejando en beso en su cabeza.

Ambos entraron a la casa, platicando sobre el día de ambos. Eren escuchaba atentamente sobre el agotador día de su novio, sonriéndole comprensivo.

-¿Quieres que prepare algo de comer?-su fuerte no era cocinar, pero había tomado un curso de cocina a los dieciséis y ahora se podía decir que su comida era decente.

-Voy a ducharme primero. Si quieres podemos salir a comer-propuso Levi, aflojando su corbata.

Eren se acercó hasta él y llevó su delicada mano hasta el rostro maduro de Levi. A pesar de que los años pasaran su rostro siempre conservaba el atractivo que lo caracterizaba y le daba un porte más imponente y respetable. Su piel se conservaba lisa y blanca, fácilmente podía confundirse con los actores de las grandes pantallas.

-Estas cansado, ¿y si mejor nos quedamos en casa?-el pulgar de Eren acarició su mejilla con cariño-Podemos ver alguna película.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Levi.

El castaño asintió, regalándole una sonrisa. Últimamente estaba sonriendo demasiado.

Ambos subieron hasta la habitación de Levi, la cual compartían. El pelinegro se dejó la chaqueta de su traje sobre la cama y se encerró en el baño. Eren tomó al abrigo y lo dobló con cuidado, dejándolo en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Vio el cielo que ya estaba oscurecido, sin embargo era una especie de negrura luminosa, con miles de estrellas que sonreían desde el firmamento. Salió al balcón recibiendo la brisa nocturna y fresca. Apoyó su cuerpo en la baranda, aspirando con una sonrisa la fragancia de la noche. Frente a sus ojos verdes el paisaje se desplegaba mágicamente; las mansiones ya habían encendido las luces, dando la ilusión de ser pequeños castillos encantados, las luces que se veían a la lejanía, las del centro de Las Vegas, eran de miles de colores y patrones, parpadeando y chispeando con alegría. De pronto se sintió algo triste y no sabía realmente por qué, o cual era la causa. Se mordió el labio con suavidad, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos. Tal vez eran esos recuerdos del pasado que a veces no lo dejaban avanzar, que le hacían sentir que no merecía todo lo que tenía en la actualidad. Un padre que lo protegía y quería con todas sus fuerzas, un hombre que lo amaba verdaderamente y era capaz de hacer todo por él, unos amigos que habían estado en las buenas y en las malas. Una buena vida. Liberó su labio enrojecido y suspiró tratando de calmarse. Todo iba a salir bien, iba a empezar una nueva vida y todas las cosas que sucedieron antes solo serían malos recuerdos, solo eso.

-¿En qué piensas?

Sintió los brazos de Levi rodearlo en un brazo por la espalda y sus labios sobre su oreja, sintiendo el cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas.

-En…-se quedó un momento en silencio, buscando la respuesta correcta-En mi vida.

La cabeza de Levi se apoyó en su hombro.

-¿Es algo bueno o malo?-preguntó el pelinegro, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía al igual que Eren.

-Ambas cosas-dijo Eren soltando una pequeña risa. El pelo de su novio le hacía cosquillas.

Levi asintió sin decir ninguna palabra por unos segundos, hasta que después de un rato de estar ambos en silencio habló:

-Todas las cosas que hicimos, pensamos o dijimos en ese tiempo…-empezó, sin saber realmente que decir-Hacen parte del pasado. Lo único que debes recordar son las cosas buenas, y cuanto te amo. Eso es lo único importante-se enderezó, girando al castaño-Tenemos la oportunidad de ser felices juntos y vamos a serlo-sonrió solo para su niño, el que tenía en frente mirándolo con esos ojos verdes y brillantes.

Eren sonrió con autentica felicidad, abrazando con fuerza a su novio. Necesitaba sentir ese par de brazos alrededor suyo, protegiéndolo y diciéndole todas esas cosas que lo hacían sentir feliz y vivo.

-Vamos a ser felices-aseguró en un susurró, ocultando su sonrisa en el pecho del pelinegro.

Ninguno había presenciado hasta ese momento una noche tan hermosa como la de aquel día.

* * *

" _Te amo, gracias, por favor solo abrázame cálidamente, que por este amor es que puedo vivir. ¿Las cosas van a seguir de esta manera? Creo que estoy pensando mucho en nuestra propia felicidad que no desaparecerá tan fácilmente. Tú sabes lo que trato de decir, que sin ti no puedo vivir. "_

En medio de un pequeño bosque se encontraba preparado el altar, decorado con un arco lleno de rosas blancas y flores en tonos pasteles bastante suaves. La mesa bajo el arco estaba adornada con un mantel blanco y sobre ella habían dos copas de plata con vino, velas blancas y flores de distintas especies en tonos pálidos. Al lado de las copas había pequeños cuarzos rosados y verdes para el amor, la paz, las buenas relaciones y la felicidad. A cada lado del camino de pétalos blancos que llevaba hacía el altar habían sillas de madera blanca ocupadas por un selecto grupo de personas allegadas a la pareja. Los arboles altos, frondosos y verdes hacían sombra en esa tarde de sol brillante y deslumbrante. Los músicos se estaban terminando de organizar, mientras el notario y el guía espiritual ocupaban su lugar en el altar.

Levi estaba de pie, frente a la mesa blanca, vestido con un esmoquin negro de solapas de raso. En el bolsillo de la chaqueta llevaba un adorno de flor blanca. El pantalón era liso, sin una sola arruga y los zapatos Oxford brillaban. Llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás, dándole un aire desenfadado pero elegante. Erwin estaba a su lado con un traje gris oscuro que Marco le había ayudado a elegir. Su cabello estaba como siempre, bien peinado con su estilo ingles.

La hermosa hacienda Sattui era escenario de una ceremonia muy importante que se llevaba en privado. La seguridad era reforzada para que nadie ajeno a la pareja interviniera.

El cuarto en donde Eren se terminaba de arreglar estaba ocupado por miles de cajas y papel de seda. Hanji dirigía a la tropa de estilistas y ayudantes con precisión, explicándoles como debía ir el pelo de Eren.

El joven se veía precioso con su esmoquin blanco de cuatro piezas. Era de seda y crepé, los botones eran plateados y brillantes. La corbata también blanca llevaba un nudo bastante elaborado y una aguja de adorno en ella con perlas y diamantes Swarovski.

-¿Nervioso?-preguntó Hanji con una gran sonrisa mientras abría una caja mediana.

-Siento como si me fueran a llevar al matadero-se quejó el castaño, tomando de la botella de agua que le habían traído.

-Te casas con Levi, que es casi lo mismo-bromeó la mujer, sacando el tocado que iba a llevar el chico para la boda.

Eren se rió ante esa idea con nerviosismo.

-Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes-lo tranquilizó Hanji, colocándole la corona de flores sobre la cabeza con delicadeza.

Eren se giró para observar su reflejo en el espejo. La corona en la cabeza le daba la imagen de una criatura del bosque. Las rosas blancas, las camelias rosadas y las lilas enmarcaban su rostro con inocencia.

Había un fotógrafo siguiendo todo el tiempo a Eren, para tomar fotos y grabar los momentos antes de la ceremonia.

Hanji se arregló el vestido plateado con encaje sirena junto a Eren, dándole los últimos consejos para su entrada.

Los estilistas y Hanji se retiraron cuando Grisha entró vestido con su traje y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tu madre debe estar muy feliz-dijo, abrazando a su hijo con cariño.

Ambos compartieron unas últimas palabras antes de salir hacia donde se llevaría la ceremonia. Eren tomó con fuerza el ramo de flores blancas y encaje, saliendo del brazo de Grisha que le daba confianza.

Cuando los músicos observaron a padre e hijo llegar, comenzaron a tocar la canción de entrada.

La típica marcha nupcial había sido reemplazada por una pieza musical más dulce y personal. Eren caminaba con lentitud y constancia, sujetando el brazo de su padre con firmeza. De reojo podía observar los rostros de sus amigos que le sonreían desde sus lugares. Armin, Jean, Marco, Sasha y Connie quienes se habían encargado de la organización del banquete. Estaba su amiga de la escuela, Christa y su pareja. Habían compañeros y socios de su, hasta ahora, novio. Y todos lo miraban con felicidad en sus miradas, conmovidos por la escena que presenciaban.

Y de pronto, las miradas de Levi y Eren se encontraron, pero esta vez de una manera espiritual, como si pudieran ver el alma del otro. A los ojos de Eren, Levi se veía bastante apuesto, aun mas de lo que ya era. El corazón le latía bastante rápido, sus manos temblaban, y sentía un nudo en su garganta.

Levi estaba sereno, con una tenue sonrisa aguardando en el altar. Su pequeño se veía tan hermoso con ese traje y esas flores. Se sentía tan afortunado de tener a una persona como Eren que lo amara. No importaba la edad, ni las circunstancias de cómo se habían conocido. Ya nada de eso importaba porque ahora empezaba un nuevo capítulo en la vida de ambos.

Cuando Grisha y Eren llegaron al altar, la música cesó y todo quedó en silencio.

-Levi-empezó Grisha con solemnidad-Necesito que sepas que comparto su felicidad. Estoy completamente seguro de que vas a hacer inmensamente feliz a mi hijo. Hoy te entrego lo más importante para Carla y para mi-soltó el agarre de su hijo y le permitió acercarse al pelinegro-Mas te vale no lastimarlo, ¿eh?-bromeó con aparente seriedad.

Todos los presentes soltaron una ligera risa ante la ocurrencia del señor Jaeger.

-Gracias, papá-susurró Eren, abrazándolo.

-Te quiero tanto hijo… Recuerda que tu padre siempre va a estar para ti-le contestó Grisha de igual manera, con su voz ligeramente enronquecida por el llanto que se acumulaba en su garganta.

Se separaron con una sonrisa y Eren tomó la mano que Levi le ofrecía, posicionándose junto a él. El notario estaba presente para hacer el matrimonio legal a petición de Levi y el guía espiritual para darle un significado más trascendente a petición de Eren. Al pelinegro no le importaban mucho esos asuntos cósmicos, sin embargo siempre cedía a los caprichos de su pequeño.

El guía dio un discurso sobre el amor y la unidad, dando consejos a la pareja para mantener la estabilidad en su relación. Ellos escuchaban sin dejarse de mirar, perdiéndose en la mirada y en la sonrisa del otro. Era como un sueño donde las cosas eran perfectas, donde todo iba a salir bien y el tan ansiado final feliz iba a suceder.

Al terminar el guía con sus palabras, les tendió las copas de plata para que bebieran del vino, ambas copas unidas por una cinta de seda roja que reflejaba el lazo que los mantendría juntos de por vida. Cuando terminaron de beber de las copas, el guía por fin dio paso para que realizaran sus votos.

Los anillos estaban sobre la mesa, en un cojín de seda blanco con flecos dorados, rodeados de pétalos rosados.

Levi tomó el anillo de oro que brillaba gracias a los rayos del sol de aquella tarde. Había un silencio bastante dulce, en donde solo se escuchaban las hojas de los arboles al ser rozadas por la brisa, y el canto de las aves en el cielo, que parecían emocionadas presenciando la escena.

Las manos fuertes y seguras del pelinegro sostuvieron las frágiles y amorosas de Eren con tanto amor, que tuvo miedo de dañarlo con solo rozarlo.

Miró fijamente a los ojos verdes que lo observaban expectantes y tomó aire para recitar sus votos:

-Eren, prometo amarte con todo mi corazón, de todas las formas ahora y para siempre. Prometo nunca olvidar que lo nuestro es para toda la vida-sonrió solo para su chico, el cual lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, tratando de contener las lagrimas-Prometo que siempre, en lo profundo de mi alma, voy a estar para ti, sin importar las adversidades que se nos presenten.

Deslizó la sortija con suavidad por el dedo de Eren, la cual le quedó a la perfección. El castaño sonrió enternecido y ruborizado bajo la mirada de Levi, la cual estaba llena de amor y felicidad.

-Es su turno-le indicó el guía a Eren con una sonrisa, motivándolo.

Los dedos temblorosos del castaño tomaron el anillo que estaba en el cojín blanco y después sujetó la mano del pelinegro entre las suyas, como lo había hecho el mayor anteriormente. Sus pequeñas manos sostenían las contrarias, siempre fuertes, las que siempre lo sostenían en el camino que era su vida.

-Prometo amarte, acompañarte y comprenderte. A tratarte con ternura y tener la paciencia que se requiere-trataba de hablar sin que los sollozos que tenía acumulados en la garganta se desataran-Hablar cuando sea necesario y compartir el silencio cuando no. A vivir siempre felices en todos los momentos de nuestras vidas, sean malos o buenos. A formar un hogar juntos, en donde solo basten nuestros corazones-deslizó la sortija por el dedo de Levi, sintiendo las ganas de llorar manifestarse con más fuerza. Le sonrió a su esposo, siendo correspondido.

Ambos se giraron hacía la mesa para firmar el acta de matrimonio que había dispuesto el notario. Primero firmó la pareja, después se acercó Grisha para firmar el acta. Erwin y Hanji firmaron como los testigos de Levi, Jean y Armin como los testigos de Eren y al final regresaron a sus lugares para culminar con la ceremonia.

-¡Mazaltov!-exclamó el guía con júbilo, dando por terminada la boda.

Levi acunó el rostro de Eren entre sus manos, besándolo con lentitud, disfrutando del momento. Eren lo abrazó y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por los labios contrarios que le profesaban tanto amor. Los invitados se pusieron de pie, aplaudiendo con grandes sonrisas y felicitando a los recién casados.

Los músicos empezaron a tocar nuevamente, esta vez la pieza musical con una melodía bastante emotiva y llena de energía, embelleciendo la atmósfera. En el cielo los pájaros cantaban alegremente, como si acompañaran a los músicos en su trabajo, formando un espectáculo majestuoso.

Levi y Eren se retiraron tomados de la mano, entre los vítores, aplausos, felicidades y las luces de las cámaras. Ambos sonriendo con autentica felicidad en ese momento tan especial para ambos. Eren miró a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos y Levi le sonrió conmovido, acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de la mano del castaño.

-Te amo-le dijo el pelinegro sin detener la marcha.

-Yo también te amo-le respondió Eren con la voz empapada de cariño.

La ceremonia había culminado, pero para ellos, todo estaba empezando.

* * *

" _A pesar de que mi amor no pudo comenzar antes, ahora puedo asegurar que es el milagro que nadie tuvo antes. Eres mi todo, mi apasionado amor pertenece a ti. Incluso si las estaciones pasan yo estaré aquí, incluso si las estrellas del cielo caen yo las sostendré para ti. Eres mi todo."_

Todos los invitados estaban reunidos en el jardín de la hacienda con estilo toscano. Las paredes y los balcones de la gran casona estaban decorados con flores, enredaderas y luces que habían sido encendidas ya que estaba anocheciendo. Las mesas en donde estaban sentados los invitados poseían manteles de color hueso y dorado y tenían un precioso decorados con flores, ramas y velas. Una mesa larga estaba dispuesta en una esquina del jardín, en donde los chefs preparaban los platos de entrada. Los meseros estaban esperando en una esquina con sus trajes blancos impecables. Los músicos de la boda nuevamente se alistaban para el baile de apertura. Había un decorado con luces doradas adornando todo el jardín, dando luminosidad y calidez. Todo poseía una apariencia rustica y mágica.

Dos cantantes tomaron su lugar junto a los músicos minutos antes de que la pareja de casados hiciera acto de presencia.

Levi y Eren aparecieron en el centro de la pista tomados de la mano, agradeciendo la compañía de sus allegados. Los músicos empezaron a tocar una canción lenta con sus violines mientras la pareja de cantantes aguardaba su entrada.

La mano de Levi se posicionó sobre la cintura de su esposo, bastante pronunciada gracias a la fina contextura del castaño, y la de Eren sobre el hombro del mayor. Ambos sonriéndose, dejándose llevar por la música, las luces; se dejaban llevar por el momento. Bailaban lentamente sin dejarse de ver a los ojos, transmitiéndose todo lo que sentían y no podían expresar en palabras.

La pista empezó a llenarse parcialmente y Levi lo estrechó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo, gesto que Eren imitó al pasar ambas manos alrededor suyo. La mano del pelinegro acariciaba la espalda del chico, generándole un espasmo en su corazón.

Eren levantó la mirada hacía el rostro de Levi, sin apartar sus ojos de los grises, sintiéndose morir de dicha entre sus brazos. En ese segundo colisionaron sus mundos. Levi acortó la distancia entre sus rostros para besar sus labios sin detener el baile.

Eren cerró los ojos al sentir la boca del pelinegro sobre la suya, transmitiéndole todo el amor que viajaba desde su corazón. Le correspondía con la misma fuerza, con el mismo cariño, suspirando sobre los labios contrarios al terminar un beso e iniciar otro. Con los ojos cerrados Eren juraba ver chispas de colores flotar. La música se deslizaba entre sus cuerpos, amenizando el ambiente y avivando ambos corazones que habían decidido unirse en un pacto que debía durar lo que restaba de sus vidas.

Levi Ackerman acababa de conocer la dicha de amar a una persona por primera vez en su vida.

Eren Jaeger acababa de comprender el sentido de la verdadera felicidad.

* * *

" _Esta noche celebro mi amor por ti, parece algo tan natural. Esta noche nadie nos va a encontrar, vamos a dejar el mundo de lado cuando haga el amor contigo. Esta noche celebro mi amor por ti, y espero que en el fondo sientas algo. Esta noche nuestro espíritu escala un cielo lleno de diamantes, cuando haga el amor contigo."_

Decir que después de la fiesta tuvieron tiempo juntos sería una gran mentira. Apenas la fiesta había terminado en la madrugada, después de agradecer a los invitados y despedirlos se habían marchado hacía el aeropuerto de California en donde los esperaba el avión privado de Levi que los llevaría hasta el destino que había elegido el pelinegro para pasar su luna de miel.

Cambiaron sus trajes elegantes por prendas más cómodas para el viaje y despegaron hacía el lugar que Eren desconocía, todo era una sorpresa.

El recorrido fue largo y agotador para ambos. Se habían acomodado en los sillones de cuero color crema del avión, con varios platos de comida enfrente de ellos, viendo videos en el celular del pelinegro o charlando entre sonrisas y besos.

Al llegar a su destino, lo primero que Eren pudo suponer era que estaban en algún país asiático. Los empleados del aeropuerto y el chófer que los esperaba poseían los rasgos orientales que los identificaban. Levi le dijo que cuando llegaran al lugar donde se hospedarían le revelaría el nombre del país en el cual se encontraban.

Por la ventana del auto admiraba la vegetación que los rodeaba. Definitivamente estaban en una isla, o en alguna ciudad costera. Las playas de arena blanca y agua clara se desplegaban ante él como una visión exótica; la belleza salvaje de la naturaleza.

Llegaron a un gran hotel, el "Alila Villas Uluwatu". Estaba sentado sobre una meseta elevada, sobre acantilados de piedra caliza con una vista espectacular hacía el mar. Poseía un ambiente de relajación y lujo que asombraba a los visitantes. Los arquitectos se habían superado con la fachada minimalista que jugaba perfectamente con las formas; pequeños jardines en las habitaciones y piscinas privadas en las terrazas.

Los empleados cargaron las maletas hasta la habitación que había sido reservada en la última planta; era la más apartada de todas.

La habitación era una especie de apartamento con sala, cama, una terraza con piscina privada y sillas para tomar el sol. El atardecer estaba lleno de colores naranja, rosa, amarillo y purpura, como si un pintor hubiera pasado su brocha con esmero en cada lugar estratégico para crear ese efecto degradado. El mar se escuchaba desde la lejanía y la brisa entraba por los balcones y ventanales.

Los empleados organizaron el equipaje con rapidez y precisión mientras la pareja recorría la habitación. Al terminar se retiraron recordándoles que podían comunicarse con el servicio mediante el teléfono del hotel.

-¿Ya me vas a decir en donde estamos?-preguntó Eren con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-En Bali, Indonesia-le respondió el pelinegro, acercándose hasta donde estaba su esposo.

Se miraron fijamente, con sus ojos chispeantes y llenos de expectación. Ambos sabían lo que iba a suceder esa noche, era algo que conocían de memoria pero de lo que nunca se aburrirían. Además esa noche sería especial.

El pulgar de Levi delineó el labio inferior del castaño, sintiéndolo suave y tibio. Trató de acercarse para besarlo, pero Eren giró el rostro con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, esquivando el contacto.

-Estamos ansiosos, ¿eh?-preguntó con diversión.

Levi sonrió.

-Esta noche quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo.

Eren levantó ambas cejas ante las palabras del pelinegro. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él sin despegar la mirada de la contraria.

-Voy a ducharme antes-le avisó, dirigiéndose a uno de los baños que poseía la habitación.

Levi observó a su pareja alejarse y pensó que no era mala idea darse un baño rápido antes de comenzar con lo que tenía planeado.

Eren salió del baño antes que el mayor, envuelto en la bata roja que ofrecía el hotel. Poseía motivos que no supo si eran chinos o del país en donde estaban. En la espalda tenía un dragón dorado bordado con una frase en otro idioma.

Al no ver a Levi por ninguna parte decidió ir a esperarlo en la habitación en donde las luces estaban apagadas. La noche ya había llegado y la luz plateada de la luna entraba como un reflector por el balcón que estaba abierto de par en par. Las luces que provenían de las piscinas y la playa adornaban la escena nocturna, llenándola de luz.

Levi salió vestido con una bata de seda negra y el mismo diseño que llevaba Eren en la tela. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero no le dio importancia, era mejor así, con la seductora oscuridad envolviendo todo. Se dirigió hacía el cuarto en donde estaba la cama, esperando encontrar a su pequeño sobre la cama. Cuando entró no lo encontró en la cama, si no en el balcón, dándole la espalda al paisaje, con la espalda apoyada en la baranda, mirando hacía la cama que se encontraba frente a él.

El pelinegro se sentó al final de la cama, quedando frente al castaño que le sonreía con malicia con la brisa nocturna meciendo sus cabellos. No dijeron nada, solo se miraban largamente, tentándose y provocándose.

Eren mojó sus labios sin apartar la mirada, sintiendo como los ojos grises lo devoraban completamente en un recorrido lento y tortuoso. Levi parecía un animal salvaje aguardando que su presa se acercara para poder tomarla y devorarla hasta saciarse. Y a Eren no le intimidaba que lo mirara con tanto descaro, al contrario, le fascinaba ser el objeto de amor y adoración del mayor.

Abandonó su lugar en el balcón para acercarse hasta donde estaba sentado el pelinegro. Su caminata felina era lenta y seductora, conociendo el poder que tenía en esos momentos. Cuando estuvo frente a Levi tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó sin decir nada. Apoyó una rodilla en el colchón e hizo que Levi levantara la cabeza para profundizar el beso, devorando con ferocidad la boca contraria, pasando la lengua por sus labios, dejando escapar pequeños jadeos. Levi llevó sus manos hasta la estrecha cintura de su pequeño, apretándola, deslizándolas desde su espalda hasta su trasero, apretándolo con delicia.

Eren lo empujó con suavidad, sentándose sobre su pelvis con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

-Aquí estoy yo y sé que me deseas-le dijo en voz baja, posando sus manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro.

Levi sonrió al escuchar como lo llamaba Eren. La diferencia de edad hacía las cosas más divertidas. Su gatito podía haberse vuelto más amoroso, sin embargo en la cama seguía siendo igual de travieso y juguetón.

Las manos de Eren abrieron la bata del pelinegro, revelando sus pectorales marcados y su abdomen firme y trabajado. Lo acaricio, deleitándose con la vista. Se inclinó sobre el rostro del mayor, arqueando la espalda, y nuevamente lo besó con voracidad, siendo correspondido con fiereza. Sus bocas se abrían y cerraban, sus labios se acariciaban con lentitud y sensualidad. Las lenguas se rozaban y enredaban, dejando escapar jadeos y gruñidos. La saliva se resbalaba por sus mentones pero poco les importaba. Estaban concentrados en rozar sus cuerpos y devorarse con gula.

Eren se separó un poco, tratando de tomar aire entre suspiros y jadeos.

-Dame la mejor noche de mi vida-le pidió con un susurro ronco, mirándolo a los ojos con deseo.

-Para mí es un placer complacerte, gatito-comentó Levi con la voz bañada en deseo, acariciando las piernas desnudas que estaban a cada lado de su cadera.

Eren desató el nudo de la bata y se la quitó con impaciencia. Levi observó el cuerpo desnudo que estaba encima suyo sin perder ningún detalle. La piel dorada brillaba con la luz de la luna, bañándolo en glamour, y sus ojos verdes brillando con amor y deseo. Dos combinaciones perfectas. Esa noche deseaba robarle los besos, devorar su cuerpo y amanecer con él tocándolo todo.

Los lugares cambiaron, Levi lo giró con rapidez, dejándolo bajo su cuerpo, con las piernas de Eren abrazando su cadera. Eren le sonreía con coquetería, mordiendo su labio, desafiándolo con la mirada. Se besaron de nuevo, casi con desespero, sintiendo la sangre correrles rápidamente por sus venas y ambas hombrías despiertas y necesitadas de atención, que los roces furiosos y las fricciones no calmaban; solo servían para enloquecerlos.

Eren traba de quitarle la bata negra deseando tocar la piel blanca y firme de su esposo. Levi le ayudó, quedando ambos en las mismas condiciones. El castaño acariciaba la amplia espalda y apretaba el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del pelinegro. Levi acariciaba el pecho desnudo de su gatito, bajando su rostro para besar el delicado cuello; para morderlo, lamerlo y dejar marcas rojas que esperaba, duraran hasta el otro día.

-¿Quieres algo, gatito?-preguntó en un susurro sobre los labios hinchados del menor.

La mano de Levi se deslizaba por su miembro, haciendo que se perdiera por unos segundos entre pequeños gemidos. El pelinegro vio de nuevo esa mirada en Eren, casi exigiendo que no se detuviera, moviendo la cadera para tener mas fricción. Su gatito no sabía lo bien que se sentía tener esa boquita rosada gimiendo bajito su nombre frente a él.

-¡Levi!-gimió al sentir la mano de su esposo moverse con rapidez por toda la longitud de su miembro.

-Esta noche estoy para darte lo que quieras-dijo el pelinegro con una dulzura bastante oscura en su tono de voz.

El pecho del castaño se pegó mas al contrario, abrazándose con fuerza, dejando besos en los hombros de Levi, lamiendo su mandíbula y entreteniéndose en sus labios.

Los dedos del pelinegro bajaron hasta la entrada del castaño para prepararlo. Ninguno estaba para más juegos, ambos estaban deseosos por ese momento que habían esperado con tantas ganas.

Con delicadeza y lentitud lo dilataba, siendo paciente y concentrándose en tocar el punto que hacía delirar a Eren. Cuando notó que ya estaba más que a gusto con sus dedos los retiro, sustituyéndolo por su miembro deseoso y anhelante de atención.

Lo penetró con todo el autocontrol que tenía en esos momentos, soltando ligeros gruñidos junto al oído de Eren, escuchando como él gemía con la voz temblorosa, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda fornida. Empezó con un vaivén suave y pausado que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un movimiento de caderas desesperado y ansioso, entre besos fogosos y jadeos.

Eren levantó su cadera para que el miembro del pelinegro llegara más profundo y tocara su próstata. Levi entraba con más fuerza, sintiendo las paredes internas del castaño apretarlo deliciosamente. Ninguno de los podía articular una frase coherente, solo llamar al otro con voces trémulas y extasiadas. Los ojos verdes de Eren apenas podían permanecer abiertos sosteniéndole la mirada a su esposo, pero cada vez que su próstata era rozada un dulce escalofrió bajaba desde su espalda hasta los pies, haciendo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

La cama se agitaba con cada estocada y la madera crujía levemente. La voz de Eren aumentaba a medida que se acercaba a su climax, llamando a Levi con gozo, como si quisiera que toda la isla conociera el nombre del pelinegro.

Levi apretó los dientes cuando Eren se vino con fuerza, apretándolo. Las uñas del castaño se entraron en su espalda y las piernas que se encontraban rodeándolo lo abrazaron con más fuerza, juntando ambas caderas. Levi dio dos estocadas más antes de liberar su semen, soltando un gemido bajo sobre los labios del castaño, besándolo con desespero. Eren le correspondía, liberando suspiros al mismo tiempo, sintiendo la semilla de Levi llenándolo a chorros.

Ambos continuaron besándose, bajando la intensidad paulatinamente, hasta que solo eran besos cortos y castos. Levi se acostó junto a Eren, los dos mirándose con una sonrisa casada. El castaño se dejó abrazar, escuchando la respiración de Levi, y como su corazón latía rápidamente, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio bastante cómodo, abrazados, bañados con la luz de la luna y los millones de estrellas que colgaban del cielo de esa isla paradisíaca. Después de ese acto solo les bastaba con mirarse, sonreírse y acariciarse con amor, sin malicia alguna en sus gestos.

Fue ahí, en ese momento, cuando Eren tuvo su primera epifanía matrimonial. Imaginó a una niña, o tal vez un niño, encima de ellos; los tres paseando en algún parque, buscando animales en las nubes, asistiendo a sus eventos. Una familia completa.

-¿En qué piensas?-le preguntó Levi, acariciando su cabeza.

Los ojos grises brillaban en la oscuridad, mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo… No quiero asustarte-rió sabiendo que era muy pronto para que su pareja conociera de su segundo deseo.

-Puedes decírmelo, no te preocupes-le restó importancia el pelinegro afianzando su abrazo para darle más confianza.

Eren lo pensó unos instantes, tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas.

-Solo estaba pensando en cómo sería tener un…-vaciló al intentar decir la última palabra.

-¿Un perro?-aventuró el pelinegro.

El castaño se echó a reír, más por los nervios que por la pregunta de su pareja. La risa fue mermando hasta solo quedar una sonrisa en sus labios. Suspiró y negó, alzando la mirada hasta mirar los ojos grises que lo observaban expectantes. Tomó aire y dijo:

-Solo era un pensamiento momentáneo, no quiere decir que te lo vaya a exigir ni a presionarte-empezó, acariciando el pecho blanco con movimientos circulares-Creo que… A veces me gusta imaginarnos a ti y a mí formando una familia. Adoptar un niño o una niña, o ambos. Salir juntos, llevarlos a la escuela, disfrutar con ellos en casa…-Eren dejó de hablar al sentir que ya había dicho suficiente.

Levi asintió en silencio pensando en la idea, mirando el rostro del castaño que estaba recostado en su pecho.

-No es una mala idea.

Eren levantó la cabeza de su pecho, mirándolo con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?

-No es una mala idea. Por ahora es algo pronto, pero podemos ver como avanzan las cosas e… intentarlo.

Eren apretó los labios con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Se lanzó a los labios del pelinegro, agradeciendo entre cada beso. Poco a poco las cosas empezaron a subir de tono para nuevamente.

-¿Piscina?-sugirió Levi, acariciando la cintura del castaño.

-Piscina-aceptó Eren encantado con la idea de hacerlo en la piscina, bajo el cielo nocturno.

* * *

" _Si volviera al pasado podría soportarlo una vez más, aunque sea demasiado difícil. Cuando veo que eres inquebrantable mis labios tiemblan con fragilidad."_

Habían pasado dos años desde su compromiso. Un año lleno de momentos felices y especiales y como en toda relación, pequeños nubarrones que habían logrado solucionar rápidamente, porque su felicidad no debía ser alterada por pequeños desacuerdos.

Levi continuaba construyendo su imperio en el ámbito empresarial y la bolsa de valores. Eren estudiaba paisajismo, colaborando con el célebre diseñador de exteriores Berthold Fubar en sus proyectos.

La relación de ambos era noticia en algunas revistas o diarios en donde las opiniones estaban divididas. Para algunas personas el matrimonio Ackerman era una muestra de verdadero amor, en donde la diferencia de edad poco importaba, y para otras era solo una táctica oportunista del joven Jaeger para hacerse con la fortuna de su esposo. A ninguno de los dos le importaba lo que dijera la prensa respecto a eso, ambos sabían cómo se habían dado las cosas realmente.

A Hanji le gustaba coleccionar las portadas y secciones en donde ambos salían tomados de la mano o paseando por alguna parte del Strip. La castaña siempre le preguntaba a Eren porque no consideraba la carrera de modelaje si tenía la "madera", sin embargo el chico se negaba con una pequeña sonrisa y Levi la callaba con la mirada. Suficiente tenía con que saliera en esas revistas.

Para sus amigos y familia las cosas también habían ido cambiando. Erwin y Marco habían empezado a salir oficialmente y según Levi, quien le había contado a Eren cuando estaban en la cama, el rubio estaba planeado pedirle su mano. Mike y Hanji seguían con su noviazgo juvenil, sin prisas, sin planes a futuro, sin embargo todos aseguraban que eran de esas parejas que terminarían en el altar. Connie y Sasha se habían separado, alegando que preferían seguir como mejores amigos, lo que en realidad no sabían era que desde la recepción de la boda de Levi y Eren la castaña había estado charlando con la prima de Levi, Mikasa, y casi instantáneamente ambas habían sentido la flecha de Cupido atravesarles el corazón. Mikasa viajaba desde Nueva York para visitar a la castaña y convencerla para que se marchara con ella, cosa que estaba logrando. Jean y Armin continuaban con su pacifica y sencilla vida en Kentucky, el rubio ya estaba preparándose para cursar la universidad gracias a su beca y Jean planeaba abrir su propio restaurante con la ayuda de Connie.

El matrimonio Ackerman visitaba a Grisha con frecuencia. Cada vez que el señor Jaeger los recibía en su casa les preguntaba cuando vendrían con su nieta a modo de broma.

Levi y Eren estaban en los trámites de adopción de una pequeña irlandesa de un año que había llegado con sus padres, unos inmigrantes ilegales, a los cuales se les había revocado la patria potestad por maltrato. Desde que llegaron a Child's House y vieron a la pequeña pelirroja en la carpeta de adopciones habían sabido que ella era la indicada.

Isabel tenía un cabello rojo bastante fino y brillante, su piel clara se asemejaba a la Levi y sus ojos verdes a los de Eren, casi como si poseyera los rasgos de sus futuros padres. Eren respetó el nombre que le había dado la madre a la niña, como lo único que le quedaba de su progenitora, en su lugar le dio un segundo nombre: Magnolia.

Después de muchas entrevistas, preguntas y visitas, y gracias a los contactos de Levi, la adopción se pudo llevar en un plazo bastante corto y ahora Isabel Magnolia Ackerman podía marcharse con sus nuevos padres y acompañarlos en su nueva vida como familia. Grisha estaría muy contento cuando lo fueran visitar el próximo mes con su nieta.

No todo lo que empieza mal, termina mal, y eso ambos lo habían comprendido gracias a lo que habían vivido. Después todo, siempre hay felicidad, pero cuando se comparte con quienes se ama. Este fue el último pensamiento de Levi antes de apagar la luz y regresar a la cama con su pequeño esposo y su linda hija.

" _Tú sabes lo que trato de decir, que sin ti yo no puedo vivir. Eres el único para mí y el tiempo solo transcurre si estas a mi lado. Te amo, gracias, por favor abrázame cálidamente, que por este amor es que puedo vivir. Que por este amor es que vamos a vivir."_

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **¡Mis preciosas personas! Estoy tan feliz y al mismo tiempo algo nostálgica, recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando subí este, mi primer fic. Empecé con muy pocas expectativas, pero cuando fueron ocho vi que valía la pena continuar, porque era un grupo de personas que me daba la oportunidad de compartir mis ideas. Y asi fuimos creciendo hasta lo que es hoy, y esto fue gracias a ustedes y a su apoyo. Es mi primer fic terminado, el que me ha permitido conocerlas a ustedes, unas personas hermosas. Les agradezco tanto. Como ya dije arriba, esta vez no respondí a sus reviews, pero en su lugar he dejado unos pequeños agradecimientos. Pido disculpas si por alguna razón no puse a alguna, soy muy despistada y le ruego que me perdone.**

 _Agradecimientos a:_

 _Todas las chicas que dieron Fav, follow y me siguieron desde las sombras, pero que leyeron y que con eso me hicieron inmensamente feliz._

 _También a:_

 _ **Ekaterina Envy, Pisonous Tears, Yaritza9, HeartInvalid, Lucia, Estefilinda, Ariyass, Smilecandy, fuckthesummer,**_ _ **Rimiboo, Celeste Riddle Potter, Unlucky girl 182, ChicaPhantomhive, Mr Bum, Nimzay, Mika, Aramirezg, Kokoa Kirkland, Kotoko-noda, Luciakkss y Solenaru,y a las hermosas guets**_ _por tomar parte de su valioso tiempo en dejarme un review con su opinión, contándome que les parecía cada capítulo y compartiéndome sus ideas y pensamientos. No solo eso, porque ustedes también me regalaron palabras muy hermosas que en su momento me motivaron cada vez mas. Si pudiera, a cada una le regalaba un abrazo. Gracias de verdad, por las que me siguieron hasta cierta parte (de igual manera las sigo queriendo) y por las que me dieron la oportunidad y siguieron conmigo._

 _A_ _ **Gateaway to infinite**_ _(Por ser de las primeras personas en dejarme un review en mi primera historia, algo así como mi primer todo. Linda, de verdad te agradezco tu compañía en todo el fic, siempre que pudiste estuviste ahí y en todas mis historias. No sabes cuánto te tengo en cuenta y como te aprecio, así nos conozcamos muy poco, porque se nota que eres una persona preciosa. Estas en mi corazón, mil gracias.) A_ _ **Bossenbroek**_ _(o Bossen como me gusta llamarla, gracias por estar siempre pendiente, siempre he querido hacerte saber en los reviews lo feliz que me hace leerte. En poco tiempo lograste ser parte de esos reviews que siempre espero y que me gusta releer. Me acompañas en mis otras historias, ¿y sabes? Eso me parece tan lindo, porque me daría tristeza despedirme de ti. Gracias Bossen, el agradecimiento y cariño no se sienten, pero créeme cuando te digo que haces parte de ese grupo que llevo siempre en mi corazón.) A_ _ **Sora Yoru Hashiba**_ _(¡Sora! ¡Gracias por permitirme ingresar a tu reino Riren! Poca cosa hago, pero me gusta ver todo lo que comportas. Gracias por esas pequeñas platicas, por pasarme imágenes, porque siempre estás ahí cuando se necesita. Eres una persona maravillosa y me alegra mucho poder conocerte. ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que te gustara mi historia! siempre que veo un review tuyo me pongo feliz). A_ _ **AngelGefallen**_ _(Porque es una autora que me encanta como escribe y que admiro bastante, gracias por leer mi fic y haberle dado una oportunidad, también porque hacerme saber tu opinión. De verdad muchas gracias). A_ _ **Smilecandy**_ _(otra maravillosa autora que admiro bastante y también me dio la oportunidad, espero que pronto regreses con tus fics, hacen bastante falta, ¡extraño mucho tus actualizaciones!) A_ _ **Emilda**_ _(Emi, lo siento, nunca te mostré el dibujo, pero bueno, yo solo quiero agradecerte por toda tu compañía, a pesar de que no dejabas reviews siempre, para mí era suficiente con leerte y saber que estabas leyendo el fic. ¡Me siento feliz de haber podido leerte en este fic! Un abrazo enorme Emi). A_ _ **Yenesis**_ _(o Chris ¿te cambiaste el nombre? Al principio no te había reconocido, ¡pero cómo olvidarme de la persona que me regalo la primera portada de mi primer fic! Es tan hermosa, gracias por habérmela hecho. Y también por tus reviews divertidos, siempre me hacen feliz y me divierte mucho conocer tu opinión. Besos y abrazos, Yen, ya me acostumbré a llamarte así). A_ _ **Akira Cassidy Evans**_ _(¡Gracias por tus reviews! Eran de esos que siempre me dejaban con una sonrisa en el rostro y a los que siempre esperaba con ansias. Recibirlos ha sido hermoso, me siento tan afortunada, aunque creas que exagero. ¡Soy feliz de que le dieras una oportunidad a mi historia!). A_ _ **Hikari Candy**_ _(Voy a sacar una película que se llame "buscando a Hikari" ¡porque te perdiste! ¡No solo del fic, si no de los tuyos! No sé cuando vayas a leer esto, pero espero que te este llendo bien en las cosas de tu vida, si es por el colegio que estas ausente, entonces mucha suerte. Extraño tus fics, extraño tus reviews, te extraño, ¡espero que no te tardes! Debía dedicarte un agradecimiento porque en poco tiempo lograste volverte de esas personas que siempre esperas saber algo de ellas. Muchas gracias Candy Candy por tus palabras hermosas).A_ _ **Dayyechelon**_ _(Day, a ti también te voy a mandar a buscar, ¡extraño tus reviews! Siempre me diste hermosas palabras que me hacían sentir como una buena escritora, y no solo eso, la oportunidad de conocer tu opinión que siempre me sacaba una risa y me alegraba el día. Ojala pudiera abrazarte para poder agradecerte, pero me toca por acá, gracias, gracias, gracias por acompañarme en mi primer fic. Gracias de todo corazón). A_ _ **ElisaM2331**_ _(¡Gracias Elisa por leer mi historia! Por darle una oportunidad, por dejarme tus hermosos reviews y sobre todo, cuando no estuviste un tiempo, ponerte al día y continuar ¡de verdad gracias! Te considero una autora bastante buena, y que leyeras mi historia me hace sentir muy halagada, y más porque te gusta el Ereri, y sin embargo haces tú excepción. Espero leerte pronto, por favor no tardes. ¡Un abrazo enorme!). A_ _ **Fujimy**_ _(¡Hola! ¿Sabes? Yo antes de escribir te miraba por todos lados, y después de subir mi historia, cuando vi que me dejaste tu primer review, te recordé inmediatamente. Estoy muy feliz de que tú me dieras el privilegio de tener tus reviews y saber tu opinión, incluso de que no solo me acompañaras en este fic, si no en los demás que voy escribiendo. Soy muy afortunada de tener tu compañía en mis fics, ¡te lo agradezco tanto!). A_ _ **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger**_ _(Gracias por estar acompañándome en mis fics, y que no solo sea por aquí, también en los demás. Me hace muy feliz que en los caps yo haya podido leerte y compartir contigo en las respuestas, porque si, siempre me ha gustado responderte y hacerte saber que agradezco cada palabra tuya. ¡Un abrazo enorme!). A_ _ **Cotota**_ _(¡Tu…! ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, eh? ¡Mis bebes! Lo siento, debía aprovechar el momento. Gracias por acompañarme en los últimos capítulos de mi fic, de verdad estoy tan feliz de tener a una escritora como tu acompañándome, ¡es que yo cuando imaginé que llegaría a tenerte aquí! Pero eso me hace muy feliz, a pesar de que yo me tardo con tu historia, y de verdad lo siento, estos meses han sido algo difíciles para mí, pero tienes que saber que me alegra bastante cómo has ido creciendo, que eres una persona muy amable y que si pudiera te abrazaría como nunca. Gracias por darme esa oportunidad, la de leerme, la de acompañarme, ¡simplemente eres maravillosa!). A_ _ **Mi querida Annimo**_ _( Mi querida Annimo, no me olvido cuando dijiste lo que sentías cuando le respondía a las demás chicas, y quiero que sepas que a ti te tengo un cariño en particular. No creas que para mi eras una del montón, no, tus reviews siempre me hicieron muy feliz, me animaban, me hacían sentir que la historia era bastante buena y que yo también era muy buena. Como te respondí arriba, con el simple hecho de que tú me consideres así me basta. Fue precioso que llegaras a mi historia y me permitieras saber de ti, porque claro, poco nos conocemos, pero aun así puedo decir que tienes mi cariño. No eres solo Anonimo o "Annimo", eres mi querida Nicole alias "Annimo". Gracias por tu compañía). A_ _ **Charly Land**_ _(¡Charly! ¡Linda, amable, buena Charly! Gracias por leer mi historia, gracias por darme tu amistad, ¡me siento tan feliz de que tú también me acompañes! Sabes que te considero una gran autora, escribes precioso y cada halago tuyo, cada palabra que recibo me llena de felicidad, siento que hago las cosas bien con tu visto bueno. Eres una persona hermosa, gracias por todo). A_ _ **Akire**_ _(¡Akire! Gracias, gracias, gracias, por acompañarme en mi primer fic, y por los reviews y tus palabras tan hermosas y siempre divertidas. Soy tan afortunada de que me leyeres y poder leerte. ¡Un abrazo enorme!)._

 _Por último, pero no menos importante, también porque era un poco más extenso:_

 _Un enorme agradecimiento dos personas muy importantes para mí, porque ellas me dieron sus consejos, me brindaron su amistad y siempre me escucharon:_

 _ **MagiAllie**_ _(Alias Gallina Magi)_ _y_ _ **FJulietta**_ _(Juli)._

 _A_ _ **Magi**_ _(Porque siempre que hablamos lo hacemos de cualquier cosa, no solo de fics. Me siento muy contenta de que la autora de uno de los mejores fics que he leído y que me ha fascinado sea tan amable y me brinde su amistad. Siempre podemos compartir cosas de nuestros fics, las canciones, las imágenes, las escenas, la ayuda, las palabras de ánimo. Hasta compartir nuestras penas jajaja. Me has ayudado mucho Magi, en muchos aspectos. Estoy muy feliz de que al menos hablemos un poco, eres una gran persona, y recuerda yo siempre te tendré una gran estima. Te agradezco por todo lo que haces por mí. Cumples la función de autora, lectora, asesora y hasta psicóloga. Mejor dicho, eres una persona maravillosa ¡muchas gracias gallinita Magi! Espero que te guste el último cap)._

 _A_ _ **Juli**_ _(¡Juuuuuuli! Yo creo que ya sabes lo mucho que te quiero, pero siempre tengo que volver a recalcarlo. No tengo palabras para agradecerte por todo, de verdad que no. Es que simplemente me siento tan afortunada de haberte conocido, si, sueno toda exagerada, pero es la verdad. Bendito sea el señor Eren Jaeger que me ha permitido conocerte. Es que siempre que hablábamos me encanta hacerte saber lo mucho que te admiro, que me gusta tu trabajo, y que yo siempre voy a estar apoyándote. Y no solo eso, que siempre puedo preguntarte sobre muchas cosas y contarte de otras. ¡Además me ayudas! Me ayudas con mis fics, me das tu visto bueno que siempre me tranquiliza tener y opinas, lo cual es maravilloso porque tu opinión es muy importante. No quiero aburrirte con esto, porque seguro ya debes saberlo, pero de nuevo, gracias por todo, eres de las mejores personas que he conocido. ¡Te quiero Juli, gracias!)_

 **Gracias por acompañarme en toda la historia. Me despido de este fic, y espero poder verlas en mis otros fics, de verdad me han hecho muy feliz. Las quiero a todas. ¡Un abrazo para cada una!**

 **¿Un ultimo review? ¡Su opinión me importa mucho!**


End file.
